Eterna Noche
by The Cullen's Girls arg
Summary: Edward en su etapa rebelde, deja la casa paterna y decice volver a Chicago, para salvar al mundo de los malhechores Pero una noche encuentra a una mujer que es atacada en un callejon. Una mujer que cambiara su mundo para siempre: Bella.
1. CAP1  FIEBRE

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP. 1 - FIEBRE<p>

Chicago, 1918

Me sobresalte al sentir el contacto del paño frío sobre mi frente. Gire la cabeza, con la poca energía que me quedaba, y ahí me encontré con los ojos verdes más hermosos del mundo: los de mi madre. Estaban enmarcados en oscuras ojeras, vidriosos y aguados.

Sentía calor y frío al mismo tiempo, y la cama parecía un lugar irreal. Mis oídos escuchaban, aunque intermitentes, un confuso murmullo constante: gritos, quejidos y por supuesto, sollozos. Una mano temblorosa se apoyo en mi cabeza. Otra mano, pero esta vez helada, me tomaba la muñeca.

-Por favor, Sra. Masen... debe recostarse. Su condición se esta deteriorando. Mire sus pies: están muy oscuros. Le preparare el catre para que este junto a su hijo. Por favor! – la voz era calma y calida.

-Prométalo! ...por favor, prométalo! – sus sollozos eran lastimosos, y temblaba aun mas.

-Pero...

-Doctor, yo se que Ud. pude salvarlo! Prométalo! – y a continuación se hizo un silencio.

Mi cuerpo tembló y me sumí en la oscuridad de un profundo lago. Por momentos la sensación de estar bajo el agua era muy real: el pecho me ardía y aunque intentaba salir a respirar, no podía. De pronto, una fuerza interior me permitió dar la patada que me llevo a la superficie. Abrí los ojos y todo estaba en penumbras. Solo pude escuchar una voz en mi oído, tan suave que casi era imperceptible.

-Tus padres ya no están Edward... lo siento. Pero tratare de ayudarte. Por favor, mantente quieto.

A continuación me sentí flotar. No tenia fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos abiertos y estaba envuelto no se si en unas sabanas o una manta como si fuera nuevamente un niño pequeño. La sensación de viajar suspendido en el aire era agradable, especialmente porque no veía nada. Pero ya no importaba.

Sabía que esto era el final. Jamás cumpliría mis sueños: nunca seria un soldado en batalla, un hijo, un esposo, un padre...

Mi vida se perdía a cada segundo y aunque no podía ver la realidad que me rodeaba, sabía que se alejaba de mí. Tal vez, flotaba porque ya había muerto. Y tal vez, pronto podría encontrarme con mi madre, con mi padre y con mi Granny, la mama de mi papa, que se había ido al cielo cuando tenía 6 años.

Ahora bajo mi espalda parecía haber algo firme. Nuevamente la sensación de caer en el agua, pero esta vez sentía que me estaba ahogando. El agua entraba a borbotones por mi garganta y no podía respirar. Pataleaba y pataleaba y nada sucedía. Seguramente este era el fin.

Sorprendentemente, algo caliente corrió por mis venas. Era como regadero de pólvora encendida, que recorría mi cuerpo palmo a palmo.

La sensación del agua dio paso al fuego. Ahora no podía patalear sino que con todas mis fuerzas intentaba salir de donde estaba atrapado.

Creía que me había vuelto loco. Quien me había puesto sobre una hoguera? Por que debía ser alguien cruel conmigo como para quemarme?

Me queje y cuando trate de tomar mi cabeza entre las manos no pude. Estaba atado de pies y manos. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que daba tumbos dentro de mi tórax golpeándose contra sus paredes.

Mi boca se abrió y dejo escapar un quejido primero y un gruñido después. Mi cerebro no dejaba de sentir dolor. Un dolor que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Mis músculos y tendones se retorcían y escocían hasta poder sentir su conexión con los huesos. La agitación y la agonía parecían no tener fin. El tiempo no existía y esto se repetía una y otra vez.

Mi boca solo emitía gemidos, graznidos y aspiraciones violentas y vacías, que no llegaban a mis pulmones. Trate de tirar de mis manos, de mis pies y nada. Parecía llevar un ancla en cada extremidad.

No quería abrir los ojos. Me negaba a ver la realidad que me hacia pasar por esta tortura, por este castigo. Dios , sin lugar a dudas, me estaba sometiendo al peor de los escarmientos e imagino que debía ser merecido.

Note que mi oído parecía estar mas agudo que de costumbre. Escuchaba la brisa pasando a través de cada hierba. Por un momento, sobre el dolor, me pareció que miles de patas marchaban entre esa hierba. El murmullo de un arroyo y pasos. Eran los pasos de un hombre seguramente: largos, pesados sobre el piso de madera e iban de un lado a otro.

Los olores también parecían ser diferentes: hierba, madera, moho, almidón de planchar, jabón, y otro aroma dulzón pero mezclado con algo mas.

Parecía que los leños se estaban terminando y la fogata sobre la que yacía se estaba apagando.

Sentí enfriarse los dedos de mis pies y los de mis manos. Mi corazón latía todavía más rápido. Parecía que tomaría su propio camino y saldría por mi garganta.

Paulatinamente el ardor y el dolor se fueron amortiguando aunque no mi corazón. Dios, ten misericordia de mí!

Todo el incendio se iba extinguiendo y parecía que era concéntrico: desde mis extremidades hacia mi pecho. Como quien tira una piedra en el agua y observa los círculos en onda que se forman.

Y mi corazón pareció tomar carrera hasta que dio un golpe tan fuerte que se detuvo. No lo escuche más. Lo peor había pasado? Ya no tenia mas fiebre?

-Edward, ya todo el proceso ha terminado. Abre los ojos y observa. Tranquilo! Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. -La voz era calida y serena, y me sentí tranquilo - No tienes nada que temer... abre los ojos.

Y cuando lo hice, todo parecía nuevo. El cuarto donde me encontraba estaba en penumbras. Los olores se mantenían al igual que los sonidos.

Era extraño! Podía ver cada poro en la pared frente a mí, y escuchar los pasos de la araña que veía trabajar en su tela, en la lámpara del techo.

Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con un hombre joven, con una calida sonrisa, que apoyo sus manos en mi antebrazo para desatarme

Cuando mire, lo que sostenían mis brazos y mis pies eran cadenas tan gruesas como para amarrar un barco

-Bienvenido al mundo, Edward!


	2. CAP 2  VAMPIRO

Capitulo 2 – VAMPIRO

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-<em>**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Me quede de una pieza observando a este extraño que me miraba con una sonrisa amena, sentado en un sillón junto a la cama. No me animaba a hablarle aun, pero decidí no moverme a pesar de que estaba libre de mis ataduras.

Era un hombre alto, rubio y de extraños ojos color miel, aunque más adecuado seria decir que eran dorados. Era atlético y joven, aunque su piel era muy pálida. Su aspecto era agradable, pero algo instintivo en mí decía que debía estar con la guardia alta.

-Edward, imagino tu desconcierto. Pero tranquilo... Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Mi nombre de Carlisle.

Desconozco porque, pero lo primero que hice fue hacer una inspiración. A pesar que pude sentir su esencia, el aire no entraba en mis pulmones. Estaba confundido. Su aroma era extraño: madera, nuez, menta, almizcle... por un lado. Por otro, había olor como a desinfectante, jabón y... sangre.

Mis músculos se tensaron, mi cuerpo salto de la cama y se puso en una posición defensiva, alerta. Mi garganta se sintió vacía y tragar fue dificultoso. Como si tuviera miles de alfileres pinchándome a la vez, causándome dolor nuevamente.

-Edward, de verdad... tranquilo. No planeo atacarte ni hacerte daño. Estoy aquí para enseñarte y ser tu guía. – cerré los ojos un momento y trate de serenarme. Se había puesto de pie y me miraba preocupado.

-Donde estoy? – y me sorprendí del sonido de mi propia voz. Era como escuchar a otra persona.

-Estas en mi casa. Yo fui el medico que te atendió en el Hospital

-Eres medico? Y por que estoy aquí en lugar del hospital?

El volvió a sentarse con bastante lentitud y eso me dio algo de relax. Aunque, sin un solo esfuerzo, estaba de pie pendiente de sus ojos y con las manos hechas un puño, en una posición defensiva. La postura de tensión no me cansaba en lo mas mínimo. Mi concentración era nula. No podía entender como estaba atento a el y a estos cambios en mi cuerpo. Además me molestaban cientos de sonidos, murmullos en realidad, a mi alrededor.

-Puedes recordar algo de tu estancia en el hospital? – y me detuve a pensar. Todo parecía estar borroso.

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo son los ojos de mi madre. Se la veía muy mal. Y alguien le decía que debía descansar. – el asintió serio. – Ella murió, verdad? – y sentí un profundo vacío.

-Lo siento

-Aun no ha respondido a mi pregunta – y el levanto una ceja, como admirándose de mi cuestionamiento.

-Es verdad. No estas en el hospital porque tu vida como la conocías ha terminado, Edward –y mi desconcierto fue aun mayor.

-Que quiere decir con eso?

-Tu madre era una gran mujer y ella me pidió que te cuidara, que te salvara de la muerte. Así que tome una decisión y por eso estas aquí. Instintivamente puedes darte cuenta que has cambiado.

-Si. No puedo entender la claridad con la que veo y escucho todo... Mi fortaleza. El que todo sea tan confuso. Me distraigo con facilidad porque miles de cosas llegan a mi cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Es parte de tu nacimiento a esta vida. Pero creo que lo mejor es que te vistas. Así podremos dar un paseo por el bosque.

-Para que? Es de noche y hará frío.

-Sientes frío, Edward?

Y una cosa mas para sorprenderme. No tenia frío ni calor. Me observe. Estaba descalzo y solo tenia mi camisón de dormir de algodón. Que por otro lado estaba sucio y sudoroso

-Podría higienizarme antes? Con esto me siento sucio.

-Por supuesto! Ven por aquí.

Me acompaño al baño y me entrego ropa. Un pantalón con tiradores, una camisa a rayas, medias y botas con cordones. Me asombre al advertir que esa era mi ropa. Lo mire extrañado.

-Me permití ir a tu casa a buscar tus pertenencias. Después hablaremos de ello -Asentí. Cuando me dispuse a sacarme el camisolín, se deshizo en pedazos en mis manos. Carlisle sonrió.

-Debes tener mas cuidado porque ahora eres un poco mas fuerte y mas rápido que de costumbre. Así que si no te molesta, me quedare para ayudarte. Pero sobre todo, para que no destruyas el baño.

Abrí la canilla como si fuera de cristal y giró muy rápido, saliendo el agua a borbotones. El se acerco, tomo mi mano, la volvió a apoyar y con la suya sobre la mía, me mostró como hacerlo con la fuerza suficiente. Sentí que tenia 3 años otra vez.

Lave mi cara y me enfrente al espejo. Sorprendido di un paso atrás. Quien era el muchacho que tenia frente a mi? Mi cuerpo parecía mas esbelto, mas definido. Pero mis ojos... Mis ojos eran de un amenazante color rojo. Lo mire asustado y ansioso.

-Que... que pasa con mis ojos? – sonrió y eso me dio tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes. En unos meses se verán mas normales. Parecidos a los míos. – y toda mi cara se frunció, molesta

-Como es que...

-De a poco Edward, despacio. De a un paso a la vez. Eso si, lamento decirte que nunca volverán a su color original.

Y el enojo dio paso a la tristeza. Cambiaba de emociones demasiado rápido. Pero es que mis ojos eran iguales a los de mi madre! Siempre decíamos que era un rasgo distintivo y que nos conectaba de una forma especial.

Termine de lavarme y vestirme y salimos de la casa. Una vez en el exterior, me quede fascinado de que estuviéramos rodeados por árboles. Estábamos en las afueras de Chicago. Como se las arreglaba para llegar de la ciudad al bosque? Tendría auto?

Observar la noche me hizo sonreír. Los perfumes de la humedad del bosque eran maravillosos, y basto que diéramos unos cuantos pasos por el sendero para que nos viéramos envueltos por un gran silencio.

Gire hacia atrás, miré la casa y levante la vista hacia el cielo. Nunca vi tal cantidad de estrellas. La luna creciente era hermosa y podía ver la irregularidad de su superficie, con luces y sombras.

Carlisle me hizo señas y lo seguí. Corrió y desapareció en un segundo. Y en ese mismo segundo volvió a mi. Me quede atónito, mirándolo. No podía entender.

Palmeo mi hombro y me hizo señas con la cabeza, invitándome a seguirlo. Volvió a correr y cuando yo lo hice, pude seguirle el paso. La sensación era maravillosa! Fue algo que realmente me agrado.

Era increíblemente fácil esquivar los troncos y saltar los que estaban caídos. Y de pronto, un aroma me paralizo. Mi cuerpo se agazapo tras una roca y Carlisle hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

-Sigue tu instinto y olvídate de mi. Si percibo algún peligro, estaré ahí para ayudarte. Tranquilo.

Sus palabras me confundieron, pero a mi cuerpo le urgía algo mas. Todo se volvió borroso ante mi velocidad y me encontré subido a una rama, como esperando algo.

Por el sendero bajo los árboles venia caminando un alce enorme. Su aroma no era agradable pero los latidos de su corazón me llenaban de ansiedad y de un deseo que no comprendía.

No pensé ni razone absolutamente nada. Mi cuerpo se lanzo sobre el animal. Lo tome de su cornamenta. El quiso deshacerse de mi pero yo era mas fuerte. Lo sostuve inmóvil sobre sus propias patas como si nada, y mis sentidos me guiaron a encontrar la vena que latía. Hundí mis dientes allí y algo tibio y delicioso hizo que mi garganta se relajara.

Un segundo de lucidez llego a mi cabeza y me horrorice. Solté a la bestia que cayo pesadamente a mis pies y me apoye contra un árbol. Ya estaba muerta.

Que estaba haciendo? Que estaba sucediendo? En ese mismo segundo, sentí una mano en mi hombro. Era Carlisle.

Me deslice por el tronco para sentarme contra el árbol, a los pies del animal y quise llorar. Note que no eran lágrimas lo que salían de mis ojos. Unas gotas de un líquido más denso, translucido, perlado pero extraño rodaba por mi cara.

Levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos llenos de compasión. Paso su mano por mi hombro, tomo mi codo y me ayudo a levantarme. Caminamos hasta un claro donde nos daba la luz de la luna y nos sentamos.

-Que es esto Carlisle? Que he hecho? Que soy... Un monstruo? Que somos? – y volví a tocar mis ojos. No podía llorar como se supone. Eso me estaba empezando a enfadar. Era frustrante no poder expresarme.

-Edward, somos vampiros. Y no eres un monstruo... a menos que decidas serlo.

-Un vampiro? Como los murciélagos que se alimentan de los animales?

-Bueno, prefiero que lo relaciones con eso y no con otra cosa. Pero básicamente si. Nos alimentamos de sangre. – y me quede pensando. Una idea horrible llego a mi cabeza y me enojó.

-Que hay de las personas? Somos asesinos! - Carlisle giró su cabeza y me miro con el ceño fruncido

-No lo somos! Yo en mis casi 300 años jamás he bebido de un humano. Muchos en nuestra especie prefieren alimentarse con humanos. Para nosotros, la sangre humana es la adecuada para alimentarnos. Nos hace mas fuertes. Pero con los animales he podido sobrevivir sin problemas y en compensación, he podido ayudar a los humanos con mi profesión.

La furia se fue así como llego, pero la confusión llenaba mi cabeza. Especialmente porque aun tenia sed. Y, en cierta forma, no me había gustado lo que había hecho.

-Carlisle, como haces en el hospital? Rodeado de personas, especialmente las que están heridas y sangran? Podré hacerlo como tu, algún día?

-Es solo practica y poder de decisión, Edward. Disciplina. Yo te ayudare.

-Puedo seguir cazando?

-Claro que si, hijo – me palmeo el hombro y nos levantamos para seguir buscando en el bosque algo mas para comer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Amigas!<strong>

**Aqui les dejamos una nueva entrega de esta nueva historia. Muchisimas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarnos su review. Esperamos tambien volver a encontrar a muchas de nuestras seguidoras. **

**Esperamos que sea de su agrado y nos leemos entre semana para una nueva entrega.**

**Esperamos ansiosas mas reviews! Y gracias por estar ahi!**

**Micky y Alice**


	3. CAP3 ESME

CAP.3 – ESME

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-<em>**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Después de esa noche, mi vida cambio por completo. Si a eso podía llamarle vivir. Mi creador se transformo en mi padre, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Así que yo me convertí en Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Para todos los que me conocieran de aquí en adelante, ese seria mi nombre. Así como el hecho de que siempre seria el hijo adoptivo del amable doctor.

Me mantuve escondido en la casa durante varias semanas mas, aprendiendo sobre esta vida. No podía salir al sol, no debía hablar de mi especie y no debía beber de los humanos. Era realmente volver a nacer. Tenia 5 años nuevamente.

Las excursiones nocturnas por el bosque me habían dado mayor seguridad y lo hacia todas las noches. También me había dado cuenta que por la zona, lo que mas existían eran animales herbívoros. Me preguntaba como sabría algún carnívoro. Pero mi mayor curiosidad era saber como sabría un humano, aunque entendía muy bien lo que eso significaba.

Una noche que salimos de excursión, empezó a levantarse una tormenta y cambio el viento, trayéndome un aroma delicioso. Como siempre, me deje llevar por mi instinto y para cuando reaccione, era demasiado tarde.

Un hombre yacía muerto entre mis manos y no supe que hacer. Era una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, tal vez un refugio de cazadores. Estaba horrorizado y asqueado.

Carlisle investigo un poco la zona. El hombre no era de allí. Los papeles en su mochila de acampar pertenecían a Indiana. Lo reviso y me dijo que me tranquilizara. Que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero que el estaba enfermo también, de gripe española.

Al principio no le creí hasta que me mostró sus pies: estaban negros. Trato de explicarme que en realidad, lo había ayudado a mitigar su dolor, pues aquí solo y sin ninguna ayuda, debía estar sufriendo.

Estaba aterrado y furioso por mi poco autocontrol. Carlisle trató de contenerme y decirme que siempre se puede cometer un error, pero no me convencía.

Dejo todo arreglado de modo que pareciera un incendio y de la cabaña no quedo nada. Aunque corríamos peligro de causar un incendio en el bosque, el fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso para que no se produjera.

Las semanas siguientes se convirtieron en un infierno. Mi existencia me provocaba una continua frustración: no podía dormir, no podía salir al exterior por el sol, no tenia mas que a Carlisle y estaba poco tiempo conmigo. El debía ir a trabajar al hospital. Pero lo que mas me pesaba era que había matado a un hombre.

Mi padre me calmaba diciéndome que necesitaba darle a mi vida una orientación, una finalidad. Que debía estudiar para poder adaptarme a las décadas por delante. Eso me enfurecía y me angustiaba. No sabía cual sentimiento me abrumaba más.

Una noche, en que el estaba de guardia, la desidia me gano. Salí de la casa abrazado por mi soledad y con algo que encontré en el sótano. Camine a paso de humano por el bosque con toda la pena acumulada en el pecho.

Sentí como mis ojos se inundaban y empezaban a mojar mi cara, a medida que me acercaba al punto elegido. En mi vida humana, esta nunca hubiera sido una opción.

Llegue a la enorme sequoia que me servia de refugio en mis momentos de tormento y me trepe fácilmente.

Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo seria un pecado para mi humanidad, pero ya no pertenecía a la especie. Ya no podía determinar si contaba o no, pero no lo soportaba más.

Tome el extremo de la cuerda que llevaba y le di varias vueltas a una gruesa rama, asegurándola con un gran nudo. Tome el otro extremo, le di dos vueltas alrededor mi cuello y la anude en mas de una oportunidad. Mire al vacío. Serian como unos 15 metros. Mis densas y extrañas lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi cara. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para tomar la decisión final. Y salte...

La inercia del salto era relajante. La cuerda se tenso y pego el tirón, sacudiendo fuertemente la rama. Sentí el crack de mi cuello y ahí seguí, balanceándome sin poder hacer nada.

Tuve que aceptar que esta opción no había resultado como esperaba. Pero no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Aproveche el balanceo de mi cuerpo para tomarme de otra rama y subirme a ella. Desate la cuerda y parecía que mi cabeza pesaba mas que de costumbre. No la podía sostener. En un segundo la acomode y todo volvió a la normalidad. Me quede allí sentado, pensando en mi desgracia y buscando otras opciones.

Los días pasaron y seguí intentando lo imposible. Probé cortarme las venas, para ver si el líquido que necesitaba para vivir salía de mí, ayudándome a morir, pero los cuchillos no me cortaban.

Otra noche entre en una casa en llamas en la ciudad y termine siendo un héroe porque rescate a un anciano, en lugar de asfixiarme. Tome veneno y medicamentos que encontré en el maletín de Carlisle y nada.

Una noche corrí a la ciudad y me arroje desde el muelle, pensando que el agua no es ámbito para ninguna especie que depreda y se mueve por sus pies. Pero no. Lo único que descubrí era que el agua era un buen ámbito para nosotros. Nos movíamos ágiles y veloces, igual que en tierra. Y que la sensación era agradable.

Cuando entre en la casa, mojado y de mal humor, Carlisle me sorprendió. Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, leyendo el periódico.

-Buenas noches, hijo! – dijo y con un gesto me invito a sentarme.

-Carlisle

-Ya has terminado con todo esto? – y lo mire confundido

-A que te refieres?

-A los intentos inútiles por morir... a eso – respondió, calmado

-Ah, eso... Si, he terminado.

-Bien. Quería contarte que decidí que será mejor que nos mudemos.

-Mudarnos?

-Si. La epidemia esta cediendo y mis guardias serán mas espaciadas. He encontrado un aviso hoy en el diario y en un pueblo en Ohio solicitan un medico.

-Ohio... Nos vamos a mudar a Ohio?

-Si. Yo tendré trabajo en el hospital y tu harás los últimos niveles escolares de nuevo pero bajo tu nuevo nombre. De esa manera podrás continuar tus estudios superiores, si lo deseas. Si no hubieras querido ser soldado, te gustaría alguna otra profesión?

-Esto es en serio? Como podré yo ir a la universidad? – y de pronto en mi cabeza se genero una gran pregunta – Confías realmente en mi como para hacer tal cosa? – y me sonrió.

-Absolutamente.

-Que bueno, porque yo no me tengo esa confianza.

-Vamos Edward, ten fe!

-Por favor, no hablemos de fe...

Me levante molesto y fui a cambiarme. Mañana tendría que lavar todo eso. Tome un libro y volví a la sala. Leia demasiado.

En esa misma semana, juntamos nuestra ropa, nuestros libros y dejamos la casa para ir hasta Strongville, Ohio.

Lo bueno era que aquí todo estaba rodeado de bosque. Así que no había ningún problema con la caza. Por suerte ya estaba terminando el segundo semestre y no volvería a la escuela enseguida.

Tenia mas tiempo para alimentarme antes de empezar a incursionar con los humanos. No terminaba de adaptarme del todo, pero el aislamiento ayudaba. Ya no me torturaba tanto con mi alimentación. Parecía que esto de pertenecer a otra especie realmente estaba funcionando y mi humanidad empezaba a perderse.

Nos instalamos y todo resulto de maravillas por 3 años. Éramos los raros del pueblo. Especialmente yo.

Cosas extrañas me pasaron allí. Me di cuenta que tenia una habilidad aun mas especial que las que ya había descubierto. Escuchaba en mi cabeza lo que las personas pensaban.

La primera vez, creí que me había perdido la razón, pero luego se volvió un hábito interesante. A veces desagradable, pues no deseaba saber ni los horribles momentos que padecían algunas personas como violencia o abuso, ni tampoco la vileza de sus bajos instintos. Era agotador.

Con Carlisle habíamos logrado un lazo único. En mas de una oportunidad mi habilidad nos había dado ayuda para evadir invitaciones a cenar o picnics en primavera.

Una noche, estaba leyendo como era usual, cuando escuche en mi cabeza la voz de Carlisle. Me pedía que apagara las luces de la casa y solo dejara la de la sala prendida. En segundos, casi todo estaba a oscuras, salvo por una leve lámpara junto al sillón donde leía. "Abre la puerta de atrás", sonó en mi cerebro.

Cuando fui a su encuentro, entro cargando un cuerpo en brazos. Lo mire asustado y cerré enseguida. Un cuerpo? Quien esta vez?

-Carlisle... Que esta sucediendo? – murmure

-Ayúdame Edward! Vamos a tu cuarto.

En un segundo estábamos en el primer piso de la casa y el dejaba el cuerpo en la cama. Desenvolvió las mantas y frente a mi había una hermosa mujer de cabellos color caramelo. Al instante me di cuenta que no estaba viva pero tampoco muerta.

-Que haz hecho?

-Nada Edward, excepto tratar de salvar a este ángel caído. – y me miro esperando respuesta

-Ya la has...

-Si. Pero sus heridas son graves. Necesito que colabores conmigo para acomodar su cuerpo.

-Que le sucedió?

-Se tiro por un acantilado. – y lo mire sorprendido

-Y estaba viva... Como?

-La policía paso por el hospital para dejarla depositada en la morgue. La dieron por muerta. Pero yo podía escuchar como latía aun su corazón.

-Que explicación les darás cuando la vengan a buscar?

-No lo harán! La entregaron a esta hora. Quien viene a dejar un muerto a las 3 de la mañana?

-Pero que sucederá cuando la reclame la familia?

-No lo harán. Ella no tenía ninguna identificación. Me la dejaron para donarla a la ciencia, Edward! Me dejaron la documentación para que la entregara al Estado para ser llevada a la Universidad. Usarían a mi ángel para hacer disecciones! – y el solo pensamiento me pareció monstruoso. Pero el dijo " mi ángel"

-Por que dices que es tu Ángel? La conoces? – eso era peligroso.

-Si, aunque dudo que ella me recuerde. Tenia 16 años la primera vez que la vi y se había roto una pierna por trepar a un árbol. Yo era medico en un hospital en Columbus, muy al sur de aquí. – y mientras decía esto, acomodaba rápidamente su cuerpo. – Por favor, en el desván hay unos baúles que ya estaban en la casa. Hay una maleta de viaje negra. Tráela. Luego tráeme una fuente con agua caliente, jabón y toallas limpias.

Observe como enderezaba su cadera y sus piernas. También un brazo y la posición de las manos. Tenia una herida bastante seria en la cabeza pero que gracias a Dios, no sangraba mas. Volví con la maleta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego fui a la cocina por el resto y volví a subir. El la estaba desvistiendo. Ya quería salir de allí. Pero me faltaba saber algo.

-Aun no me respondes... Por que le dices " mi Ángel"?

-Mírala Edward... Es increíblemente hermosa. Parece un Ángel! Ella es Esme.

Observe a la mujer y debía reconocer que era bonita. Pero no despertaba en mi tal sensación. Lo deje sacando ropa de la maleta.

Baje a la sala a leer nuevamente, sin mayor preocupación. Parece que estábamos agrandando la familia.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Aqui estamos con una nueva entrega... pero viene con algo mas.


	4. CAP 4  SEGUIR ADELANTE

CAP.4 – SEGUIR ADELANTE.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-<em>**

* * *

><p>Decatur, Illinois. Otoño de 1922<p>

Bella POV

Hoy me tocaba a mi quedarme junto a la cama de mi padre. Su enfermedad lo tenia a maltraer y hacia días que estaba muy dolorido.

Después de volver de Europa, al final de la guerra, el frío pasado en las trincheras había hecho mella en el. Su cuerpo había desarrollo artritis reumatoidea. Pero lo peor era que había afectado sus pulmones y sobre todo, su corazón.

Mi amado papi! Cuando tosía a veces se quejaba del dolor y se tomaba el pecho. Y yo me sentía una inútil!

A mis 11 años recién cumplidos, cumplía funciones de enfermera y en mas de una ocasión, de líder de la casa, lo cual ocasionaba continuas discusiones entre el y mi madre.

Rene, mi madre, nos amaba pero era algo infantil y le costaba asumir la realidad. El cada día se volvía mas débil y finalmente moriría. Ella trabajaba en la tienda en el pueblo todas las tardes, después que yo volvía de la escuela. Así, el nunca se quedaba solo.

En estos días, su cuadro había empeorado. Ha pasado un par de noches con fiebre alta y le costaba mas respirar.

El Dr. McEnroy había pasado por la casa y me dejo un anuncio devastador: "Debes ser fuerte jovencita, porque el fin esta cerca". El viejo amigo de mi padre palmeaba mi hombro tratando de consolarme. Esa tarde después que se durmió, me la pase llorando en silencio, mientras preparaba una sopa para cenar.

Anoche apenas había dormido. Se que lo hice por un par de horas, pero desperté cuando en el cielo comenzaban a verse los primeras pinceladas rosas y púrpura del amanecer. Rene se había quedado de guardia.

La finca se veía tranquila, aunque la vista desde nuestra ventana era deprimente. El campo que una vez había sido verde y lleno de cultivos de maíz, lucia yermo y negro con las primeras luces del día.

La enfermedad de mi padre nos había causado serios problemas económicos y teníamos muchas deudas. Pero mama no quería que trabajara, aunque lo hacia en casa.

Ya nos habíamos gastado lo ganado en la ultima cosecha. Luego de eso, mi padre cayo en cama y no se volvió a levantar. No pudimos comprar nuevamente semilla para plantar porque el dinero se uso en el tratamiento medico de Charlie. Nosotras solas, tampoco podríamos haber sembrado, aunque los vecinos ya se habían ofrecido a ayudarnos. El problema mayor era que sin semilla no había forma.

Yo fui la que tuve que decirle a mi madre que Charlie moriría antes de lo que esperábamos. Su llanto fue peor que el mío y me obligo a sacudirla de un brazo para que no hiciera tanto escándalo. No podía permitir que mi padre la escuchara. Se imaginan? Yo poniendo en raya a mi madre!

Cuando logre que se calmara un poco, se abrazo a mi y me prometió que todo saldría bien. Que ella buscaría una solución y que no nos sucedería nada. Quería tener fe en sus palabras, pero no podía.

Así que en la guardia de hoy intentaría pensar en cuales eran nuestras opciones. No teníamos casi nada para vender, a excepción de mi pequeña biblioteca. Pero los libros no serian gran cosa.

Por otro lado, estaba el tema de la hipoteca. El había venido a la casa varias veces para tratar de avisarme del estado del préstamo con el banco. En una ocasión, mi padre pidió hablar con el. El entendía, pero me dijo que el banco no.

Me puse de pie y camine lentamente hasta la ventana. No había luna hoy, aunque las estrellas parecían brillar mas que nunca. No podía imaginar un futuro, como tampoco podía proyectar un deseo, una ilusión.

Lo extraño es que no estaba desilusionada por ello. Es como si en mi cabeza, inconscientemente, tuviera la tonta esperanza de que algún día fuera feliz.

Lo escuche toser y removerse inquieto en la cama. Escuche su voz, como un susurro, llamándome

-Aquí estoy, papa! – El abrió los ojos y tomo mis manos para apoyarlas en su corazón.

-Mi Bella! Mi niña... Perdóname!

-Perdonarte? Por que? – dije bajito

-Por dejarte tan pronto! Por no darte mas seguridad para afrontar la vida! Que será de ti? Y de tu madre? – y volvió a toser.

-Papa, por favor, no te pongas así! Hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo... Me vas a hacer llorar – y respire profundo para no hacerlo.

-Bella, lo siento. Pero es la realidad, hija. Pero necesito, para estar en paz, que me prometas algo – y su voz era muy leve

-Lo que quieras...

-Prométeme que siempre serás tu misma. No te dejes influenciar por las personas que te rodean. Serás una mujer fuerte, Bella! Lo se! Debes seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Pero nunca dejes de luchar por tus sueños y tus convicciones. Siempre debes amar con todo tu corazón! – Y mis ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas – Lamento que no voy a estar ahí cuando te cases. Pero si lo haces, hazlo con un hombre al que ames y que te ame a ti de la misma manera. Que sea capaz de cuidarte y protegerte todo lo que yo no pude. Me lo prometes?

Y me arroje sobre su pecho a abrazarlo. Mientras mis lagrimas salían en silencio, el acariciaba mi cabeza. Respire profundo y lo mire. Sus ojos cansados y aguados esperaban mi respuesta.

-Si, Papa. Te lo prometo!

-Ay mi niña! Te amo muchísimo! Fuiste el regalo mas hermoso que me ha dado la vida...

-Papa!

Volví a abrazarlo para llorar sobre el y me apretó contra su pecho. En un momento, sentí que esa presión cedía. Al levantar la cabeza, me di cuenta que se había ido.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas llamando a mi madre y ahí nos quedamos las dos, rodeándolo y llorando hasta que los primeros rayos del sol nos sacaron de nuestra angustia.

Fui a la sala y llame por teléfono al Dr. McEnroy. El llego enseguida y preparo el acta de defunción. Me pidió el teléfono y al rato llego el padre Forrester a consolar a mi madre, y nuestras vecinas.

No se como pero fui a mi cuarto, me cambie y peine, y le pedí al Doctor que me instruyera en lo necesario para preparar el funeral. El padre Forrester se sentó con nosotros y también ayudo.

A las 4 de la tarde, en el cementerio de la capilla, le estaríamos dando sepultura a mi padre. El Sr. Bartow, el carpintero del pueblo, me facilito el féretro a cambio del reloj de papa y me regalo la lapida. Fue muy generoso con nosotras.

Le pedí a la Sra. Larson que ayudara a mi madre para estar lista mientras arreglaba cosas en la casa. Sabia lo que sucedería después del funeral y no podía contar con Rene.

En el interin de mis preparativos, el cartero toco a nuestra puerta. El pobre Adam me dejo sus condolencias y una carta dirigida a mi madre de su prima Gertrude, de Chicago. Se la lleve de inmediato, aunque la deje sobre su mesa de noche, mientras la Sra. Larson la consolaba ante su llanto repentino. Por lo menos ya estaba cambiada y llevaba puesto el único vestido negro que poseía.

Termine en mi cuarto con lo necesario y fui a la cocina. Prepare te con unas galletitas y puse la bandeja en la sala. Le pedí a las mujeres que salieran de la habitación y se fueran a tomar el te, con mi madre incluida. Le mostré la carta y la puse en su bolsillo.

En el cuarto de René volví a observar todas las cosas de mi padre. Guardaría, como tesoro personal, su medalla al valor bajo fuego y varias fotos.

Termine allí y las acompañe en la sala. Escuche llegar un auto y era el viejo doctor que nos venia a buscar.

El funeral fue breve, gracias a Dios! Nuestros vecinos, mi maestra, algunos de mis compañeros del colegio con sus padres, la encargada de la tienda donde trabajaba mi madre, el doctor, el carpintero y varias personas mas que nos acompañaban.

La tumba finalmente estaría próxima a un grupo de arbustos. Tal vez en primavera tuvieran flores. Mi madre se apoyo en mi hombro, llorando todo el tiempo, mientras a mi no se me caía una lagrima. Ya había llorado lo suficiente con el en vida y lo había acompañado al momento de morir. Era mas que suficiente. Necesitaba serenidad y calma para apoyarla a ella.

Soporte lo mejor que pude las condolencias de todos. Al finalizar, el doctor y el padre nos acompañaron a casa. Eran las 5 y media de la tarde.

Al llegar, mi madre se encontró con una sorpresa, pero yo ya sabia que esto sucedería. El señor Morgan junto con dos policías, nos esperaban sentados en la galería.

-Buenas tardes, ... Bella. Lamento mucho su perdida! – ambas asentimos. Mientras el hombre se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

-Que hacen aquí, Sr. Morgan?

-Sra. Swan, lamento decirle que vengo con una orden para ejecutar la hipoteca. Se que no es el momento...

-Pero como se atreven? En el día en que hemos enterrado a mi esposo? Como pueden?

-Es algo que esta mas allá de mi, señora! Le pedí al gerente del banco si podíamos aplazarlo hasta mañana, pero el también cumple ordenes. Deberá Ud. entender...

-Como puedo entender? Que será de nosotras? Tengo una niña de 11 años, Morgan! Que se supone que debemos hacer? – y entonces decidí intervenir porque una discusión no solucionaría nada.

-Mama, por favor. El Sr. Morgan ya se siente bastante mal como para que compliques algo que ya no tiene solución.

-Pero Bella...

, puedo sacar las maletas de mi casa así nos podemos ir? Es necesario que los oficiales revisen nuestras cosas para que vean que solo son nuestros efectos personales? – Los policías se relajaron y me miraron con respeto. El se saco el sombrero y lo apoyo sobre su pecho.

-No, Bella. No es necesario. Y si, por favor, no hay problema en que saquen sus cosas. Te lo agradezco de corazón.

Al hombre solo le faltaba esconder su cabeza dentro del saco. Transpiraba y todo su cuerpo transmitía un enorme desconsuelo y un gran sentimiento de culpa.

Mi madre me miro furiosa y entro a la casa insultando y maldiciendo. La seguí silenciosa. Afuera se quedaron el doctor y el padre hablando con los hombres. Mientras tanto, fui a mi cuarto a tomar mi bolso y luego el de ella.

-Bella, como es posible que supieras que esto iba a pasar? No... No entiendo como...

-No importa, Mama! Puedes revisar si hay algo mas en tu cuarto que desees llevar y haya olvidado?

Ella me miro perpleja, y entro a la habitación. En cuanto cruzo la puerta se puso a llorar nuevamente. Todos nuestros recuerdos perdidos junto con mi padre. Era demasiado para un día.

Fue a sacar su pañuelo y al momento se cayo la carta que se encontraba en el mismo bolsillo. La levante y la abrí

La prima de mi madre, Gertrude, estaba enferma. Le decía a Mama que si papa moría, que pensáramos seriamente en mudarnos con ella. Que necesitaba compañía porque su diabetes la tenia a mal traer y nosotras tendríamos un lugar para vivir.

-Mama, lee esto! Mi Ángel de la guarda ha escuchado mis oraciones! Mira! – y le entregue la carta. Ella leía y se secaba las lágrimas.

-Oh Bella! Debemos dar las gracias a tu Ángel guardián!

-El siempre me cuida! – y nos abrazamos – Ahora... Podemos irnos?

-Y adonde, hija?

-Le podemos preguntar a la si nos deja pasar una noche en su casa. La pediremos al doctor que mande un telegrama a la prima y mañana podríamos partir a Chicago en tren, no? Tienes algo de dinero?

-Si, pero hay algo mas. – Dio la vuelta a la cama, retiro la mesa de noche y levanto una tablilla del piso. Saco una bolsita de cuero y allí había escondido mas dinero. – Lo estaba ahorrando para tu educación.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en eso mas adelante.

-Oh, Bella! Que haría yo sin ti!

Le sonreí y la ayude a pararse. Salimos de la casa con nuestras maletas con la frente bien alta. No hizo falta pedir ayuda, la ya nos estaba esperando para llevarnos a su casa.

Mientras todos se subían al auto del doctor, me quede observando como las puertas y las ventanas de la casa eran selladas.

Mi corazón estaba roto pero sanaría. Y además le había prometido a mi padre que seguiría adelante... sin mirar atrás

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si, queridas lectoras, a todas les agradecemos estar alli. A las que nos siguen desde nuestra historia anterior y a las nuevas... Gracias! No hay cosa mas increible para nosotras que leer sus reviews.<strong>

**Aqui se va encaminando un poco mas la historia. Esperamos haber respondido todas las dudas en los reviews, ya que los leemos y contestamos todos. Eso se los aseguramos**

**Les dejamos como siempre buena musica para acompañar la lectura y sus momentos, y fotos para ayudar aun mas a la imaginacion. Ojala les guste y quedamos a la espera de sus reviews.**

**A nuestra queridisima Camili, gracias por promocionar esta historia.**

**Cariños desde Buenos Aires para todas y hasta el fin de semana**

**Micky y Alice**


	5. CAP 5 PASEO NOCTURNO

CAP.5 – PASEO NOCTURNO

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-<em>**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Esme llego a nuestra vida para cambiarla por completo. Después de aquella noche, nuestra existencia tenia un antes y un después.

Realmente esta mujer era todo amor. Tanto, que nos había transformado en una familia. Ya tenía un padre y ahora también tenía una madre.

Después de convertirse, Esme aprendió rápido de la mano de Carlisle. Ellos salían solos a cazar. Me sentía incomodo cuando estaba con ellos.

Se miraban con tal intensidad que creía que el bosque a su alrededor ardería en llamas. Aunque al principio, sus pensamientos eran todo admiración y adoración, muy pronto cambiaron al enamorarse locamente el uno del otro.

Enseguida, Carlisle consiguió que el capellán del hospital los casara en la pequeñísima capilla del lugar. La ceremonia fue breve y al crepúsculo.

Esa noche me perdí en el bosque para cazar y descansar en la rama de un enorme pino, para darle intimidad a la pareja. Como cualquiera, no deseo saber que hacen mis padres cuando están solos.

Y tras eso, nuevamente volvimos a mudarnos. Esta vez buscamos algo mas al norte y nos fuimos a Seattle. Era una gran ciudad pero con bosques cercanos facilitando nuestra supervivencia. Y un clima propicio para que tuviéramos una vida más "normal", podríamos decir.

Allí si pude encontrar otra clase de animales: osos y pumas, terminando este ultimo de ser uno de mis favoritos. Aunque el recuerdo de la sangre humana seguía siendo un problema difícil de dejar de lado. La dieta siempre me resultaba difícil, pero mi contacto con los humanos era increíblemente llevadero.

A esta altura de mi existencia, después de haber terminado mi carrera de medico, todavía no me decidía a ejercerla. Tal vez me hubiera gustado ser investigador de enfermedades o trabajar en la morgue siendo forense. A pesar de que hubiera lidiado con la sangre, no tendría que tratar con los vivos y ello podría haberme facilitado un poco las cosas. Pero no me era atractivo como profesión.

Dado que no podía dormir, mi habito por la lectura y la música me habían motivado a explorar mi faceta creativa y estaba estudiando piano. Carlisle me compro un hermoso instrumento y tomaba clases privadas. Mi profesor estaba admirado, decía que había logrado grandes progresos en muy poco tiempo. Eso me hacia feliz, aunque fuera por breves momentos.

Pero lo mas difícil de aceptar era el hecho de estar solo. Mi padre y mi madre se amaban de una forma única. Era maravilloso por un lado y terrible por el otro.

Era una desilusión sentir que nunca podría encontrar a alguien con quien compartir un amor así. Ellos eran el uno para el otro. Increíble como el destino los había reunido bajo circunstancias mas que especiales.

Sin embargo, a través de los años, solo había logrado alejarme de mi humanidad. Había descartado la idea de poder amar a una mujer de esa forma, o mejor dicho, a una vampira.

Para poder disfrutar de mi existencia en compañía, además de ser de mi especie, debía poder adaptarse a mi estilo de alimentación y a mi familia. Ya mi cotidianeidad era todo un desafío como para contemplar uno mas de tamaña envergadura.

Cada mes, cada año se me hacia mas imposible y mas lejano. Tanto, que desde hacía mucho ya no formaba parte de mis planes para el futuro.

La primavera había llegado y todo comenzaba a florecer y reverdecer, excepto yo.

Esa noche deje la casa y me fui a caminar por la ciudad. Todavía era temprano. Visite varias librerías para obtener nuevos títulos. Compre algunos, los cargue a mi mochila y seguí camino. La noche era agradable y había poca brisa.

Un aroma me distrajo y trate de no pensar en el. No era un humano quien llamaba mi atención, sino todo lo contrario. Era alguien de mi especie y me seguía.

Carlisle me había advertido que era importante alejarme de ellos. Estos hematófagos, generalmente, no eran como nosotros sino que se alimentaban de sangre humana. No quería verme involucrado en la muerte de nadie, así que trate de salir de la zona concurrida y evadirme por un callejón para volver a casa.

Ahí mismo, alguien me empujo de frente contra una pared con mucha fuerza. Me olio y no me moví. No sabia quien era, ya que lo tenia a mi espalda. Me giro con fuerza nuevamente y me encontré a una mujer de ojos dorados como los de mi padre.

-Quien eres? – pregunto.

-Creo que es descortés tu comportamiento. Si me sueltas, te lo diré.

Ella respondió de la forma menos pensada: se acerco a mi cara y me beso! Su boca entreabierta fue insistente y combativa sobre la mía, mordiéndome el labio inferior antes de liberarme. Me tomo demasiado de sorpresa como para sopesar la situación. Mi primer beso no había sido lo que esperaba.

Me liberó de su amarre con una sonrisa maliciosa, cuando aparecieron dos mujeres más. Estaba en problemas

-Compórtate, Hermana! – ella se dio vuelta, se rió y se alineo con el resto.

-Quien eres? – pregunto la que estaba a mi izquierda.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen – dije y me puse en posición defensiva. Ellas se miraron entre si y rieron muy fuerte.

-Tienes algo que ver con Carlisle? Hueles a el – y me relaje solo un poco.

-Es mi padre.

-Ah... con que tu padre? – dijo la de mi derecha.

-Que desean?

-(_Nada, bonito! Aunque pensándolo mejor, si deseo mucho mas de ti...) _–y su pensamiento me avergonzó.

-Mi nombre es Tanya. Estas son mis hermanas Kate e Irina. Conocemos a tu padre. Nos gustaría verlo. Mis disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hermana... – y se rió – Tiende a ser algo "impulsiva" – y se rieron las tres a la vez.

-(_Es una lastima que no seas humano. Te pierdes saber lo que es un buen revolcón y yo de disfrutarlo. Aunque podría ser interesante, si me dejaras demostrártelo)_

No pude evitar mirarla y me puse incomodo. Me miro intrigada, sonriendo. Sus mentes eran muy similares aunque sabia a quien le pertenecía ese pensamiento: a Irina.

-Esperen aquí

-Así lo haremos, Edward. – dijo Tanya.

Debía reconocer que las tres eran hermosas. Pero mas importante era el hecho de que sus ojos fueran dorados como los nuestros.

Tome el teléfono publico de la esquina y llame a casa. Mi madre atendió y me paso con mi padre. El se alegro y me dijo que volviera con ellas.

En minutos estábamos ahí y mi padre se alegro de verlas. Nos presento formalmente a mi madre y a mi.

-Vaya Carlisle, has sentado cabeza! –dijo Kate – Quien lo hubiera dicho! Yo pensé que siempre andarías por ahí solo y encerrado en tus hospitales.

-Vamos Kate, se justa. Enhora buena Carlisle! – dijo Tanya, que me miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando - Dime Esme, como vas con tu nueva vida?

-Estoy muy feliz! – y apoyo su mano en el antebrazo de Carlisle a lo que el automáticamente dejo su otra mano sobre la de ella – Además tengo a Edward que es adorable. Ahora si puedo decir que tengo una familia de verdad: un maravilloso esposo y un amoroso hijo! – Ella siempre tan optimista

-Pero díganme, que hacen por aquí? Están lejos de casa! – pregunto mi padre

-Oh, solo estamos de paseo y para divertirnos un poco – y se rieron.

-Quiero creer que se han comportado y no han hecho muchas travesuras! – dijo Carlisle

-No! – dijo Kate – Nos hemos comportado! – y se volvieron a reír. No entendía una palabra, aunque las imágenes en sus mentes eran muy claras- Pero ya iniciábamos la retirada cuando nos topamos con Edward. Lo seguimos porque tiene su propio aroma pero algo en el olía a ti.

-Yo soy quien convirtió a Edward. Siempre en el quedara algo de mi.-dijo orgulloso - Es mi hijo! – y todos sonrieron.

El resto de la noche transcurrió animada entre recuerdos y anécdotas. Las mujeres conformaban un aquelarre, que al igual que nosotros eran herbívoros. Vivian en Alaska en un lugar llamado Denali.

-Creo que será mejor irnos. Estamos cerca de que amanezca. – comento Irina

-Si, aunque aquí el clima nos ayuda a salir durante el día.- dijo Carlisle

-En Alaska es aun mejor. Son bienvenidos en nuestro hogar cuando lo deseen. No hace falta que nos avisen.

-Muchas gracias! Siempre tan generosas – y todos sonreímos

Se levantaron para despedirse. Daba gracias al cielo por ello, porque los pensamientos lascivos de Irina me tenían agotado. Cosas como desvestirme o lamerme eran las mas leves. Y parecía divertirle, mientras tenia estos pensamientos, observarme. Tal vez presintiera que podía escucharla, aunque no sabia como.

Mi padre las despidió en la puerta y yo me tire en el sillón. Esme me miro desconcertada y Carlisle me sonrió.

-De seguro sus pensamientos eran interesantes, verdad?

-Por favor, estoy agotado! Las otras, Kate y Tanya, fueron amables. Pero Irina... – y Carlisle se rió a carcajadas

-Ella es la menor y es muy... como decirlo?

-Primitiva? – y mi padre se rió aun mas. Esme nos observaba y no entendía.

-Ah no... No entiendo! Quiero saber de que hablan! – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Mi padre se sentó junto a ella y le rodeo los hombros con su brazo.

-Amor, es que Irina parecía estar muy entretenida mirando a Edward. Me preguntaba que estaba pasando allí.- ambos fijaron su mirada en mi y yo rodee los ojos.

-No es muy de caballeros hablar de estas cosas, y menos estando mama presente.

-Ay, ya me imagino! – y se rió – Fue muy atrevida? – me pregunto divertida

-Bueno, te diré que atrevida es un termino pobre para el tipo de pensamientos que tenia sobre mi – y ambos rieron de verdad – pero no quiero realmente hablar de ello.

-Te hubiera interesado de alguna forma? Realmente ellas no buscan una pareja estable. Son... - y ya había salido el medico y el curioso natural en el.

-No, papa! La verdad es que no me interesa tener aventuras. Y realmente no deseo hablar de esto.

-Esta bien! Bueno, deberé empezar a prepararme. Hoy tengo que tomar la guardia temprano.

Carlisle y Esme subieron la escalera y me dejaron solo en la sala. Pero ello no me impidió escuchar su conversación.

-_Carlisle, estoy preocupada por Edward. No crees que debiera ya a esta atura poder tener una compañera?_

_-Ay cielo! Me gustaría mucho! Imagino que el pronto tendrá su oportunidad. Aunque yo tarde casi 300 años en encontrarte y no lo lamentare nunca. _

_-Te amo!_

_-Y yo a ti!_

Y salí nuevamente de la casa, para correr al bosque a refugiarme en alguna rama alta de los enormes pinos azules del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas!<strong>

**No es maravilloso saber mas de Edward y de sus aciertos y desconciertos! Siempre tan tierno!**

**Aqui les dejamos una nuevo capitulo. Recuerden que en nuestro perfil encontraran musica para escuchar mientras leen y fotos para alimentar la imaginacion.**

**No nos cansamos de decirles: "Gracias por estar ahi" A todos los que nos dejan sus reviews, a nuestra seguidoras de siempre y a los anonimos, pero que sabemos que estan ahi. **

**Felicitaciones a todas las nominadas por los Fanfiction Addition Awards. Nosotras ya votamos... Ustedes? Aunque muchas no estan.**

**Besos y que empiecen muy bien la semana**

**Micky y Alice**


	6. CAP 6 CHICAGO

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAP.6 - CHICAGO<span>**

Bella POV

Llegar a Chicago había sido emocionante. La ciudad era tan grande y ruidosa! Sus edificios de ladrillos uno junto al otro, las tiendas, los autos...

De vez en cuando se escuchaba desde algún edificio música de jazz, lo cual me encantaba. Pero mi madre me había retado diciendo que no debía prestarle atención. La ciudad era un poco violenta, pero de esas noticias solo nos enterábamos a través de los diarios o de la radio.

La prima Gertrude era una mujer mayor de alrededor de una 60 años. Tenia diabetes y caminaba con dificultad con un bastón, pero era muy buena con nosotras. Usaba el pelo recogido en un rodete grande, lleno de orquillas, con las típicas ondas que eran moda en ese momento. También tenia unos anteojos muy cómicos y usaba siempre un camafeo muy bello en sus vestidos o blusas, muy conservadora. Mi madre se había adaptado enseguida al estilo del momento con sus vestidos sueltos, su pelo corto y su boca pintada de un rush bien rojo.

La casa era enorme y tenia dos plantas. Tenia mi propio dormitorio, que era gigantesco, mi propio lugar para estudiar y una pequeña biblioteca.

Realmente mi vida había cambiado bastante. Cada día rezaba agradeciendo a mi Ángel de la guarda por esta oportunidad y le rogaba que cuidara a mi padre y a nosotras.

Había vuelto a la escuela donde me iba muy bien y prácticamente llevaba la vida normal de cualquier niña. Aunque al volver a la casa siempre debía, además de cumplir con mis tareas escolares, ayudar a la prima en lo que necesitara. A cambio, ella me consentía comprándome vestidos bonitos y libros para leer.

Mama me había dejado leer Jane Eyre, Orgullo y Prejuicio, y Sensatez y Sentimientos, que era mi favorito. Ah, ya quisiera yo ser tener a un o un Edward que me ame así!

El tiempo paso, cambio la moda, la música y yo crecí envuelta en una atmosfera de amor y alegría. Nuestra pequeña familia de 3 disfrutaba de paseos y visitas al teatro para los conciertos. No se de donde provenía el dinero de la prima Gertrude pero compartía todo con nosotras.

Una tarde mi madre subió a mi cuarto, al volver de su trabajo, para hablar conmigo

-Bella, puedo pasar?

-Si, mama – se inclino sobre mi cabeza y me dejo un beso.

-Como van los estudios, hija?

-Muy bien. Sigo sacando A y B en casi todos los cursos

-Esa es mi niña!

-Mama, no me digas que soy una niña!

-Bueno, porque tengas 14 no quiere decir que no lo seas para mi.

-Acepto que me digas que soy una jovencita, pero no una niña. Y casi cumplo mis 15 – demande seria, y ella se rió.

-Esta bien, Bella! Bueno, y como eres una jovencita necesito hablar de algo contigo – la mire atenta.

-Esta bien.

-Veras, han pasado ya 3 años de la muerte de tu padre y me he dedicado a trabajar y a recomponer nuestra vida. Ha sido duro, pero hemos tenido la bendición de que mi prima se acordara de nosotras.

-Y a mi Ángel de la Guarda.

-Oh, lo olvidaba! Por supuesto. Bien. La cuestión es que hace ya unos meses he conocido a un caballero... – y me sorprendí

-No me habías dicho nada hasta ahora!

-Es que solo habíamos hablado y tomado café en mi hora del almuerzo en la tienda. Nada importante. Pero me ha pedido tener una cita y como voy a faltar a cenar y... bueno, no voy a estar aquí al momento que te vayas a dormir, quería contártelo. – note su nerviosismo.

-Parece que te gusta bastante, no? Te ha besado?

-Bella!

-Que? Soy una jovencita y se de esas cosas!

-A si? Y a ti alguien te ha besado? – y mi cara de decepción sorprendió a mi madre.

-Lamentablemente no. Pero planeo que cuando suceda, me lo de un chico que me guste – ella suspiro y se llevo la mano al corazón.

-No lo hagas si no es así. No vale la pena!

-Entonces, te ha besado... – ella se ruborizo y yo me puse a fantasear con la situación.

-Si. Pero no es correcto que hable de esto contigo. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de ciertas cosas en otro momento. Prometo hacerlo cuando tengas tu primera cita. – fruncí el ceño y pensé que es lo que tendría que decirme que no podía hacerlo ahora.

-Esta bien. – respondí resignada.

-Bueno, iré a prepararme para salir.

-Que te diviertas, mama!

-Gracias, Bella! – me sonrió desde la puerta antes de salir.

Mi madre tenia una cita! Lo único que esperaba es que el fuera un buen hombre. Si las cosas iban en serio, tal vez...

Los meses pasaron y como me lo imaginaba, las cosas se pusieron serias. Una tarde de octubre, al volver de la escuela, me encontré a la prima Gertrude poniendo su mejor servicio de te, junto a mi madre y su pretendiente.

El Sr. Phil Dwyer era un hombre de un 1,80, cabello oscuro, ojos negros y manos grandes. Parecía un deportista por su contextura. Llevaba el pelo engominado y bigotes. Tenia buenos trajes y su colonia era agradable.

Pero había algo en el que no me agradaba. Sus ojos eran extraños, como si les faltara transparencia. Parecía haber algo oculto detrás de su correcto comportamiento. Me dio la sensación de que esa tarde era como una actuación para caer bien. Les diré que me daba escalofríos.

El día de Navidad la ciudad era una heladera. Todo estaba lleno de nieve y nadie podía asomar la nariz. Yo me había sentado en la ventana a ver caer los copos y esperar lo hora del almuerzo. "Phil" venia a comer...Ajj! Pero mi madre era feliz, así que trataba de poner la mejor cara posible.

Esa Navidad me llevaría mas de una sorpresa. Primero porque este hombre me traería un regalo: un perfume. Mi madre le dijo que era una niña aun, pero el respondió que ya era una jovencita y como tal podía perfumarme. Ya había cumplido en septiembre mis 15 años.

Y la siguiente sorpresa fue que le pidió matrimonio adelante nuestro... Con sortija y todo! Yo no daba crédito a lo que veía, mientras mi madre saltaba de alegría. Y todavía más, cuando la beso adelante mío. Y un beso de los de verdad!

La prima estaba encantada y enseguida empezaron a preguntar que cuando se casarían. La fecha quedo fijada esa misma tarde: seria el día de San Valentín, el 14 de febrero de 1926.

Me entere también que mi futuro padrastro tenia una especie de bar– restaurante muy de moda en la ciudad y que gozaba de una buena posición económica. Que su casa estaba en la planta alta de su local, y como si todo eso fuera poco, debería mudarme con ellos después de la boda.

Mi madre hablo conmigo, diciéndome que Phil tenia intención de adoptarme pero me negué. Jamás seria una Dwyer. Era una Swan y lo seguiría siendo! Por lo menos hasta que el amor de mi vida apareciera para hacerme su esposa. Recién así, meditaría si lo cambiaba o no. Así eran las cosas y no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

El invierno paso volando y llego el día de la boda. Fue sencilla pero preciosa. Mi madre llevaba un vestido corto, en satén de un leve tono champagne. No era blanco dado que ella era viuda. Pero se dio el lujo de llevar tul en la cabeza y flores como cualquier otra novia. Estaba muy hermosa y muy feliz.

Me llamo la atención no ver en la boda ningún familiar de parte de Phil. Solo estaban unos cuantos hombres que parecían adinerados y bastantes snobs.

Me presentaron a un , que era el encargado del bar cuando Phil no estaba y a nadie mas. Me impactaba tanto misterio, aunque cuando se lo mencione a mi madre me dijo que leía demasiado.

Después que volvieron de la luna de miel, debí mudarme a mi nuevo hogar. No puedo negar que mi cuarto era tan hermoso como en la casa de la prima Gertrude, pero la extrañaría. Ella había sido muy buena con nosotras y especialmente conmigo.

Empezaría una nueva etapa y esperaba que fuera tan feliz como los últimos años.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Aqui estamos, viendo como la vida de Bella se desarrolla en esta historia... Pero hoy hay mas. **

**Demos vuelta la pagina y sigan leyendo...**


	7. CAP 7 REBELION

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.7 – REBELION<strong>

Edward POV

Nuestra vida en Seattle era bastante, como ponerlo en palabras... adecuada. Mi padre era medico, mi madre un ama de casa ejemplar con las mejores rosas de la manzana y yo el hijo obediente, pero que no dejaba de ser un bicho raro.

En el Instituto las señoritas siempre flirteaban conmigo sin movilizarme en lo más mínimo. Cansado de la situación, acepte que la niña mas bonita de la escuela se sentara conmigo durante el almuerzo. Debía demostrarle que era una tonta, y que las despreciaba a todas por igual. Si creían que era un patán, nadie más me molestaría.

La pobre chica soporto mi interrogatorio sobre compositores musicales y libros clásicos desde Platón hasta Walt Whitman. Estaba desconcertaba y totalmente aburrida. Y termine de rematarla cuando le pregunte si había leído sobre el ciclo reproductivo de los mamíferos, y que nosotros pertenecíamos a esa especie. Se levanto ofendida, sacudiendo su cabello en mi cara. Santo remedio! Solo quería que me dejaran en paz con sus infantiles pensamientos románticos. Que sabrán estas tontas lo que es amar!

Por supuesto, yo tampoco lo sabía y era muy probable que no lo supiera nunca. Especialmente cuando tienes en tu hogar un ejemplo tan vivido de lo que es el amor y el compañerismo. En mi cabeza, era imposible que lograra tener la mitad del tipo de relación que tenían Carlisle y Esme.

Aunque ya estaba hastiado de tener que salir de mi casa para no tener que escuchar con mis oídos o en mi mente el amor que se prodigaban... en todo sentido.

Me resultaba desesperante y tedioso tener que vagar por las noches por la ciudad. No alcanzaba con ir a cazar, ya que no todos los días tenía hambre.

Una noche de esas en que deambulaba por aquí y por allá, me acerque a los muelles. Marinos borrachos fornicando con prostitutas en los oscuros callejones de los edificios del puerto, no ayudaban a mi humor.

El ambiente era patético y degradante. Y ni siquiera podía pensar en copular con una de estas mujeres, a pesar que seria muy fácil: me resultaba despreciable de mi parte solo considerarlo.

Me senté sobre una enorme bita de hierro viejo, lejos de los cargueros, solo para ver como el viento empujaba levemente el agua formando suaves olas. Ante mi sola presencia, toda vida marina huía del lugar. Así que mi soledad era completa: solo los restos de amarres viejos , las estrellas del firmamento y yo.

Escuche una discusión con claridad. Dos hombres peleaban con un tercero por dinero. Al principio no les preste atención, pero luego no pude evitarlo. Ese tercero rogaba que no lo lastimaran. En su mente además veía la imagen de una mujer sosteniendo un bebe y una niña pequeña. Temía por su bienestar, porque si lo lastimaban no podría trabajar.

Los salvajes que lo acosaban ya habían decidido: sin importar si les daba el dinero o no, se divertirían golpeándolo hasta matarlo.

La situación me genero tanta furia e indignación! Era fácil meterse con un indefenso. Cobardes! Dos contra uno? Ahora podría desquitar un poco de esta enorme frustración que se albergaba en mi pecho. Tal vez, buscar camorra podría ser otra forma de lidiar con esta estúpida existencia.

Al llegar, el hombre estaba desmayado en el piso y sangraba. El olor de la sangre, salino y herrumbroso me invadió llevando mi autocontrol al limite. Los hombres de largos abrigos y sombreros giraron para mirarme pero era tarde. La ceguera innata de mi naturaleza ofuscaba mi visión. Y no tuve piedad.

Uno de ellos se adelanto hacia mi y me dijo "hey, chico... piérdete" y pase junto a el como un rayo. Sorprendido, tiro un puñetazo al aire y lo esquive divirtiéndome. El otro hombre parecía congelado. No se movía.

Este gruñía e intentaba alcanzarme, cuando saco una navaja retráctil de su bolsillo. Me reí y el se exaspero aun mas. Era como jugar con un gatito... Estúpidos humanos!

Evadí el golpe y tome su muñeca, que trono como papel arrugado entre mis dedos. La navaja cayo y su grito de dolor solo me envalentono mas. Con la periferia de mi ojo pude que el otro saco un arma de fuego de su abrigo. Apunto y disparo dos veces, pero yo interpuse el cuerpo del fracturado en el camino de la bala.

Herido sobre un hombro, el olor de su sangre me inundo. No pude resistir y clave mis dientes en la herida, haciéndolo gritar en su agonía.

Cuando el otro hombre estaba por tirarse sobre mi, tome la navaja y la arroje con tal fuerza que impacto en el centro de la garganta, atravesándola. Todo se había vuelto un baño de sangre.

Acomode los cuerpos de tal forma que pareciera que se habían matado entre ellos. No era divertido? Dos malditos menos que golpeaban inocentes suplicantes en el bello Seattle. Y yo había ganado una copa gratis!

Sabia que no estaba bien que bebiera de un humano, pero este se merecía esto y mucho mas. Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos sangrientos y abusos. El otro, igual.

Debía alejarme de allí cuanto antes, pues era demasiado el escándalo. Tome al herido y corrí de tal forma que nadie pudo haberme visto. El hombre seguía inconsciente. Lo deje en la puerta del hospital donde se ocuparían de cuidarlo. Se pondría bien.

Corrí hacia el bosque y me subí a uno de los árboles para observar el cielo nocturno y meditar. Tal vez esa podría ser una finalidad para mi existencia. De que me servían todos estos dones si no era por lo menos para salvar una vida? Para ayudar a gente inocente de la lacra del bajomundo?

Y de paso, como quien no quiere la cosa, podría tener una copa gratis. Ya con esta edad, podría haber bebido alcohol. También podía hacerlo con la sangre humana. Una copa no es nada... es solo un mero momento placentero en medio de una buena acción hacia la ciudad que me cobijaba.

Las semanas pasaron, y mis excursiones nocturnas me hacían sentir bien: asesinos, violadores, corruptores de menores, proxenetas que golpeaban mujeres... el catalogo era muy amplio, propio de una gran ciudad.

Pero esto empezó a afectar mi comportamiento. Comenzó a hacérseme difícil lidiar con los humanos en el instituto. Y eso era peligroso. No solo para mi sino para mis padres. Así que decidí llevar una dieta balanceada y visitaría el bosque 3 veces por semana, otras 3 la ciudad y el séptimo, descansaría. Me reía de mis propias conclusiones.

Pero una tarde que volvía a casa del instituto, mis padres estaban esperándome sentados en la sala. Carlisle, como jamás lo había visto, tenia cara de pocos amigos. Y Esme parecía que había llorado. Me quede perplejo parado en la entrada.

-Siéntate, Edward. Debemos hablar.

-Que sucede?

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber...que sucede. Tus ojos están turbios y no logran el color dorado que usualmente tenemos. Puedes explicar eso?

-No. Tal vez los animales de los que me alimento no estén saludables.

-O tal vez, estas alimentándote también de humanos... – y eso me desestabilizo. Tomo de las manos de mi madre una de mis camisas y allí me mostró unos pequeños puntos negros.

-Que implicas?

-Sabes que es esto? Lo hueles?

-Por supuesto que si! – las manchas eran de sangre. Había sido descuidado.

-Pues es claro que no estoy sugiriendo absolutamente nada... lo afirmo. Simplemente estoy esperando una explicación de tu parte. – y se había puesto de pie, mientras por la cara de Esme rodaban densas lagrimas.

-No tengo que darte ninguna explicación

-Por supuesto que si... Soy tu padre!

-TU NO ERES MI PADRE! – y estaba perdiendo los estribos

-No me grites, Edward! Es lo mismo... Soy tu creador! Me debes el mismo o mas respeto que si fuera tu padre biológico!

-A si? Mi creador? Acaso te crees Dios? El misericordioso Carlisle! El vampiro bueno que cura la humanidad! Eres patético y un hipócrita!

-Edward, no le hables así a tu padre!-clamaba Esme entre sollozos.

-Le hablare como me plazca! El no tenia derecho a traerme a esta vida! Alguien me pregunto a mi si lo deseaba? Si lo permitía?

-Sabes bien que fue tu madre la que intercedió ante mi! Era su voluntad y sabes como era! Su bondad y su amor hacia ti le impedían aceptar que tu vida quedara trunca a tan corta edad!

-Vida? Esto es vida? No envejeceré nunca! Nunca podré alcanzar mis sueños! Nunca tendré un trabajo normal! Nunca volveré a soñar! Nunca tendré hijos! No puedo alejar de mi cabeza los malditos pensamientos de los humanos que nos rodean... Que nos envidian y codician! Imbéciles! No saben lo que somos!

-Edward, basta... BASTA! – gritaba Esme

-Puedes cuestionar nuestra existencia... Pero matar humanos para alimentarte? – cuestiono Carlisle

-NO LOS MATO PARA ALIMENTARME! SALVO INOCENTES DE LA LACRA DE ESTA CIUDAD!

-Y CREES QUE ERES MENOS ASESINO PORQUE MATAS A OTRO? – me grito mi padre. Y me sentí desarticulado, vacío... Mi madre lloraba acongojada

-Sabias que me costaba adaptarme... Lo supiste desde un principio!

-Pero por que no recurriste a mi? Podríamos haber buscado soluciones! No esto, Edward! Tu no eres así! No es tu naturaleza ser así! – Carlisle lucia desencajado. Hasta parecía que había envejecido.

-Tu que sabes de mi naturaleza? Yo ya no se quien soy!

-Edward! – llamó mi madre

Corrí escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto. Tome mi bolsa marinera, puse algo de ropa, dos libros que amaba, la foto de mi verdadera madre y el dinero que tenia guardado. Tome un abrigo para no llamar la atención y baje nuevamente.

Al llegar a la planta baja, Carlisle trataba de consolar a Esme de su angustia. Al verme ahí parado, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante mi obvia decisión.

Sabia que estaba lastimando a Esme. Mi partida no seria otra cosa para ella que perder nuevamente a su hijo. Pero no podía seguir así! Debía intentar seguir mi camino.

-Me voy

-Edward, por favor... No nos dejes! – decía Esme y corrió hacia mi, apoyándose en mi pecho. Pase un brazo por su espalda para abrazarla por ultima vez.

-Lamento mucho que nos dejes, Edward. Puedo asegurarte que me duele tu partida. Ni hablar del dolor que le causas a tu madre. Pero debes madurar y parece que has decidido hacerlo sin mi ayuda.

-No puedo seguir así, sosteniendo esta mentira! No puedo... – y baje la cabeza para dejar un beso en la frente de Esme, que me miraba, desconsolada.

-Las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti! Nunca lo dudes. Desde el primer día y por el resto de la eternidad, siempre serás nuestro hijo. – Solté a Esme y di dos pasos hacia la puerta

-Adiós!

-EDWARD! – y vi a Esme derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas, mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Debía seguir mi camino en la búsqueda de un equilibrio en mi existencia, o la forma de acabarla para tener paz.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo!<p>

Este capitulo es muy intenso y es dificil a veces pensar en que Edward pudo reaccionar alguna vez asi, verdad? Pero paciencia, ya veremos como se desarrollan las cosas mas delante.

No podemos mas que agradecer los alertas, las reviews y los comentarios recibidos. A todos nuestra sincera gratitud y esperamos sigan leyendo esta historia.

Recuerden como siempre que les dejamos musica y fotos para ilustrar e incentivar la imaginacion

Besos y cariños desde Buenos Aires

Micky y Alice


	8. CAP 8  SOLA

**_ATENCION: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA EXPLICITAS. - _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-<em>**

* * *

><p>CAP.8 – SOLA<p>

Bella POV

Por suerte, no podría estar mas feliz! Mi vida había tomado un rumbo relajado. Me iba muy bien en la escuela privada a la que asistía, siendo una de las alumnas sobresalientes de la clase. No tenia muchas amigas. Todas eran muy competitivas y envidiosas. Pero me interesaba poco.

Ya sabía lo que deseaba ser, aunque no seria fácil. Quería ser escritora. Seguramente en el camino, deberé trabajar de maestra o de periodista. No me importa! Siempre que pudiera aspirar a mi mayor sueño.

El negocio familiar iba viento en popa. "The Sailors Lounge" se había transformado en un lugar de ambiente de las noches de Chicago. Según lo poco que he escuchado, Phil esta escalando en la alta sociedad de la ciudad dado a sus contactos.

El bar restaurante ha ganado prestigio por su cocina, sus shows en vivo y su clientela. Habían renovado totalmente el lugar, haciendo áreas de mayor lujo, sillones de estilo, tapizados de seda y mucho personal. Hasta hay un chef francés llamado Gustav, que siempre esta de mal humor.

Mi madre siempre se la pasa muy arreglada y femenina luciendo atuendos geniales y joyas de verdad. Se la ve muy hermosa. Por las noches ayuda a Phil con las relaciones publicas. Además, esas relaciones le han dado a Phil datos para hacer inversiones con su dinero, y es notable, ya que ingresa a caudales.

Los he escuchado discutir pero solo por tonterías. Como por ejemplo, que bajo la escalera de acceso entre el bar y nuestra casa –que es una escalinata hermosa de madera lustrada- dejan las cosas que se van rompiendo por semana: cajones con botellas, cortinas viejas, los esparadrapos de la limpieza, sillas rotas, etc., etc.. Pero también los encontré mas de una vez besándose apasionadamente. Me pregunto siempre que se sentirá que alguien te bese así...

A mis 16 años ya estaba ansiosa de sentir como era eso del primer beso. Pero al ir a un colegio de señoritas, era poco viable. Había asistido a bailes intraescolares pero nunca llegaba ese chico que me hiciera sentir nervios con solo mirarlo. Sabia que no era una belleza, pero no estaba mal. Mi cuerpo era delgado pero con las curvas necesarias para tener todo lo que una mujer debía tener. Mi único consuelo era releer una y otra vez mis libros de Austen o de las Bronte, que eran super románticos.

Al año de mama casarse, la pobre prima Gertrude tuvo una descompensación y murió. Estuvimos muy tristes. Ella nos lego su casa y toda su fortuna.

Lamente mucho que mi madre le confiara todo a Phil para administrarlo. Sabia que el tenia quien lo aconsejara al respecto, pero hubiera preferido que mi madre pensara también en mi. Que eso podría haberse guardado o puesto al servicio de ambas, por si un día el nos dejaba. Había pasado ya tiempo y aun no confiaba en el.

Quise hablar con mi madre al respecto y ella se rió de mi. Me pidió que dejara de ver fantasmas donde no los había y que le diera una oportunidad. Era verdad, no éramos muy amigos pero la relación era cordial. En una oportunidad lo descubrí mirándome y me puso incomoda. No se si su mirada era lasciva, pero fui yo quien lo sintió así.

No puedo quejarme en realidad. Le facilitaba a mi madre a que me comprara lo que necesitaba o me gustara. Pero así y todo la desconfianza no se alejaba.

En la noche de Año Nuevo hubo una gran fiesta. A mi no se me dejo asistir debido a mi edad. Me queje con mi madre y ella me dijo que no era lugar para que yo estuviera. No entendía... por que no? No era solo una cena de fin de año?

Molesta y llorosa me fui a la cama no sin antes estrenar mi camisón nuevo. Era de seda color marfil con breves mangas y detalles de puntillas y alforzas que se ataban con una cinta de seda en la cintura. Empezaría 1927 dormida pero con un atuendo hermoso.

Me desperté alertada por gritos y ruidos. Me fregué los ojos y encendí la luz . El reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana. No quise levantarme y espere. Podría ser afuera en la calle. Me acomode y apague la lámpara para seguir durmiendo.

A los dos minutos, me sobresalte al sentir abrir intempestivamente la puerta de mi cuarto, golpeando contra la pared. Estire la mano y al encender la luz me encontré a Phil sosteniéndose del picaporte de la puerta. Llevaba el saco y el chaleco desabrochado, la corbata de lado, despeinado y desencajado. Me levante presurosa poniéndome mi bata.

-Que sucede? – pregunte. El me miraba como si fuera algo de comer

-Pero si es la princesssita! Te has puesto eso para esperarme? – y me horrorizo su pregunta.

-Estas borracho?

-Que zi estoy borracho! Quien te crees que eres par..a preguntarme algo asi? Maldita mocosa presuntuosa! Siempre mirándome como si yo fuera poca cossa! – dijo como pudo, pero igualmente, sonaba muy agresivo.

Se arrojo sobre mi, apoyándome contra la pared. Dejo su cuerpo apoyado sobre el mío y tomo mi cuello con su mano. Estaba muy asustada. Moví mi cara hacia la ventana tratando de evitar su aliento. Olía a alcohol y a tabaco y me resultaba repugnante. Paso su lengua por mi cuello lentamente y crei que iba a vomitar.

-Mírame! –y tomo mi cara con fuerza para que lo mirara. Sus ojos brillaban amenazantes – Pago por todo lo que necesitasss, por tu educación, tu ro.. pa, y tu me daz vuelta la cara? – y deslizo su mano sobre mi seno izquierdo y grite por mi madre con todo lo que daban mis pulmones.

-Ah, tal vez eso no te gusta. Tal vez... necesitas mayor motivación! No es cierto? – y metió su mano en mi entrepierna, manoseándome con fuerza y haciéndome doler. Cerré los ojos como si evitara que sintiera menos.

-PHIL! SUELTALA! – mi madre entraba a la habitación y le pegaba en la espalda – Deja a mi hija, maldito desgraciado!

El se despego de mi para tratar de evitar los golpes de mi madre. Yo creí que me desmayaría. Me resbale por la pared, llorosa y aterrada, convirtiéndome en un ovillo.

-Puta de mierda! Quédate quieta! A quien crees que insultas? – y un sonoro cachetazo hizo eco en el cuarto, haciendo que mi madre cayera pesadamente al piso.

-BASTA! ESTAS EBRIO!

-Pero no tanto como para no saber lo que hago! – mi madre se arrastro a la cama para ponerse de pie. Yo sollozaba y temblaba como una hoja

-Por que Phil? – y lloraba mientras se incorporaba

-Me vas a pedir explicaciones? Tu a mi... Haz perdido el juicio, mujer? Ustedes me pertenecen y puedo hacer con ustedes lo que quiera!

-Yo no te pertenezco! Soy tu esposa, que es muy distinto!

-No me hagas reir! Haras lo que diga, y aceptaras lo que quiera hacer sin decir una maldita palabra!

-Nunca me han tratado asi, y menos a Bella! Mi esposo jamás me pego! Y nunca me insultaba como lo haces tu! – y lloraba. La conversación se había vuelto intensa, y mi miedo se estaba transformando en furia.

-Que has dicho? – y la tomo de un brazo, zarandeándola fuertemente

-Lo que oíste!

-Tu y tu maldito esposo! Estoy HARTO de escucharte hablar de el!

Le volvió a pegar, tirándola contra el marco de la puerta. Ella cayo nuevamente y ahora la que estaba de pie era yo. Me arroje sobre su espalda, trepándome y tire de su pelo. El grito y trato de deshacerse de mi.

Giro de tal forma que mi cuerpo salio volando, pegando contra la cómoda junto a la pared. Me golpee contra el borde superior y mi ceja empezó a sangrar.

Mi madre ya estaba de pie y rompió un jarrón sobre su cabeza. El se tambaleo pero la tomo de la muñeca y siguieron forcejeando hasta salir al pasillo.

Me apresure a levantarme para ir en su ayuda, cuando ella lo estaba pateando en el tobillo. El la soltó, tambaleándose y ella dio unos pasos en falso hacia atrás.

La mala suerte nos acompañaba en esta noche. Uno de sus tacones se enredo en el bello y largo vestido de encaje que llevaba y comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

Phil se volvió a parar y volvió a abofetearla. Ello provoco que cayera hacia atrás contra la baranda de la escalera y esta se rompiera. Su caída desde el primer piso fue hacia el hueco donde siempre dejaban amontonadas las cosas rotas del bar.

-MAMA! MAMA! – Grite con desesperación, mientras corría escaleras abajo junto a Phil

Grite cuando encontré el panorama en la planta baja. Era espantoso! Ella había caído sobre las sillas rotas que estaban apiladas asiento contra asiento. Una pata astillada la atravesaba de lado a lado, haciendo que su bello vestido dorado se tiñera de sangre

-Mama... – solloce y me lance a tomarle la mano. Ella convulsionaba. Su esfuerzo por hablarme era supremo

-Lo... lo sien.. to Bella! Te dejo so.. la, hija! Per..do..na..me – y expiro.

Creí que un puñal atravesaba mi corazón al verla morir de una forma tan horrible. Mis sollozos se transformaron en un llanto penoso.

Entonces Phil me tomo de un brazo para zarandearme y ponerme una mano en la boca impidiéndome gritar. Lo mordí y escape escaleras arriba. El me siguió y tomándome nuevamente del brazo, me abofeteo y me tiro sobre la cama

-Mira niña, lo que acaba de pasar fue un accidente... entendiste? Te juro por lo que mas quieras que si abres esa puta boca tuya, te matare con mis propias manos! – dijo, acercándose a mi cara. Sus ojos parecían encendidos y malvados.- FUI CLARO? – y asentí, llorando.

A continuación tomo el teléfono, llamo a la policía y vinieron enseguida. Se llevaron a mi madre y esa fue la ultima vez que la vi. Al día siguiente fue su funeral y fue con el féretro cerrado.

Mi mundo entero se caía a pedazos. Estaba sola en el mundo y a merced de un padrastro que no sabia lo que iba a hacer conmigo.

Esa noche, me acosté vestida, cerré la puerta con llave y me arrodille a rezar preguntándome donde estaba mi Ángel de la Guarda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola lectoras...Como estan ?<strong>_

_**Pueden imaginar a Bella sufriendo por Renee ? Si, nosotras si... **_

_**No nos gusta verla sufrir, pero todo tiene su compensacion...Que pasara ?**_

_**Como es nuestra costumbre, agradecemos a todos nuestros lectores, tanto a los anonimos como a aquellos que nos dejan sus reviews.**_

_**La unica forma de saber si les gusta o no esta historias es con sus comentarios... Ya les hemos dicho que no es condicion para publicar, pero necesitamos saber si gusta o **_

_**no ... Asi que ANIMENSE y digan lo que piensan...**_

_**Besos y abrazos, desde Buenos Aires. Y que tengan una hermosa vida.-**_

_**Somos Micky y Alice, The Cullens Girls Argentina**_


	9. CAP 9 SOBREVIVIENDO

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>Cap.9 - SOBREVIVIENDO<p>

Edward POV

Salí de la casa de mis padres sin rumbo fijo. Me refugie en el bosque y me senté en la rama de un pino alto y antiguo para meditar. Debía poner mi cabeza en orden y decidir que iba a hacer.

Me acomode sobre la rama, abstraído en mis pensamientos, mientras observaba el crepúsculo. Lo consideraba el momento más triste del día. Implicaba otro día que se había ido, el fin de la luz que daba paso a la oscuridad, para darle paso a la noche. El momento seguro para mi existencia aunque consideraba que no vivía sino que simplemente existía en una eterna noche. Una noche sin estrellas, sin luna y llena de soledad.

Sabía que Esme, a pesar de mi partida, estaría bien. Lo tenía a Carlisle. Y analice cuales eran mis alternativas. No me iba a pasar los días y las semanas de vagabundo. No, eso no es lo que quería. Pero debía iniciar mi camino, mi búsqueda en alguna parte.

Evaluando mis opciones, decidí que lo mejor seria empezar por el principio. Por lo tanto debía volver al final de mi vida como humano. Hacer el duelo que no tuve tiempo de vivir cuando correspondía. Debía volver a Chicago y al que alguna vez fuera mi hogar.

Me tomaría el camino hacia allí con calma y aprovecharía para conocer algunas de las ciudades que atravesaría. No tenia apuro y podría apelar siempre al bosque a buscar algo para alimentarme.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Tras la muerte de mama, Phil me obligo a ocupar su lugar en el lounge, acompañándolo por las noches en las famosas "relaciones públicas". Y entonces me di cuenta de que las cosas no eran como yo creía.

El bar era ostentoso, si, pero en realidad era un tugurio lujoso para la gente con dinero de esta apestosa ciudad.

No pude entender a mi madre: no sabia si hacia esto porque amaba mucho a este hombre o por su amor a mi. Debía arreglarse como una muñequita para deambular entre las mesas, soportar cometarios y sugestiones, y fomentar a que gastaran y bebieran.

Además, debía hacer las veces de vínculo cuando alguno de ellos quería "conocer" a alguna de las bailarinas. Por los siguientes dos años esa seria mi función.

Jamás olvidare mi primera noche allí. Mandaron a una de las bailarinas para que me ayudara a vestirme.

La muchacha se llamaba Jessica Stanley. Se notaba que a pesar de que quería quedar bien con su jefe, era buena conmigo. Nos hicimos amigas bastante pronto. Era menuda, risueña y hablaba hasta por los codos.

Su historia era triste. Otra huérfana fruto de la gripe española de 1918, cuando ella solo tenía 13 años. Criada en un orfanato y puesta en libertad, como decía ella, a los 18 pero a la buena de Dios. Termino trabajando de camarera, ahora de bailarina y a veces, de algo más. Según ella, solo cuando el fulano en cuestión le gustaba o tenia mucho dinero. Eso era algo muy importante para ella.

Esa noche, sacamos del armario de mi madre un hermoso y largo vestido verde de satén sin mangas y con vuelo a partir de las rodillas. Me sugirió que me cortara el cabello como se usaba en esa época y me negué. Lo ondulo y lo recogió en un chignon descuidado que quedaba muy bien.

Lamentaba tener que compartir esto con ella y no con mi madre: la primera vez que me vestía de gala, con tacones, maquillaje y peinado de adulto. Aunque mi príncipe no me estaba esperando, sino que era para trabajar. Después del año nuevo de 1927, nunca más volví a la escuela.

Cuando ella termino conmigo, me mire en el espejo y era otra. Había envejecido 10 años con tanto maquillaje y esa ropa. Podía pasar por un adulto.

Phil toco a la puerta del cuarto y nos sobresaltamos. Jessica le abrió y cuando me miro, note sus ojos lujuriosos. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a ella para que nos dejara y me quede mirándolo. Si había algo que no le iba a permitir era que me manoseara como aquella noche.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí? Pero si es la princesita disfrazada de mujer! Debo decir que te ves... bien. No eres tan hermosa ni tan alegre como tu madre pero cumplirás con el cometido - dijo acariciándose el bigote.

-Gracias – respondí sin inmutarme

-Ahora bajaras conmigo y hablaras con todo el que quiera conversar contigo. Hare las presentaciones de rigor con mis socios de inversiones y algunos contactos. Serás agradable, sumisa y gentil. Trataras que todo el que ponga su trasero en una de mis sillas beba o coma o lo que sea. Lo importante es que gaste. Y te aseguraras que reciba el servicio que desea por un precio justo.

-Yo no estoy en venta. – le advertí fríamente

-No, nena. Si alguien alguna vez intenta tomar ese trasero tuyo antes que yo será hombre muerto. Fui claro? – y trate de no conmocionarme con el comentario porque me dio temor, pero mas me dio asco.

Y no tuve más remedio que bajar la escalera. Estaría actuando según lo acordado por el bien de mi supervivencia.

Así fue como conocí a varios de los hombres que ayudaban a Phil con las inversiones: John Sinclair y Bruce Porter, herederos de sus fortunas. Hombres acartonados y desagradables. Me miraron de arriba abajo como si fuera de chocolate.

Luego conocí a matrimonios como los Cartwell y los Brown a los que les gustaban los espectáculos, pero especialmente beber.

Y por ultimo, tuve el "honor" de conocer a los gángsters mas famosos de Chicago: Frank Nitti y Guido Cicerone, hombres de Capone. Entre ellos también había uno de poca monta, pero que se había hecho amigo de la casa: Mike Newton.

Al principio mantuve mis distancias y trate de cumplir mi función. Pero como todo, uno se va acostumbrando. Con algunos clientes mantenía una relación cordial y me permitía sonreír con sinceridad, pero era inusual.

Para todo el que me preguntara, Phil me obligaba a decir que tenía 20 años y lo creían. Así que todo se hizo un poco más llevadero hasta que la función terminaba y debía subir a la casa.

Cada noche sin falta por los siguientes dos años, subía lo más rápido posible para usar el baño, me cambiaba y me encerraba en mi cuarto bajo llave.

Jessica se había convertido en mi amiga y mi confidente. Hablaba con ella de mis sueños y mis anhelos, y a pesar de la edad, su trato hacia mi era muy maternal.

Una noche, me aproxime a la mesa de Mike Newton a saludar y a ver si deseaban cenar. Estaba acompañado por dos de sus secuaces. Uno de los hombres era delgado y con pelo grasiento llamado Eric Yorkie y el otro, más corpulento aunque con la misma cara de idiota que el anterior, se llamaba Tyler Crowley.

-Buenas noches ! – dije sonriente, pero sin exagerar

-Bella! Siempre es un placer verte! Como has estado? – y se acomodo la corbata

-Muy bien. Espero que Ud. también.

-Vamos, Bella! Cuantas veces he de pedirte que no me trates de Ud.? – y los tres rieron.- Tan viejo te parezco?

-No es eso. Es una cuestión de respeto. No le parece? – deseaba dejar en claro que era por negocios. El cambio su expresión.

-Lo se. Pero igual me gusta pedírtelo. Muchachos, porque no van a dar una vuelta? – Los hombres se levantaron y se retiraron. Mi corazón latió más rápido.

-Ahora que no tenemos testigos, te vuelvo a preguntar... Bella, como estas?

-Muy bien. Por que duda de mi, ?

-Pues porque me he criado en las calles y se cuando una mujer cubre con maquillaje un golpe. Como esta tu mejilla? – y eso me puso nerviosa.

-Ah, pero es que ha sido un tonto incidente con una ventana trabada. Nada importante – reí nerviosa

-Si fue el, le haré lo mismo multiplicado por 100!

-Por favor, Sr. Newton! Por favor, le suplico que olvide esto! – trate de disimular el temblor de mis manos y el suspiro.

-Bella, ven conmigo. Te prometo que te cuidare como debe cuidarse a una mujer. Yo te protegeré! Cuantas veces más tendré que pedírtelo?

Me negué mirando el piso. Siempre era la misma sugerencia y siempre la misma respuesta. No podía decirle que era menor de edad. Lo esperaba con ansia para marcharme de allí. Pero no cumpliría 18 hasta septiembre de l930. Aun quedaban unos meses incluso para cumplir los 17.

-Por favor, no insista. Le agradezco de corazón la propuesta, pero es imposible.

-Esta bien. Pero si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo – y me sonrió.

No sabia hasta que punto confiar en el. Estos hombres estaban acostumbrados a mentir y hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que deseaban. No lo se...

Los hombres volvieron a la mesa, envié que los mozos tomaran el pedido para la cena y la bebida. Pregunte amablemente si deseaban compañía y el dijo que le agradaría mucho. Así que consulte con Jessica que salto en una pata junto con otras dos y allá fueron a beber y comer.

Lo único que importaba era tratar de sobrevivir, esperando obtener mi muy preciada libertad.

En septiembre, mi cumpleaños paso desapercibido. Aunque Jessica me trajo ese mediodía un cupcake con una velita encendida y un regalo: un juego de ropa interior de color azul claro. Nunca había visto ropa interior de ese color. Me reí al abrir el paquete.

-Jess, es hermoso! Aunque es muy sexy! – le dije bajito y riéndome

-Bueno, lo se... Pero no pude resistir a dártelo. Es francés. Guárdalo para que lo uses con alguien que desees mucho – e hizo un gesto cómico subiendo y bajando las cejas varias veces. Nos reímos con ganas.

El siguiente mes fue algo extraño para el negocio. Muchos de nuestros clientes más asiduos no venían. Indague con los concurrentes y muchos habían viajado, en su mayoría a Europa o a Sudamérica. Era extraño.

Estos días Phil estaba nervioso e irascible. Trataba de evitarlo todo lo que podía. No sabia lo que pasaba ni me importaba.

Cuando llego octubre, el clima en las calles incluso era extraño. El movimiento del lounge se había vuelto voluble y nuestros proveedores venían mas seguido que de costumbre a cobrar.

Phil bebía más que de costumbre y trataba de escabullirme antes de tiempo a la cama para no quedar a su merced. Mas de una noche me habían despertado sus golpes a mi puerta, entre insultos y patadas, para que le abriera.

El 24 de octubre de 1929 cayo la bolsa de Wall Street provocando que miles de personas fueran a la quiebra o perdieran sus empleos. Entre ellos los socios inversionistas de Phil. Uno de ellos se había tirado por una ventana y el otro se había disparado en la cabeza. Phil estaba en apuros y esa mañana lo encontré llorando sobre la radio.

Sigilosamente me metí nuevamente en mi cuarto y cerré con llave. Ese día nadie me vino a buscar para trabajar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas!<strong>

**Hoy entrega doble... seguimos?**


	10. CAP10 THE SAILOR S BAR

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP.10 - THE SAILOR'S BAR<p>

Bella POV

Al día siguiente, Phil nos convocaron a una reunión a todos los que trabajábamos ahí a las 12 del mediodía. Era algo inusual. Todos nos mirábamos a la cara preguntándonos que sucedería. Aunque después de las noticias de ayer, era claro que las cosas cambiarían. Éramos en total 50 personas con los nervios de punta por la espera.

Finalmente un Phil vestido informalmente, despeinado y con ojeras entro por la puerta.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Seré breve porque no hay mucho que decir en realidad. La cuestión es que estoy en quiebra. –Todos exclamaron horrorizados – Todo mi dinero estaba manejado por Sinclair y Porter y ellos están muertos. – y transpiraba como un cerdo. Se pasaba un pañuelo por la frente y el cuello una y otra vez. Y eso que estábamos en otoño!

-Que harás con nosotros? – pregunto uno de los mozos entre la muchedumbre.

-Debo reducir la planta porque lamentablemente no podré mantener el lounge abierto como lo conocen. Es muy costoso.

-Phil, por favor... tengo hijos! Necesito saber que vas a hacer con nosotros? – dijo Margaret, una de las bailarinas.

-Esto se volverá a convertir en bar como solía tenerlo mi padre. Serviremos tragos y alguna que otra comida rápida: tal vez un sándwich o una hamburguesa, pero nada mas. Así que Gustav, estas despedido.

Todos giraron para mirar al malhumorado francés. El se adelanto a la mesa donde Phil estaba sentado, la golpeo con un puño y le grito algo que nadie entendió, ni siquiera Phil. Salio del local hecho una tromba.

-Así que si me esperan afuera, los haré ir pasando de a uno a medida que los llame. Igualmente les advierto que solo necesitare dos mozos, un barman, una persona en la cocina y a siete de las chicas que deseen quedarse para hacer sus propios clientes, si es que entienden a lo que me refiero. No tengo más dinero que para pagarles la semana. Así que mientras esperan mediten que harán con su empleo. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles.

Todos salieron a la calle y yo me quede en un rincón. Lo mire como esperando a que me dijera algo

-Y tu que me miras? – Dijo sacando un breve maletín con papeles.

-Estoy esperando que me digas que deseas que haga... Quieres que me quede a ayudarte? – y me miro perplejo.

-No. Serás la primera en escucharme. Ya no cumplirás mas con el trabajo que hacías. – me quede sorprendida – Aquí tienes tu semana. –Extendió la mano y me dio 15 dólares. Lo mire extrañado. – A partir de ahora eso es lo que ganaras por semana. Te encargaras de la limpieza del local y de la cocina junto con alguien mas. Controlaras que los que se queden cumplan y no tomaras ninguna decisión. Si algo no funciona me informaras. Eso es todo.

-Ahora seré tu fregona? – pregunte tirando una silla hecha una furia. El me tomo de la muñeca y tiro de ella de modo que quede apoyada sobre la mesa a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Agradece que no te pongo a trabajar con las mujeres. Recaudarías mas dinero. Pero si alguien va a tocarte el único que lo hará seré yo. Eso te lo dije hace mucho y cumplo mi palabra.- respondió mordiéndose y muy bajito. Me solté de su agarre. Me dolió y seguramente dejaría algún moretón.

-Puedo ir a mi cuarto?

-Vete y no me molestes! – ordeno sin mirarme siquiera.

Subí corriendo la escalera y me tire en la cama a llorar. Si me iba ahora el podría hacerme traer por alguno de sus amigotes. Estaba furiosa y angustiada y de repente algo hizo click en mi cabeza . También había perdido todo el dinero de mi madre y por lo tanto, también perdería parte de sus cosas, como sus joyas. Corrí al cuarto y busque en su alajero. No quedaba nada... NADA! El maldito había vendido todo.

Abrí el armario y empecé a tomar la ropa de mama. Me dejaría sin nada lo que usar. Tome toda su ropa de diario, medias, ropa interior, zapatos... También tome dos vestidos de noche que me gustaban mucho y lo lleve corriendo a mi cuarto. Tire todo sobre la cama y volví para ordenar.

Deje las cosas acomodadas de modo que no se diera cuenta que había estado buscando algo.

También me acorde que ella le gustaba guardar dinero en las tablas de los pisos. Busque debajo de su mesa de noche y BINGO! Allí estaba la bolsita de cuero que una vez en nuestra casa también tenia sus ahorros. Había dentro 400 dólares... Una fortuna! Pero era importante tenerlos hasta que pudiera tener la edad para irme. Mire al cielo y agradecí a mi madre!

Volví a ordenar todo y me encerré en mi cuarto. Colgué todo en mi placard y guarde las cosas en mi cómoda. Busque un lugar seguro para el dinero y encontré dentro de mi ropero un hueco en la madera.

Ya no habría mas vestidos de noche ni maquillaje. Eso me agradaba. Pero no el trabajo duro que debería enfrentar de aquí en mas

Las semanas pasaban rápidas. Y eso se debía a que estoy muy cansada. El trabajo es muy duro y no tengo tregua.

Me levanto por las mañanas a eso de las 8 para ir a hacer las compras, tanto para la cocina de la casa como para el bar. Vuelvo a limpiar el salón, los baños y la cocina de la planta baja. Cuando todo esta terminado, preparo el almuerzo para Phil que usualmente se levanta cerca de las 12. El come solo en el saloncito mientras yo mordisqueo lo que quede de su almuerzo. Debo esperar a que el termine para ver si sobra. Nunca me deja almorzar con el.

Luego de dejar la cocina ordenada de la planta alta, el bajaba a ordenar sus cosas y atender a los proveedores, mientras ordenaba la casa.

A eso de las 3 de la tarde llegan las mujeres y el resto de la gente y se abre esperando que empiecen a llegar los clientes.

Durante los fines de semana, debo estar atendiendo mesas también y en mas de una oportunidad debo soportar que los hombres semiborrachos me soben el trasero. A Phil no le importa. La primera vez que me queje, me llevo de un brazo a la cocina y me tiro contra la pared: "No te quejes conmigo. Aprende a defenderte por ti misma" me dijo. Maldito cretino!

El trato hacia mi, de parte de las mujeres, había cambiado. Todas me dejaban de lado y en mas de una ocasión se burlaban de mi. Me agredían diciéndome cosas como "mojigata" o " virgencita". Incluso Jessica me trataba diferente.

Un día me entere el porque. El tema en cuestión: Mike Newton. El muy idiota les había dicho que el había puesto a mi disposición la posibilidad de dejar esta vida e irme con el y yo lo había rechazado. El y sus hombres eran los principales "clientes" de las mujeres del bar. Notaban que cuando yo servia el me ponía atención y por eso estaban molestas conmigo.

Yo lo ignoraba por completo, pero así y todo, el siempre tenia alguna acotación que hacer. Paso de esas frases agradables que solía decirme a soltar comentarios humillantes como "Pero si aquí esta la cenicienta" o "Pero si ha llegado la fantasma" o cosas por el estilo. Es que este ritmo de vida me tenia un poco mas delgada y ojerosa. Era mucho trabajo para mi sola.

Los que si me ayudaban a veces eran los mozos o el ayudante de la cocina. Los tres eran casados y con hijas, y les molestaba el trato que Phil me dispensaba.

El invierno había llegado y hacia frío. Había nevado pero a Phil no le importaba si me mojaba limpiando o si tenia frío al sacar la basura en la madrugada. Gracias a Dios mi madre y yo calzábamos lo mismo. He usado sus abrigos y sus botas pero se están empezando a deteriorar mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

Un viernes agitado, inusualmente el bar estaba repleto. Ese día me había puesto un vestido gris oscuro de calle para trabajar y me había recogido el pelo. Parecía a propósito pero mi trasero era el punto de atención de varios esa noche. Incluido el de un muy borracho Mike Newton.

Su toque me tomo de sorpresa e hizo que tirara la bandeja con tres vasos y una botella de whisky. Todos en su mesa se rieron, incluidas las mujeres.

Soporte que Phil me gritara inútil frente a ellos y me obligara a recoger las cosas rotas, provocando incluso que me cortara un dedo. Después de eso, me mantuve tras la barra hasta el cierre. Vi como Mike y sus hampones bebían hasta la inconciencia.

Estábamos por cerrar y comencé a recoger todo para lavar y juntar todo lo que había para tirar. Era muy tarde y aun era de noche.

Junte la basura y salí sin abrigo para arrojarlo en el gran contenedor metálico del callejón. Cuando voy a darme vuelta, me encuentro cara a cara con Mike, quien me toma de los brazos

-Hermossa Bella! – forcejee con el tratando que me dejara en paz

-Suéltame! – dije de mala manera

-Que son esas formas de dirigirte a mi? Ya no soy... el señor Newton?

Estaba muy ebrio. Su aliento apestaba. Intento acercarme a su cuerpo y lo empuje. El me tomo de las muñecas y me empujo contra la pared que estaba helada.

-Ahora no eres mas que una pobretona. Y ni así vas a dejar que me acerque a ti? Quien te crees que eres? – y arrastraba las palabras.

-Eso no te da derecho a hacer esto. Es porque no quise irme contigo? – y seguí forcejeando a ver si me soltaba. El apoyo su cuerpo sobre el mío y se refregó con todo su peso. Sentí repulsión.

-No lo quisiste hacer por las buenas... Lo harás igualmente y cuando yo quiera.

Me aprisiono contra la pared y trato de besarme, apoyando una mano en mi trasero. Le di un pisotón con el taco y grito separándose, cosa que aproveche para darle un rodillazo en la ingle. Cayó pesadamente al suelo y corrí a encerrarme en el bar, que ya estaba vacío. Mi corazón latía en carrera y me temblaban las manos.

Corrí a la entrada y verifique que todo estuviera cerrado. Apague las luces y subí a mi cuarto. Fui al baño vigilando que Phil no anduviera por ahí, me cambie y me zambullí en mi cama, previo cerrar la puerta con llave.

Cuando empezaba a dormirme me despertó alguien silbando mientras subía pesadamente por la escalera. Phil otra vez estaba borracho. Los fuertes golpes en mi puerta me sobresaltaron y mi corazón latía como un tambor

-BELLA! Abre la puerta, princesita! – grito hipando

-Vete a la cama, Phil!

-Maldita inútil, debes pagar por los vasos y la botella que rompiste! Págame! – y volvió a golpear la puerta.

-Mañana te daré el dinero! VETE A DORMIR! –grite.

-Dinero? No, estúpida! Necesito satisfacción y no con dinero... ABRE! – grito

Empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza. Por el sonido, parecía que la pateaba una y otra vez. La llave se safó y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Salte de la cama cuando se lanzo sobre mi. Al estar tan borracho le costaba coordinar sus movimientos. Me tomo de un pie y me hizo caer, pero pude levantarme de inmediato. En cambio el no pudo levantarse de la cama. Estaba inconsciente. Verifique si se había golpeado o algo parecido, pero simplemente estaba noqueado por el alcohol.

Maldije mi suerte! Ahora no podría dormir en mi cama. Aproveche para revisar sus bolsillos y le robe 50 dólares. Serian para mi fondo de escape.

Tome mi almohada y un edredón del ropero, un cambio de ropa para la mañana siguiente y subí al desván. Solo yo tenia la llave.

Me encerré allí cuando lo escuche nuevamente gritar mi nombre entre insultos y maldiciones. Escuche golpes y pasos y temblé. "Por favor, Ángel mío que se desmaye de una vez!" rogué al cielo.

De pronto silencio. Me acurruque en el sofá apolillado rodeada de baúles y telarañas. Reflexione sobre mi día y no podía creerlo. Que pasaba hoy conmigo que todos querían tocarme?

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Era ya de noche cuando llegue a la cuadra donde había vivido feliz hasta los 17 años. Recordaba una casa sencilla en una planta, con techos rojos y un hermoso jardín que era el orgullo de mi madre.

Ahora no era mas que una casa venida a menos. Las paredes tenían saltada la pintura y tanto las puertas como las ventanas estaban cubiertas por tablones de madera. El jardín directamente no existía.

Observe las casas linderas. Recordé a la Sra. Milton junto a nosotros. Aunque imagino que ella ya había muerto, porque incluso en esa época era muy anciana.

Decidí entrar por la parte de atrás. Retire limpiamente las maderas de la puerta y busque bajo la escalera el escondite de la llave. Seguía ahí. Que irónico! Era importante no hacer mas escándalo del necesario.

Ingresar a la casa fue todo un shock. Todo estaba cubierto por sabanas blancas. No tengo idea quien se podría haber tomado tanto trabajo. Hasta que encontré la respuesta. Sobre la mesa del comedor, al retirar la cubierta encontré una carta de Carlisle.

"_En el caso de que hubiere un nuevo habitante de este hogar._

_Agradeceré que si __decide disponer de las pertenencias de la casa, se comunique conmigo previamente en el Hospital local. Con gusto las comprare, pues constituyen objetos invaluables para quien tuviera relación con los anteriores dueños. Desde ya, muchas gracias_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen"_

El siempre pensando en todo! En minutos retiré las sabanas y me abstraje a observar la casa. Trate de buscar en mi cabeza memorias de los momentos compartidos en ella, pero me era difícil. Parecía que parte de mis recuerdos se habían ido con mi vida humana. Eran breves flashes borrosos de las risas de mi madre o de mi padre leyendo su periódico.

Me senté en el sofá frente a la chimenea y encendí las velas que quedaban en un candelabro. No las necesitaba, solo que lo preferí así.

Sobre ella, estaba la pintura que sabía, y no recordaba como, fue la preferida de mi madre. Era una copia de algún conocido autor de la época.

Era una bella mujer con el cabello castaño y semiondulado. Vestía un translucido vestido color azafrán intenso. Dormía y estaba acurrucada sobre su brazo, sostenido sobre una de sus piernas plegadas. Su boca me resultaba perfecta, lo mismo que el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Su serenidad transmitía dulzura y fragilidad. Como si la imagen transmitiera un reclamo de protección y contención.

Con mis nuevos ojos me perdí en los pliegues de la seda que la cubría, que resaltaba y sugería su desnudez con una absoluta candidez.

La pintura me resultaba una visión maravillosa. Si hubiera podido dormir, me hubiera encantado que sea lo ultimo que vieran mis ojos antes de cerrarlos.

Me quede pensativo observando la imagen, cuya inocente belleza me parecía imposible de ver alguna vez en la realidad. Me era llamativo y contradictorio que generara en mi estos sentimientos de admiración y protección.

Un reflejo me molestó, cuando note que entre las hendijas de las maderas que tapiaban las ventanas se filtraba la luz del día.

Fui hasta la biblioteca y tome un libro. Me quedaría oculto allí hasta que llegara la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas!<strong>

**Sabemos que la situacion de Bella es dificil, pero eran tiempos dificiles tambien. Una gran ciudad con todos los problemas que eso acarreaba en en siglo XX, en medio de la gran Depresion. Pero Edward ya ha llegado a su casa... Esa casa en las afueras de la ciudad cerca del bosque y que es parte de su pasado.**

**La casa formara parte de su futuro? Y Bella? Nuestra hermosa Bella valiente y fuerte que sigue luchando... encontrara a su Angel de la Guarda? O es acaso Edward quien espera encontrar a su Angel?**

**Queremos agradecerles a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por los alertas, las reviews y los mensajes. Animense a comentar y a preguntar. Responderemos todas sus dudas.**

**Besos y abrazos desde Baires**

**Micky y Alice**

**The Cullen s Girls**


	11. CAP 11 LA DAMA EN APUROS

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP.11 - LA DAMA EN APUROS<p>

Bella POV

El día amaneció como cualquier otro. Me despertó un ruido en la calle. Tal vez algún auto.

Abrí la puerta del desván sigilosamente y había un gran silencio. Apure el paso y al pasar enfrente a la habitación de Phil, todavía dormía vestido tirado sobre su cama. Cerré la puerta y respire.

Decidí que me bañaría aprovechando sus ronquidos. Me sentía sucia entre los eventos de la madrugada y el desván. Corrí a ducharme agradeciendo a Dios por el agua caliente.

Apure las tareas del día, mi desayuno, las compras y el preparar el almuerzo. A eso de las 12 apareció Phil con resaca y dolor de cabeza. Se sentó a la mesa esperando que le llevara el almuerzo y no dijo una palabra. Yo lo ignore tratando de que todo pase desapercibido.

Termine de ordenar arriba y baje a recibir a las mujeres. El clima con ellas era mas extraño de lo normal. Pasaban de una a través de la puerta, echándome fieras miradas, incluso una de ellas me llevo por delante. La ultima en entrar fue Jessica e hizo exactamente lo mismo. Estaba furiosa

-Jessica... – y ella giro sobre sus pies con mala actitud – podemos hablar?

-Y de que se supone que quieres hablar? – su postura era impertinente.

-Solíamos ser amigas... Por que me tratas así? Yo no te hecho nada!

-Vamos, Bella! No te hagas la mosquita muerta!

-De verdad! No entiendo, dímelo!

-Estas jugando al gato y al ratón con Mike para que el quede prendado de ti. Le dices que "no" solo para que se vuelva loco – y levanto una ceja

-Por supuesto que no! – Conteste enojada- No me interesa en lo mas mínimo. No deseo saber nada! Además, les ha dicho que no quise irme con el cuando me lo ofreció. Por que querría ahora?

-Porque ahora no tienes nada! Y el es una persona con dinero, por eso! – y se acerco a mi, enfrentando mi cara como para iniciar una pelea

-Pues aunque sea así, no deseo saber nada con el! – respondí mordiéndome – Lo desprecio y me da asco! Fui clara? – y ella se alejo

-Eres una mojigata y una rara, Bella! El es el mi ticket para salir de esta vida y no lo voy a perder ni por ti ni por nadie! – y salio caminando hecha una furia por el pasillo, hacia el camerino gigante que todas compartían.

Que mujer estúpida! No cambiaria mi libertad por nada... Y menos por dinero! Esperaba que hoy fuera una noche tranquila, aunque los sábados nunca eran fáciles.

Subí a vestirme. Busque un vestido serio y encontré un vestido azul de satén, bastante sobrio, con mangas y botones al frente, y largo por debajo de las rodillas. Recogí mi cabello y casi no me puse maquillaje. Quería pasar desapercibida.

Hoy le pediría ayuda a George y en lugar de atender mesas me quedaría tras la barra a servir bebidas. Para el era bueno por las propinas. Era un buen hombre.

La noche se desarrollo igual que siempre y me recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza cuando vi cruzar a Mike por la puerta, con los idiotas de siempre.

Las mujeres los recibieron alborozadas y se sentaron en una mesa grande en un rincón, pero que tenía vista directa a la barra.

Jessica ya se había acomodado junto a el cuando le deja su sombrero y se pone de pie. Lo vi acercarse a la barra y esperaba que no recordara nada de lo que había sucedido. Mientras servia cervezas, el se apoyo cerca de mi.

-Bella, como estas? – levante la vista y luego la baje ignorándolo, para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Conteste sin mirarlo.

-Buenas noches! Estoy bien... y ocupada.

-Oh, claro. Quería pedirte disculpas. Yo no...

-No se preocupe! Es cosa del pasado... Aunque espero no se vuelva a repetir – dije firme.

-Por supuesto. – y bajo la vista para volver a la mesa.

Al seguirlo con la mirada me encontré con la de Jessica. Si sus ojos hubieran sido armas, estaría muerta. No tenia la culpa si el tipo era un imbécil.

En el bar no entraba una sola persona más. A eso de las 10 de la noche había aparecido nuestro viejo pianista con un trompetista, un percusionista y un contrabajo a hacer algo de música de jazz. Una de las chicas que estaba "desocupada" subió a cantar con ellos.

La noche estuvo animada y trabaje detrás de la barra como nunca. Phil estaba alegre y se sobaba los bigotes, imagino que dando por sentado que su caja de hoy seria jugosa. Eso también quería decir que me dejaría en paz, cosa que me hacia feliz. Los desgraciados se quedaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

A eso de las 5 ya casi no quedaba nadie. Y cuando empecé a ayudar a ordenar, los que quedaban eran los de la mesa de Newton.

Las mujeres estaban tan borrachas que estaban semidormidas sobre los secuaces de Mike. George les dijo que íbamos a cerrar y fue Eric quien pago la cuenta. El apuró a las mujeres y a Tyler para salir, mientras sacudía a Mike que estaba dormido sobre la mesa.

Parecía que tendría una noche en paz y dormiría en mi cama! No podía dejar de sonreír. Terminamos de ordenar con los mozos, mientras Phil se iba muy contento con su caja al primer piso junto con una botella de Bourbon. Esperaba poder escabullirme en mi cuarto sin problemas

George se ofreció a sacar la basura pero le dije que se despreocupara. Que fuera a casa.

Cerré la puerta del frente y apague las luces por secciones. Fui al perchero, saque mi abrigo y tome las dos bolsas de basura para salir al callejón.

Al abrir la puerta, la ventisca fría golpeo en mi cara aclarando mi cabeza. Es que entre tanto ruido, humo y gente me sentía como embotada.

Deje las bolsas y cuando me gire, me encontré con Mike. Tenía una mirada furiosa y esta vez me dio miedo.

-Creo que debemos terminar una conversación tú y yo... – y se había puesto a la altura de la puerta. No podía correr para entrar. Estaba acorralada. Trate de no demostrarle cuan asustada estaba.

-Y yo creo que esta todo dicho. Mi respuesta sigue siendo "no". – y se abalanzo sobre mi. Trate de pasar por debajo de su brazo y correr, pero me tomo de una muñeca e hizo que girara para enfrentarlo, chocando contra el.

-Y yo te dije que no lo quisiste hacer por las buenas, así que ahora será como salga... incluso por las malas, si te pones difícil.

Y me quiso besar a lo que gire la cara. El la tomo con una mano bruscamente y cuando se fue a acercar lo escupí con todas las ganas. Soltó mi rostro y podía todavía sentir sus dedos sujetándome. Se limpio con el reverso de su mano, pero en un segundo y con el mismo revés de esa mano, me dio un cachetazo.

El golpe fue violento y uso todo el empuje de su cuerpo. Salí despedida contra el contenedor de basura y me golpee contra el borde. Me sentí débil. Mis piernas no me respondían.

Escuche un gorgojeo como si alguien se ahogara y a continuación un estruendoso escándalo causado por los botes de basura metálicos.

Intenté levantarme pero no lo conseguía. Mis fuerzas no alcanzaban. Lleve la mano a mi cabeza y encontré sangre. El olor a oxido húmedo revolvía mi estomago.

Y a continuación me sentí flotar. No podía ver claramente, pero se sentía como si alguien me tuviera en sus brazos. Cuando pude enderezar la cabeza me encontré con unos ojos muy oscuros que me miraban furiosos y a continuación, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Como estan! Bueno hoy tambien hay doble entrega... esperamos les guste! XD**


	12. CAP12 EL ANGEL

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP.12. – EL ANGEL<p>

Edward POV

Esta noche necesitaba salir. Hoy no soportaba estar en la casa. Estaba inquieto, exasperado. Decidí internarme en el bosque para alimentarme primero. No quería descontrolarme.

Había logrado, después de 10 años de esta existencia, tener cierta disciplina. Un trago de vez en cuando estaba bien pero no quería terminar de convertirme en un monstruo.

En días como hoy extrañaba a mi familia. Pero aun escuchaba en mi cabeza los gritos de Carlisle y el llanto de Esme, después de dos años.  
>Quise darle tranquilidad a mi madre y le escribí para que supiera donde estaba. Así nuestro intercambio de correspondencia se volvió asiduo. Ella siempre rogándome que volviera a casa, y yo prefiriendo no hacerlo.<p>

Había logrado cierta rutina. Me mantenía dentro de la casa durante el día y salía en cuanto llegaba el crepúsculo. Nunca arregle el exterior de la casa. Deje que siguiera descascarándose la pintura y amontonándose las hojas que traía el viento. Hasta los tablones en las puertas y ventanas seguían ahí.

Por dentro, era muy diferente. Era mi guarida, mi refugio, mi abrigo... El único lugar donde podía meditar, estar tranquilo y seguro.

Pero hoy algo me tenia molesto, como si estuviera en ciernes sobre algún evento. Esperaba no toparme con nadie de mi especie. No estaba de humor para ningún encuentro, ni para pelear ni para hacer sociales. Tan simple como eso.

Volví del bosque velozmente y al internarme en las calles frías de la ciudad lo hice a paso humano. Era todo un esfuerzo.

Note que estaban muy concurridas. Busque un periódico en un puesto en las veredas, y ahí me di cuenta: sábado. Todos bien vestidos y acompañados por su pareja o su familia paseaban por doquier, haciendo fila en los cines o en la puerta de los teatros. Los bares y restaurantes estaban animados.

A pesar de que en muchos callejones o rincones de la ciudad había personas sin hogar por la depresión, la gente deseaba con ansia salir a despejar su cabeza y olvidar su realidad, aunque sea brevemente.

Como me sentí aun mas incomodo observando tal panorama, subí por la escalera de incendio de un edificio y vague sin destino entre las terrazas. El viento arremolinaba mi cabello y a pesar que no sentía frío, deseaba dejarme llevar por las fuertes ráfagas, o aunque sea, que mis pesares fueran llevados a otra parte.

Mi ostracismo se profundizaba más cada día, al igual que esa imperiosa necesidad de no interactuar con ellos. No le encontraba sentido.

Termine sentándome pensativo en los hermosos arcos del edificio del Chicago Tribune a observar la ciudad. El edificio neogótico me permitía tener una gran vista, además de que el viento a esa altura fuera muy fuerte y tal vez, solo tal vez, finalmente se llevara mis nocivos pensamientos.

La noche parecía llegar a su fin, así que decidí bajar para emprender el regreso a casa. Era muy tarde ya y en unas tres horas el sol estaría alto. Las calles estaban desiertas y apenas quedaba alguna que otra luz prendida en algún bar o tugurio.

Escuche una discusión... Era entre un hombre y una mujer. Estaban cerca. La mujer dijo "no" y las imágenes en la mente del hombre me dieron asco. Ella se veía indefensa en su cabeza, mientras sus deseos por la chica eran obscenos y violentos.

Ya me había ubicado en la esquina para observar la escena. El la golpeo a lo que ella cayó duramente sobre el contenedor de basura. Y no pensaba detenerse.

Llegue junto a el en un segundo y con una mano lo eleve del piso por el cuello, cuando empezó a asfixiarse.

La muchacha se movió y me distrajo. Llevo su mano a la cabeza y la observo. Pero mi olfato ya me revelaba lo que ocurría: sangre.

El aroma me inundo por completo y me genero el hambre más voraz que haya sentido alguna vez en esta condenada existencia. Parecía que el mismísimo infierno había enviado hacia mí el efluvio mas dulce y delicioso que haya sentido nunca, para doblegar mi voluntad. Mi estomago se contrajo y mi boca se lleno de ponzoña. Sentí al monstruo interno golpear entre mis entrañas desesperado por salir.

Mire al hombre a los ojos para tratar de sugestionar su humano e inepto cerebro y evitar que me recordase. Una habilidad mas que coexistía con mi don. Cuando su mente se volvió una nube negra, lo arroje contra la pared y tras caer, no se movió.

Me volví hacia ella y la observe. Trato de impulsarse con los brazos para ponerse de pie. Temblorosa, parecía no lograr el vigor necesario. Gotas de su sangre manchaban la calzada y eso me provocaba la imperiosa necesidad de lanzarme sobre ella y drenarla. No podía moverme. Mi yo y mi ello tenían una batalla feroz decidiendo quien actuaría: si el monstruo o Edward.

Ella sucumbió al esfuerzo y se dejo caer como en cámara lenta. Mi primer impulso fue tomarla en brazos. Cuando finalmente la tuve cerca, la pugna interior era aun más salvaje y el monstruo sonreía feliz.

Su cabeza hacia atrás dejaba expuesto su cuello. A través de su piel podía ver el afluente de sangre por sus venas, además de escuchar el latir de su corazón. En un segundo pareció recobrarse. Apoyo su mano en mi hombro y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió. Abrió los ojos muy grandes al mirarme a los ojos y finalmente se desmayo. Su cuerpo fláccido colgaba en mis brazos como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos se volvieron incoherentes. La acomode y su cabeza sangrante quedo cerca de mi. Debía evitar que siguiera sangrando y solo había una manera. Así que me incline y pase la lengua sobre la herida. La ponzoña se ocuparía de cerrarla.

El más puro néctar se deslizo por mi garganta llenándome por completo y sin embargo no podía dejar que el monstruo interno dañara a tal inocente. Su fragilidad era sublime y me invadió por completo, mucho mas que el sabor de su sangre. Nunca había probado algo igual. Si tuviera la oportunidad de probar ambrosía, seguramente sabría como su sangre.

Y mi instinto me llevo con rapidez a cubrir las huellas del incidente. Patee uno de los basureros y esparcí el contenido sobre la sangre para tapar la evidencia. El maldito idiota que la ataco aun yacía inconsciente a 50 metros de mi. Así que sin dudar, corrí lo mas rápido que mis habilidades me lo permitían para llevarla conmigo a casa.

Alcance la parte de atrás rápidamente y verifique que nadie estuviera cerca. Era demasiado temprano como para eso pero era mejor cerciorarse. Me deslice con ella dentro de la casa y la lleve al cuarto que alguna vez fuera de mis padres.

Su temperatura corporal parecía haber bajado, y su piel estaba fría y pegajosa, aunque respiraba bien. No debía permitir que entrara en shock o podría morir. El medico en mi pareció revivir indicándome lo que hacer

Su ropa estaba húmeda, así que urgía darle calor. Tome las mantas de la cama y la arrope mientras corrí al sótano a intentar encender la caldera. Eso no se usaba desde hace 10 años pero esperaba que funcionara.

La caldera hizo fuego, abrí las válvulas y parecía marchar correctamente. Volví en un segundo y empecé a abrir los radiadores en cada habitación. La casa debía estar calida.

Al regresar con ella la encontré en la misma posición. Abrí el placard y busque entre las cosas de mi madre su ropa de cama. Encontré un camisón con su robe que parecía adecuada, en un tono damasco.

Retire rápido pero delicadamente sus zapatos y mi sorpresa fue que sus medias tenían remiendos. Observe sus botas y estaban muy gastadas. Trate de apurarme porque debía abrigarla. Retire su abrigo y su vestido, y deslice las medias por sus largas piernas. Nunca había desvestido a una mujer antes. Observe que toda su ropa se veía deteriorada, con puntadas aquí y allá.

Su ropa interior era extraña: parecía no coincidir con su cuerpo. Un culote grande y un top que quería ser ajustado pero no lo era, parecía un talle mas que el que necesitaba. Observe las prendas y las costuras estaban repasadas, viejas y con zurcidos.

Sus piernas tenían golpes y algunas heridas antiguas mal curadas. Sus brazos tenían marcas. Apoye mi mano en una y calzaba bien aunque era mas grande. Tome sus manos y tenían cortes, heridas, y quemaduras. Me horrorice... Esta muchacha era maltratada! Y me sorprendí cuando un atisbo de rencor surgió en mi pensando quien podía hacer tal cosa. La vestí y la metí en la cama.

La herida de la cabeza se cerro bien y era probable que no quedara ninguna marca. El ambiente de la habitación empezó a entibiarse y comenzó a inundarse de un embriagador perfume floral: fresias. Eso mezclado con el ansia por su sangre me estaba inundando de sensaciones encontradas.

Me pare a los pies de la cama y ella se acurruco sobre un costado. Y para mi sorpresa, frente a mi se represento la imagen de la candida inocencia que jamás creí poder ver sobre esta tierra. Parecía un Ángel! Su boquita rosada entreabierta era delicada. Y su piel pálida y como de terciopelo podría pasar por alguien de mi especie. Su cabello castaño quedo suelto y despejado de su cara, lo que impactaba en mi de un modo inentendible. E inmediatamente el desasosiego me inundo ya que el deseo por su sangre seguía allí latente.

Que me pasa? Que esta sucediendo conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo!<strong>

**Finalmente paso! Nuestros queridisimos Bella y Edward han cruzado sus caminos. Y ahora que podemos esperar? Edward se pregunta miles de cosas sobre este Angel caido. Y ustedes?**

**Nuevamente, y no nos cansaremos nunca de agradecerles infinitamente, sus reviews, alertas y consultas. Le dejamos en esta entrega un especial beso a Diario Twilight por publicarnos nuevamente! Chicas son lo mas, siempre actualizadas y trayendonos noticias frescas! Gracias por estar ahi!**

**Esperamos que disfruten esta actualizacion y nos reencontramos en la semana. Sean buenas, y dejen algun comentario. Los contestamos todos sin excepcion. Buena semana!**

**Besos desde BAires**

**XOXO**

**Micky y Alice**


	13. CAP 13 A SALVO

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP.13 – A SALVO<p>

Edward POV

Debía salir de la casa. No era saludable que me quedara allí. Por ella y por mi salud mental. Tenía que reforzar todo lo que Carlisle me había enseñado para no cometer el error mas grande de mi vida: matar a una inocente.

Deje una nota sobre la almohada y salí por la puerta trasera a vagar por el bosque. El día estaba gris y las nubes parecían extraños copos de algodón grises en la base, que se elevaban aun mas volviéndose blancos. Haría frío y tal vez nevara.

Tenia que internarme cuanto antes en el bosque y alimentarme todo lo que pudiera, para poder lidiar con la situación en la casa. Además, debía volver a la ciudad y comprar víveres para que ella se alimentara. La veía ojerosa y demacrada.

Y de pronto, en medio de mi carrera me detuve... Estaba realmente preocupado por la situación pero mas allá de ello, estaba preocupado por ella!

Mi deseo de protegerla y cuidarla me estaba manejando inconscientemente. Y podía ver que era casi tanto o mas fuerte que mi deseo por su sangre. No importa! Era necesario ayudarla y lo hecho, hecho esta! No podía devolverla al callejón.

Hice todo lo que necesitaba, incluso no había tenido que llegar hasta plena ciudad, cerca de la casa había una tienda muy bien surtida atendida por una buena muchacha. Me sorprendí de lo natural e inocente de sus pensamientos. Eso ayudo a que me relajara un poco en tan inusual momento.

Volví a la casa y corrí al cuarto a ver si había despertado. Todo lo contrario: Estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama, destapada, pero su rostro la mostraba relajada.

Me acerque para arroparla. Ese simple y mundano acto me enterneció profundamente. Mas aun cuando escuche su suspiro, provocando una sonrisa involuntaria. Se acomodo y giro sobre si para llevar una mano bajo su mejilla. Y su perfume... Era embriagador! Cerré los ojos y decidí salir de la habitación.

La zona donde estaba el sofá estaba mas fresca. Me senté como todos los días, tome un libro y trate de relajarme, atento a si despertaba. En un momento, levante la vista para observar el cuadro sobre la chimenea: Y ya no veía a la mujer de la pintura sino que la veía a ella. La misma posición y ese aura angelical que las rodeaba... me estremecían.

No podía creer que ella me generara todos estos sentimientos que creí tan olvidados en mi. Y en ese segundo me di cuenta de algo: no podía escucharla! Sabia que no había estado tanto tiempo con ella pero si analizaba todo lo ocurrido, nunca había escuchado sus pensamientos. No podía ser! Seguramente era provocado por la situación y mi falta de atención.

Inquieto me levante y me deslice suavemente en la habitación. Me senté en el sillón que estaba en un rincón y trate de concentrarme. Nada! Escuche movimientos y voces en las casas cercanas pero que no se hallaban a menos de 150 metros de esta. Como era posible? Quien era esta mujer?

Se removió, suspiro nuevamente y murmuro algo. Preste atención y dijo "mama". Y ahí me di cuenta que podían estar buscándola. Tal vez, había una madre loca de preocupación esperando por ella. Pero ahora debía dejarla descansar y que se despertara sola. Ya encontraría una excusa para darle cuando la dejara en su casa.

Las horas pasaron y ella no despertaba. Controle su respiración, su pulso, latidos y se hallaba bien. Habían pasado ya 14 horas y nuevamente era de noche. Seguramente estaba exhausta!

La observe moverse y estirarse en la cama cuando abrió los ojos. Su confusión era notoria, especialmente porque en el cuarto no podía verse absolutamente nada.

Bella POV

Desperté y la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. No recordaba haberme acostado después de mi discusión con Mike en la parte de atrás del bar. Me dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, como si hubiera corrido mucho.

Me lleve la mano al pecho y note que lo que tenia puesto era muy suave. Demasiado como para ser mío.

-Por favor, no te asustes. Estas a salvo aquí. – dijo una voz en la oscuridad que me sobresalto. Tome las mantas y las sujete con fuerza.

-Quien esta ahí?

-Hay una lámpara sobre la mesa a tu derecha. Por favor no te asustes. – la voz era dulce y profunda.

Extendí la mano y la encontré a tientas. Al encenderla me halle en un cuarto hermoso, empapelado en un tono pastel con leves rosas. La cama era enorme con un gran respaldo de bronce con barrotes muy trabajados. Llevaba puesto un suave camisón de seda con su robe, de un bello tono anaranjado con mangas largas y volados en el escote.

Levante la mirada y en la esquina contraria, sentado en un sillón, había un hombre joven de pantalones grises y camisa rayada observándome. Me impresiono la palidez de su tez, pero aun mas su belleza. No es normal que se diga eso de un hombre, pero lo encontraba hermoso. Era muy masculino: mandíbula cuadrada, ojos color ámbar, cejas pobladas y un delicado cabello color cobre algo rebelde, que no quería quedarse en su lugar a pesar de la gomina.

Me senté en la cama y eleve aun mas las mantas, a pesar que todavía estaba bastante dormida. No era correcta la situación, aunque si hubiera querido hacerme algo, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Se puso de pie y note cuan alto era. Realmente era un dios bajado del Olimpo. Sonrió levemente y se acerco mas a la cama.

-Como te sientes? – dijo dulcemente. Su voz tenia una musicalidad particular

-Me duele un poco la cabeza. – el extendió la mano y retiro mi cabello sobre mi frente. Me sentí embelezada por la acción.

-El golpe fue muy fuerte, pero cicatrizo bien. No debes preocuparte.

-Discúlpame, pero... Quien eres tu? Y como es que estoy aquí?

-Oh, perdón por mis modales. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Estás en mi casa. Recuerdas tu discusión en el callejón con un hombre?

-Oh si... lo siento! – y sentí mi cara un fuego. Me pareció vergonzoso. El me miro y frunció el ceño. Tal vez no comprendía.

-No lo sientas! Yo lamento no haber llegado antes de que el te golpeara – y pareció dudar de lo que iba a preguntar - Es tu esposo o...?

-No, por Dios! Es un imbécil que cree que puede adueñarse de todo incluso de las personas! – y el primero sonrió para luego parecer preocupado.

-Quería obligarte a...

-Que me fuera con el. Como lo rechace varias veces, parece que esta vez quería hacerlo realidad a la fuerza. Tu... Tu me defendiste? – y pareció mas preocupado.

-A decir verdad, si. Cuando se abalanzo sobre ti, te arrojo contra el contenedor y así es como te heriste en la cabeza. Yo me metí en medio y lo empuje entre medio de los basureros. También se golpeo fuerte la cabeza. Dudo que te vuelva a molestar. – y estaba asombrada. No tenía idea con quien se había metido.

-Ese hombre es de mala calaña. No debiste! Te ganaste un problema por mi culpa! – Y baje la mirada- pero de todas maneras... Gracias, de todo corazón! – era mi caballero sin armadura.

-No me lo agradezcas. Lo haría de nuevo! – y sonrió - Quieres que avise a alguien que estas aquí? Tal vez tu madre este preocupada... – y mi mente se aclaro

-Lamentablemente mis padres murieron y no tengo otra familia que mi padrastro. Pero el no estará preocupado por mi bienestar sino porque le falta una empleada. – y eso me puso nerviosa. – Debo irme, sino... – y el extendió una mano, deteniéndome

-Como te llamas? – su mirada era tan relajante que mi urgencia había pasado.

-Oh, si... mi nombre... Me llamo Isabella, Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen Bella.

-Bella... Tu deseas volver con tu padrastro?

-NO! Que mas quisiera yo que no volver jamás! Pero aun no he cumplido la mayoría de edad y temo que mande a la policía a buscarme y a hacerte daño, y...

-Calma... No te preocupes! Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que creas necesario! Descansa! Es necesario para que te recuperes bien. Deseas algo de tomar o de comer? Aquí deje agua junto a la lámpara.- extendió un vaso hacia mi y me lo bebí todo.

-Gracias! En serio puedo quedarme? No te molesta o a tu esposa o tu madre? – el pareció aliviado pero confundido.

-En la casa estamos solo nosotros. Descansa todo lo que sea necesario. Aquí nadie vendrá a buscarte. Saliendo por esa puerta a la izquierda y al fondo esta el baño. Y si necesitas algo solo di mi nombre y vendré en tu ayuda. Esta bien? – y su mirada hacia que me sintiera relajada, protegida, y un poco mareada.

-Si, muchas gracias! Es que estoy tan cansada! – se acerco a mi, tomo las mantas y me arropo como si fuera una niña. Gesto que no recibía desde que murió mi madre. Me causo gran ternura.

-Relájate! Nada va a suceder y necesitas el descanso para recuperarte. – su sonrisa dulce y tierna me deslumbraba.

Gire sobre mi hombro y me acurruque en la cama. El colchón era mullido y agradable, y las sábanas y almohadas eran suaves.

Daba gracias a Dios por materializar a mi Ángel de la Guarda para salvarme de Mike. Gracias Edward Cullen!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Y que les parece este primer contacto? No es adorable este Edward que se cuestiona tantas cosas? Mmm... el le dice que se quede y Bella acepta. **

**Y ahora?**

**Gracias por estar ahi, como siempre. Que mas les podemos decir. El finde nos contactamos, que les parece?**

**Recuerden que en el perfil de Facebook encontraran las fotos que ilustran un poco la historia y musica para acompañar la lectura**

**Besos y buena semana**

**Micky y Alice**


	14. CAP 14 EL TRATO

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP.14 – EL TRATO<p>

Bella POV

Había dormido bastante. Desperté muy relajada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a dormir tantas horas y a sentir que no debía correr y esconderme cuidándome de Phil. Era extraño, pero confiaba en el.

Encendí la lámpara y busque si había algún reloj en la habitación. No halle ninguno. Me levante y encontré al pie de la cama unas pantuflas. Me quedaban perfectas!

Me dirigí a la ventana y al correr las cortinas note que estaba tapiada. Cerrada por dentro y por fuera. Por entre los tablones pude observar que aun era de noche. Que raro.

Al encarar la puerta, colgada en el perchero, había un bello camisón color canela claro con una bata de terciopelo oscura haciendo juego. La bata era muy femenina con un volado en los puños y alrededor del cuello que era de la misma tela y color del camisón. Tenía unos detalles de lazo breve en los puños y en la cintura. Era muy elegante para una ropa de cama! Sobresalía una nota de su bolsillo. Al retirarla me encontré con una bella caligrafía. Era una nota de el. Sonreí como una tonta.

"_Estimada Bella:_

_Lamento tener que marcharme. Te dejo otro juego de cama en este perchero pero en el armario podrás encontrar ropa. Dispone de ella a tu antojo. Estas en tu casa. _

_Encontraras en el baño todo lo necesario para asearte o tomar un baño si gustas. También hay comida en la cocina. Yo pasare por aquí después. _

_Te agradeceré que no salgas de la casa hasta que vuelva. Tendremos tiempo de hablar mas, entonces._

_Aunque no este, estate tranquila que la casa es segura. Disfruta de ella y de tu tiempo.. _

_Edward"_

Apoye la carta sobre mi pecho. Estaba feliz! Que estaba en mi casa? Me di vuelta y abrí el armario. Había mucha ropa de mujer. Era anticuada. Pero había muchas cosas que aun hoy podía usar.

Busque ropa interior y en un cajón, envuelta en papel de seda encontré hermosos calzones, de los que me permití tomar uno.

Salí de la habitación y lo llame por si había vuelto: "Edward... Edward..." y nada.

Salí a la sala y estaba levemente iluminada y allí si había un reloj. Decía que eran las 6 y 20. Imagine que de la mañana y entonces aproveche para recorrer el lugar.

La casa era preciosa! Me recordaba a la casa de la prima Gertrude. Típica decoración victoriana, con ambientes empapelados, candelabros, sillones tapizados en terciopelo, almohadones, manteles con puntillas y muebles oscuros. Me encantaba. Debía asearse mas y poner flores, pero era muy calida. Como el dueño!

Curiosa, me acerque a verificar las ventanas y encontré lo mismo: cerradas. Y trate de deducir cual era la situación aquí.

En el interior era notorio que la casa se utilizaba a diario. No encontré nada cubierto de polvo y había varios libros en la mesa junto al sofá. Fui a la cocina y no había nada sucio pero tampoco nada fuera de lugar. Era muy ordenado.

Seguramente había una explicación lógica para esto: tal vez, este lugar era un refugio personal al que solo el asistía... para alejarse de su familia? Tal vez su esposa era insoportable y cuando el quería alejarse de ella se refugiaba allí.

Y el me había traído aquí... También yo era algo que nadie debía saber? Sacudí mi cabeza despejando dudas. El era una persona muy noble y un caballero. Nunca haría una cosa así.

Me dirigí al baño con mi nuevo juego de ropa de cama, llene la bañera de agua caliente y me sumergí en ella. Había hasta sales de baño. Era como si hubiera llegado al cielo!

Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse y mis dedos a arrugarse decidí salir. Había comprado un cepillo para mi cabello y uno de dientes. Había también una fragancia a rosas extremadamente delicada. Me puse unas gotas. Me observe en el espejo y me gustaba lo que veía.

El golpe de la frente apenas tenia una sombra, pero no tenia tanta suerte con mi mejilla. Recordé la bofetada de Mike y como me aprisiono contra la pared. En mis brazos aun quedaban las huellas de sus manos. Cerré los ojos y trate de ser positiva. Hoy estaba muy lejos de todo eso y le daba las gracias a Dios y a mi Ángel Edward!

Fui a la cocina, tome una manzana y mientras le daba un mordisco puse agua para hacer un te.

Revise los armarios del bajomesada y encontré una sartén de hierro muy grande. Puse a cocinar un par de huevos. Corte rebanadas de pan y abrí una mermelada de frambuesas. El perfume de la comida inundo la cocina y se me hizo agua la boca. Estaba hambrienta!

Devore el desayuno y cuando se filtro algo de luz por la puerta de la cocina el llego. Mi corazón se acelero. Era la primera vez que me sentía así por un hombre.

Edward POV

-Buen día, Edward! – saludo con una gran sonrisa. Su corazón latía acelerado pero mi sed estaba controlada.

-Buen día, Bella! Como has dormido? –se la veía mas descansada. Y por los olores de la cocina había comido.

-Excelente! La verdad que me siento renovada. – su sonrisa dulce y tierna era una caricia. Me senté a la mesa. – No deseas que te prepare un te o algo de comer? Has desayunado?

-Si, gracias! No te molestes! – y me hizo gracia la pregunta. Me hubiera encantado decirle que los venados de esta mañana estaban deliciosos.

-Bien – no le agrado mucho mi respuesta pero le hice un gesto para que se sentara.

-Como te sientes esta mañana? Dolor de cabeza, algún mareo?

-No, hoy me siento muy bien. Ningún dolor.

-Tampoco el golpe de la mejilla? Puse una compresa fría ahí y por eso no esta tan hinchado pero tal vez te moleste.- la compresa había sido mi mano y tocar su mejilla caliente había sido toda una experiencia.

-No, esta bien. Solo me molesta si me rió mucho – y nos reímos con ganas.

-No quiero ser irrespetuoso o entrometido, pero tienes muchas heridas antiguas en las piernas y en los brazos. En las manos también... Tu trabajabas en ese lugar, ellos te maltrataban, ó... – bajo la mirada avergonzada porque seguramente se dio cuenta que lo note al cambiarla de ropa.

-Veras, yo ahí soy la hijastra del dueño. Así que el nunca me puso a trabajar como las otras chicas... no se si soy clara – y me alegre porque era demasiado joven para llevar tal vida.

-... Después que la bolsa se derrumbo y el perdió su dinero, me utilizo de mucama, de cocinera y de camarera cada día. He tenido que soportar los manoseos de los hombres borrachos y de su parte también, cuando le va mal y desea desquitarse con alguien. Si me ha golpeado? Si. Si ha intentado atacarme? También, pero nunca con éxito... Gracias a Dios!

Ella empezó a contarme su historia desde el momento en que perdió a su padre. Me relato la promesa que le había hecho y lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

También de cuando llegaron a Chicago, de su vida antes y después de que su madre se casara. Y de su vida antes y después que su madre muriera.

Como esta madre se había equivocado tanto al momento de elegir un hombre para casarse? Como es que nunca descubrió al cretino que se convertiría en su esposo? Esta delicada criatura sometida a eso, no era justo!

Pero ella era una mujer fuerte y valiente. Porque a pesar de sus 17 años había soportado momentos muy duros y desafiantes. Me admire de su valor.

Mientras hacia su relato, trate de entrar en su cabeza, pero era inútil. No podía. Así que debía prestarle atención para no perder el hilo de la historia. Por momentos se emocionaba, y sus bellos ojos chocolate flotaban en lagunas saladas que desbordaban por sus parpados.

Me generaba la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla y consolarla. De prometerle que nunca nadie volvería a dañarla porque yo estaría allí para defenderla. No se como, pero note que hablaba y yo me encontraba muy cerca de ella. Su perfume a fresias y rosas llenaba el ambiente y mi cabeza. Así que mis palabras fueron espontáneas cuando concluyo. Nunca medite ni sopese lo que salio a borbotones por mi boca.

-Bella, tu no puedes volver allí. No debes! Debes escapar de esa suerte y aspirar a un futuro mejor. Nadie tiene derecho a coartar tu libertad y mucho menos a maltratarte!

-Pero Edward, me asusta huir! Si yo escapo a otro lugar, el puede hacerme traer con la policía. Tengo aun 17 años y las cosas podrían ponerse peor.

-Cuanto falta para tu cumpleaños?

-Faltan 9 meses... Es el 13 de septiembre – y me sonreí involuntariamente

-Volverás a nacer! Interesante, no? – ella también me sonrió con ganas y la habitación se ilumino. Que diablos me estaba pasando?

-Así parece! – y se rió

-Bella, por favor, tranquila. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras! Incluso hasta que llegue ese momento. Eres bienvenida aquí! – su rostro se ilumino y me impacto profundamente.

-En serio? Oh, Edward, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! Pagare de alguna manera tu ayuda! – y ella estiro sus manos para apoyarla sobre las mías, y yo las retire. Se entristeció un poco y bajo la mirada. Me odie por hacerla sentir mal. Pero cambio su actitud y volvió a mirarme.

-Recorrí la casa, es muy hermosa. Pero le hacen falta cuidados y limpieza.

-Gracias! Esta era la casa de mis padres. Todo lo que hay en los cajones y en los armarios era de ellos. Es todo un refugio para mi. Y si es verdad. He hecho lo mejor que he podido pero le hace falta, sin lugar a dudas, la mano de una mujer.

-Puedo hacerlo yo? Prometo que se convertirá en un palacio. Aseare y mantendré todo en orden para cuando tu vengas. Y te preparare la cena y podremos cenar juntos. Hare la compras y las diligencias que necesites. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti para pagar por tu ayuda! Que me dices?

Me hizo sonreír. La tendría aquí conmigo todo el tiempo y eso me alegro. Y al segundo siguiente mi cerebro se despertó de esta ensoñación para darme cuenta que era una locura! Viviríamos juntos? Como había cometido tal error, tal estupidez?

Como explicaría que la casa tiene tapiada puertas y ventanas y que en cierta forma ella estará prisionera aquí? Con que derecho la exponía así y sobre todo, la hacia cambiar una prisión por otra? No era justo para ella...

Ella merecía mas! Merecía los cuidados y el amor de alguien que la hiciera feliz. Debía exponerle esto pero no podía decirle la verdad. Además, no me creería.

-Bella, antes de acordar mas nada, déjame preguntarte algo. Dijiste que recorriste la casa – y ella asintió – No vas a preguntarme por que las puertas y las ventanas están tapiadas?

-Me llamo mucho la atención, para serte sincera. Pero debes tener un muy buen motivo para ello. Lo compartirás conmigo si lo deseas pero no puedo exigirte respuestas. Seria descortés y además no podría.

-Por que no?

-Porque has salvado mi vida cuando Mike me ataco. Me brindaste ayuda, abrigo, curaste mis heridas, me alimentaste y ahora me das refugio. Solo tengo gratitud hacia ti! Si no fueras un buen hombre y un caballero, mi situación a estas horas seria muy diferente. Confío en ti! – y baje la mirada. Esta bella mujer no debía confiar en mi. En este monstruo que soy, deseoso de su sangre y embriagado de su aroma

-No soy como tu piensas! – y ella pareció ofenderse.

-A mi no me importa lo que seas! Para mi, tu eres mi ayuda! Mi respuesta del cielo ante mis rezos, las noches en que llegaba desesperada a encerrarme en mi cuarto! Tu eres mi Ángel de la guarda! – y estiro su mano alcanzando la mía. La tomo entre ambas y la acaricio. La sensación del calor de su piel era única.

-Pero lamentablemente no podrás salir de la casa, por lo menos no por ahora. Y si en algún momento te vas, no puedes decirle a nadie de este lugar, ni sobre mi. Es muy importante que nadie lo sepa... – le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Me impaciente y me puse de pie.

-Lo prometo! – dijo ella como en suplica. Sus ojos pendientes de los míos, no dejaban de observarme

-De verdad? Si realmente estas dispuesta a no preguntar, a no abrir la casa cuando no estoy, y a cumplir estas reglas, eres bienvenida a quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras! Esta es tu casa! – su sonrisa fue maravillosa.

-Oh, Edward, gracias! Mil veces gracias!

Y salto de la silla para arrojarse en mis brazos. Paso sus manos por mi cintura y se apretó contra mi. Titubee en responderle pero mi cuerpo actuaba sin mi consentimiento.

La apreté contra mi y apoye mi mejilla sobre su cabeza. Fue un segundo glorioso y aterrador. No podía permitirme este tipo de contacto con ella... No debía! Y si la lastimaba? Y si no me controlaba cuando la tenia tan cerca?

En este segundo todas estas preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza, pero mas que el vampiro, era el hombre que había muerto hace mucho ya, el que estaba mas temeroso, mas asustado ante su vulnerabilidad.

Me separe de ella, y su carita de sorpresa me hizo sentir mal. No la estaba rechazando. Lo hacia por su bien.

Así como había entrado, huí de allí para internarme en el bosque a meditar sobre toda esta confusión. Uhgggggg, que estaba sucediendo conmigo?

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Todavia estamos en sabado... pero se hizo tarde. Que les parece si les dejamos uno mas...


	15. CAP 15 CARTAS

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP.15 – CARTAS<p>

Edward POV

_Chicago, Febrero __12, 1930_

**"_Querida Esme: _**

**_Te escribo porque me he metido en un grave problema y estoy muy preocupado. Aunque no es lo que tú crees._**

**_Una noche, hace como dos semanas, salí a caminar por la ciudad y volviendo a casa escuche a una mujer que era atacada en un callejón. Estaba indefensa y el hombre pensaba sobre la muchacha de la forma más vil, así que corrí a defenderla._**

**_L__a cuestión es que el hombre la había golpeado y ella estaba herida. Lo arroje contra una pared noqueándolo para alejarlo de ella. Pero lamentablemente, ella sangraba._**

**_No, no te preocupes... Me ocurrió la cosa más insólita que puedas pensar. Su aroma era el más dulce y delicioso que haya sentido sobre esta tierra. Y aunque mi instinto me empujaba a saciarme con ella, no pude. Temí por mi voluntad pero más temí por la muchacha. Pero las cosas resultaron muy diferentes a lo que esperaba._**

**_Es la persona más adorable que haya conocido jamás. Ha tenido una vida difícil y no tiene familia. __El único lazo familiar que le queda es su padrastro, quien la usa de camarera y mucama en un tugurio que tiene en la ciudad._**

**_Te preguntaras como es que se eso? Pues ese es el problema... Cuando la defendí en el callejón ella estaba inconsciente, herida y cometí el terrible error de llevarla conmigo. Desde entonces esta aquí, en la casa, y la he ayudado a recuperarse de sus golpes y su extremo cansancio. No pude dejarla en el callejón. _**

**_Y ahora que conozco su historia, creo que no debo abandonarla a su suerte. Es una situación más que difícil y no solo por tenerla aquí. Otras cosas me crean inquietud._**

**_Como podría poner en palabras como me siento? Ella me llena de confusión y de indecisión. Hace que toda perspectiva del mundo que conocía y que había construido en esta existencia este patas arriba. _**

**_Me frustra enormemente no poder saber lo que piensa. Si... no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, lo que me produce una gran curiosidad. Y al mismo tiempo, ella nunca reacciona como lo espero y eso me sorprende todo el tiempo._**

**_Su aroma es tan cautivador! Huele a fresias y a rosas. Y sus ojos color chocolate son profundos y expresivos. Muchas veces me encuentro reflejados en ellos y me asusta! _**

**_Be__lla era maltratada en su hogar así que sin pensar, y sin meditar en lo absoluto, le dije que podía quedarse conmigo todo el tiempo que quisiera. Ella a cambio ofreció mantener la casa ordenada y aseada. _**

**_Si la hubieras visto! Su carita llena de alegría y de anhelo al aceptar vivir __aquí, encerrada en esta casa, sin poder salir o vivir la vida como ella merece._**

**_Tengo tantas dudas y tantos miedos. Nunca creí que volvería a sentir tales cosas. Ella... Ella es única!_**

**_Pero por otro lado, me hace feliz tenerla conmigo. La idea de que no importa a que hora llegue, ella estará esperando por mí, me llena de alegría. Su infinita paciencia y su respeto me hacen sentir valorado. _**

**_Bella esta llena de dudas sobre mi, pero me da mi lugar y no pregunta. Me dijo que yo compartiría con ella lo que quisiera contarle, cuando considerara que era lo correcto. Me dijo que confiaba en mi, mama!_**

**_No entiendo que me pasa... No se que hacer!_**

**_He usado todos los recursos que me ha enseñado Carlisle para estar bien alimentado y no tentarme con su sangre. Pero huele tan bien!_**

**_Y como es lógico, en esos momentos en que esta cerca, mi boca se llena de ponzoña, fruto del aroma saturado y dulzón que emana. Entonces, basta con que me mire y sonría, para que toda la urgencia y todo el deseo por su sangre se esfume._**

**_Estoy desesperado! En realidad... Estoy aterrado! Se que le muestras mis cartas a papa, así que me gustaría saber que piensan. Por favor, respóndeme en cuanto puedas_**

**_ Te quiere_**

**_ Edward"_**

**_._**

_Febrero 18, 1930_

_Queridísimo Edward:_

_No sabes la angustia que me dio leer tu carta hasta que se la mostré a tu Padre. Cual fue su reacción? Pues reírse! Puedes creerlo?_

_El me sentó, me dio un beso en la frente y me pidió que le leyera la carta en voz alta y despacio. Sabes como es tu padre! El refleja esa serenidad y contención que hacen que uno respire. Y entonces entendí el porque de su risa._

_Edward, has notado que a pesar de todo lo que nos cuentas has escrito "... Me hace feliz..."_

_Te has dado cuenta de eso? Hijo, te amo mucho pero en todos estos años jamás te he escuchado decir que eres feliz. _

_Ahora los felices somos nosotros. Imagino que es natural que estés asustado y que debe ser muy difícil soportar tu sed si es que su aroma es tal. Pero lo has afrontado y has trabajado en ello para poder seguir compartiendo este tiempo con ella, una humana. Tu que siempre trataste de estar lejos de ellos. Tu vida esta siendo completada por una!_

_Edward, te parecerá descabellado el planteo, pero si yo te dijera que ella si ira hoy... Como te sentirías? Si te dijera que ella te dejara para nunca volver... Que harías? _

_Deja de lado las diferencias y piensa en las similitudes. Si ella esta dispuesta a dar todo de si para seguir ahí, no estas haciendo tu lo mismo? Puedes darte cuenta que es lo que sucede?_

_Aguardo ansiosa tus respuestas. Espero haberte servido de guía._

_ Te amamos_

_ Mama Esme_

* * *

><p>Y aquí estaba yo, sentado en una de las ramas altas de un pino azul, observando al sol ponerse, con la carta de mi madre en la mano.<p>

Releí sus preguntas una y otra vez. Pensar en que Bella podía irse para nunca volver? La sola idea me genero una gran ansiedad y un gran dolor.

En segundos mi cabeza recreo todos los instantes que compartí con ella: cuando la lleve a casa, cuando la acosté en la cama, la primera vez que la vi reír, la primera vez que me quede a vigilar su sueño... la primera vez que me abrazo...

Que seria de mi vida de aquí en mas si ella se fuera? Con quien compartiría esas charlas nocturnas? Que sentido tendría mi existir, ahora que giraba todo en torno a ella?

Se había convertido en el Sol de mi galaxia. Todo lo que hacia, pensaba y sentía tenia que ver con ella.

Bella me sorprendía, me hacia sentir respetado, valorado... Me hacia reír! Cada día, no importaba donde estuviera, lo único que quería era correr a disfrutar de su compañía.

Y entonces todas las dudas se aclararon, y las inseguridades se esfumaron. Saque el papel y el lápiz de mi bolsillo para contestarle a Esme

* * *

><p><strong><em>Febrero 24, 1930<em>**

**"_Madre:_**

**_He estado sentado en el bosque por mas de dos horas releyendo una y otra vez tu carta. Y las conclusiones a las que he llegado me asustan aun mas._**

**_Te daré mi respuesta sin dudas: si Bella me dijera que se va para nunca mas volver, sentiría que mi existencia no tiene sentido. Es mas... ni siquiera podría volver a ser como era antes de conocerla._**

**_En estas semanas que hemos compartido juntos me he deleitado con sus conversaciones. Es brillante! Puedo hablar con ella y sentir que soy escuchado. Siempre ávida de cualquier tema que le resulte interesante. _**

**_Puedo compartir con ella muchas cosas, incluso la música. Mi vida a cambiado totalmente. Tanto que me asusta! _**

**_Cada día se hace mas difícil estar cerca y no por mi sed o su aroma. Sino porque ella a despertado al hombre en mi, al que yo tenia guardado en el ultimo rincón._**

**_Pero mama: puedo yo aspirar a tal cosa? Puedo osar el solo pensar tenerla en mi vida? Ella no merece tener una vida normal con alguien que no solo la ame con locura, sino que le de un futuro?_**

**_Te das cuenta que arribar a tus mismas conclusiones es una total y completa locura? Que voy a hacer? Que puedo hacer?_**

**_ Edward"_**

**_._**

_Marzo 5, 1930_

_Hijo:_

_Tu eres valiente! Sélo aun mas y anímate a vivir! No hay cosa mas maravillosa en este mundo que poder amar y ser correspondido._

_Atrévete a concretar algo con lo que soñabas hace mucho tiempo. Pero es importante también que la tengas en cuenta. Debes saber si ella también comparte este sentimiento. Dale la posibilidad de que elija, Edward... Te sorprenderás, te lo aseguro!_

_Y nos gustaría mucho conocerla. Lo hemos hablado mucho con tu padre y seria importante que volvieras a casa y la trajeras contigo. Que te parece?_

_Te amamos, y te apoyamos en todo lo que decidas para ser dichoso._

_ Un beso y un abrazo_

_ Esme y Carlisle_

* * *

><p>Levante la mirada y observe como la luna salía mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse, con la carta de mi madre aun en la mano.<p>

Le respondería para decirle que por ahora seria imposible un encuentro. Como explicarle nuestra situación... Que pensaría Bella? Seria perderla para siempre, horrorizada por los monstruos que somos!

Y pensar en volver a Seattle con ella por el momento era difícil y peligroso. Aun tenía que medir si era seguro que saliese de la casa o como lo haríamos.

Debían resolverse miles de asuntos antes. Y sobre todo, Bella tendría que estar dispuesta.

Pero mas allá de todo, mi viejo corazón parecía sacar bandera para reclamar territorio y desempolvar mi humanidad.

Era un hecho claro y concreto: Estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo!<strong>

**Parece que Edward finalmente reconoce sus sentimientos! Y como siempre, Esme que es todo amor y devocion por su hijo lo guia para encontrar el camino.**

**Finalmente nuestros queridisimos Bella y Edward podran tener un poco de amor y paz en esta historia? **

**Esperamos que les gusten esta actualizacion porque a nosotras nos encanto hacerlas! **

**Desde ya y como siempre: Gracias! Gracias! Gracias por estar ahi! A nuestras seguidoras de siempre, a las nuevas, a las anonimas... por los reviews, los alertas... Gracias!**

**Les dejamos un beso enorme desde Buenos Aires y buena semana**

**Micky y Alice**


	16. CAP 16 LA CENA

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP.16 – LA CENA<p>

Edward POV

Las semanas transcurrieron, y una Bella mas segura y temperamental empezó a emanar. Tenía una dulzura especial, pero también mucho carácter y una obstinación que rayaba en la osadía.

No había placer mas grande para mi que verla dormir. Murmurando siempre cosas sin sentido. Detestaba no poder leer su mente y saber en que consistían sus sueños.

A veces, nombraba a su madre o a su padre. Tenia conversaciones agradeciendo... regalos supongo. Una vez dijo como si contestara, en un murmullo:"es muy sexy y es azul" y se río después. No se me quitaba la sonrisa y me mordía la curiosidad por saber de que hablaba. Me quede tranquilo porque deducía que se trataba de un objeto.

Si hubiera tenido corazón, este hubiera latido la primera vez que me nombro en sueños. Suspiro profundo y dijo mi nombre. Fue todo un shock!

Ella se había adueñado de la casa y de mi total atención. No solo limpio y ordeno cada cosa sino que cambio algunas de lugar. Por ejemplo, reacomodo los sillones del living de modo que el sofá mas largo quedaba frente a la chimenea y los pequeños a los lados, bordeando la alfombra.

Al principio me molestaba un poco que cambiara la casa de mi madre. Pero luego, realmente me gustaba el resultado final. Y nos era muy práctico.

El único inconveniente de la convivencia era la cena. Tomo la decisión de que debíamos cenar juntos antes de que me fuera. No hubo forma de convencerla de que no cenaba. Se sintió ofendida y sus ojitos parecían tristes... y no me pude negar. Si ella supiera que en realidad "salía a cenar".

Estoicamente, cada noche me siento a la mesa, que prepara con sumo esmero, poniendo manteles bordados, vajilla de porcelana y copas de cristal. Y seguramente lo que ella prepara debe ser delicioso en el paladar de un humano, pero a mi me saben a ceniza. Si mis padres me vieran!

Era un momento que compartíamos y completaba mis días. Conversábamos de mil cosas y a su vez, ella siempre se interesaba por saber cosas nuevas. A pesar de todo, lo esperaba con ansias.

-Edward, como es que sabes tanto de temas diferentes?

-Bueno, es que me gusta mucho leer y tengo buena memoria.

-Que maravilla! A mi me iba muy bien en el instituto. Era una buena alumna.

-Terminaste ya?

-No – y bajo la mirada tras ruborizarse – Phil no me dejo seguir asistiendo después que mama murió. Dijo que no tenia sentido si yo me ocuparía del negocio familiar – e hizo rodar los ojos como diciendo que era una estupidez. Ese gesto hizo que mi enojo por la decisión de ese idiota pasara.

-Te gusta leer, Bella?

-Oh, si! Me encanta. Mis libros favoritos son "Sensatez y Sentimientos" y "Orgullo y prejuicio". – y sonreí. Era una romántica encubierta.

-Mmm... Dime, que es lo último que haz leído, además de tus favoritos. – y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada. No podía entender por que.

-Bueno... espero que no te moleste, pero he sacado de la biblioteca cosas para leer... –y me hizo reír.

-Por supuesto que no! Ya te he dicho que esta es tu casa! – Y su sonrisa ilumino la habitación.- Y bien... Que estabas leyendo?

-Madame Bovary – y me atragante con el trago de vino.

-Mmm... Y que te ha parecido? – la historia de una mujer enamorada de la idea del amor romántico e idílico, sin poder realmente concretarlo en su vida, que es infiel a su esposo y tiene a lo largo de su vida amantes... Vaya lectura para una mente tan joven!

-Fue... interesante. El final es terrible! – y me reí. Dios! Por que no puedo leer su mente!

-Pues Emma es una mujer que vive en busca de una particular vida romántica que no existe. Aunque si ella hubiera puesto empeño, la hubiera alcanzado, no te parece? Compartes con ella su visión del amor? – y ella frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no! Ella desperdicio las cosas buenas que llegaron a su vida. Un hombre que la amaba, a su hija que termina sola... No, yo busco un amor romántico también pero en el que seamos todo: amigos, compañeros, amantes... Todo! – y su seguridad me inquieto.

-Has estado enamorada alguna vez, Bella? – y se ruborizó.

-No... Ni siquiera me han besado aun. – y el color en sus mejillas se intensifico.

Tome la copa y sorbí el vino como para hacer algo. La conversación se estaba tornando un poco incomoda. No quería que nos llevara a cosas que eran peligrosas para ella. Como preguntarme como seria besarla... Se paro y empezó a recoger los platos e hice lo mismo para ayudarle.

-Volviendo al tema de tu educación, yo podría enseñarte, si gustas... – y ella dejo las cosas sobre la mesa para mirarme.

-En serio?

-Si, veríamos matemáticas, literatura e historia. Más adelante puedes ver de retomar tu último año. Te gustaría? – y se zambullo en mi pecho, pasando sus manos por mi cintura. Cerré los ojos y lentamente lleve mis brazos a su espalda. La presione levente contra mi y su perfume me invadió.

-Oh, Edward! Como agradecerte tu generosidad!

Ella levanto la cabeza para mirarme. Tenia a mano su hermoso rostro observándome atento. Solo tenía que bajar la cabeza y encontrarme con su boca. Que cobarde era!

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Y aquí estábamos. Lo tenía junto a mí, abrazándolo y dándole la oportunidad de que me besara.

Vi como sus hermosos ojos dorados observaban mi boca. Solo rogaba a Dios que lo hiciera. Pero en lugar de eso, tiro de mi para volver a abrazarme y me aferre a el como si mi vida fuera en ello.

Realmente tenerlo cerca me alteraba y confundía. Su cuerpo helado y firme me generaba miles de sensaciones... y de preguntas. Pero después de leer tremenda novela, me daba cuenta que el tema aquí es que yo sentía algo mas por el. Y no me animaba a ser osada. El era tan dulce y tan caballero que no quería comportarme así. Lo había visto en las chicas en el bar, no me agradaba y a mi, definitivamente, no me salía.

Me soltó y la sensación de mis manos vacías, dolió. Terminamos de juntar los platos, lave las cosas y el me ayudo a secar y a guardar.

"Debo irme" dijo. Y cada vez que ocurría, mi corazón se encogía. Tenía una teoría al respecto.

El se iba y me dejaba para volver a su casa con su esposa. Debía cumplir con sus deberes maritales y por eso no se quedaba conmigo. O tal vez... fuera una amante? Por eso tampoco me había besado y las únicas oportunidades en que nos habíamos abrazado era porque yo lo promovía.

Mi conclusión me lleno de furia. Mientras terminaba de ordenar la cocina, no pude evitar llorar. Era tan grande el desconsuelo que no sabia que haría.

Al terminar, molesta, sobre todo conmigo misma, me fui a acostar. Di tantas vueltas en la cama! No me podía dormir. Pensaba en el, en como me gustaría besarlo y en que me sostuviera en sus brazos para decirme cuanto me ama... _Ah__Bella,__basta!_ Me dije.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, sobre mi almohada encontré una de las muchas margaritas que habría en las mañanas siguientes, con una nota:

_Buen día queridísima Bella:_

_ Espero que hayas dormido bien. Por lo menos así parecía. Volveré a eso de las 4 de la tarde para tu primera lección. _

_ Te__deje__los__víveres__en__la__cocina__y__esta__flor__para__alegrar__tu__día.__Luego__te__traeré__una__sorpresa._

_ Hasta la tarde!_

_Cariños_

_ Edward__"_

La margarita doble sobre la almohada era lo más lindo que me había pasado en la vida. La tome y la bese solo porque el me la había dejado.

Y no deseaba esperar. Ya quería que fueran las 4!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! <strong>

**A sido una semana dificil y recien hoy podemos publicar, asi que va doble... Esperamos les guste**


	17. CAP 17 EDUCACION

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP. 17 - EDUCACION<p>

Bella POV

Puse mi margarita en una copa y la deje sobre la mesa para admirarla mientras tomaba el desayuno. No podía sacar de mi cara la sonrisa que ella había generado.

El día pasó rápido. Una vez que deje todo ordenado, almorcé liviano y empecé a prepararme para esperarlo.

Tome del armario un vestido antiguo pero hermoso. Era de corte princesa, de mangas al codo en gasa en varias capas y largo. El color predominante era el blanco, pero llevaba un corsage en lila y una sobrefalda rosa que hacia juego con el lazo bajo el busto. Me bañe y deje mi cabello suelto. Me sonreí feliz porque me encantaba como me quedaba.

Fui a la cocina y puse agua a calentar para hacer te, mientras sacaba galletas de la alacena. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. Cuando la campana del reloj marco las cuatro mi corazón se volvió loco. Ya estaba impaciente porque cruzara la puerta.

El agua se enfrió y el reloj volvió a marcar otra hora y el no llego. Molesta, fui a la biblioteca a buscar algo que leer. Me entretuve mirando los títulos para ver que escogía cuando sentí que alguien rozaba mi cabello.

Gire sobre mis pies para encontrarme con los ojos que mas amaba. Nos sonreímos y no pude evitar abrazarlo lentamente. El me rodeo con sus brazos y no dijimos nada. Me soltó y tomo mi mano para acercarme al sofá frente a la enorme estantería. Sus manos, siempre heladas, generaban una corriente eléctrica en mi a cada contacto.

-Perdón por llegar tarde. – dijo con una sonrisa

-Esta bien! No debes disculparte conmigo – y el frunció el ceño

-Por supuesto que si! No me gusta incumplir mis promesas.

-Bien! Me dijiste que tenias una sorpresa para mi. Que es?

-No, mas tarde – y asentí Nos sonreímos y eso fue todo.

Tomo un libro enorme y grueso, y se sentó junto a mi para desplegarlo sobre sus piernas. Hoy veríamos geografía. Estuvimos recorriendo la vasta Europa, mientras por las hendijas de las ventanas tapiadas podía notarse el declinar de la luz del día.

Me levante presurosa, diciendo que debía preparar la cena y el tomo mi mano. La llevo a su boca y la beso, y creí que me desmayaría. Me invito a sentarme y quien se levanto fue el.

-Tienes hambre?

-En realidad, no. Y tu?

-No... – Y se sonrió con ganas – la verdad que no. Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Pero yo puedo ir a buscarlo... yo – y el negó con la cabeza

-Yo también puedo hacerlo. Compláceme! – e inclino la cabeza. Como podía decirle que era mi deber hacerlo? Y como podía decirle que no si me miraba así?

-Esta bien! Hay galletas sobre la mesa. Y la tetera solo hay que ponerla al fuego.

Salio de la habitación y me puse de pie para seguir buscando entre los títulos. Encontré "Romero y Julieta". Conocía la historia pero nunca lo había leído.

A los minutos, regresaba a la habitación con una bandeja con dos tazas y las galletas y un breve florerito con mas margaritas. Me hizo sonreir.

-Gracias!

-De nada, mi lady! – me entrego la taza y volví a sentarme. El hizo lo mismo.

-Podemos leer esto? – y le extendí el libro

-Shakespeare... Si, claro! Pero también me gustaría dejarte algo para que leas. – Se levanto presuroso, fue hacia un rincón y extrajo un libro oscuro. – Cuando puedas, me gustaría que empezaras a leer esto.

-Bram Stocker... "Dracula". De que trata?

-Es sobre una pareja que es acechada por un monstruo, que antes había sido un hombre. Esta escrita como si fuera un diario. Si te resulta muy aberrante, puedes dejarlo y lo charlaremos después. Esta bien?

-Si, a mi no me dan miedo esta clase de historias - y levanto una ceja, como admirándose de mi comentario.

-He estado pensando en que podrías ir a la tienda a comprar los víveres y tus cosas personales. Si tu gustas, por supuesto... – y esto me hizo muy feliz. Quería decir que confiaba en mi!

-En serio? Por supuesto! Si consideras que esta bien... – y me miro con una gran ternura

-Me hace sentir mal que estés encerrada aquí. Pero debo pedirte algo... Lo harás por la mañanas entre las 9 y las 11. No debes permitir que nadie te acompañe hasta aquí y... bueno, deberás decir que eres mi esposa. – y mi corazón latió en carrera

-Tu esposa? No te meterá eso en problemas con... – iba a decir "tu verdadera esposa" pero no tenia certeza de ello. Es mas, no sabia si esa mujer existía en su vida

-No, no habrá problemas. Ven conmigo

Lo seguí a mi cuarto, y el se dirigió al secreter que había en un rincón para abrir un cajoncito. De allí saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió. Dentro se encontraba un hermoso anillo alargado, cuyo centro era un zafiro azul rodeado de diamantes y cinta de oro. Mi mano temblaba. Sabia que no me estaba pidiendo en matrimonio, pero se parecía bastante. "_Bella,__debes__calmarte_!" Me decía en mi cabeza

-Este era el anillo de boda de una de mis abuelas. Lo lamento pero no recuerdo de cual. Pruébalo a ver si te queda bien. Si no probaremos con algún otro que haya por aquí.

Levante la vista para mirarlo y el aguardo, paciente. Asintió con su cabeza como diciéndome que no tuviera miedo. Pase el anillo por mi dedo corazón y me quedaba como si hubiera sido hecho para mi.

-Te queda perfecto! – y asentí. No tenia nada para decir. Estaba demasiado emocionada con la idea.

-El anillo de tu madre esta aquí también?

-No, ese esta en casa de mis padres. – y una gran confusión se creo en mi cabeza

-Creí que esta era la casa de tus padres... – y el abrió la boca y no dijo nada. Tomo mi mano y me sentó sobre la cama, mientras el lo hizo en el sillón frente a mi

-Veras Bella, esta es la casa de mis verdaderos padres. Pero yo quede huérfano muy joven así que fui adoptado por una pareja. Ellos son Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Mi nombre completo es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

-Oh. Ellos son buenos contigo? – y se sonrió, nostálgico

-Si, realmente ellos me aman y me aceptan como soy. Son muy buenos. Tengo esperanzas que algún día los conozcas. – y eso me hizo muy feliz

-Será todo un placer!

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. Mire mi mano y ahí estaba algo que representaba un vinculo que aspiraba tener mas que nada en la vida. Pero mi corazón me decía que deseaba que fuera con el. Edward no solo era mi ángel de la guarda sino mi amor. Y ya no tenia mas dudas al respecto. Se levanto para salir de la habitación y lo seguí también callada.

Ya hacia mas dos meses que estaba en la casa y la idea de salir un poco me alegraba. Me detallo su idea y acepte sin cuestionar. Lo único que deseaba era estar con el y hacerlo feliz.

Cuando volvimos a la estancia me encontré sobre una mesa junto a la chimenea, a un enorme gramófono. Era muy bello y junto a el, un montón de discos.

-Sorpresa! – y corrí a mirarlo. No podia mas que sonreir. Esta era una noche llena de eventos maravillosos

-Edward, es hermoso!

-Si, estaba en la casa. Lo limpie y repare para poder escuchar música. Hasta compre unos discos nuevos! – y su sonrisa hacia mi corazón se alterara.

-Podemos escucharlos ahora? – realmente estaba muy entusiasmada

-Si, que deseas escuchar? - y busque entre lo que había y tome un disco nuevo: Billy Holiday

-Pon este

La música sexy y lenta con un sonar de trompetas de fondo empezó a llenar la habitación. Me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacia el. Trataba de hacerme bailar.

La voz de la cantante era envolvente al igual que su mirada. Estaba cautivada y hechizada por el brillo de sus hermosos ojos dorados. Deseaba que este momento no acabara nunca.

Me acerque a el y apoye mi mejilla sobre su pecho. El me atrajo hacia si un poco mas y prácticamente no nos movíamos.

Me sentía encerrada en una burbuja llena de fragancias dulzonas y perturbadoras. Acaricie su espalda con mi mano y el me imito, jugando con mi cabello.

Instintivamente levante la cara y me estire, para ver si podía lograr que finalmente me besara. Pero no me contuve y no le di oportunidad. Retire la mano de su espalda y tome su cara para acercarlo a mi boca.

Mis labios apenas tocaron los suyos, provocándome una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Lo solté y me quede mirándolo, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. El soltó mi mano y con ambas me estrecho contra su cuerpo para besarme de verdad.

Su boca entreabierta sobre la mía era insistente, intensa y tierna a la vez. Había algo delicioso en el sabor de su boca que me volvía absolutamente ávida de mas.

Y en el siguiente segundo, se alejo violentamente de mi. Su mirada profunda y acechante parecía que provocaba que sus ojos cambiaran de color y se vieran oscuros.

Y entonces, sin decir una palabra, salio de la habitación y de la casa, dando un fuerte portazo.

El momento mas maravilloso y mas esperado de mi vida estaba arruinado. Me tire en el sofá a llorar y a preguntarme: Que había hecho?

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si! Finalmente ha ocurrido! El beso tan esperado ha llegado. Que momento! Y Edward que esta tan enamorado pero tan... Que pasara por su cabeza ahora?<strong>

**Es como lo habian imaginado?**

**Bueno, esperamos que les guste. Perdon por no publicar antes pero ha sido una semana para olvidar! Por eso las compensamos con dos... pero no se acostumbren...jajajaja!**

**Como siempre agradecemos sus mensajes, comentarios, reviews y alertas. Gracias a todos y a los anonimos tambien. Animense a dejar algun comentario, aunque sean dos palabras. Siempre son bien recibidos**

**Les deseamos un gran fin de semana!**

**Besos desde BAires**

**Micky y Alice**


	18. CAP 18 LA DECISION

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP.18 - LA DECISION<p>

Edward POV

No había terminado de salir de la casa cuando la escuche llorar. Me odiaba por hacerla sufrir! Si solo pudiera entender que lo hacia por su bien!

Trate de alejarme a toda velocidad pero su llanto retumbaba en mis oídos. Así que tan rápido como corrí, así volví para ocultarme en el bosque cercano a la casa.

Estaba furioso! Pero estaba furioso conmigo y con mi poco autocontrol! Como podía hacerle algo así? Debiera haber sido más fácil si hubiera podido preverlo. Pero como me iba a imaginar que a ella le gustaría besarme?

Siempre observo su hermosa boca y en mi, el hombre desea apoderarse de ella para disfrutarla. Y entonces, el monstruo se refriega las manos esperando el tropiezo, el error...

Si solo hubiera prestado más atención, tal vez esto no habría pasado. Y nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer beso en la vida, hubiera terminado con un abrazo y un montón de palabras dulces.

Un recuerdo imborrable que nos acompañaría por el resto de nuestra existencia. Garantías doy que en la mía será por toda la eternidad.

Debía ir a cazar y alimentarme bien, y dejar que ella se calmara. Pero también, debía pensar que iba a hacer.

Como actuaría de ahora en más? No era normal en mí ser inseguro pero ella lo generaba. Necesitaba hablar con mi madre y debía ser ahora. Corrí al primer teléfono público que encontré

-Residencia Cullen.

-Esme.

-Edward! Hijo, estas bien? Pasa algo? – y apreté los puños para hablar bajo cuando en realidad quería gritar.

-Bella me beso... – del otro lado escuche un gran silencio y en mi mente se generaron las imágenes de su alegría y su emoción, mientras mi padre se acercaba al teléfono. – hola, papa

-Y que paso?

-Salí corriendo de la casa porque me invadió una gran sed al... bueno, al sentirla – y se seguían generando en su mente imágenes románticas, especialmente mías sonriendo, abrazado a una mujer de espaldas. Mi madre tenía una gran imaginación.

-Debes volver a ella, Edward. Debes decirle...

-Que voy a decirle? No puedo besarte porque eso me da ganas de alimentarme de ti? Me siento indefenso y débil... Confundido! – y mi frustración hacia que los pensamientos de ella se agitaran y distorsionaran. No quería ya hablar más.

-Edward, debes tomar una decisión: Si amarla o dejarla. No hay otras opciones, a menos que... – era mi padre el que hablaba y escuche muy claro sus pensamientos, sin dejar que pronunciara esas palabras.

-No, eso nunca!

-No tomes decisiones por ella, Edward! Piénsalo.

-Nos mantenemos en contacto como siempre.

-Bien, hijo! Por favor, piénsalo – y corte

Volvería al bosque a alimentarme y a aguardar que ella durmiera para ir a verla. No podía estar mucho tiempo lejos. La necesitaba!

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Levante las cosas del te y las lleve a la cocina para lavarlas. Pero no podía dejar de llorar. Su rechazo dejaba un hueco en mi corazón.

Era una verdad que ya no podía negar y era que lo amaba. Y sentía que por un lado debía decírselo y por otro, callarlo. Obviamente a el no le pasaba lo mismo, o si?

Me sentía tan confundida! Analice el momento y al principio, estaba sorprendido pero luego fue el quien me beso... y lo hizo con pasión! O es la simple reacción de un hombre ante mi insinuación? Aunque aquel beso robado tenía poco de insinuación.

Me di un baño y eso pareció relajarme. Creí que me desmayaría de lo agotada que estaba.

Cual niña pequeña aun hipaba y suspiraba después de tanto llanto. Me puse la ropa de cama con la que amanecí el primer día aquí, para ver si me devolvía al Ángel que me salvo aquella madrugada. Y como si no quisiera, me quede profundamente dormida

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Era tarde. La brisa mecía los árboles generando un suave murmullo y el cielo brillaba lleno de estrellas. La primavera en ciernes, cambiaba el paisaje haciendo todo más aromático, mas vivo. Igual que como me sentía cuando estaba junto a ella.

Era innegable: La amaba y no deseaba perderla. No. Debía encontrar la manera de hacerlo y de que mis hábitos se desconectaran en su presencia. Como? Aun no lo sabía.

Pero debía haber alguna forma. Y estaría en este mundo mientras ella estuviera aquí, porque luego, mi existencia no tendría sentido. La decisión estaba tomada: lucharía por este amor todo lo que pudiera.

Volví a la casa y me colé sigilosamente como todas las noches. Entre en el cuarto y allí estaba mi hermosa Bella, en su etéreo camisón azafranado, hecha nuevamente un ovillito. Su cabello disperso en las almohadas y sus manos, una frente a su cara y otra bajo su cabeza. La mismísima imagen de la inocencia y la dulzura personificadas.

Me acerque a ella y la arrope. Parecía suspirar de tanto en tanto cuando me senté en el sillón del rincón. Se acomodo bajo las mantas y como siempre empezó a murmurar. "Amor" dijo en un momento, llamando a alguien.

Mi primera reacción fue de indignación. Amor? Quien era su amor? Con quien soñaba? Maldita sea mi suerte! Y yo sin poder saberlo.

Y al segundo siguiente me di cuenta de mis celos y que tal vez, después de los eventos de ayer, ella estuviera soñando conmigo.

Y eso me dio esperanzas... Esperanzas de que esta locura pudiera hacerse realidad. Decidí esperar a que despertara. Debíamos hablar.

Empezaban a filtrarse breves puntos de luz cuando me acerque para dejar la margarita en su almohada, y salí a esperarla.

Fui a la cocina y llene la tetera para ver de luego ponerla al fuego en cuanto la escuchara despertar. Hoy le prepararía el desayuno.

La oí moverse y un suspiro aspirado. Tal vez la flor le diera el indicio que buscaba para hacerle saber que estaba aquí. La escuche salir de la cama con prisa para correr fuera de la habitación. Puse la tetera al fuego y espere a que apareciera por la puerta.

Se paro apoyando las manos en el marco, con la margarita en la mano, a mirarme. Sus ojitos hinchados me revelaban que había llorado mucho la tarde anterior y me sentí un cretino.

Y ahí estábamos, parados en silencio mirándonos sin poder dar el primer paso. Era de esperarse que fuera yo el que lo hiciera.

Abrí mis brazos y ella corrió hacia mí. Sus manos tomaron mi camisa, haciendo puños sobre la tela, como con miedo de que me fuera a escapar, mientras apoyaba su mejilla en mi pecho.

Con ambas manos tome su rostro e hice que me mirara. Sus ojos brillaban, llenos de lágrimas y decidí que valía la pena intentarlo. Pero esta vez medido y ya sabiendo como me iba a sentir.

Acerque mi cara a la de ella, lentamente. Respire profundo para inundarme de su aroma. Sus ojos buscaban algo en los míos y no sabia que.

Y entonces ose posar mis labios sobre los suyos. La dulce rosa de su boca que era solo mía... Su cuerpo respondió con sorpresa primero para entregarse a mí completamente, después. Nuestros labios entreabiertos, lentamente, disfrutaban el uno del otro. Y pude resistirlo.

Cuando nos separamos, deje mi frente sobre la suya y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

-Lo siento! – murmure. Y ella solo sonrió. – me tomaste por sorpresa y...

-No te disculpes! Lo único que me importa es que has vuelto y... Pensé que te habías enojado conmigo.

-No, en realidad estaba enojado conmigo.

-Yo soy la debe disculparse! No quise... – y puse un dedo sobre su boca. Sus enormes ojos chocolate se posaron sobre los míos, llenos de ternura.

-No hablemos más. Por ahora esto es todo lo que puedo darte. Te debo muchas explicaciones. Son cosas importantes y que definirán nuestro futuro. – su sonrisa fue maravillosa.

-No importara nada si piensas que podemos tener un futuro. Es lo único trascendental para mí!

-No digas eso. Hay cosas que no sabes de mí. No soy...

-Nada de lo que puedas decirme cambiara lo que siento. Nada significa quién seas o qué seas... Solo se que preferiría morir a no estar contigo.

-Pero, Bella... – y ella se abrazo a mi con fuerza, acariciando mi espalda.

-Lo juro!

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, balanceándonos suavemente. Me sentía dichoso y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Pero sin duda, sumamente feliz!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Si esta semana tambien nos quedamos atrasadas... pero bueno, las compensamos con uno mas!**


	19. CAP 19 LLEGAR A CASA

_**Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-**_

* * *

><p>CAP.19 – LLEGAR A CASA<p>

Bella POV

Nos quedamos un instante abrazados en la cocina. Su cuerpo helado contra el mío solo me generaba calor. Era verdad, ya no podía estar lejos de el.

Beso mi frente y tomo mi mano para sentarme a la mesa. Preparo te, huevos revueltos con tocino y pan tostado. Fue muy dulce, aunque no quiso desayunar conmigo. Estaba hambrienta, así que no tarde mucho en comer. Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea brillante

-Edward, aun sigues con la idea de que pueda salir de la casa, verdad?

-Si tu gustas, por supuesto.

-Y también, que me haga pasar por tu esposa – y sentí como mis mejillas se encendieron. El tomo la mano donde estaba el anillo y la beso.

-Si...

-Por que no fingimos que somos un matrimonio joven que recién llega y abrimos la casa? Así todos nos verían, yo podría entrar y salir sin tener que cuidarme si alguien me ve y para ti también seria mas fácil venir. En realidad, esta es tu propiedad, no es cierto? Por lo que no estaríamos haciendo nada malo. Que te parece? – y el sonrió

-Que es muy buena idea. Pero debemos hacerlo en un día que este nublado o tormentoso. – Y eso me extraño, pero asentí – y me daría una excusa para arreglarla un poco, especialmente el exterior.

-Armare unas maletas y las tendré listas. Tu vendrás a buscarme de madrugada el día que consideres que será el apropiado, y llegaremos a media mañana. – y el tomo mis manos.

-Si, así será mas fácil.

Pasaron solo dos días para que me viniera a buscar a eso de las 5 de la mañana. Trajo con el un abrigo largo, sombrero y mi margarita. Afuera estaba ventoso y gris.

Aun estaba oscuro cuando enfrentamos la puerta de la cocina, y el me tomo en brazos. "Esconde tu cara en mi pecho, Bella. Es importante" Y así lo hice. Sentí una gran inercia y como flotar.

Para cuando me pidió que abriera los ojos, estábamos en medio del bosque. Como habíamos llegado tan rápido? Mi cabeza llena de preguntas debía aguardar para encontrar esas respuestas. Este era el grado de confianza que tenia en el. Sabia que había algo que no era "normal" pero lo amaba y no me importaba.

Las maletas estaban ahí. El las tomo y comenzamos a caminar pero en lugar de volver hacia la casa parecía que íbamos mas allá.

En silencio, habremos caminado unos 10 minutos y nos encontramos con una carretera. Al otro lado, parecía haber una parada de autobús. Nos detuvimos ahí y una ráfaga de viento me empujo contra el. Me abrazo y acaricio mi cara, para dejar un breve beso sobre mi boca. Ah, cuanto adoraba a este hombre!

El autobús llego y nos subimos. Pago los boletos y nos sentamos. Paso su mano por sobre mi hombro y me acurruque sobre el. Pregunte "Falta mucho?", y el risueño dijo "Solo un par de horas". Lo mire sorprendida y el sonrió, para luego dejar un beso sobre mis labios.

Dormite un poco mientras escuchaba como la lluvia caía sobre el bus. El me despertó cuando cruzamos la ciudad. Al reconocer algunas cuadras me preocupé, aterrándome porque no deseaba que nadie me viera. El se dio cuenta mi inquietud y beso mi frente.

El bus hizo la parada donde se bajo la mayoría de las personas. Unas señoras mayores que esperaban a bajar, nos miraron y nos sonrieron:

-Recién casados? – ambos sonreímos y Edward respondió

-Así es, señora. Esta es mi hermosa esposa, Isabella. - Ellas rieron y nos desearon suerte. Yo me sentía en el cielo.

-No nos bajamos, también? – el beso mi frente

-En la próxima parada

Estábamos en movimiento nuevamente cuando ya no llovía. Pero el cielo estaba gris y cargado. El se paro, tomo las maletas y se dirigió hacia el frente. Lo seguí tambaleándome, ante la marcha del bus.

Nos bajamos en una cuadra poco concurrida, en la puerta de una tienda de Ramos Generales. Era un lugar agradable desde afuera, con una vidriera colorida, llena de cosas de bazar, piezas de tela e incluso algunos juguetes.

-Bella, esta es la tienda de la que te había hablado. – así que aquí seria mi excursión diaria.

-Estamos lejos de casa?– y el sonrió con ganas.

-Unas cuantas cuadras.

-Deberíamos comprar algo ahora, no crees?

Así que maletas y todo, entramos a comprar pan, leche y algunas manzanas. Solo una excusa. En la tienda solo había dos personas. Una muchacha de cara gentil, anteojos y el cabello corto a la moda vino a nuestro encuentro. En cuanto miro a Edward le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Ángela! Permíteme presentarte a mi esposa, Isabella – ella extendió una sonrisa y su mano hacia mi. Realmente exhalaba bondad.

-Mucho gusto, pero por favor, soy Bella

-Encantada! El Sr. Cullen me ha hablado mucho de ti. Aquí encontraras todo lo que necesitas y además si deseas arreglar alguna prenda, mi madre y yo somos modistas. Así que estamos a tu disposición.

-Eres muy amable

-Debemos irnos. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante – Edward tomaba las maletas y yo las bolsas.

-Nos veremos mañana, Ángela

-Por supuesto. Hasta mañana. – en cuanto salimos mire a Edward

-Siempre vienes aquí?

-No... Solo desde que tu estas en mi vida. Necesitaba un lugar cerca de la casa donde pudiera comprar cosas y aquí las personas son buenas. Sus pensamientos son honestos y agradables. – yo me reí

-Y como sabes tu eso? – Y me sorprendí – Tu sabes eso... Tu puedes saber lo que piensan? – el se rió y yo me horrorice. Mientras caminábamos en silencio, muchas preguntas se agolparon en mi cabeza – Puedes escuchar lo que yo pienso?

-No, lamentablemente no – y suspire, aliviada

-Por que no? – el me miro extrañado y se rió

-Pues no lo se, pero me parece que te alivia – y sentí un fuego en mi cara

-Si, me alegra que no puedas saberlo. – y el se rió con ganas. Estaba de muy buen humor.

-Debemos apurarnos, comenzara a llover pronto.

Llegamos a la casa y encaramos la puerta trasera que era la de la cocina. Una mujer nos cruzo en el camino y nos vio entrar. Edward la saludo y ella sonrió, aunque su curiosidad era notoria.

No terminamos de cruzar la puerta cuando un relámpago sonó, haciéndome saltar del susto. Edward se rió y fue a abrazarme. La lluvia cayo ruidosa y pareja como una cortina.

Me fui directo a prender la chimenea. No veía la hora de poder hacerlo. El saco del bajo mesada una palanca y salio a sacar los tablones. En minutos la puerta del frente y las ventanas estaban liberadas. Lo mismo que la de la cocina. Ahí me di cuenta que podía tener un panorama del patio trasero de la casa que se prolongaba hasta el bosque.

Había que cambiar las cortinas y poner flores y... Estaba tan feliz! Como si toda esta charada realmente fuera una verdad! Como si nos hubiéramos casado y fuéramos a encarar una vida juntos. Secretamente, no anhelaba otra cosa.

Volvió a la casa empapado. Se veía irresistible mojado y su piel exhalaba un aroma dulce y delicioso.

-Edward, aguarda aquí, que traeré una toalla. Estas empapado!

-Estoy bien! – traje enseguida unas toallas. Una se la di y la otra la pase por su cabello, mientras el bajaba sus tiradores para retirar su camisa. Su camiseta de tiradores revelaba su bello pecho torneado al igual que sus brazos.

-De verdad no tienes frío, amor? – y el me sonrió de una manera que hizo que mi corazón se volviera loco.

-Soy tu amor? – y paso sus manos por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el.

-Creí que ya lo sabias! – murmure y apoye mis manos sobre sus perfectos y firmes brazos, acariciándolos. Siempre tan fría su piel!

-No, no lo sabia... – susurro y se acerco a besar mi cuello, deslizando su nariz por detrás de mi oreja. No pude mas que rendirme en sus brazos.

Sus breves besos en mi cuello subieron por mi mandíbula, dejando un suave y sonoro beso bajo mi mentón. Creí que me desmayaría, porque no podía coordinar mi respiración mientras disfrutaba de sus mimos.

También dejo un beso en cada mejilla y sobre mi nariz, para luego quedarnos mirando.

Sus ojos dorados me observaban brillantes, causando no solo que mi corazón se volviera loco sino una emoción inusitada.

-Te amo, Bella! – y creí que mi corazón se detendría. Había ansiado tanto este momento!

-Te amo, Edward!

Se inclino sobre mi y sus besos al principio fueron breves, tomando primero mi labio superior y luego el inferior. Una corriente de electricidad me recorrió la espalda, haciendo que quedara totalmente entregada en su abrazo.

Enrede mis manos en su cabello húmedo y mi lengua se deslizo sobre su labio inferior. Entonces el beso se volvió apasionado, demandante aunque solo duro unos segundos. El se quejo y retiro su boca para respirar agitado, apoyando su frente en la mía.

Cuando lo mire, sus ojos estaban negros y eso me hizo despertar de la ensoñación.

-Amor... estas bien?

-Lo siento... pero serás paciente hasta que puedas saberlo todo?

-Lo prometo. Estaré aquí para ti cuando tu lo decidas.

Y nos abrazamos. El lleno de besos mi cabeza, como con desesperación. Afuera la tormenta se intensificaba y hacia que la lluvia golpeara fuerte en el tejado mientras los truenos hacían los vidrios de las ventanas temblar. Así como lo hacia yo.

Que es lo que sucedía? Que es lo que el tanto temía?

* * *

><p><p>

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Y que les parece? Este amor crece y crece a pasos agigantados parece. Edward paso de sus dudas e indecisiones a tomar las riendas y pelear por su amor y Bella no se queda atras!**

**Y por fin, la declaracion en una tarde lluviosa... **

**Esperamos que estos capis les hayan gustado. Perdon por estas semanas desordenadas. Seguramente la proxima volveremos al ritmo normal.**

**Como siempre muchas pero muchas gracias por estar ahi, por los reviews, los comentarios y los alertas. **

_**Estos capis van especialmente dedicados a nuestra amiga RoMarasca que cumple años hoy. Feliz cumple Amiga! Que lo pases genial!**_

**Nos leemos la proxima! ; )**

**Un abrazo y besos desde BAires**

**Micky y Alice**


	20. CAP 20 LA PROMESA

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP.20 – PROMESA<p>

Edward POV

Y ahí estaba, sosteniendo en mis brazos a la razón de mi existir, sin poder besarla como deseaba. La amaba y la deseaba, y mi seco corazón parecía volver a la vida en esos momentos robados.

Ella era tan dulce, tan tierna y tan comprensiva! Se quedo allí, abrazándome, acariciando mi cara, consolándome. Solo podía imaginar su desconcierto y su confianza en mi para pasar por esto.

Ayudaba mucho que ya hacia semanas que no bebía de ningún humano. Había reforzado todas las lecciones de Carlisle por demás. Y el hombre en mi pujaba por salir mucho mas que el monstruo. Este lo tenia receloso en un rincón con pocas ilusiones de disfrutar de una recaída.

Mi Bella me llevo hasta la sala donde me sentó en el sillón y se acurruco junto a mi, cerca del fuego. La lluvia afuera golpeaba fuerte contra las paredes de la casa.

Junto con el crepitar del fuego, era lo único que podía escucharse. Aunque yo escuchaba mas: Su respiración, su corazón latiendo aun agitado, recuperando el paso después de los besos...

Ella se levanto y sonrió. Dejo un breve beso en mis labios y dijo que iba a preparar el almuerzo. Quise protestar, pero ella me volvió a besar.

Nuevamente la observe preparar la mesa y esta vez el almuerzo fue frugal. Se ve que tenia preparado algo del día anterior. Después lavamos y ordenamos la cocina y me dijo que era hora de nuestra lección. Decidí tratar de poner lo mejor de mi por cambiar de animo.

Nos sentamos con un gran block de notas y unos libros para ver matemáticas. Puse música clásica de fondo y pasamos la tarde haciendo ejercicios y explicándole algebra. Mi Bella era muy inteligente!

La deje haciendo un ejercicio y fui a prepararle una merienda. Traje te y galletas para ella y yo solo quede observándola. Ella me sonreía mientras sorbía de la taza de porcelana.

La lluvia continuo todo el día sin tregua. Hoy seria un día difícil de caza para mi. Todos los animales del bosque probablemente estarían refugiados escapando de la tormenta. Y por sobre todo, no deseaba alejarme de ella.

Sentía que cuanto mas tiempo pasábamos juntos, mas me acostumbraba a su aroma y se me hacia menos llamativo, menos motivador. Me había alimentado bien anoche y esperaba que no me fuera necesario.

-He terminado – dijo y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Muy bien! Déjame ver – y extendió su block hacia mi – Esta perfecto!

-Es que eres muy buen maestro – y eso me hizo sonreír

-Tal vez deba probarlo como profesión alguna vez

-Tus alumnas te idolatraran! – acoto, sentándose junto a mi

-Tu crees? – rodó lo ojos como si fuera una obviedad y ese gesto me hacia sonreír. Lo adoraba.

-Por supuesto! Así como te idolatro yo! – y se inclino sobre mi para dejar un breve beso sobre mi boca. Retuve su cara y la volví a besar. Luego se retiro y me sonrió.

-Será mejor que me de un baño y luego te prepare de cenar.

-Amor, no tengo hambre – me queje. Ya no sabia como tratar de evitar esto.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo! – Ella pareció dudar y se quedo mirándome – Tu debes irte, verdad? Debes cumplir con tu familia... – y un dejo de tristeza cruzo por su mirada

-Mi familia? Ellos están lejos de aquí. Recuerdas que te conté de mis padres? Ellos viven en Seattle – ella negó y no entendía a que se refería. Se sentó muy erguida al otro extremo del sillón

-Edward, se que no debo preguntar, pero cuando me dejas, no vas a casa de tu esposa o tu amante? – y no pude mas que reírme, cosa que a ella pareció molestarle, ruborizándose y bajando la mirada. Tome su mano y con mi dedo levante su mentón para que me mirara.

-Amor, como se te ocurre? Como podría decirte que te amo si tuviera esposa? Por supuesto que no! – Y sus ojos se iluminaron – No tengo ni esposa ni amante ni a nadie en esta ciudad, mas que a ti. Jamás podría exponer a alguien como tu, tan bueno, honesto y amoroso, a una situación de ese tipo. Seria imperdonable!

Su sonrisa fue tal que la habitación brillo y su corazón latió a toda marcha. Salto hacia mi para abrazarme con fuerza. Ella era capaz de esperar por mi si fuera así? De soportar la clandestinidad a cambio de mi amor? Por favor! Su entrega podría ser mayor?

Se inclino sobre mi para besarme. Su beso fue atrevido, poniendo mis oxidadas terminales nerviosas mas atentas que nunca. Su boca entreabierta busco mi lengua para tocarla levemente y retirarse enseguida, dejándome ávido de mas. Me sorprendí al ver su mirada picara ante mi sorpresa. "Voy a bañarme" dijo.

Trate de alejar ciertos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Me levante, volví a poner música y a pararme junto a la ventana a ver como a lo lejos los rayos seguían iluminando el cielo nocturno.

Un concierto de piano de Chopin sonaba en el gramófono, y de fondo escuchaba el agua rozando su cuerpo y sus suspiros en el baño.

Debía concentrarme! Debía estar en control para poder disfrutar la velada... tranquilos! Su aroma natural y el del perfume de rosas me invadían, y mas que sentirme sediento me sentía ávido de su piel, de sus manos, de su boca...

Definitivamente, el hombre había atado al monstruo de pies y manos, que yacía abatido en un rincón.

Me senté en el sillón, levante la mirada y me encontré con el cuadro sobre la chimenea. No hacia otra cosa que recordarme a ella. Ensimismado en la imagen y en cada una de las dulces notas del piano perdí total noción del tiempo. Hasta que ella se paro frente a mi y parecía que la pintura se había materializado frente a mis ojos.

La mire de pies a cabeza, lentamente. La luz del fuego hacia que se transparentara su ropa de cama, dejándome ver su cuerpo. Sus largas y níveas piernas, la curva de su cintura y de sus senos... Su cabello húmedo y largo, cayendo semiondulado hacia el frente, sobre su hombro izquierdo. Nunca vi tal belleza en mi vida... ni en los libros de arte. No podría haber pintor que captara tal cosa.

Con una sonrisa Bella me extendía el libro de "Romeo y Julieta" para comenzar nuestra lectura nocturna. Había desistido de la cena y había dejado un plato con un vaso de leche y un poco de pan y queso para ella sobre la mesa frente al sofá. Le sonreí. Mientras ella comía algo, terminábamos de escuchar el final del Nocturno de Chopin. Realmente me sentía extasiado entre las bellas notas del piano y su delicioso aroma.

Estire una mano para acariciar su mejilla. Su piel se sonrojo ante mi toque. Ella cerro los ojos y dejo que la acariciara, mientras me deleitaba con la suavidad de su piel.

Levanto la mirada hacia mi y me sonrió, quedándonos prendados el uno del otro por un momento. Se puso de pie, tomo las cosas de la mesa, dejo un beso sobre mis labios y los llevo a la cocina.

Suspire y trate de no dejarme llevar por este cúmulo de sensaciones que creí que nunca experimentaría. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante cada suspiro, respiración y latido que salía de ella.

Se demoro al volver del baño, pero cuando lo hizo, se sentó junto a mi, puso el libro en mis manos y se acurruco sobre mi mientras leía.

Llegamos al segundo acto y creí que estaba dormida porque estaba muy quieta y relajada, apoyada sobre mi hombro.

-No, continua... Es muy hermoso!

-"Llevo el ropaje de la noche que esconde mi figura, pero si no me amas, que me encuentren. Que acaben con mi vida los que me odian antes que sin tu amor tarde la muerte"

Y la observe, porque es exactamente lo que le diría con el corazón. Ella me miro también y nos besamos. El tiempo quedo suspendido entre leves y sentidos besos hasta que apoyo su mano en mi mejilla, para acercarme mas.

Su boca, cual fruta madura, se abría a mi para degustarla... Y el hombre en mi interior saltaba victorioso, feliz y henchido de amor. Nuestros suspiros inundaron el cuarto, mientras nos perdíamos en la mirada del otro.

-Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches. – y me dejo otro beso

-Buenas noches, mi amor! – y me sonrió, poniéndose de pie y acariciando mi mejilla, dulcemente.

Me quede meditando mirando la chimenea. No podía creer que estaba enamorado. Que una humana completaba mi ser y justificaba mi existencia de una forma que jamás había imaginado.

Podía osar aspirar a convertir en realidad uno de mis sueños? Podía atreverme a imaginar a Bella convirtiéndose en mi mujer? Era un riesgo que desearía poder hacer realidad.

La escuche suspirar y acurrucarse. Estaba totalmente dormida y hacia ya rato. Cuando mire el reloj eran las 4 de la mañana. Me levante y sigilosamente me deslice en el cuarto. Me senté en el sillón del rincón como todas las noches. Pero hoy no tenía una margarita para dejarle... Deberé luego compensarla.

En un momento, ella se revolvió, dio un giro aspirando y se sentó en la cama. Tal vez un mal sueño, aunque hoy no había murmullos ni palabras.

-Edward? – y me sorprendió. No lo esperaba – Estas ahí, amor?

-Si, aquí estoy – ella estiro la mano hacia mi

-Por favor, ven conmigo.

-Bella, yo...

-Por favor, Edward. Tuve un mal sueño. – me saque los zapatos y me acosté junto a ella sobre las mantas. Se acurruco sobre mi y me abrazo

-Que soñabas? – pregunte acariciando su cabello

-Que me dejabas sola... – y su suspiro fue profundo, como queriendo evitar llorar.

-No mi amor... si fuera por mi, eso jamás ocurriría

-En serio?

-Lo juro!

-Promételo! – y no podía creer lo demandante de su pedido

-Pero Bella...

-No puedo vivir sin ti, Edward! Seré tuya de todas las formas en que lo desees... Te amo. – y sus palabras generaron en mi una necesidad única.

-Yo también te amo, Bella. Y te lo prometo! Nunca te dejare. Eres la razón de mi existir!

Y me incline sobre ella para besarla. Ella respondió dulcemente al principio pero su boca se volvió insistente sobre la mía. Deslice mis manos por su espalda y la seda de su ropa de cama era prácticamente invisible para mi tacto.

Seguí por su flanco y al llegar a su pierna, acaricie su muslo y lo impulse sobre mi cadera. Sus manos, enredadas en mi cabello, me obligaron a rotar y a quedar sobre ella.

Percibir cada curva de su cuerpo bajo el mío, era una sensación que jamás creí que podría sentir. Su lengua jugo con la mía, haciendo que experimentara un fervor inexplicable. Nuestras bocas ávidas, no dejaban de besarse.

Mi mano se deslizo por su pierna desnuda, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Sus manos desabrocharon mi camisa y acariciaron mi pecho y mis hombros. Y yo me zambullí en su cuello para llenarlo de besos.

-Acaríciame, Edward... – pidió en un susurro.

Y tuve la osadía de dejar resbalar mi mano por su flanco y con mi pulgar tocar el perfil de su seno. Ella me miro, encendida, tomo mi mano, la llevo a su boca para besarla y la dejo de lleno sobre el. Era tan hermosa en todo sentido y la amaba tanto!

La bese dulcemente y retire mi mano para acariciar su rostro. No quería hacer esto en un rapto de pasión, sino quería que fuera un acto consensuado, en el que ambos supiéramos lo que hacíamos y no nos dejáramos llevar. Además, no sabía como podía reaccionar al estar tan... juntos. Aunque mi amor y mi deseo por ella había superado el deseo por su sangre... Al menos esta vez!

-Bella...-le dije en un susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla - no me gustaría que pasara así... Quiero que sea una ocasión especial, no un momento de pasión. – ella suspiro frustrada.

-Es que...

-No me malinterpretes. Realmente deseo que esto suceda! Pero quiero que todo este claro entre nosotros. Me gustaría que esto pase cuanto sepas todo sobre mí, y aun así desees que suceda.

-Edward, jamás voy a dejar de amarte. Te lo dije: no importa que seas o quien seas...

-Por favor! Te prometo algo: Si después que conozcas toda la verdad aun deseas que sigamos juntos, no solo eso haremos sino que te haré parte de la familia. Te parece bien?

-Oh, mi amor, yo solo quiero ser tuya! De esa manera nadie... Nadie mas podrá nunca hacerme daño!

-Te amo!

-Y yo a ti! Abrázame y quédate conmigo.

La arrope bien, para que no sintiera frío, y me quede a su lado por lo que restaba de esa noche. Había mucho que resolver. Aunque por ahora solo disfrutaría, feliz, de tenerla entre mis brazos

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Y que les parece? Se los imaginan acurrucados frente a la chimenea con la musica del piano de fondo y los relampagos? O les gusta mas el encuentro de madrugada? Que dificil para ellos, no? **

**Esperamos que les haya gustado. Ya estamos volviendo al ritmo de publicacion normal y esperamos no decepcionarlas.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! No tenemos palabras para agradecer las reviews y los alertas. A nuestros lectores de siempre, a los nuevos y a los silenciosos, nuevamente gracias**

**Dense una vuelta por nuestro facebook asi escuchan la musica. Como si fuera una pelicula en su cabeza. Y esta permitido ponerle mas cosas..jajajaja**

**Besos y abrazos para todos desde Buenos Aires**

**Micky y Alice**


	21. CAP 21 LA CITA

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.21 – LA CITA<strong>

Bella POV

Amanecí de la forma mas maravillosa: en sus brazos. El dejo un beso en mi frente

-Buen día, dormilona! – y me regalo una sonrisa torcida

-Buen día, Amor! – y me acurruque en su hombro.- No nos podemos quedar así un rato mas?

-No tienes hambre?

-Si, pero no importa...

-Te preparare el desayuno, te gustaría?

Y abrí los ojos para mirarlo. Dios! Que podía ser mejor que esto? Solo asentí, el dejo un breve beso en mis labios y se levanto. Lo observe incorporarse y ponerse los zapatos. Esta imagen relajada de el, en pantalones y camiseta, poniéndose los zapatos sentado en la cama era realmente adorable.

Me arrodille y me apresure a abrazarlo por la espalda y llenar su cuello de besos. El se rió y se giro muy rápido para hacerme cosquillas. Caí a la cama nuevamente sobre mi espalda y empecé a reír en forma incontrolable. Rogué porque se detuviera, pero parecía divertirle hacerme reír.

"Tregua" grite entre risas y el se detuvo a mirarme. Como amaba a este hombre... si es que lo era. Y entonces me beso, breve, pero apasionadamente. Se separo de mi rápidamente para salir del cuarto, huyendo. Cuando esto sucedía, me preocupaba.

El se alejaba de mi, no sabia si era por miedo a flaquear ante el deseo o si había algo mas.

Me levante detrás suyo y lo seguí a la cocina. Estaba apoyado en el bajomesada, con los ojos cerrados, como con pesar.

-Edward... estas bien?

-Si, mi vida. Es solo que a veces es difícil tenerte cerca... – y lo abrace por la cintura, apoyándome en su espalda. – Debo irme

-Pero aun no has desayunado! Te preparare algo rápido pa... –

Y así salio por la puerta, que quedo abierta. El día todavía estaba tormentoso y gris. El viento fuerte hacia que las hojas se arremolinaran y entraran. Tuve que esforzarme para cerrar la puerta. Nunca supe donde fue.

Fui al cuarto a cambiarme, y no podía evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de mis ojos. Que es lo que había hecho mal? Que es lo que lo había molestado? Creí que anoche había quedado todo muy claro. Nos amábamos y deseábamos estar juntos sin importar mis problemas o los suyos. El me hablaba de un futuro juntos... Estaba angustiada!

Hice la cama y fui a prepárame el desayuno. Había empezado a llover otra vez. Lo espere por largo rato pero no volvía.

Me serví y me senté en la cocina. La casa con todas las ventanas abiertas al día había cambiado completamente, haciéndome sentir cómoda, con cierto sentido de pertenencia.

Me levante y fui al salón a tomar uno de los libros que habíamos dejado junto al sofá. Y como si fuera un imán, tome el libro de Stoker y comencé a leer

Al principio me quede prendada del diario de viaje de Jonathan Hacker pero tampoco era para que me muriera de miedo. Haber vivido con Phil estos años... eso me mataba de miedo y no quería ni imaginar que me haría si me encontraba. Eso me dio escalofríos. Me encantaba el personaje de Mina. Era una mujer brillante y determinada.

Deje de leer para pensar en mi: yo también lo era! Y ahora, en lugar de triste, estaba molesta con Edward. Quería explicaciones y una disculpa. Al fin y al cabo, no había hecho nada malo.

Tenia cosas suficientes para preparar mi almuerzo y así lo hice. Nada para el! Pero no volvió durante toda la tarde. Cuando se hizo de noche me empecé a preocupar pero así y todo, comí algo y me metí en la cama. Sentía que me faltaba algo si no estaba. Y ahí mi enojo se fue al diablo. Lo extrañaba y mucho!

Me dormí y tuve una pesadilla horrible. Corría por un bosque lúgubre y oscuro y llegue a la puerta de una casa o algo así, donde estaba acorralada. Miles de manos me atacaban y tiraban de mi. Con desesperación empecé a gritar pidiendo por Edward hasta que me desperté de un salto, agitada y transpirada.

Una mano gentil quitó el cabello de mi cara. Los destellos del día que se filtraban por las cortinas casi cerradas no me impedían ver quien estaba conmigo.

Me abrace a el para llorar como pocas veces lo había hecho. El acariciaba mi espalda en silencio, consolándome

-Amor, estoy aquí! Tranquila! Nadie te va a hacer daño! – y mis sollozos parecían empeorar. Me meció entre sus brazos y eso pareció calmarme. – Lo siento! Te deje mucho tiempo sola! – y ahí fue donde mi enojo volvió. Lo empuje y me puse de pie.

-Por que haces eso de irte así como así, dejándome sola? Dime que he hecho? Por que me tratas así?

El bajo la mirada y reflejo un dolor único. Parecía que mis palabras le causaban un daño físico. Levanto sus bellos ojos dorados llenos de lagrimas y extendió hacia mi una margarita.

Dios! Mi corazón se sintió cruzado como por un puñal. No me perdonaría lastimarlo. Volví a sentarme en la cama junto a el, para abrazarlo.

-Bella, perdóname! Prometo que esto acabara pronto! Te prometo que te contare todo. Es que tengo miedo...

-Miedo? – pregunte tomando su cara entre mis manos

-Miedo que cuando lo sepas no quieras volver a saber nada de mi. Y seria lo mas lógico. No soy bueno para ti...

-Que estas diciendo?

-La verdad! – y ya me estaba enojando.

-Pues yo no se nada de esa verdad! Pero sobre todas las cosas, te voy advirtiendo Edward Cullen: no vas a tomar decisiones por mi! He sido clara? - y el asintió.

Volví a abrazarlo y nos quedamos así, por un largo rato. Yo sin entender absolutamente nada. Solo sabia que sin importar que fuera lo tan grave, lo quería en mi vida para siempre.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dimos un beso dulce y sentido, para después dirigirnos a la cocina. Mi desayuno estaba sobre la mesa, solo faltaba servir el te. Me regalo una sonrisa triste y lo tome de la mano para que sentara conmigo. Ya no insistía para que comiera, no sabia por que...

Una idea pareció llegar a su cabeza cuando me miro con otro semblante y una gran sonrisa.

-Te gustaría que saliéramos a cenar? A ver... Que tal mañana?

-En serio?

-Hoy no porque el clima todavía estará malo, pero mañana estará mejor. Podemos ir a uno de esos restaurantes donde hay música y se puede bailar.- y puse mala cara – Que?

-Es que... pues, no se como hacerlo muy bien que digamos...

-Ah, no te preocupes, yo te guiare y veras que será divertido! Es una forma de disculparme por haberte dejado todo el día sola. Que te parece?

-Es una cita? – y su tierna sonrisa fue maravillosa.

-Si, mi amor. Es una cita – y no cabía en mi de alegría. Nunca había tenido una. El tomó mis manos y las besó- Debes buscar entre los vestidos del armario a ver que encuentras. Recuerdo que mi madre tenia varios. O comprar uno nuevo, si gustas.

-Puedo ir de Ángela para que me ayude a que me quede perfecto?

-Por supuesto!

Me puse de pie saltando de alegría y el se rió. Me senté en su regazo y lo observe para ver si me rechazaba. Pero por el contrario, me abrazo y aproveche para dejar un beso en su cuello, que el retribuyo.

Y terminamos en un beso tierno y dulce, donde nuestras bocas se acariciaban. El suspiro y apoyo su frente en la mía. Le deje un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo al cuarto a mirar que encontraba y ver de vestirme.

Busque entre los vestidos y había piezas hermosas pero muy antiguas. Encontré entonces un vestido que tenia un delicado tono damasco claro. Mostraba un bello corte en la cintura que plegaba la tela hacia la espalda, formando una breve cola. Tenia grandes mangas de encaje en el mismo tono y un cuello alto, muy señorial. Pero la tela era suave y con movimiento, así que decidí probármelo.

Me desvestí en un segundo y me lo puse. Me pare frente al gran espejo y me gusto. El color lucía muy bien en mi.

No podía abrocharlo en la espalda así que lo llame. Edward entro en la habitación y me observo con una picara sonrisa. No dijo una palabra, mientras le pedía que lo abrochara, ya que atrás tenia muchos botoncitos.

El sonrió aun mas sobre mi hombro y deslizo un dedo a lo largo de mi espalda lentamente, cosa que me dio escalofríos y me hizo suspirar. "Compórtese, . Ya puede retirarse " le dije y se rió. Este era el vestido y ya podía ver las mejoras.

Me arregle para salir mientras el estaba en la sala, ordenando nuestros libros.

-Comenzaste a leer el libro?

-Si... es interesante. Pero apenas empiezo.

-Esta bien. Amor, ve con cuidado a la tienda. Si piensas que algo esta mal...

-Todo va a estar bien! No te preocupes. – y me acerque a besarlo para despedirme. – Te amo!

-Y yo a ti!

Camine tranquila hasta la tienda y me recibió Ángela. Le dije que había traído una lista para llevarme algunas cosas, pero mas importante que eso necesitaba que me ayudara a arreglar un vestido. Eso pareció entusiasmarle y después de avisarle a su padre, subimos al primer piso para entrar en el cuarto de Costura. Era como una habitación rectangular y pequeña, en la que había dos puertas. Daban a otras habitaciones y parecía que había ahí alguien mas.

-Veamos que traes, Bella.- Abrí el paquete y le mostré el vestido.- Cual es la idea que tienes para modernizar esto?

-Veras, pensaba que si le sacamos las mangas y todo el encaje de la parte superior, y hacemos un poco mas profundo el escote en la espalda, realmente cambiara.

-Vaya que si. Vamos a probártelo.

Pase detrás de ella y me desvestí para ponerme el vestido. Ángela tomo unas pequeñas tijeras y con toda delicadeza comenzó a sacar las mangas, el cuello y los pespuntes que sujetaban el lazo de la cintura solo sobre la costura. Y voila! Era otro vestido. Las breves alforzas que salían debajo del busto no había que tocarlas y apenas levantar un poco el ruedo y la cola quedaría al ras. Estaba feliz!

-Es perfecto! Oh, Ángela, eres maravillosa!

-Bueno, en realidad has tenido buen ojo en la elección. Todo el encaje estaba por debajo y hubo poco que arreglar. Si me lo dejas, al ser tan poco, lo puedo tener para mañana. Que te parece?

-Perfecto! Porque saldré con mi esposo en una cita! – dije emocionada. Ella sonrió.

-Se nota que se aman! El te mira de una manera increíble! – y sentí que mi corazón no entraba en mi cuerpo.

-Si, nos amamos mucho. Hace muy poco que nos casamos pero yo lo adoro. En serio lo tendrás para mañana?

-Cuenta con ello.

Cuando volvimos a salir, se escuchaban voces de la otra habitación, pero no vi a nadie. Bajamos las escaleras, cargue las cosas que el muy amablemente ya me tenia listas y regrese feliz a casa. Las nubes se estaban cargando nuevamente.

Cuando volví a entrar, ahí lo encontré esperándome para tener nuestra lección del día. Hoy tocaba historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Este Edward! Confundiendo a Bella y diciendole cosas que finalmente no le dice... no? Pero igualmente nos enternece y le perdonamos cualquier cosa... a que si? Como sera esta salida publica de nuestra pareja? Que nos dicen?**

**Como veran ya hemos vuelto a la normalidad de publicar martes y sabados, que pueden alterarse por el trabajo y los lios que puede tener cualquiera. Pero para nosotras es importante cumplir con lo que les decimos.**

**Como siempre no tenemos mas que agradecerles a todos los que leen nuestra historia, y darles las GRACIAS por las reviews, los alertas y los emoticones, al igual que los silenciosos. A los seguidores de Facebook, de Twitter y a los que nos leen en Diario Twilight. Para ellos y su maravillosa editora Diana, muchas gracias. Y agradecemos de corazon que nos recomendaran en su sitio!**

**Tambien queremos agradecer a los que aun leen nuestro anterior fic "Seras tu... siempre", y lo suman con alerta como Historia favorita o Autor favorito. Desde el fondo de nuestro corazon... GRACIAS!**

**Besos y abrazos desde Buenos Aires y nos leemos**

**Micky y Alice**


	22. CAP22 SORPRESAS

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.22 - SORPRESAS<strong>

Edward POV

En mi fuero interno sentía que el tiempo se acababa y necesitaba ayudar a Bella a descubrir la verdad. Debía juntar coraje y tratar de darle fin a esto para seguir adelante. Era necesario para tomar una decisión mas sobre que seria de nuestro futuro juntos... si es que lo teníamos.

Me extraño lo que me dijo del libro de Stoker. Creí que una criatura delicada y sensible como ella estaría horrorizada con el relato. Pero ella siempre reaccionaba de la forma menos esperada.

Salio de la casa, camino a la tienda de los Weber, contenta. La seguí ocultándome aquí y allá y esperando a que volviera a salir. Me trepe en segundos a la escalera de incendios del edificio para escuchar como iban las cosas con su vestido.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en mi cara cuando ella emocionada le decía que teníamos una cita. Era adorable!

Estaba por bajar para volver a casa cuando vi que Ángela había vuelto a subir enseguida y hablaba con su madre y otra mujer, que era muy diferente. Sus pensamientos eran banos, superficiales y además, menospreciaba mucho a las gentiles modistas.

-Ay, Mama! Recuerdas a la pareja que te mencione? La señora Cullen volvió hoy para arreglar un vestido porque tendrá una cita con su esposo. No es eso romántico?

-Ya lo creo, hija! En general, los esposos no le dicen a sus mujeres que tendrán una cita – y se rió- Son muy jóvenes, seguramente

-Si. El es muy guapo y ella es hermosa también. De esa clase de chicas adorables que transmiten sus sentimientos solo con mirarla.

-Ah, y son gente importante? –preguntó la mujer- Me refiero si son adinerados o...

-Pues yo diría que si... – dudo Ángela – El se ve refinado, con clase. Es muy educado y terriblemente amable. Y adora a su esposa! Tendrían que ver como la mira.

-Que romántico! Aunque algo raro debe haber! Hace rato que no se ve esa clase de amor. No creen? – dijo ella, ávida de mas.

Me aburrí de una conversación tan banal y en menos de minutos estaba nuevamente en la casa para esperarla. Ella estaba feliz.

Estudiamos historia antigua esa tarde y después quiso preparar de comer. Deseaba que esto pronto terminara, porque no soportaría mucho mas esta pantomima de la comida.

Después de cenar, lavar y ordenar, fue a cambiarse para ir a dormir. Me dijo que hoy quería meterse en la cama temprano y descansar, ya que mañana saldríamos.

Me senté en el sofá a tomar un libro, cuando ella se paro frente a mi. Debía quitarle esa costumbre, pues su ropa de dormir se transparentaba al trasluz del fuego de la chimenea. Eso no ayudaba a mi autocontrol.

Bella extendió su mano hacia mi y la mire confuso. Tiro de ella y me deje llevar. Entramos en la habitación y me sentó en la cama. Desato mis zapatos y desabrocho mi camisa, dejándome en pantalones y camiseta. Nunca dijimos una palabra.

Retiro las mantas y se trepo a la cama. Volvió a extender su mano e hice todo lo que ella quería. El monstruo no daba señales de vida y el hombre en mi estaba emocionado.

Hizo que me metiera en la cama y se recostó sobre mi pecho. La arrope mejor para evitar que tuviera frío al estar cerca mío y ella frunció el ceño. Yo me reí.

-Bella, no crees...

-Shh! – dijo ella, deslizando su dedo por mi boca. El toque de su piel era calido aunque sentía que me quemaba.

Se acerco a mi y su boca rozo la mía levemente. Parecía que ella entendía que no debía presionarme. El beso llego suave, húmedo para volverse impaciente primero e intenso después.

Nuestras bocas deseosas de contacto osaron darle paso a nuestras lenguas para acariciarse suavemente. Sus manos enredadas en mi pelo solo generaban ondas eléctricas que cruzaban mi cuerpo. Y automáticamente mis manos la presionaban contra mi.

Apoye mi mano helada sobre su cara y su mejilla ardía. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y tan rápido! Mi garganta empezó a quemarse y lamentablemente debía poner un freno a este maravilloso momento.

Me retire gentil y lentamente para que no se sintiera rechazada y parecía comprenderlo mejor de lo que creía. Solo me sonrió y me dijo "buenas noches, mi amor" y se acurruco sobre mi.

Esa noche se movió bastante, aunque entre sonrisas y suspiros, lo único que murmuraba era mi nombre y que me amaba. No podía estar mas feliz.

Cuando a eso de la una giro sobre si para acomodarse en la almohada aproveche para levantarme. Debía ir a reforzar la caza.

Volví al amanecer y aun dormía. Me gustaba el hecho de preparar su desayuno. La escuche desperezarse y un profundo suspiro. Llego a la cocina con su margarita matutina para abrazarse a mi y besarme nuevamente.

El día continuo igual que cualquier otro. Ya teníamos una rutina establecida. La mañana estaba gris y mostraba pesados nubarrones. Así que en lugar de seguirla la acompañe a la tienda a buscar su vestido, que no me quiso mostrar. Decía que era una sorpresa.

A eso de las 5 decidí dar una vuelta por el bosque para encontrar algo frugal para alimentarme y dejar que se preparara. Había dejado el smoking de mi padre sobre la cama ya listo para cambiarme cuando volviera.

A eso de las 7 volví a la casa y ella me había dejado el traje colgado en un perchero. Me grito desde el cuarto: "No entres aquí. Todavía no termino. Ve a cambiarte"

Me metí en el baño, me duche y me vestí. Creo que esta era la segunda o tercera vez en mi vida que usaba un traje. Igual me era cómodo. Cuando volví a la sala, encontré a una bellísima mujer sentada en el sillón.

Ella se puso de pie con su cabello recogido, sus largas pestañas y sus labios rojos. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, por suerte! Pero estaba absolutamente deslumbrante.

-Bella! – ella giro para mi con una sonrisa, mostrándome su espalda. El vestido se deslizaba sobre su figura deliciosamente. – Estas tan hermosa!

-Es por ti! – y nos tomamos de las manos para besarnos. – Ya nos vamos?

-El auto debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

A las 8 y cuarto, un auto llego a buscarnos. La ayude a ponerse su abrigo y allí salimos. La noche estaba estrellada y despejada. Ella despedía ese maravilloso aroma a fresias y rosas que tanto me volvía loco. Un poco de su efluvio natural y también del perfume que le había comprado.

Viajamos hasta "The Empire Room" que era restaurante y salón de espectáculos de "The Palmer House Hotel". Uno de los mas grandes y hermosos de Chicago.

El lugar era enorme con hermosas mesas que rodeaban la pista de baile cuyo fondo era un escenario para orquesta en vivo. El candelabro central era impresionante con sus caireles de cristal y su roseta dorada. Bella me miraba deslumbrada y sonreía como nunca.

La velada fue encantadora. Cenamos, reímos y bailamos. Todo era maravilloso...

Y entonces escuche una discusión violenta y lo que parecía una agresión a alguien mas. Y no era muy lejos.

Podía escuchar las suplicas y los gritos de una mujer y los quejidos de un hombre mientras alguien lo golpeaba. La cosa se estaba poniendo intensa, y algo mas fuerte que yo insistía en que debía ayudar. Dejamos de bailar y acompañe a Bella a la mesa.

-Bella, necesito que te quedes aquí. Promete que esperaras a que vuelva.- ella puso cara de preocupación

-Pasa algo?

-Es lo que voy a averiguar. Esperaras por mi?

-Claro, amor... – no la deje terminar que ya estaba saliendo del salón con prisa.

Tome el corredor que iba a los baños y allí había una puerta que salía al callejón en la parte de atrás del hotel. Todo transcurría cruzando la calle.

Cuando llegue a la escena estaba bastante oscuro. Solo había una leve lámpara sobre una puerta y la que provenía de las ventanas de los edificios circundantes.

Dos hombres sostenían a otro bastante mayor y lo golpeaban, mientras una mujer forcejeaba en brazos de un tercer fulano. Ella trato de zafarse cuando el la apretó mas contra si y se desmayo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración se entrecortaba. Lógicamente estaba en shock

El hombre quedo inconsciente y los tipos se rieron ante su poca resistencia. Tome una botella del basurero y la arroje a la luz para dejarnos en penumbras. Corría con ventaja.

Salte quedando detrás del tipo que tenia a la mujer y nunca supo que estaba ahí. Apoye una mano sobre su nuca y presione hasta que lo deje sin respiración. Ella cayo al piso y a el lo deje tirado junto al basurero que es donde pertenecía.

Los otros dos soltaron al hombre y vinieron por mi. Ambos con armas blancas. Me reí de lo estúpidos que eran. Parecía la danza del torero con su presa esquivando sus brazadas, hasta que me puse en medio de ambos. Sus mentes solo revelaban su bajeza y su vil accionar para reclamar dinero del pobre hombre.

Tan enceguecidos estaban por la lucha que cuando me atacaron, di un paso hacia atrás tan rápido que ni lo notaron. Uno de ellos apuñalo a su compañero a la altura del estomago y comenzó a sangrar.

El metálico olor me inundo mientras el tipo derramaba sangre densa y oscura, probablemente de su hígado. Le quedaba poco tiempo.

El atacante palideció. Transpirado con ojos asustados como venado acorralado se puso en posición de ataque. Era tenaz! Pretendía seguir arremetiendo contra mi.

Tiro la brazada y tome su antebrazo. Lo apreté con una mano y crujió bajo mis dedos como un palillo de dientes. Su grito de dolor fue penoso. Su mente era deplorable, de la peor lacra a la que puede llegar un ser humano.

Todo transcurría en cuestión de segundos. El olor de la sangre y sus ímpetus me habían envalentonado. Tenia que callarlo porque gritaba como un puerco.

Lo tome del cuello y lo eleve por sobre mi cabeza como 20 cm. El aire escapaba de su cuerpo y pataleaba como pez fuera del agua. Cuando cayó parecía un muñeco de trapo. No quedaba nada de el.

Cerré los ojos para calmarme. Hice una inspiración y ahí estaba. Un efluvio inconfundible que conocería en cualquier lugar o circunstancia.

Al otro lado de la calle, Bella me estaba observando... Pánico es lo que corrió por mis secas y antiguas venas. Podía ver, desde donde estaba, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cara de horror.

Corrí tras ella pero era tarde. Entro en el hotel y no podía seguirla porque debía sacar de en medio a la pareja que estaba herida. A ella la tome en brazos y la deje en la entrada de un edificio cercano, rodeando la manzana. Lo mismo hice con el hombre que sangraba de una ceja profusamente. Ambos respiraban lentamente, solo el desmayo era producto del shock en ella y la golpiza en el. Estarían bien.

El rush de la pelea todavía me duraba y a toda la velocidad que me permitía mi naturaleza entre al hotel y me observe con cuidado. No estaba sucio y no tenia sangre en ninguna parte. Eso era muy importante.

Me acerque al metre y pregunte por Bella. El me miro levantando una ceja, como insultándome con su actitud. En sus pensamientos vi lo ocurrido: ella había acudido a el llorando, le había pedido un taxi y la había dejado ir. Pedí la cuenta, pague y sin pensar ni meditar corrí a la máxima velocidad que podía hasta la casa.

Cuando llegue todo estaba a oscuras. Entre y ella no estaba. Corrí hacia nuestro cuarto y me sorprendí al entrar.

El cuarto estaba como a la espera de una escena romántica. Había velas y flores por todas partes. Un hermoso camisón de satén colgado en el perchero detrás de la puerta y el perfume de rosas de Bella aquí y allá. Tal vez ella tenia la intención de que esta fuera nuestra noche. Me sentí un idiota.

Si alguien me preguntaba por que diablos la había dejado ahí sentada sola... No tenia idea!

Escuche un auto detenerse en la entrada. Seguramente era ella. Mi cabeza estaba bloqueada y no podía escuchar absolutamente nada. Solo desesperarme porque Bella no estaba aquí.

Salí apresuradamente de la casa y me encontré con una gran sorpresa

-Hola, Edward!

-Mama! – y me abrace a ella como si el cielo me la hubiera mandado. Sus pensamientos pasaron de la alegría a la preocupación.

-Que esta pasando, Edward?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**A veces las cosas no salen como uno planea... **

**Y ahora como Edward resolvera esto? Donde fue Bella? Y Esme ha llegado. Cuantas cosas, no? **

**Esperamos que les haya gustado esta entrega. Como siempre los invitamos a que se den una vuelta por nuestro perfil de facebook para que vean las fotos y la musica que ilustran la historia. Lo hacemos con todo cariño**

**Como siempre no nos cansamos de darles las gracias no solo por los reviews sino por los alertas. Muchisimas gracias! **

**Les dejamos un beso y un abrazo y nos leemos el fin de semana**

**Micky y Alice**


	23. CAP 23 BELLA

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.23 – BELLA<strong>

Edward POV

Abrace a mi madre con fuerza y ella acaricio mi espalda. En medio de mi desesperación era una ayuda caída del cielo

-Edward... dime que pasa, hijo.

-Mama, Bella huyo de mi y... soy un idiota! – Ella me miro y acaricio mi cara.

-Perdiste tu control y trataste...

-No, no es eso!

Me llevo al interior de la casa y nos sentamos en el sofá. Apoye los codos sobre las rodillas para sostener mi cabeza tratando de entender que diablos estaba haciendo. Le conté todo lo sucedido y ella me escucho atenta. Pero su cara de preocupación iba creciendo a medida que avanzaba en el relato

-Edward, no puedo creerlo! Pobrecita, debe estar aterrada! – y se puso de pie. Aprovecho para sacarse su abrigo y su sombrero.

-Lo se! Corrí hasta aquí y no esta. No se donde buscarla!

-Piensa, Edward! Volvería a su casa... con su padrastro?

-No, no lo creo. Bella no quería volver allí por nada, por eso se quedaba aquí. – no podía pensar. Solo ansiedad y stress.

-Ella no tiene a nadie mas que a ti? Una amiga, alguien en quien ella también confíe?

-Ángela! – Y parecía que estaba volviendo en mis cabales.- Ella es la muchacha de la tienda donde va por las compras. Le arreglo un vestido para que saliéramos hoy.

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-No... Quédate aquí por las dudas. Volveré enseguida

Me puse un saco oscuro para pasar mas desapercibido y en minutos estaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda. Y no hacia falta que buscara más. Escuchaba el llanto de Bella y note la luz prendida en la sala de costura. De un salto alcance la escalera de incendios para escuchar mejor y espiar por la ventana.

-Bella... por favor, cálmate! Dime que es lo que ha pasado.

Ella estaba desconsolada. Ángela en bata de dormir con el pelo desarreglado, tenia apoyada la cabeza de Bella en su regazo. Me sentía un cretino! Ella le acariciaba el cabello y eso pareció calmarla. Se incorporo y Ángela le paso un pañuelo para que se sonara la nariz

-Ay, Ángela! Me asuste tanto que no sabia donde ir. Perdóname por despertarte!

-Eso es lo de menos... Pero dime que paso? – Bella la miro hipando, y sus ojos pestañaron varias veces como meditando que diría.

-Vi a Edward pelear con unos hombres. Uno estaba tirado en el piso, y los otros tenían cuchillos, pero terminaron... lastimándose entre ellos. Nunca pensé que el podría ejercer tal violencia! – y lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ángela estaba confundida y no entendía porque Bella estaba en ese estado. Eso me hacia sentir aun peor.

-Pero, el esta bien. No?

-Si... – respondía, mientras se sonaba la nariz nuevamente.

-Y tu huiste porque te asustaste de la escena... y porque pensaste que Edward... es... un mal hombre? Que es un... gángster o algo así? – y Bella pareció sopesar sus palabras. Pestañaba intentando despejar sus ojos. Ahora yo también estaba ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

-Si. Veras, mi padrastro siempre estuvo rodeado de esa lacra y cuando encontré a Edward creí que el era... diferente – Ángela se extraño y yo con ella.

-Pero Bella, hubieras preferido que esos hombres lo mataran? Y si todo es un mal entendido y el se vio implicado en la pelea por defender a alguien? Tu esposo me parece un buen hombre y no un mentiroso! – Y sus palabras eran sinceras – Tú lo amas?

-Que? – Bella se enderezo en la silla para mirarla y de su llanto solo quedaban suspiros.

-Que si tu lo amas? – ella se seco los ojos una vez mas y sonrió levemente.

-Con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón! Con todo lo que soy! – Sus palabras me crearon una enorme felicidad y un gran dolor. Este amor lastimaba a Bella y no sabia que hacer. Ella merece mucho más.

-Entonces, debes darle la posibilidad de que te explique lo ocurrido y aclarar todo, no te parece? Vamos, Bella! Te traeré una manta para que descanses aquí si lo deseas, salvo que quieras volver a tu casa. Yo preferiría que no. Es muy tarde y mis padres duermen. No se despertaron con tu llegada. Que me dices?

-Gracias! Eres muy buena conmigo! Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que te he contado.

-Puedes estar tranquila. No saldrá de estas paredes.

Baje de un salto y volví caminando a casa a paso humano. Aunque fue más una caminata para meditar. El aire de la noche estaba saturado de humedad y soplaba un viento fuerte... Seguramente llovería. Pensé en el camino que Bella podría haberle contado a Ángela todo sobre nosotros, sobre mi...

Cosas que estaban en su conocimiento y que sabia muy bien: lo frío y duro de mi piel, mi habilidad para leer mentes, los momentos en que la rechazaba y ella no sabia por que, nuestro encierro de meses dentro de la casa...

Y no lo hizo! Solo afirmo que me amaba. Pero parecía que esto era el final del camino. No sabia si ella tomaría el consejo de Ángela y si lo hacia, no sabia que le diría.

Cuando llegue a casa encontré a Esme caminando de una punta a la otra del salón. Me desplome en el sofá y le conté lo que había escuchado y que estaba bien.

Suspire sin necesidad desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones solo para sentir una milésima de alivio.

-Y ahora que vas a hacer?

-Nada, mama. Creo que Bella merece tener a alguien que la ame con locura, que le de un hogar, estabilidad, hijos... Una vida normal que yo no puedo darle.

-Te vas a dar por vencido? – mi madre empezaba a impacientarse. Su tono de voz dejo de ser dulce.

-Pues tú dime... Cual es la solución? – Ella se sentó en un sillón frente a mí

-Mira Edward, te diré que en esta tierra nada es casual. Si te cruzaste en su camino o al revés, ella en el tuyo es por algo. No entiendo como puedes tomar esa actitud frente a la primera dificultad. La reacción de ella es totalmente normal! Se asusto de verte atacar a esos hombres cuando para ella debes ser su caballero con armadura.

-Mama, por favor! Figuras románticas? No me hagas reír!

-No te voy a permitir que hables así de mi hijo! – Y la mire con suspicacia – Escúchame bien: si hay algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré es de despertar a esta vida. Porque ella me dio a mi esposo y a ti... a mi hijo. Yo te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar!

-No, la verdad es que...

-Shush! – Me reto - Cuando era humana fui sometida y maltratada igual que Bella, pero la vida me había dado de recompensa a mi hijo. El era la razón de mi existir. No sabes lo que significo para mi que mi pequeño muriera en mis brazos! Mi alma se fue con el. Y ese fatídico día, en el que ya nada tenia sentido para mi, su muerte me llevo a ese risco. Y esa decisión me llevo a tu padre, a quien si quisiera no podría amar mas de lo que lo hago... Y también a ti Edward, a quien amo como si fueras mi sangre! Por eso no puedo aceptar que desistas así de la persona que completa tu vida!

-Sabes que no puedo decirle la verdad directamente. Sino que debo ayudarla a que la descubra... Y esto se ha prolongado demasiado y me hace poner ansioso y cometer toda clase de errores. Me inquieta...

- Pero no tanto! He sentido su efluvio en la casa y es muy intenso. Pero si no distinguí mal, compartes la habitación con ella, verdad? – y me sorprendí. No sabia que decir. No iba a contarle a mi madre cosas intimas.

-Si, pero no es lo que tu crees. Nos hemos confesado nuestro amor. Ella me ha dicho que me ama también pero eso es todo. Es todo muy inocente.

-Si, pero te quedas en su cama... – y me hubiera sonrojado si hubiera podido

-No deseo hablar estas cosas contigo.

-No deberías avergonzarte, Edward! Me alegra y me conmueve profundamente que puedas amarla y contener nuestra naturaleza en pos de ese amor. Ahora, si eres capaz de privarte de ello, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo y la dejes hacer su vida.

Su razonamiento era totalmente lógico y razonable. Los ojos empezaron a picarme pero no quería ponerme a llorar.

-Ves, Edward! Te das cuenta que si te planteo dejarla se te parte el corazón? Vamos, ve a buscarla!

-No, mama. Esto es imposible y ella merece mucho mas.

-Pero no le das opción de elegir! Desde que el mundo es mundo para el amor hacen falta dos y tu no le has preguntado a ella que desea hacer!

-Y no lo haré! Ella es terca y testaruda y dirá que no importa, que se quedara conmigo y discutiremos y... – y me sonreí porque la imagine dándome batalla. Esme se acerco a mi y me abrazo. Necesitaba ese abrazo esta noche.

-Bien... entonces esto lo resolveré yo. Como haría cualquier madre!

-Esme, no! Vas complicarlo aun mas.

-BASTA, EDWARD!

Tomo el abrigo y su sombrero y salio de la casa dando un portazo. Mientras, por las ventanas ya empezaba a filtrarse la claridad de una mañana gris.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Dormí poco a lo largo de la noche, pero por breves lapsos de tiempo. Había meditado mucho, repasando todo el tiempo que habíamos compartido hasta ahora. Había amanecido gris y lluvioso y era muy temprano. Poco mas de las 6.

Me dolía un poco la cabeza fruto de haber dormido torcida en el sillón del salón de costura de Ángela. Por suerte este conjunto de cuartitos tenia un breve toilette donde higienizarme.

Cuando entre y mire mi rostro era un horror! Tenia la mascara de pestañas corrida y estaba despeinada. Me lave la cara con agua y jabón, me peine y lo recogí nuevamente en el chignon para que pareciera arreglado. Así estaba mejor, aunque mis ojos estaban un poco hinchados.

En eso escucho golpes en la puerta. Ángela entro en el cuarto y dejo una bandeja con un te y unas galletas.

-Buen día, Bella!

-Buen día, Ángela! No se como agradecerte tu hospitalidad. Pero no deberías haberte molestado. Me iré enseguida.

-Por favor, bebe y come algo. Será un día difícil para ti. No es mucho pero aquí nos levantamos muy temprano. Así que la tienda ya esta abierta y hemos desayunado todos. Mil disculpas pero..

-No por favor, no te disculpes! Que le has dicho a tus padres?

-Solo que tuvieron una pelea de enamorados y que yo te deje entrar. Mi madre rió junto a mi padre, diciendo que lo mas divertido de las peleas son las reconciliaciones! – y ambas nos reímos picaras, ante el comentario.

-Tienes novio, Ángela?

-Si, mi maravilloso Ben! Es vendedor y viaja mucho. Vende chocolates. Así nos conocimos. Esta semana le toca volver a la ciudad y lo espero con ansias! – no pude mas que sonreír sinceramente.

-Me alegra mucho.

-Debo volver a la tienda. – y me sonrió.

Me senté a tomar mi te y en menos de cinco minutos sentí golpes nuevamente. Ángela entraba a la habitación velozmente y blanca como un papel.

-Pasa algo?

-Bella, una mujer pregunta por ti. Dice que es la Señora Cullen y necesita verte. – y sentí que me iba a desmayar. – Insiste en que no se ira sin hablar contigo.

-Hazla pasar, por favor!

Cuando ella salio mire mis manos y temblaban. El peor de mis miedos se hacia realidad. Pero me senté derecha en la cabecera de la mesa, erguida y dispuesta a dar batalla. Aunque me preguntaba que tan buen mentiroso era... El me había dicho que no tenia esposa, pero tenia a la Sra. Cullen preguntando por mi. _Tranquila,__Bella! __No __te __adelantes_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos!<em>**

**_Ya sabemos donde esta Bella y Angela se ha comportado como una buena amiga. Es divina! __Y Esme ha entrado en accion! Despues de tirarle un poquito de las orejas a Edward ella esta interviniendo en todo. Y ahora como sigue? De que hablaran? _**

**_En estos dias previos al estreno de Breaking Dawn parte 1 espero que les alegren nuestras actualizaciones. Nosotras estamos muy ansiosas y complicadas pero no hemos querido dejar de actualizar para ustedes._**

**_Que les podemos decir que no les hayamos dicho: Gracias! Gracias por estar ahi, por seguirnos, las reviews, los alertas... Muchisisisisimas gracias! Recuerden que les dejamos en el perfil de Facebook fotos y musica para ilustrar la historia y nos leemos el martes._**

**_Besos y abrazos desde BAires que tiene una hermosa noche calida de primavera._**

**_Micky y Alice_**

_.com/media/set/?set=a.144601915633680.32221.100002516189064&type=3&saved_


	24. CAP 24 CUESTIONAMIENTOS

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.24 – CUESTIONAMIENTOS<strong>

Bella POV

La puerta se abrió y dejo paso a una mujer bellísima de cabello color caramelo. Llevaba un delicado tapado color azul marino que le daba un toque de elegancia y clase. Su piel era delicada y pálida con los ojos dorados, igual que los de Edward. Estaba desconcertada.

-Bella? – y no sabia como reaccionar ante lo dulce de su voz.

-Si, soy yo.

-Hola, Bella! Me da mucho gusto conocerte... finalmente! Mi nombre es Esme Cullen y soy la madre adoptiva de Edward. – solté el aire retenido y una sonrisa cruzo por mi cara.

-Oh, ! Que gusto conocerla!

-Dime Esme, por favor – y se acerco para darme un abrazo. La sensación ante su contacto era igual que cuando abrazaba a Edward.- Veo que estas sorprendida de mi presencia.

-Si, Edward me hablo de Ud. y de su esposo. Me dijo que algún día los conocería pero no creí que fuera tan pronto. – y me entristecí.

-Es que el no sabia que venia a verlo. Además de que sus ultimas cartas nos crearon bastante inquietud, su padre me envío a traerle un auto para que lo tuviera a su disposición. – estaba sorprendida. Ella conducía un auto? – Y lo hice porque amo mucho a mi hijo. Odio conducir! Todo sea por verlo. A Edward es difícil no amarlo, no crees? – asentí y me ruborice. – Yo estoy al tanto de todo, Bella.

-De todo?

-Si. Puedes relajarte. Conmigo no tienes nada que ocultar. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Gracias! Es que a veces no me animo a hablar con el de ciertas cosas por miedo... a perderlo. El es el único hombre que me ha tratado con respeto y afecto, además de mi padre. Fue quien me ayudo a alejarme de mundo de miedo en el que vivía.

-Lo se. El me lo ha contado todo, cariño. Por eso no debes dudar. Conmigo puedes hablar de lo que sea. Se absolutamente todo – y suspire profundo para infundirme valor.

-Puedo preguntar cualquier cosa?

-Lo que quieras. Prometo contestar todo lo honestamente que pueda.

-El es diferente... verdad? – Ella asintió. – Y Ud. y su esposo, son igual que el. – afirme, no era pregunta.

-Así es.

-Nunca pongo en tela de juicio a Edward pero anoche me asuste mucho! El me dijo que me quedara a esperarlo pero salio tan preocupado y presuroso... Temí que le pasara algo y me encontré con una escena aterradora. Violenta y tan...

-Tan que?

-Rápida! El parecía desaparecer por momentos mientras esquivaba a los hombres. – y ella sonrió.

-Por que te llamo eso la atención?

-Bueno, es que no es normal. Aunque nada es normal en el. Para mi el es como un ángel. Y a veces, a mis ojos, es intimidante.

-Le temes?

-No, en lo absoluto! Es tan bueno, generoso y amoroso conmigo! Solo tengo... curiosidad... – y volví a inspirar para seguir – Hoy el día esta nublado y gris. Nunca sale cuando hay sol... Porque he notado que el solo lo hace esos días.

-Es verdad

-Y es muy listo y muy fuerte. Lo observe el día que sacamos las tapias de las ventanas. Lo hizo en minutos, como si las maderas no pesaran nada... Y Ud. sabe de su don?

-De que lee mentes? – y sonrió. Esto parecía que venia muy fácil. - Si.

-Sus ojos cambian de color y se vuelven oscuros cuando se enoja. Y a Ud. tampoco le gusta comer comida normal, verdad? – Ella negó con la cabeza – Se que el lo hace por darme el gusto, pero prácticamente no come nada. Y en una ocasión que nos besamos, me dijo que a veces le era difícil estar cerca de mí...

-Y por que crees que pasa todo eso? – su rostro denotaba alegría y gran satisfacción. Eso hizo que me sintiera relajada.

-Edward no es humano, verdad? – Y ella sonrió aun mas y negó – El me entrego un libro para leer. Lo termine el mismo día que lo empecé, pero no se lo dije. Le mentí diciéndole que recién lo había empezado. Me dio miedo.

-Que libro era? Y por que te dio miedo?

-"Drácula" de Bram Stoker. Lo que me dio miedo es que el lo usara como excusa para alejarse de mi. – y ella se rió

-Eres muy inteligente, Bella! O sea que no te importa qué sea Edward sino que se aleje de ti? – extendió su mano y tomo la mía para acariciarla

-Si, no me importa en lo mas mínimo! Yo, señora... Esme... y discúlpeme el atrevimiento, amo a su hijo con todo mi ser!

Ella se puso de pie y la imite. Se acerco a mi y me abrazo. Acaricio mi cabeza y me dejo un beso en la mejilla. Me recordó las veces en que mi madre hacia eso y me conmovió profundamente.

-Creo que debemos ir a la casa. Edward esta sumido en la mas profunda de las negaciones, convencido que debe dejarte para que seas feliz.

-Pero si el es mi felicidad!

-Debes hablar con el. Nos vamos?

Sonreímos, tome mi abrigo y baje con ella. Nos despedimos de los Weber y aproveche para presentarles, como correspondía, a la madre adoptiva de Edward.

Ángela me sonrió honestamente, entendiendo que era algo bueno que mi suegra me viniera a buscar. Les agradecí su hospitalidad y salimos a la calle. Por suerte había dejado de llover.

Ella se paro frente a un auto hermoso. Después me entere que era un Buick Marquette. Tenia capota clara en un tono te con leche y el cuerpo del auto era de un color beige, con neumáticos de cara blanca. Era divino! Me pregunte como seria conducirlo.

Esme me invito a subir y al salir tuvimos un pequeño percance. Otro auto casi nos pega porque se apuraba a ocupar nuestro lugar frente a la tienda. Ella toco la cómica bocina y seguimos nuestro camino como si nada. Así fue como llegamos a la casa en unos minutos.

Desde afuera, no se veía ni una sola luz, aunque si note el humo de la chimenea. Esme me sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo.: "Vamos, Bella, entra! Ya sabe que estas aquí. Todo se solucionara... Ya veras!" Y su sonrisa era tan calida que era imposible no creerle.

Cruce la puerta y lo encontré pensativo y de pie, frente al fuego con las manos en los bolsillos. El crepitar de la llama iluminaba su hermoso rostro mostrándome su preocupación y su dolor. Se enderezo para observarme y no pude resistirme.

Corrí a su encuentro y me abrace a el como si fuera el ultimo día. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y besaba el tope de mi cabeza.

-Lo siento, Edward! Perdóname! No hice lo que me pediste y se desencadeno todo esto! – el tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

-No, Bella! Tu eres la que debe perdonarme! Por exponerte a situaciones como esas!

-Por favor, amor: Necesito que me digas que sucedió anoche. – y lo lleve de la mano hasta el sofá. Se acomodo frente a mi y tomo mis manos.

-Bueno, mientras bailábamos, pude escuchar que alguien era golpeado y una mujer gritaba pidiendo que no lo hicieran – me sorprendí

-También puedes escuchar desde muy lejos? – y el sonrió.

-Si, yo...

-Vaya! Una cosa mas para agregar a la lista! – y el frunció el ceño, extrañado – Pero por favor, continúa.

-Bueno, creí que podría resolver la situación, liberando a la gente que era golpeada tan cobardemente y fue cuando te encontré mirándome. No tienes idea del pánico en el que entre!

-El hombre y la mujer están bien? – el sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Si están bien y esos malditos están muertos. – y me horrorice. – Pero no temas amor. Soy incapaz de hacerte daño.

-Lo se! Pero no debes hacer mas estas cosas. Es malo para tu alma! – El bajo la mirada y cambio el semblante.

-Yo no tengo alma, Bella

-No digas eso! Se que eres... diferente, pero nunca digas que no la tienes. Alguien tan bueno y generoso como tu no puede no tenerla!

-Tu sabes que soy diferente?

-Si. Le he contado a tu madre y ella me dijo que lo hablara contigo.

-No te ha llamado la atención que mi madre sea tan joven?

-Ella es como tu, verdad? – el asintió – Así que, por que me llamaría la atención? – El me soltó las manos y se veía confundido.

-Que mas sabes de mi, Bella?

-Termine de leer el libro que me diste – y sostuve firmemente su mirada. Debíamos terminar de una vez por todas con esto. Quería volver a nuestra vida de siempre. El se sorprendió.

-Pero me dijiste..

-Si, te mentí. Tenia miedo...

-De mi? – y me reí pero su cara reflejaba un prematuro dolor.

-No, tonto! Como podría temerte? Pero imagine que era tu forma de decirme algo y tenia miedo que eso te alejara de mi. Hice una teoría al respecto.

-Que es...

-Solo tienes que asentir. – y así lo hizo – Tu duermes Edward?

-No

-Nunca?

-Nunca.

-Entonces cuando te quedas conmigo...

-Te observo dormir. Es algo que me fascina y hablas en sueños. Así que como no puedo leer tu mente, a veces en sueños me cuentas cosas que no se. Como que me amas y sueñas conmigo.

-Amor, ya te había dicho que te amo... No confías en mi?

-No es eso. Yo soy el que teme, Bella! Temo que descubras al monstruo en mi y me dejes para siempre.

-Nunca voy a hacer eso.

-Sin importar lo que sea?

-Sin importarlo. Ya te lo había dicho! No me crees?

-Porque te creo me preocupo mas. Esto no esta bien! Nada bien! – parecía sorprendido. Se puso de pie y se paro frente a mi con una expresión grave - Entonces leíste el libro...

-Es un diario de viaje sobre un Conde sanguinario que se alimenta de humanos y encanta a sus victimas. Y la historia de amor se basa en Jonathan y Mina quien pierde a Lucy, su mejor amiga, en manos del Conde. Realmente una historia fascinante.

-No te dio repulsión el sadismo del conde?

-No, en realidad le tuve lastima. El se comportaba de esa forma porque dejaba que predominara su naturaleza y había abandonado su humanidad. Aunque en cierta forma, el estaba enamorado de Mina. O por lo menos eso deja entrever – el me observaba anonadado.

-A veces las novelas tienen algo de verdad, Bella. Como no te da asco?

-No... Por que? El no podía, pero mas importante, no quería dejar de ser quien era, y se había rendido a ese mundo y su esencia. Tu no eres así, amor!

El abrió los ojos muy grandes, clavando su mirada en la mía. Ahora al hablar de esto, me daba cuenta lo que era con certeza. Podía ponerle un nombre. Pero el no era malo sino que era y seria siempre mi ángel.

-Estas segura, Bella? Como puedes aseverar una cosa así?

-Tu eres mi ángel, Edward! Y te amo por eso, y por tu bondad y tu sentido de la justicia. Por defenderme y protegerme. Eres un buen hombre!

-Un hombre? - y se rió - Estas segura?

-Que es lo que hace a un hombre serlo, Edward, mas que su actos? – el me dio la espalda y apoyo las manos sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

-Dime lo que soy, Bella...

-Pero...

-Dime! - demando

-Eres un vampiro – giro sobre sus pies para mirarme. Su tensión era palpable al igual que un dejo de tristeza.

-No tienes miedo?

-Nunca temeré de ti.

El se arrodillo frente a mi, abrazo mis piernas y apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo. Acaricie y revolví la seda de su cabello. Lo mas humano en el.

-Creí que nunca te encontraría... Creí que era imposible amar como te amo... –me emocionaron sus palabras y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Me incline sobre el para acariciar su espalda.

-Oh, Edward! Yo tampoco!

Nos quedamos mirando y entonces tome su cara entre mis manos. Observe sus ojos dorados y sabia que no me rechazaría. Deje un beso delicado sobre sus labios. Pero fue el quien me retuvo por las muñecas y lo hizo apasionado. El beso fue ávido y desesperado. El se puso de pie y automáticamente acompañe su movimiento. Éramos dos engranajes que se movían al unísono. Nuestro abrazo férreo nos mantuvo en silencio unos minutos.

-Promete Edward, una vez mas, que estaremos juntos! Que nos amaremos por siempre!

-Lo prometo, Amor!

El me volvió a besar con varios besos breves, y quede totalmente prendada de ellos, entregada en sus brazos. Entonces se separo de mi y me miro intensamente.

-Bella, a que te refieres cuando dices "por siempre"?

-A compartir contigo la eternidad! A que mas? Como podría amarte por siempre si no fuera así?

-No!

-Como que no? Yo no puedo estar si ti, Edward! Las veces que me dejabas sola en esta casa me volvía loca del dolor porque no sabia donde estabas o con quien estabas!

-No! No voy a condenar tu alma buena! Es por eso que debemos separarnos. A menos que aceptes que te acompañe por el resto de tu vida... No! – y me generó una gran pena su negativa, para luego sacar en mi la peor de las rebeldías.

-Entonces no me amas! No soy suficiente para ti? Para acompañarte por el resto de tu existencia?

-Eres mas que lo que podría aspirar en esta tierra, Bella! Es que no lo ves? TU eres mi ángel! Tu me has devuelto la humanidad perdida... mi fe en el amor! Y se que será difícil pero bregare por darte todo lo que necesites hasta tu ultima exhalación – y ya estaba furiosa.

-Tu no puedes decidir por mi!

-Oh,claro que si!

-Por supuesto que no! Tu no eres mi dueño. Yo tengo la opción de elegir y te elijo a ti para siempre con todo lo que ello concibe.

-NO!

-Como es que eres tan ciego! Que será de mi en 20 años o 30? Vivirás con una vieja que no puede darte lo mas mínimo?

-No digas eso, tu siempre serás mi Bella!

-No puedes, Edward! Tu no eres mi dueño, ni mi esposo, ni mi padre! Dios me dio el libre albedrío para decidir y lo utilizare!

-NO LO HARAS!

-ACASO TE CREES DIOS? – mis palabras impactaron fuertemente en el, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y se quedo estático – Además, para qué prometerme que tendríamos un futuro juntos si no me darás las herramientas para poder disfrutar de esto que tenemos? – y empecé a hiperventilarme. No quería derrumbarme frente a el

-Tu no tienes idea lo que depara esta vida!

-Nada me importara si estoy a tu lado! Pero obviamente eres tu el que no lo desea!

Salí corriendo hacia la habitación a encerrarme en ella! El llego hasta la puerta y golpeo. Las lagrimas ya no se contenían en mis ojos y cuando gire a mirar la habitación, me quebré.

No recordaba que había dejado nuestro cuarto preparado para ver si podíamos tener nuestra primera noche real juntos.

Me tire en la cama a llorar, mientras el suplicaba que le abriera. Fue cuando escuche la voz de Esme que le decía : _"__Ahora __si __te __estas __comportando __como __un __verdadero __monstruo!__"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOLA A TODOS!<em>**

**_Finalmente Bella sabe la verdad, Esme ayudo en la situacion y como terminan las cosas? Con una discusion... Despues dicen que Bella es cabezadura! Pero es el Edward que amamos... que podemos hacer? __Esperamos que esta entrega les haya gustado. _**

**_Con BD parte 1 a la vuelta de la esquina, espero que las actualizaciones de la historia les sirvan para distraerse hasta llegar a la butaca del cine para disfrutar del amor de Bella y Edward. Son dias de ansiedad y nosotras hemos decidido que no veriamos mas stills ni mas videos. Solo las entrevistas y las notas de promocion porque no queremos generarnos mas ansiedad._**

**_Como siempre a todos y cada uno de ustedes, a los de los reviews, los alertas y tambien a los silenciosos: MILES DE GRACIAS!_**

**_Nos leemos el fin de semana. Que lo pasen bien_**

**_Besos desde BAires_**

**_Micky y Alice_**


	25. CAP 25 RECONCILIACION

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP.25 – RECONCILIACION<p>

Edward POV

Bella giro sobre sus pies y salio corriendo hacia el cuarto. Cerró con un portazo y escuche cuando rompió a llorar. Eso era algo que me desesperaba. Odiaba verla sufrir y mucho mas cuando yo era el causante

Pero como hacerle entender que ella lo era TODO para mí? Como hacer para que me creyera cuando le decía que esto no estaba bien y que su vida y su seguridad era lo único que me importaba?

Escuche como se arrojo sobre la cama a llorar. Golpee la puerta pidiendo pasar y ella no respondía, solo lloraba desconsoladamente

Mi madre salía de la que fuera mi vieja habitación cambiada, con botas y pantalones. Tomo su saco y se paro frente a mí. No me hablo directamente sino que pensó sus palabras para que Bella no escuchara.

"_Edward: Este es el momento en el que debes tomar una decisión. Te dije que te sorprenderías cuando ella conociera la verdad y así fue. Se que te es muy difícil pensar en ti, pero por una vez, acepta que esto es mas grande que tu. Ella te ama tanto que te demuestra que lo hace más que a su vida. Habla con ella, Edward! Me iré a la ciudad a dejar un mensaje para tu padre y luego a cazar. Espero que cuando vuelva ella este tranquila y hayan llegado a un acuerdo. Te amo, hijo" ._

Me sonrió tiernamente y acaricio mi mejilla, para luego salir por la puerta. Me estaba pidiendo lo más ingrato que pudiera hacer en este mundo. Pero pensar siquiera, que ella pudiera estar conmigo por lo que resta de mi existencia era solo algo inimaginable... y tentadoramente feliz.

Suspire como si eso me causara algún alivio y golpee la puerta nuevamente. Podía sentir que su respiración se había normalizado un poco y ya no lloraba con la misma intensidad.

-Bella, por favor, déjame entrar.

-Vete, Edward... para que?

-Deseo hablar contigo y no a través de la puerta.

-Ya has dicho todo lo que querías decirme. No le encuentro sentido! – Era tan terca! Y eso por un lado me volvía loco y por el otro me creaba una gran ternura. Decidí insistir, pero trate de decirlo en la forma más dulce posible.

-Por favor, mi amor! Sabes que no es así. Yo te amo! Déjame entrar...

Y del otro lado solo recibí silencio. No me había gritado que no, ni se había puesto a llorar nuevamente. Así que decidí arriesgarme y asir el picaporte para pasar. El silencio continuaba.

Entre en el cuarto que estaba en penumbras. Las cortinas estaban corridas y solo se filtraba indirectamente la luz del exterior. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, aun con su bello vestido de noche. Su cabello en cascada se deslizaba por su espalda. Era tan hermosa!

Cerré la puerta y camine lentamente rodeando la cama para sentarme frente a ella. Mientras lo hacia la observe. La cabeza gacha para no poder ver su rostro, y sus manos estrujaban un pañuelo como queriendo destrozarlo. Honestamente no sabía muy bien que decirle, así que trate de no meditar demasiado sino ir exponiendo mis razones... a ver donde nos conducía.

-Bella se que es difícil para ti entenderme. Pero veras, y déjame hacerte un breve relato. – Ella seguía sin mirarme – Yo desperté a esta vida sin saber lo que me esperaba. Ni cuan difícil iba a ser poder adaptarme a ella. Carlisle es mi padre pero también mi creador, y lo hizo a pedido de mi verdadera madre. El siempre tuvo la idea que ella era muy inteligente y que instintivamente sabia que el era diferente. Carlisle era el medico que nos atendía en el hospital durante la fiebre española que fue epidemia aquí. Ellos murieron y yo estaba muy mal. Pero el se apiado de mi y aquí estoy. Y la otra razón por la que termine aquí es porque tuve una discusión muy seria con el, donde también le reproche exactamente lo mismo que tu... Que el no era Dios para decidir sobre mi!

Esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto porque ella levanto la mirada. Sus ojos, sus bellos ojos chocolate estaban irritados e hinchados por mi culpa. Aun quedaban algunas lágrimas más por asomar... Ahí las podía ver. Suspire una vez más y estire mis manos para tomar la suya. Y no las rechazo. La acaricie suave y lentamente y no la retiro.

- ...Me movilizo profundamente tu reclamo! Y no... Nada más lejos de mí que creer ser Dios. Nunca sabre si dentro de su plan estaba que en mi destino debía cruzarse Carlisle o no... Pero igualmente ya no tenía opciones. Mi vida humana estaba terminada debido a la fiebre. Pero tu, Bella... Tú tienes aun tantas cosas por vivir! Recién estas empezando. Hay tantas experiencias que aun no has tenido! Como puedo considerar tu conversión? No es algo para lo que este preparado... No ahora! Eres consciente que para ello debes morir? – ella suspiro

-Es que yo no lo veo así...

-Como entonces?

-Yo... – y se sentó mas erguida, se deshizo de mis manos y paso el pañuelo por sus ojos para secarlos por completo- Tu sabes mi historia. Sabes que no tengo nada ni nadie a quien volver o añorar. Todas las personas que fueron importantes para mí han muerto. Pero tú apareciste en mi vida y también me devolviste algo: la esperanza. Creí que Phil una noche, borracho, no solo abusaría de mí, sino que aun peor, terminaría matándome como lo hizo con mi madre...

Y ese dato era nuevo. No sabia que el había matado a su madre. O sea que además del maltrato, el temor por el riesgo permanente al que estaba expuesta debía ser agotador. Como es que era tan fuerte? No la interrumpí y la deje continuar.

- ...Pero tu me rescataste esa madrugada y esta casa me devolvió la esperanza de volver a tener una vida normal – y la mire como si eso fuera una broma – No me mires así! Esto es lo más parecido a normalidad que he tenido en años! Una casa hermosa, donde podía acomodar y arreglar a mi antojo. Música y miles de libros, que después que mi madre se caso no tenía a la mano como ahora. La educación que siempre anhele y que tu me dabas. Pero sobre todo tenía amor! El momento más feliz de mi día era cuando cruzabas esa puerta y te tenía junto a mí. Me fui a la cama tantas noches anhelando con que me dijeras que me amabas! Con que me besaras! Cuando eso finalmente ocurrió no podía y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tu, Edward! Tú eres el aire que respiro, cada latido en mi corazón, mi Universo, mi vida... Tú me hablas de morir cuando en realidad para mí significa todo lo contrario. Significa vivir... Vivir una nueva vida donde siempre podré estar a tu lado!

Su argumento me golpeo fuerte porque no solo era contundente sino que sus palabras estaban llenas de amor. Un amor del que no estaba tan seguro de ser merecedor. Ella había meditado sobre ello, aun sin tener confirmado la verdad sobre mi existencia.

Y yo, quien siempre había sido rápido y sagaz en el uso de las palabras, no sabia que decir. No estaba del todo convencido pero tampoco podía decir que no. Ella lo noto y sonrió tiernamente, viendo la duda sembrada en mis ojos.

-Bella, no puedo decirte que no, pero tampoco que si. No es suficiente para ti el que compartamos toda tu vida juntos?

-Solo podría conformarme con eso por ahora, pero... cuanto tiempo mas?

-Prometo pensarlo. Esta bien? No me gusta verte triste como tampoco me gusta que discutamos.

Ella asintió y estiro su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos al sentir el calor de su piel sobre la mía. Era cuanto necesitaba.

-Te amo, Edward Cullen! - Y se estiro para alcanzar mi rostro y besarme levemente. Su boca deliciosa y tibia sobre la mía fue un maravilloso regalo.

Estire mis manos, la tome de la cintura y suavemente la deslice sobre la cama para acercarla a mí. La abrace contra mi pecho y ella lo acaricio, metiendo la mano dentro de mi camisa.

La aleje un poco de mi y observe su rostro. Deslice mis dedos sobre su piel como si fuera de porcelana, maravillándome de nuestra proximidad y de mi control. Su perfume me inundaba por completo, pero mas la necesidad de tenerla en mis brazos.

La bese muchas veces... Nuestros labios entreabiertos se saboreaban como quien degusta un dulce. Deslice mis manos por su espalda y el escote de su vestido me permitía tocar su piel.

Enredo sus manos en mi cabello y me atrajo mas contra ella. Podía sentir la curva de sus senos en mi pecho. Nuestros besos se volvieron más ansiosos y profundos, llenándonos de anticipación y nerviosismo.

Fue recostándose y tirando de mí levemente, arrastrándome con ella. Apoye un codo para descansar mi peso sobre el y observarla. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Estiro las manos para tomar mi rostro y comenzó a dejar besos sobre mi frente, mis ojos, mis mejillas y en cada una de las comisuras de mi boca.

Me recosté sobre mi espalda y ella subió sobre mí. El hombre en mi interior estaba extasiado y a su vez asustado. No podía dejarme llevar... no estaba bien.

Ella me beso y mordió mi labio inferior seductoramente. La bese con avidez pero con todo el amor que podía estrechándola a mí. Ella paso sus manos por mi cuello y roto sobre si, dejándome sobre ella.

Levanto una pierna y la deslizo sobre la mía, cosa que provocaba que nuestras pelvis estuvieran en contacto, generando leves quejidos por parte de ambos.

Tome la parte superior de su vestido y lo abrí un poco para dejar expuesta más de la piel de sus hombros. Bese su cuello y repte con mi lengua resbalando por el, saboreando su piel.

Deslice mi mano sobre su pecho izquierdo sintiendo la deliciosa curva y su tensión ante mi toque. Su aliento agitado golpeaba en mí como un yunque. Era tan delicioso pero tan excitante!

Deje besos en el hueco de su garganta y deslice mi nariz por su mentón y el borde de su mandíbula anegándome con su aroma.

Llegue a su boca nuevamente y me permití besarla apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas gozaban de su encuentro y nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse más y más.

Ella desabotono mi camisa y la deslizo por mis hombros para acariciar mi espalda. Bajo su rostro para besar mi pecho, arrancando un gemido resonante e inesperado en mi.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Por un lado deseaba dejarme llevar y hacerla mía. Y por otro, no sabía cuanto la podría lastimar, o cual seria mi reacción.

Entregarme por completo a amarla podía también llevarme a matarla sin darme cuenta. Eso me trajo a la realidad. Debía ser una vez más algo medido y meditado. Pero sobre todo, como Dios manda.

-Bella, mi amor – susurre bajo sus besos- Por favor, detente. Debemos detenernos... – Ella me miro desconcertada.

Descanse mi cabeza sobre su hombro y ella me apretó contra si. Nos quedamos así abrazados y en silencio unos minutos. Lo único que podía escucharse era nuestras respiraciones agitadas mientras volvían a la normalidad.

Deje un beso sobre su cuello y gire quedando sobre mi espalda. La luz del exterior se había ido y parecía que se filtraba por algún lado una brisa fresca.

-Bella, no debemos hacer esto... – Se sentó en la cama con los pies colgando hacia el otro lado y me dio la espalda. Su respiración pareció cambiar y temí que volviera a llorar.

-Por que no? – y su voz denotaba angustia. Me levante y me dirigí a sentarme a su lado. Eleve su mentón y ahí estaban las lagrimas otra vez.

-Mi amor, no lo tomes así! Te amo y... te deseo! No sabes cuanto... – y sonrió

-No me mientes? – sus ojos anegados me miraban expectantes.

-No, claro que no! Pero es que puedo hacerte daño. Es peligroso que pierda el control.

-Tienes miedo de... – y ella no termino la frase.

-Pues no lo se! Nunca he pasado por la experiencia y temo lastimarte... No podría perdonármelo!

-Se que eres mas fuerte que yo y que podrías hacerlo, pero te has controlado las otras veces que nosotros... – y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. No pude más que sonreír.

-Lo se, pero no esta bien. Y confías demasiado en mí!

-Por supuesto! Se que no me harás daño... Pero quiero ser tuya, Edward! Y de nadie más!

-Y lo eres!

-No! No en palabras sino que quiero que sea en todos los sentidos. Deseo que nadie pueda tocarme mas que tu!

Sus palabras extendían raíces profundas en mí donde secretamente anhelaba que eso fuera una realidad inapelable y cercana. El conflicto crecía pero su rostro me confirmaba una vez más mi amor incondicional hacia ella y mi total devoción. Mi existencia y mi esencia toda eran para ella sin objeción.

Acaricie su mejilla. Por unos minutos nos miramos sin decir nada. Las palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza y el momento había llegado. Como ella me había escrito alguna vez, debía ser valiente y animarme a vivir.

-Si es así como sientes, Bella, entonces no me dejas mucha opción... – y ella frunció el ceño

-A que te refieres? – Me arrodillé frente a ella y tome la mano donde estaba el anillo de mi abuela. La sentí estremecerse y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Isabella Swan, me otorgarías el gran honor y la enorme felicidad de ser mi esposa?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Que momento! Que les parecio? No son romanticos? Y han progresado mucho... en todo sentido o no?**_

_**Bueno, se extrañaran del dia y de la hora pero no tenemos internet y estamos publicando desde una compu prestada. Asi que esperamos que les guste y nos encantaria ver comentarios tambien**_

_**Como siempre no tenemos mas que palabras de agradecimiento para TODOS! Con los reviews, los alertas, los mensajes. Nos pone muy contentas y siempre tratamos de mantener comunicar con ustedes**_

_**Muy buen fin de semana y... YA NO FALTAN MAS QUE UNA SEMANA!! YUPI!**_

_**Besos desde BAires**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	26. CAP 26 PRESENTACIONES

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 26 –<strong>** PRESENTACIONES**

Esme POV

Fui hacia la ciudad y deje un recado en el servicio de mensajes de Carlisle. Iría a alimentarme y volvería luego para retirar la respuesta. Ellos ya debían de estar en camino. Quería darle tiempo e intimidad a Edward y a Bella para que pudieran hablar y llegar a un acuerdo lógico.

Estaba muy feliz de ver por fin a Edward recobrar esa humanidad! Verlo sentir como un adolescente, en cierta forma. Notar en el esa clase de amor que no nos deja respirar y nos transforma en unos tontos. Pensaba en ellos y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Ella era buena para el. Y realmente la admiraba. Amar tanto a alguien como para poner su persona y más aun en este caso, su vida en pos del otro no decía mas que cosas buenas de ella. Y Edward también lo merecía. Había cometido sus errores... Pero quien no?

Fui al bosque, me alimente y no pase por la casa para nada. Volví a ver si ya el había contestado. Y así era

"_Querida Esme_

_Llegaremos a la estación alrededor de las 2:00 AM. Espero que puedas ir a buscarnos. Te esperaremos de todas maneras. Te ama_

_ Carlisle"_

No pude hacer otra cosa mas que suspirar. Mire el reloj y eran las 6 de la tarde. Tenia muchas horas por delante pero no volvería. Esperaba que todo se solucionara y estaba segura de que seria así.

Recorrí la ciudad, compre algo de ropa para mi y para Bella y fui al Nickelodeon. Estaban dando una matinée corrida de películas de Chaplin. Lo adoraba! Y luego iría a la estación a esperarlos.

El tiempo paso volando y el tren llego a tiempo. En cuanto bajaron, Carlisle me abrazo y cosa extraña en el, me beso en publico. Nos sonreímos. "Te extrañe" dijo. Y allí salimos todos camino a la casa nuevamente.

Cuando llegamos todo estaba muy silencioso. Pensé mientras pasábamos la cerca: _"__Edward,__he__vuelto.__Estamos__en__la__cocina_". Seguramente Bella dormía. Entramos sigilosamente y nos sentamos. A los pocos minutos el llegaba a nuestro encuentro.

Edward y Carlisle cruzaron miradas un instante pero enseguida se abrazaron efusivamente y no pude mas que sonreír. Por fin todo quedaba atrás y esta familia empezaba a vislumbrar un futuro mas feliz. Jamás sabre, además de lo obvio, que fue lo que Carlisle le dijo mentalmente a su hijo, pero vi a Edward conmovido

-Yo también lo siento, papa! Y hoy mas que nunca pude entender como debí haberte lastimado aquella tarde. Fui cruel!

-No digas más, Edward! Lo importante es que estas aquí, y que estamos todos juntos. Nada mas! – y volvieron a abrazarse. Como toda madre no pude dejar de emocionarme, y una lagrima que otra resbalo por mis mejillas, aunque una mano pequeña y tierna se apoyo en mi hombro para darme ánimos.

-Bella duerme? – pregunte – Hablaron? – Edward se paso la mano por su cabello y asintió. Me hubiera encantado interpretar su gesto medio vergonzoso, medio pícaro y su sonrisa.- Y bien?

-Bueno, no acepte del todo lo de la conversión, pero por lo pronto... Le pedí que fuera mi esposa y ella dijo que si! – y sonrió. No podía estar mas feliz! Corrí a abrazarlo y lo mismo hizo su padre.

-Muchas felicidades, Edward! – y una voz musical sonó en la cocina.

-Oh, querida, perdóname! Es que con todo esto te he dejado de lado.

-No hay problema, Esme! Es natural!

-Edward – dijo Carlisle – deja presentarte a tu nueva hermana. Su nombre es Rosalie Hale.

-Hola! Finalmente nos conocemos. Es un gusto. Carlisle y Esme me han contado mucho sobre ti. Y felicitaciones por tu compromiso! – y extendió la mano que el estrecho gustoso. Sonrió honestamente y el mas que nadie podía saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Encantado! Bienvenida a la familia. Por favor, permítanme sus abrigos y tomen asiento. Los haría pasar a la sala pero no quisiera que Bella despierte. – todos sonreímos.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa: Carlisle y Edward en las cabeceras y nosotras a ambos lados de Carlisle. Edward observaba a Rosalie. Ella pareció sentirse incomoda.

-Mama, le has contado a Rosalie de mi situación actual? – y el volvió a sonreírle.

-Si, ella sabe de tu don, de la razón de tu ausencia y de Bella.

-Edward, se que puedes leer mi mente pero preferiría tener una conversación... mas normal, si no te importa. – y todos reímos.

-Claro!

-Realmente encuentro fascinante todo esto. Esme me contó la historia de Bella y estoy ansiosa por conocerla.

-Es una muchacha... No, no es correcta la palabra. Es una mujer increíblemente fuerte y valiente! Ha soportado mucho dolor y eso me hace tenerle una gran admiración. – y suspiro. Carlisle sonrió con ganas.

-No sabes cuan feliz me hace verte así, Edward! – sus sonrisas fueron hermosas.

-Oh, entiendo! Deseas conocer a Bella por todo lo que ha sucedido en tu vida humana.

-Si. Y parece mentira que de eso hace ya mas de un año. No se si decir que tuve suerte en que Carlisle se cruzara en mi camino esa noche. La verdad es que no me sentía así al principio. Imagino que Esme no tuvo tiempo de contarte el desenlace de la historia.

-No... Es que tuvimos un día agitado ayer. – Carlisle miro a Esme y ella hizo gesto como que no fue nada.- Y yo estaba muy bloqueado y no pude hablar ni ver nada en ella.

_Flashback_

_Rosalie POV_

_Aun a pesar del fuego que recorría mi cuerpo pasaban por mi cabeza las sensaciones de dolor y humillación a la que Royce y sus amigos me habían sometido._

_Mis oídos guardaban el sonido de los botones de latón cayendo en la acera y el rasgado de mi bello vestido de organza. El dolor, no solo del que quemaba mis venas en esos momentos, sino por el que ellos me habían hecho pasar aun estaba fresco en mi cerebro._

_Carlisle intento salvarme y no pudo. Así que se apiado de mi y con apoyo de Esme, aquí estaba naciendo a esta vida. No creí que podría pasar por mas dolor que el de aquella noche, que durante mi transformación._

_Se que el me había explicado en que me convertiría pero cuando estuve en mis cabales pude entenderlo mejor y creerle. Esme me ayudo mucho a adaptarme mejor a mi nueva situación. _

_Al principio me alegre al mirarme en el espejo. Mi belleza había adquirido una perfección que era mas que satisfactoria a mis ojos. Pero a pesar de todo, había algo que no me dejaba seguir adelante y corría por mis ya secas venas día tras día: el que ellos se salieran con la suya y pudiera pasarle esto a otra mujer. Ella no correría con mi suerte. Moriría así como yo lo esperaba esa noche, tirada sola en la calle, desgarrada en cuerpo y alma._

_Después de varios meses pude saber donde estaban. Todos cayeron en mis manos, presos del terror al mirar mis ojos rojos. Los otros murieron asfixiados... casi todos. No mancharía mis manos con su sangre pero lo había hecho sobre todo porque sabría que no podría resistirme. Aun mi dieta no me resultaba sencilla y no deseaba en mi organismo nada que les perteneciera.. _

_Pero a Royce, a el le tenia planes especiales. Mi sed de venganza y muerte hacia el habían logrado que montara una puesta en escena sin igual. _

_Mientras mis nuevos padres preparaban nuestra mudanza a Abeerden, hacia el Sur en el Condado de Grays Harbor, yo indagaba donde se escondía el mal nacido. _

_Una noche había pasado por una de las tiendas departamentales y "tome prestado" un bello vestido de novia. Busque que no tuviera velo porque solo serviría para molestar. Encontré uno muy bello de satén y apliques que se ajustaba a mis curvas y apenas una cola corta que me permitía libertad de acción. En la espalda tenia un largo buche que partía de los hombros y se convertía en el velo que cubría mi cabeza. Tome también aretes y un collar de perlas para completar el conjunto. Incluso tuve tiempo de probármelo en la tienda. Junto con mis nuevos ojos, realmente sonreí al verme tan... como decirlo... Aterradora!_

_El muy cobarde del estaba bajo custodia en una de sus casas de campo, encerrado en un desván sin ventanas y con custodia privada. El muy imbécil!_

_Conocía a la perfección la propiedad y entre sin ningún inconveniente. Mis nuevas "cualidades" me permitieron entrar por la puerta principal veloz y silenciosamente._

_Los gorilas que lo cuidaban se separaron. Uno se quedo en su puerta y el otro bajo las escaleras por mi. Su cuello sonó bajo mi mano como un palillo de dientes. El otro igual._

_Me detuve un segundo frente a la puerta cerrada para ver como seria mejor entrar, si sigilosamente o intempestivamente... Y opte por lo segundo._

_La cerradura de la puerta cedió ante mi leve empuje como si fuera de mantequilla y pude verlo en un rincón de la habitación, apoyado contra la pared y transpirando como un cerdo. Tenia una botella de whiskey en la mano que cayo estrepitosamente sin romperse._

_Primero decidí jugar con el al gato y al ratón. Deseaba escabullirse y no lo deje. Me reí y cuando no pude mas, lo acorrale contra la pared habiendo tomado previamente la botella caída. "Bebe" le dije. El temblaba tanto que no podía. "Hazlo" le ordené y al tomar su brazo lo apreté mas de lo debido y trono... ups! No era la intención. Así que después de gritar de dolor, y temblando, con el sano hizo lo que le dije._

_Había otras botellas en la habitación así que se las puse adelante y le dije que bebiera. El lo hacia. Mientra arroje parte de otra sobre la cama y lo hice acostar. El rogaba y suplicaba y yo reía. Y Finalmente le dije que se desvistiera. El me miraba horrorizado. "AHORA" le grite. Y en segundos solo estaba en su ropa interior. _

_Revolví la cama, lo hice subir a ella y lo ate a los barrotes de la cabecera. Lo desnude completamente y al recostarlo, le puse una botella en la boca para que el licor fluyera libremente. El no quería tragar así que golpee su pecho hasta que cedió. El liquido salio a borbotones por la botella hasta que se ahogo con el._

_Quería que cuando lo encontraran fuera una humillación y todos se enteraran que Royce King era un borracho pervertido. Y no había derramado ni una gota de sangre._

_Los titulares de la mañana siguiente en los diarios me costaron un gran reto por parte de Carlisle. El trato de que entendiera que no servia de nada lo hecho. Pero había resultado como esperaba: El titular rezaba "Hijo de magnate muerto por misteriosa mujer". El articulo dejaba entrever que el había tenido una noche de juerga y se había ahogado en alcohol. Y que se lo había encontrado desnudo y atado a la cama. _

_Lo importante era que esa lacra no le causaría daño a ninguna otra mujer inocente. Y le había dado justicia a la Rosalie Hale tonta y vanidosa, a la joven de 18 años que vivía en un mundo de ensoñación. A aquella cuya belleza la había llevado a su ruina y a la perdida de todo lo bueno que una vez soñara. _

_Si hubiera sido menos pretenciosa y buscado un hombre bueno y que me amara por mi, tal vez hubiera conseguido mi cuento de hadas._

_Fin del Flashback_

Edward POV

Escuchar de palabras de Rosalie el final de la historia era una cosa pero la versión era mas aterradora en su cabeza. Ella había sido totalmente consciente de sus actos y no había nada de remordimiento en ellos.

Su frialdad al respecto me hacían ver un aspecto diferente de esta hermosa vampiresa que a pesar de ser joven en esta existencia, tenia mucha paz en su interior. Tal vez, tales actos le habían dado la calma que necesitaba.

Escuche movimientos en el cuarto. Mire el reloj y era lógico. Usualmente Bella estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a esta hora. Eran las 8 de la mañana.

-Edward, – y mi madre extendió un paquete frente a mi – compre un regalo para Bella. Espero que a ella le guste – y sonreí honestamente. Imagino que a ella le encantara recibir un regalo de mi madre.

-Creo que esta despertando. Voy a buscarla y a avisarle que ustedes están aquí. – todos asintieron y sonrieron.

Mi padre me miro y me dio un mensaje: _"__Edward,__puedes__estar__tranquilo__por__Rosalie.__Ella__tiene__su__sed__controlada__y__nunca__ha__bebido__de__un__humano.__Así__que__no__habrá__problemas__"_. Asentí sonriéndole, y apoye mi mano en su hombro. Hacia mucho que no escuchaba la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza.

Entre en el cuarto despacio y ahí estaba ella, enredada en las sabanas con su enagua de satén.

Después de anoche, no había querido cambiarse para dormir para no salir de la habitación. Solo se saco el vestido frente a mi, quedando en una enagua color natural que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas. Verla desvestirse fue todo un impacto y me reí. Parecía que ella siempre buscaba socavar mi autocontrol.

Me senté en la cama y acaricie su cabello. Ella murmuro cual niño pequeño y tomo mi mano. Le dio un beso en el dorso y la puso bajo su mejilla. Me incline sobre ella y bese su cuello.

-Buen día, cielo! Hay una sorpresa para ti esperando en la cocina. – Ella sonrió y abrió un ojo para mirarme – y otra aquí. – y también le sonreí.

-Buen día! Tienes sorpresas para mi? – y ya se había sentado en la cama.

-Si, mi madre te compro esto.

Bella se apuro a romper el papel del paquete y ahí había unos zapatos guillermina de dos colores gris y negro y un hermoso vestido azul. Los ojos de Bella brillaron felices primero y emocionados después.

-Mi vida... que pasa?

-Tu madre me trajo un regalo! – y sonrió con los ojos anegados. No pude mas que besar su frente.

-Bueno, pero hay algo mas – y ella pareció desconcertada- En la cocina te esta esperando Esme pero también llego mi padre y mi nueva hermana. – y ella frunció el ceño

-Tu padre esta aquí? – y luego pensó - Nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana!

-Es que no la conocí hasta hoy. Vamos vístete y ven a conocerlos.

Bajo de la cama de un salto, tomo su vestido nuevo y su robe y salía corriendo hacia el baño cuando se pego media vuelta, tiro todo sobre la cama y se lanzo a mis brazos para besarme. "Buenos días, prometido mío" – dijo y no pude mas que reírme.

Ella volvió del baño en 15 minutos, peinada, vestida y con algo de maquillaje. Estaba hermosa y era hermoso ese tono de azul sobre su piel. Fuimos de la mano a la cocina y al entrar mi padre se puso de pie. Todos la miraron con una sonrisa y ella no pareció en lo absoluto intimidada. Esme se adelanto a darle un beso y eso ayudo también.

-Bella, esta es mi familia... Familia, esta es Bella Swan, mi prometida

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Les pedimos mil disculpas por el silencio de estos dias. Una de nosotras se ha quedado sin internet en casa por problemas de la compañia de telefonos y no hemos podido ponernos al dia respondiendo las reviews. Son dias complicados!**

**Pero aca les dejamos para compensar un capitulo mas...**


	27. CAP 27 DESCUIDO

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.27 - DESCUIDO<strong>

Bella POV

Termine de vestirme y arreglarme pero estaba nerviosa. Note que mi suegra tenia un gusto impecable dado que el vestido era sencillo pero me calzaba a la perfección.

Era de un hermoso tono azul con manguitas y cuello alto pero moderno, que se fruncía en el escote hacia la cintura que marcaba mi talle. El corte en la cintura tenía dos hileras verticales de 6 botones al frente y luego la falda se deslizaba hacia mis caderas acariciando mis piernas. Era tan suave!

Los ojos de Edward brillaron cuando me vio, regalándome mi sonrisa favorita... esa que hacia mis rodillas temblar. "Estas hermosa" me dijo al oído y me beso dulcemente.

Tomo mi mano y nos encaminamos a la cocina. Cuando llegue al umbral, un hombre joven, alto, rubio y atlético se puso de pie. A su lado estaba Esme, y frente a ellos una mujer joven, rubia y absolutamente hermosa. Los mire a todos y no podía creer su belleza!

Esme sonreía emocionada y se apuro a abrazarme y dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Esta mujer era adorable!

La hermana de Edward me regalo una gran sonrisa. Era tan hermosa que me sentí poca cosa. Pero me transmitía serenidad y alegría, haciéndome sentir cómoda casi de inmediato.

Edward paso su mano por mi cintura y así, sin mas, me miro diciéndome "Bella, esta es mi familia... Familia, esta es Bella Swan, mi prometida" y sentí que mi cara era un fuego.

-Es un placer conocerte, Bella! Especialmente porque veo a mi hijo nuevamente, además de ver su alegría. Deseo que sean muy felices! – y extendió su mano hacia mi, y al estrecharla, me encontré con que era igual de helada que la de Edward. Transmitía una serenidad y una seguridad inigualable.

-Bella, mi nombre es Rosalie. Un gusto conocerte! Felicitaciones por el compromiso! – y ella también se acerco para dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Aunque me miro sorprendida para luego mirar a Edward, quien frunció el ceño, preocupado – Ahora entiendo a que te referías... Es increíblemente particular.

-Debo preocuparme? – dijo Edward y yo estaba totalmente perdida. No tenia idea de que hablaban.

-No, pero me resulta llamativo. Encuentro que a pesar de que ella es humana, huele un poco como todos nosotros... No lo crees? Imagino que también Carlisle puede notarlo. – y este se sonrió, pensativo. Edward también se sorprendió.

-No lo había pensado... – y ahí si entendí que era mi aroma el tópico de la conversación

-Ves? Ya me parezco a ustedes sin serlo! No es indicación de que estoy en lo correcto? No es maravilloso? – pregunte y todos rieron excepto Edward.

-Amor, por favor...

-Esta bien! No hablaremos sobre eso ahora. – y nos sentamos a la mesa

Edward puso ante mi unos panecillos, mermelada y mi te. Los mire a todos e imagine que si ni Esme ni Edward comían el resto tampoco. Me era un poco incomodo.

Carlisle sonrió y me dijo "no te sientas mal Bella, es importante que te alimentes bien. Desayuna tranquila". E intercambiamos una sonrisa.

A continuación mantuvimos entre los cinco conversaciones tontas tales como si el viaje había sido largo, que donde nací y cuando. Ahí surgió el tema de mi cumpleaños para el que solo faltaba un mes. Como había pasado el tiempo!

Agradecí a Esme su regalo y ella extendió su mano para tomar la mía y regalarme una hermosa sonrisa. Todos eran muy agradables y amables conmigo. Esperaba luego tener más tiempo para hablar con ellos.

Al terminar me puse de pie y lleve las cosas a lavar. Edward insistió en hacerlo y lo deje porque no quería tener una discusión tonta delante de sus padres.

Pero debía ir a hacer compras porque estaba escasa de provisiones y algunas cosas de limpieza, especialmente ahora que teníamos visitas. Quería la casa más impecable de lo que estaba!

Me disculpe y fui al cuarto a arreglar la cama. Edward entro pisándome los talones. Me tomo de la cintura y me giro para abrazarme quedando frente a frente.

-Todo bien? – y bajo su mirada para observarme. Me reí

-Por supuesto! Todos han sido muy amables. Y parecen felices por nuestro compromiso!

-Es que ven que estoy muy feliz! – y nos abrazamos fuerte. Note su alegría y también que estaba mas relajado. Tal vez había extrañado a su familia más de lo que creía.

Edward bajo su rostro y me beso una y otra vez, haciendo que mi corazón iniciara una carrera. Deslice mis manos desde su pecho hacia su cuello para finalmente enredarlas en su cabello. Y este beso era diferente: reflejaba amor, calma, aceptación, deseo... Un grado de pertenencia y de entrega que no había sentido hasta ahora. Sus labios en mi eran fogosos y sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda apretándome contra el. Tuve que interrumpirlo porque necesitaba respirar. Nos quedamos abrazados con nuestras frentes apoyadas.

-Mmm... Edward, creo que no debemos besarnos así. Tus padres están en la otra habitación! – el se rió.

-Creo que me alegra que ellos te dieran la bienvenida... No entiendo por que!

-Todos deseamos que nuestras decisiones sean bien tomadas por la familia. Por supuesto que te alegra.

-Te amo tanto, Bella! – y volvió a besarme, aunque esta vez, su boca toco la mía suave y brevemente.

-Y yo, mi vida! – acaricie su mejilla de porcelana y el me sonrió - Debo ir a la tienda. Pero he visto que hay un hermoso día de sol. – Y me quede pensando – Algún día me mostraras por que no puedes salir al sol? – y el se rió, meneando la cabeza.

-Ay, Bella! Siempre me sorprendes!

Salimos a la estancia y fui a la cocina a avisar que saldría y que volvería a más tardar en una hora. Ellos se disculparon al no poder acompañarme pero les dije que no se preocuparan.

Edward me acompaño a la puerta del frente y me abrazo nuevamente. Me beso tan apasionadamente como antes y trate de zafarme porque no quería que mis suegros nos vieran. Me daba vergüenza.

Al separarnos note destellos, como si el sol se reflejara en un cristal, creando hermosas luces que se colaban por las paredes. Trate de buscar la fuente y entonces Edward acaricio mi mejilla llamando mi atención sobre su mano libre. Esa era la fuente del reflejo.

Suspire asombrada y maravillada. El dio un paso hacia atrás, liberándome por completo y parándose a la derecha de la ventana. El sol entraba en haces por ella y dejaba reflejos tornasolados sobre su piel.

Como si fuera ya imposible, se veía aun más hermoso... Tanto que me era casi insoportable!

Estire mi mano y la tomo, pero con cara de preocupación. Observe su piel y a simple vista no se percibía nada particular. Aunque bajo la luz, parecían cientos de diamantes

-No estas asustada?

-Estoy maravillada! Eres hermoso! – susurre y el hizo un gesto de disgusto y bajo su rostro entristecido.

-Los asesinos no son hermosos, Bella... – me acerque firmemente, tome su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos y le dije en voz muy baja.

-Basta! No quiero que te refieras de mi futuro esposo en esos términos! El solo se ha defendido o ha ayudado a otros. No es tal cosa y yo lo amo más que a mi vida! – y nuestro abrazo fue sentido. Nos quedamos unos minutos sin decir nada.

-Seguro que estarás bien? Hoy no puedo seguirte... Como te darás cuenta no puedo dejar que la gente me vea – yo sonreí

-Me seguías? Tenias miedo que me fuera? – sonrió, como pensando

-Hay días que si... un poco. Otros, me preocupaba tu seguridad. Quería que llegaras con bien de vuelta a casa. Eres un imán para los problemas y trataba de cuidarte. – eso fue muy tierno.

-Te das cuenta? Eres mi Ángel de la guarda! – nos sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar.

Me despedí en la puerta y camine hasta la tienda. El día estaba hermoso, con una brisa suave y fresca. El cielo tenía un azul nítido y brillante, y había pocas nubes. Corte una margarita silvestre y fui jugando con ella pensando en el. De cómo mi vida había cambiado y como mis ruegos habían sido escuchados.

Finalmente iba a tener un esposo que me amaba y se preocupaba por mi, y podría tener un hogar que compartir con el. Una vez que me casara, la promesa que le había hecho a mi padre estaría cumplida: había luchado por mis ideas y convicciones; amo y he amado con el corazón; y había logrado que un hombre bueno y digno me ame de igual forma. El estaría orgulloso de mí.

Cuando llegue, Ángela me pidió de pasar a su casa. Tomamos un te y le conté todo lo que había pasado... pero en parte. No era muy buena para las mentiras así que trate de ser lo mas honesta posible.

La historia seria que Edward había salido en defensa de un hombre que era golpeado y que yo me asuste... y eso es todo. Que mi suegra era adorable – cosa que era cierta- y mi entusiasmo ante la visita de mi suegro y mi cuñada.

No podía decirle del compromiso, porque se supone que estoy casada. En cierta forma era divertido.

Salí con mis compras muy tranquila, ensimismada en mis pensamientos felices, cuando note que del auto que estaba en la esquina se bajaban dos hombres. Me llamo la atención porque estaban muy bien vestidos, con trajes oscuros y sombrero. Miraban la rueda del vehiculo. Seguramente algún desperfecto.

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente a ellos, el que estaba de espaldas giro y se puso delante mío. Era Eric!

Me miro con una sonrisa desagradable e hizo un gesto de saludo tocándose el sombrero. Voltee rápido para correr en la dirección opuesta pero Tyler me corto el paso.

Mi cuerpo era recorrido por una agitación nerviosa que trataba de disimular. No sabía que hacer ni que decir. Eric fue el primero en hablar

-Buenos días, Bella! Adonde vas con todo eso? – decidí que no era tiempo de decaer sino de enfrentarlos.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia. Por favor, déjame pasar. – y acto seguido, el tomo mi mano y miro mi anillo. Sentí un escalofrío.

-Que hermoso anillo! Así que te casaste? – y fruncí el ceño. Como podía saber el de eso. Pero seguiría la charada. Retire mi mano bruscamente.

-Si... y por favor, ya déjenme pasar que debo llegar a casa con mi esposo que esta en cama resfriado. – ambos hombres se rieron.

-Vaya! Pero que sorpresa! Y como es que tu padre no sabe de esto? – y solo la idea me hizo temblar. _No__flaquees__Bella!_ Me dije en mi cabeza.

-Phil no es mi padre! Tampoco me trataba como tal. Así que no es asunto tuyo si el sabe o no. – y amague a seguir por la acera cuando Tyler me tomo de los brazos para detenerme. Eric sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Pues me han dicho todo lo contrario... – y era claro que sabia lo de mi edad y que todo era mentira. Ya no podía disimular mas el miedo – Te has comportado como una niña mala!

Forcejee para que me soltara, pero cada vez sostenía con mas fuerza mis brazos. La bolsa que llevaba en las manos cayo al suelo estrepitosamente. Las naranjas rodaban por ahí y la leche formaba un gran charco luego de romperse la botella. Yo pataleaba y luchaba denodadamente con Tyler y cuando iba a gritar, Eric puso un paño sobre mi cara.

Un aroma acido e irritante se filtraba por mis fosas nasales causando picazón y ardor. Un sueño incontenible me llego de repente y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estos no me eran de mucha ayuda. En principio semejaba una neblina que a medida que pestañaba parecía aclararse.

Los colores y las formas empezaron a aparecer y me di cuenta que estaba sentada sobre una gran cama. El dolor de cabeza era espantoso y mis parpados estaban pesados.

Trate de llevar mis brazos a la cara y no pude. Estaba atada al respaldo de la cama. Tironee pero mis muñecas se resintieron y me dolieron. La atadura estaba muy bien hecha y demasiado ceñida.

Cuando mis ojos casi estaban del todo claros pude notar que estaba en una habitación grande y bonita donde los muebles eran oscuros. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un patrón indefinido aun y de tonos tierra.

Una gran ventana sobre mi izquierda apenas si me dejo notar que el sol estaba bajando.

Mi vista estaba desenfocada. Trate de cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir a ver si se componían del todo cuando sentí abrirse una puerta y olor a tabaco. Estaba empezando a recordar que es lo que había sucedido.

Una figura se acerco hasta mi y a medida que lo hacia la imagen se hacia mas clara. Pestañeé un par de veces más y mis ojos se aclararon por completo. Y me asuste todavía mas...

-Bella! Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi... verdad?

Deslizo su mano por mi mejilla para dejarla caer sobre mi torso y tocarme un seno. Era repugnante! Pero fundamentalmente estaba asustada.

Frente a mí, con una sonrisa enferma en el rostro, no estaba parado otro que Mike Newton.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo!<strong>

**Que terrible! Y ahora? Bella no termina nunca de meterse en lios! Justo ahora que esta toda la familia junta y estaban pasando un gran momento de celebracion. Se imaginan como va a reaccionar Edward?**

**Bueno, como siempre no tenemos mas que dejarles el "Muchas gracias" por estar ahi, por sus comentarios y sus alertas. Siempre nos alegran y nos motivan para seguir adelante.**

**A Isa-21, Sory78 , Celina c cullen, Ashlee bravo, Kisara mansen, Liduvina, Angie Cullen Hale, .pxa, Yenliz, Madaswan, Heart on Winter, Zujeyane, , TheDC1809, Fuck yeah, Rosi, Clau Vale, LeidaJim, Elizabeth Bennet D, FerHdePattinson, Haunted Cullen, sophia18, vale9315, vampireprinces20, janalez, nohemi, yuri, AnithaPattzCullenParcker, Yane, Alduuh, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Viviana Cullen: GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS! A lo largo de la historia han dejado aunque sea un breve comentario que son nuestro principal incentivo**

**Con todo nuestro corazon mil gracias por los alertas a: LolaCullenPattinson, sabrina2010, Eli Cullen, ZAVACULLEN, Andy Cullen Bellamy, Camypg, Dannielle-Cullen, LooRee, florfigu92, asetcba, , AlexandraSwan-Cullen, Andrea Aurora, Bella Rocio, Natyu, tamara1986, saku hyuuga, nadiarc22, Starlight'sEclipse, Aribosch, CaamiFerreyra, Selena My Dream, Silerey, flooorr, keepcalmandshoplouboutins, Hermione-Malfoy35, VerOo Pattinson, Vane-24-03, CaamiFerreyra, Celina C Cullen, Natyu, Lucy Masen, nini18, Nipachi, AleCullenn, GabitaRP, Almadegreiff, Jenny Hatake, Esmeraldy, .Cullen, Aredhel Isile, Aliizz, Celina C Cullen, DanielaPltz, Adarosa, Inkdestiny, LOLISGOF, Marianixcr, Ice Owl, Tayloves, Angel Uchiha-11, Sarydark, Bambi Cullen, TheYos16, LolaCullenPattinson, Black Angel Lilith, PATSS, LauraECS, Kariito, titania marie rogue, , vicky140, SabrinaCullenBlack, pauly cullen, Liizs Masen O'Shea, nini18, andreita correa, Inmans, ale-cullen4, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, chica vampiro 92, LeidaJim, FS -Twilight-, TereCullen, Robsessedpatt, marchu aizlin, MnM9-Nika, Andrea Aurora, Nayuri80, maribel hernandez cullen, kardan, I am waiting for you, Superanonimo, Lunita-9, noelhia, Isabella de Milke'Cullen, SweetDreamLove, Haunted CuLLen, PattyxCullen, M.L., VivianCullen94, GiBethCullen, vampireprincess20, madaswan, carolaebr, terra2012.**

**Encontrar sus avisos en nuestra casilla de mails nos llenan el corazon!**

**Tambien mil gracias a quienes nos leen en Facebook, en Twitter y en el blog.**

**Bueno, esperamos que esta entrega doble les haya gustado. Animense! Dejennos un breve comentario aunque sea solo un emoticon, como suele hacer una de las chicas.**

**Besos y abrazos desde Buenos Aires. Esperamos esta semana poder contestar todos los reviews sin falta.**

**Micky y Alice**

*Nota de las Cullens: Estamos mas que felices con BD parte 1. Lloramos y reimos y salimos del cine absolutamente felices y satisfechas. Ansiosas en realidad frente a los 52 meses que nos quedan por delante para ver el final de nuestra historia favorita. Nuestras mas sinceras felicitaciones a Summit, a Stephenie y a todo el maravilloso cast que trae a la vida esta gloriosa historia. Besos! ;D


	28. CAP 28 LA BUSQUEDA

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.28: LA BUSQUEDA<strong>

Edward POV

El día estaba hermoso. La vi caminar alejándose de la casa hasta que salio de mi campo de visión.

Me sonreí y menee la cabeza. Ella era tan sorprendente, tan especial... Trataría por todos los medios de prolongar este tema de la transformación. Seguramente causaría discusiones pero no me importaba. Deseaba su felicidad y su bienestar por sobre todas las cosas. Como también deseaba que estuviera junto a mí.

Cuando gire sobre mis pies, me encontré a mis padres y a Rosalie sentados en la sala mirándome sonrientes. Los cuatro explotamos en una carcajada porque me estaba comportando como un tonto. Que podía hacer? Era como me sentía!

Charlamos un buen rato. Esme me puso al tanto de su jardín, Carlisle de su trabajo en el hospital y Rosalie sobre su asistencia al instituto local. Se reía porque todos la consideraban extraña y las chicas la odiaban por su apariencia. Pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Aunque me decía que se aburría bastante porque no tenia amigos.

Sin querer, me di vuelta y observe la hora. Eran las 12 y media. Bella se había ido tarde de la casa, a eso de 10 y media. Tal vez se quedo charlando con Ángela. Tenían mucho de lo que hablar.

Pero la situación se volvió preocupante cuando se hicieron las dos de la tarde. Donde estaba? Donde? Maldita claridad que no me permitía salir corriendo hacia la tienda para ver si estaba todo bien.

Esme trataba de calmarme y Carlisle mantenía silencio. Sabía perfectamente que en su cabeza pasaba lo mismo que en la mía. Algo había pasado. Baraje miles de opciones y no sabia cual seria la más potable.

Cuando llego el atardecer y el sol se retiro de las calles, Carlisle salio conmigo a buscarla. Dejamos a las mujeres en la casa por si volvía. Su aroma aun era notorio en el sendero.

Lo seguimos a conciencia para no perder el rastro y encontramos sobre la acera una bolsa de víveres rota, leche derramada y su aroma terminaba allí. Pero también había otros aromas: tabaco, alcohol, combustible y algo acido e irritante. Carlisle me miro y me dijo: "Cloroformo".

Faltaba una cuadra para la tienda y cruce la puerta impetuosamente. Todos en la estancia se quedaron mirándome. Ángela acudió a mí al verme tan exaltado.

...

-Ángela, has visto a Bella? – y ella se sorprendió

-Si, vino hoy cerca del mediodía, hizo algunas compras, también tomamos un te y charlamos. Pero se fue de aquí como doce y algo... No se. Por que?

-Ella no volvió a casa... Estoy muy preocupado! – y ella bajo la mirada hacia otro lado para meditar.

-Bella estaba feliz, me dijo que habían resuelto sus malos entendidos, y que estaban contentos. Que tu familia estaba de visita. Me saludo con un "hasta mañana"... No tengo idea donde puede haber ido.

-Podemos hablar en otro lugar? – ella asintió y nos llevo a la parte de atrás del local, al deposito

-Ángela, ha venido alguien aquí preguntando por Bella? – y ella negaba – O le has contado a alguien sobre Bella y sobre mi?

Bajo la mirada para reflexionar. Ahí en su mente pude ver su comentario a la mujer que era clienta de su madre. Vi en su mirada el interés por Bella aunque nunca menciono su nombre pero era una pista.

-Con quienes hice comentarios sobre ustedes es con mi madre y esa tarde estaba una clienta de ella probándose un arreglo. Su nombre es Jessica Stanley. No es una mujer que me agrade mucho pero trae muchas prendas para arreglar. Aunque nunca mencione el nombre de Bella... – y pensó un poco mas – Estoy segura de haberme referido a la Señora Cullen .

-Por que ella no te agrada, Ángela? – pregunto Carlisle. Ella lo miro reticente.

-Bueno, no me gusta juzgar a la gente, pero ella es una "bailarina" en un bar de esos, no se si me entiende... Y esa gente siempre tiene relación con personas desagradables. Mas en esta ciudad!

-Sabes como se llama el lugar? – la pista era muy buena. Estaba entusiasmado pero temeroso, porque no quería escuchar el nombre.

-Creo que se llama algo sobre un marino, pero en ingles... – y cerré los ojos, porque no podía creer nuestra suerte

-The Sailor's Bar? – y ella asintió.

-Conoces el lugar? – dijo Carlisle

-Solo de nombre – respondí, aterrado.

, se que no me incumbe, pero puedo ayudar de alguna forma? Le he tomado mucho cariño a Bella y la siento mi amiga. Ese lugar, tiene que ver con su padrastro? – y me sorprendí. No creí que Bella pudiera contarle algo de eso a ella.

-Si... Como es que sabes sobre el?

-Cuando la otra noche ella llego asustada, menciono que su padre siempre estaba rodeado de hombres que eran una lacra. Pero nunca dijo su nombre o a que se dedicaba. No quise preguntar.

-Ángela, si alguien viene preguntando por Bella o si llega a venir esa mujer, tú dirás que no sabes nada de Bella, que hace días que no viene. Entiendes? No quiero que ustedes estén involucrados. No se hasta que punto puede ser peligroso.

-Esta bien. Deberé contarle a mis padres, para que conserven la misma postura. No siempre estoy en la tienda.

-Te lo vamos a agradecer. Prometo tenerte al tanto en cuanto sepa algo.

-Por favor!

-Gracias! Espero poder traerte noticias pronto.

Nos despedimos y volvimos a la casa. En cuanto llegamos, le contamos al resto lo que habíamos averiguado, sobre el rastro de Bella y comenzamos a trazar un plan.

-Sabes donde queda este lugar, Edward? – pregunto Carlisle

-Si, es junto al callejón donde rescate a Bella aquella madrugada. Un tugurio de la zona de los bares, cerca del muelle.

-Como es que pudieron llevársela? – pregunto Esme

-Imagino que la estarían esperando y la emboscaron. Sentimos restos de cloroformo donde se perdió el rastro de su efluvio. Y seguramente se la llevaron en un auto. Nunca debí dejarla salir de la casa.

-Vamos, Edward! Tarde o temprano, tendrían que salir de aquí y esto podía pasar. – Respondió Carlisle – Además, como van las cosas, si ella se va a ir contigo deberemos pedirle permiso a su padrastro

-Papa, faltan solo semanas para que Bella cumpla sus 18 años y así no tendríamos que hacerlo!

-Pues ya no tenemos ese tiempo, Edward! Debemos pensar que hacer.

-Lo primero que debiéramos hacer es ir a ese bar para ver si ella esta allí. Esme me contó la historia de Bella y tú la rescataste de un hombre en el callejón. Y si no se la llevo el padrastro? Si fue alguien más? – dijo Rosalie con ceño fruncido. Eso no lo había pensado.

-Ella menciono que el fulano era de lo peor. Que no debía haberla defendido porque seria un problema para mí. Su nombre es Mike.

-Edward, porque no vamos a ese bar? Podríamos ir los tres con Carlisle y dejar a Esme en la casa por si Bella aparece. Con tu don, podríamos ver si alguien sabe algo de ella. – y me pareció una excelente idea.

-Si, pero estas segura que quieres involucrarte en esto, Rosalie? No estas obligada.

-Por supuesto que si! Yo soy parte de esta familia, Edward! Deja demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi... hermano

Me extendió su mano, que acepte gustoso. Necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible. Especialmente seria importante que ella estuviera. Llamaría la atención

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Mis ojos ya estaban bien, y me permitían observar a Mike Newton parado frente a mí con su horrible sonrisa burlona.

Después de tocarme, se inclino sobre mí acercándose a mi cara, la cual gire hacia otro lado. El la tomo con fuerza y me beso.

Mantuve mis labios cerrados y cuando vi que el buscaba que abriera la boca lo hice y mordí su labio muy fuerte. Comenzó a sangrar. El soltó mi rostro y me abofeteo con mucha fuerza. Mi mejilla latía por el golpe

-Maldita niña! Aun no te gusta, eh? – trato de tomar una de mis piernas y acariciarla y con la otra lo patee por detrás de la suya, lo que lo hizo trastabillar. No lo esperaba y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no golpearse. Y a eso respondió con un nuevo cachetazo. Ahora era mi labio el que sangraba.

-No me busques, Bella! Antes me gustabas mucho y esperaba ser el primero que se metiera en tus pantaletas, pero me han informado que te has... casado! – y se carcajeo con ganas – El esta enterado que eres menor y esa unión lo único que hace es ponerlo cerca de la cárcel? – y me horrorice. No lo había pensado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia... Como sabes que me case? – y el volvió a reírse temiblemente y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

-Pues parece que un pajarito te vio saliendo de cierta tienda y como es una chica astuta, entre los comentarios de las modistas, sus preguntas y verte ahí, sumo... Así de fácil. Y cuando Eric la fue a buscar, ella lo comento. Que imbécil!

-Que quieres conmigo? – y se rió una vez mas. Saco un cigarro del bolsillo interior del saco y lo encendió. El olor del puro me resulto nauseabundo.

-Bueno, ya no puedo disfrutar de una virgen, verdad? – y puse cara de asco a lo que el se sonrió - Imagino que tu hombrecito te ha disfrutado de lo lindo todos estos meses.

-No hables de el! No le llegas ni a los talones. Si te encuentra, te matara. Te lo aseguro!

-Vaya, vaya! Pero parece que te atiende bien! La tiene grande, Bella? Te gusta cuando te penetra y te embiste haciéndote suya? A que te hace gemir... tal vez gritar! Me han dicho que es muy buen mozo... y rico, además – y volvió a dale una pitada al puro, llenado la habitación de humo.

-El es un hombre con mayúsculas! Y me da todo lo que necesito. Y lo que hacemos en la intimidad es asunto nuestro! – Y me reí – Imagino cuanto te tortura esa imagen! Que el me tenga bajo su cuerpo haciéndome gozar y yo entregándome feliz... Lamento decirte que eso jamás lo hubieras conseguido! – y su cara se transformo. Aunque recordó algo porque volvió a sonreír.

- Puede ser, pero a quien más le va a disgustar es a Phil... Creo que el tenia los mismos planes desde que se caso con la boba de tu madre. Si el lo encuentra, lo matara... Recuerdas su promesa?

-Como es que sabes todo eso?

-No seas tonta, Bella! Yo siempre supe quien eras, la edad que tenias, tus tontos sueños de ser "escritora", que tu padre mato a Rene... Con quien crees que hablas? – y me sorprendí.

-Y ahora para que me quieres?

-Bueno, imagino que la idiota de Jessica, presa de sus celos, debe de estar llegando al bar y le dirá a Phil que te tengo aquí. Esa mujer piensa que puede usarme. Pobre estúpida! – y se rió- Así que cuando Phil me pregunte por ti, le diré que a cambio de devolverle a su esclava, quiero un adelanto del dinero que me debe, y que es mucho. Mis socios me están reclamando y ya no puedo ser mas... como seria el termino adecuado... benévolo con su situación.

-Eres un maldito! Yo no tengo porque sufrir mas por su culpa.

-Eso es una gran verdad... – dijo el dando una aspirada a su cigarro y mirándolo detenidamente – Pero eso me tiene sin cuidado. – y mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear. Estaba acorralada.

-Por lo menos desátame, me duele – y las lagrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas.

-Da gracias que no te hago mía por las malas de todas maneras. Tal vez podrías hasta gozarlo!

Se acerco deslizando sus dedos por el costado de mi pierna y me moví rechazando su caricia con repulsión. Entonces saco un arma de su saco y volvió a recorrer mi pierna con ella. Estaba helada.

No podía evitar temblar del miedo. De solo pensarlo... Estaba horrorizada! Además, se daría cuenta de mis mentiras. Si iba a ser así, moriría. No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con el. No podía pensar en que mi cuerpo perteneciera a otro que no fuera Edward.

Metió el arma entre mis muslos y rozo mi entrepierna. El frío del metal me hizo pegar un salto y el se rió. La retiro y la acerco a su boca para besarla. Tuve nauseas al instante. Estaba totalmente loco!

Se rió en forma siniestra y salio de la habitación con un portazo. Ahí mismo, creí que mi corazón no resistiría la tensión y la angustia. Le pedí a Dios que se apiadara de mi y que enviara nuevamente a mi Edward, a mi Ángel de la Guarda a mi rescate.

Tenia ganas de ir al baño. Comencé a gritar y a sacudirme en la cama, golpeando la cabecera contra la pared ruidosamente.

A la media hora entro en la habitación otra mujer. Se la veía pálida y tenía una cortada muy fea sobre un parpado. Su nombre era Maira. Entro custodiada por Eric, quien me desato de la cama para llevarme al baño. El maldito ato mi muñeca con la de ella para que no intentara nada.

Ella entro conmigo al baño. Le rogué, le pedí que me ayudara a escapar. Le prometí que vendría conmigo para alejarse de todo aquello. Ella nunca me contesto una palabra. Solo me miraba como perdida. Parecía un ser vacío... sin alma. No reaccionaba a nada de lo que le decía.

Volví al cuarto, Eric me volvió a atar y Maira salio mientras el se quedo allí, mirándome y sin decir una palabra. Lo insulte y le advertí, pero el solo sonreía.

Maira volvió a entrar con una bandeja con una sopa, un pan y un vaso con limonada. Me dio de comer y acepte porque sino mi dolor de cabeza seria aun mayor. Me bebí la limonada con desesperación. Tenia mucha sed.

Pero unos minutos mas tarde, empecé a marearme. El cuarto daba vueltas y las paredes y las caras se distorsionaban creando manchas. Mi cuello pesaba lo mismo que mis parpados y todo desapareció volviéndose negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! <strong>

**Las cosas se van poniendo tensas y los Cullen empiezan a impacientarse, especialmente nuestro pobre Edward. Este Mike es un maldito y esta completamente loco... y ademas sabia mucho mas de lo que creiamos! Como sera lo que se avecina?**

**No saben la alegria que nos da recibir tantas reviews! Pero lo que no sabemos es porque la pagina no actualiza el numero de los mismos ni nos permite responder a cada una de ustedes como siempre. Pensamos que debe ser un problema tecnico que pronto se va a solucionar.**

**Gracias por los comentarios a Andy Cullen Bellamy, TheDC1809, sory78, karikarly, ashlee bravo, Celina C Cullen, Angie Cullen Hale, Elizabeth Bennet D, liduvina, Isis Janet, isa-21, zujeyane, Kisara Mansen, madaswan y Clau Vale. Y tambien gracias por los nuevos alertas a Lilii , Monlizz y joyce 7787. Lo mismo para todos los silenciosos y anonimos que nos leen en silencio. Mil gracias!**

**Si todo sale bien, nos leemos el martes! Buena semana**

**Micky y Alice**


	29. Chapter REDENCION

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.29 – REDENCION<strong>

Edward POV

Ya casi estábamos prontos a salir. Mi madre no había podido con su genio y había traído ropa mía desde casa. Los demás también tenían algo de equipaje.

Mi traje gris oscuro y cruzado no podía estar más acorde para esta noche, al igual que mi padre con su traje azul marino. Rosalie también estaba bien vestida: llevaba un vestido rojo y ceñido que marcaba sus curvas sugestivamente, y tacones altos.

Me pidió que confiara en ella, que manejaría la situación en el bar y que para ello debía tener la atención de todo el mundo. Pues entonces era garantido. Debía reconocer que era muy hermosa pero a pesar de sus cambios, dejaba entrever algo de vanidad y altanería.

Yo no hacia otra cosa que pensar en Bella. El solo considerar que podía estar herida o muerta me hacia sentir como si mi seco corazón estuviera agrietado, perdiendo restos aquí y allá. Estaba susceptible y era notorio, porque casi nadie hablaba y me miraban con cara de preocupación. Especialmente mi madre.

Esme le dio un abrazo a Carlisle, quien antes de salir apoyo una mano sobre mi hombro como dándome aliento. No quería ni pensar como lucia mi semblante! Rosalie también se abrazo a ella y luego Esme me retuvo.

-Edward, ten fe hijo! Todo saldrá bien y ella volverá a ti con bien.

-Eso espero mama! Porque puedo asegurarte que sin ella no tendrá sentido mi existencia.

Esme me abrazo fuerte. Sentí su angustia ante mis palabras pero ya no podía volver atrás. Siempre siendo demasiado honesto con ella. Olvidaba su sensibilidad y ese amor incondicional que nos daba con todo su ser.

El camino al bar fue corto. La calle estaba más que concurrida, propio de un viernes. Papa se quedo dentro del auto y para tener una posibilidad rápida de salir de ahí lo puso en el callejón trasero. Y a su vez, ayudaba a que el auto no llamara la atención más de lo debido.

Antes de cruzar la puerta intercambiamos miradas con Rose. "Ten confianza en mi, hermano. No te defraudare" me dijo en su cabeza. Su seguridad era tal que le sonreí asintiéndole. Necesitaba de la ayuda de todos.

Entrar al bar fue intoxicante para mí: estaba repleto de gente, ruido, música y humo. La barra a la derecha era de madera, con tallas en la parte inferior y entre las columnas que sostenían los estantes de vidrio, llenos con botellas y vasos. Los hombres tras ella vestían camisa blanca y chalecos rayados, y trabajaban afanosos sirviendo bebidas. Sobre la izquierda mesas redondas y pequeñas completaban el lugar.

Debió ser lujoso hace años, pero los empapelados estaban deslucidos, y todas las molduras de madera, en las paredes y en la barra, requerían un mantenimiento que, se notaba, nadie le daba.

En mi cabeza retumbaban toda clase de pensamientos de lo más bajos y diversos que alguien pudiera imaginar. Pero trataba de ver si alguien recordaba haber visto a Bella hoy.

Dejamos nuestros abrigos con la muchacha del guardarropa y todos nos miraron. En realidad miraban a Rosalie que caminaba con un andar sinuoso y arrogante, muy consciente de lo que producía en los demás.

Los hombres no paraban de desvestirla con la mirada y en cierta forma me molesto. Era como una falta de respeto hacia mí. No sabían si ella era mi mujer. Pero en esta clase de ambiente, que podía esperar?

Empecé a acallar las miles de voces en mi cabeza, intentando ver si reconocía alguna. Y a medidas que se iban apagando, escuchaba algunas cosas con mas claridad... hasta que una sola voz quedo aislada. Era una voz familiar. "Donde estará Mike?" dijo.

La busque con la mirada disimuladamente y estaba con otras dos mujeres junto a la barra. Ese seria mi primer blanco.

Tome a Rosalie del codo y la lleve hacia una mesa. El mozo acudió a nosotros de inmediato y pedí una botella del mejor whisky. Se retiro sonriendo. Rosalie abrió su breve bolso y saco un cigarrillo. La mire curioso y me respondió mentalmente "Es que soy muy buena actriz" y me guiño un ojo. No pude más que sonreír. Ella no termino de sacar el encendedor cuando un hombre extendía uno flameante frente a ella.

Me miro de reojo con mirada picara y levanto una ceja como dando a entender que sabia muy bien lo que hacia. Volví a sonreír.

Parecía que este lugar era propio para dejar en claro quien tenía los cojones más grandes. Si las mujeres accedían, los hombres tendrían que hacerse los tontos o pelear... Vaya!

El idiota en cuestión se llamaba Eric Yorke. Ella se presento como Rosalie Hale y a mi como su hermano. El tipo me dio la mano que estreche despectivo y el lo noto. Yo también podía ser competitivo. Además sus pensamientos eran un asco, sobre que cosas le haría a mi nueva hermana lejos de ahí. Despreciable!

Mientras me hacia el distraído y miraba para otro lado, ella empezó a flirtear. Lo indago sutilmente sobre que hacia allí, si tenía auto, y muy seductoramente pregunto que había hecho esa tarde. Le dijo que el día estuvo tan hermoso que había paseado por el parque. Y bingo! Automáticamente en su cabeza llego el rostro de Bella.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no tirármele encima y destrozar su cabeza como si fuera un globo contra el piso. Hijo de puta! La embosco con otro idiota, la durmieron y la entregaron atada como si fuera un cordero al matadero.

Rosalie noto de inmediato mi cambio de humor y toco mi pie bajo la mesa. Debía calmarme. Levante la cabeza y note que un tipo moreno de bigotes y aire de superioridad miraba nuestra mesa. Estaba intrigado sobre nosotros: "Parecen ricos" pensaba. Se acerco a la mesa con las manos tras la espalda.

-Buenas noches, Eric! Son tus amigos? – y ambos hombres sonrieron

-Pues si! Parece que he hecho amigos nuevos! – y Rosalie le sonrió seductora

-Veo también que tienen un buen gusto en whisky... Una de mis mejores botellas. Por que no me presentas. Soy Phil Dwyer, el dueño del establecimiento.

-Soy Rosalie Hale y este es mi hermano, Edward – el estiro la mano y se la estreche. Así que este era el maldito que maltrataba a Bella. Nunca tuve que ejercer tanto autocontrol sobre mi persona. Ni ante la sangre humana!

-Bienvenidos! Espero disfruten la noche.

El famoso Phil se retiro sobándose el bigote y Rose aprovecho para pedirle a Eric de bailar. Había un cuarteto de jazz que era bastante pasable animando la noche.

Entonces la mujer claramente dijo en voz alta: "Donde estará este imbécil de Mike?" La observe y estaba molesta. Así que empecé a mirarla a ver si alguien se percataba de ello.

Una de las mujeres la codeo y le dijo por lo bajo que yo la observaba. Ella me miro y sonrió tontamente. Me hizo acordar a las muchachas con las que iba al Instituto. Esa tonta sonrisa falsa intentando parecer inocente con una intención totalmente diferente.

Levante mi vaso y corrí la silla a mi lado. Muy decidida se puso de pie y acudió a mi. "Hola, soy Jessica... Como estas esta noche?"

Así que esta era la clienta de las Weber. La maldita perra que delato a Bella, porque era la única conexión entre ellas y esta gente. Ella es quien tuvo que contar que Bella estuvo ahí o tal vez la hubiera esperado, después de que Ángela comentara sobre nosotros.

Tome mi vaso, lo llene para ofrecérselo y lo tomo gustosa... y de un solo trago!

Serví nuevamente el vaso, a lo que ella se disculpo y no se cuantas pavadas dijo y excuso para beber así. Eso no me interesaba y su mente no era muy brillante que digamos.

Los tragos cumplieron su cometido y no hizo falta mirar mucho dentro de su cabeza. Comenzó a cantar cual pajarito. No paro de hablar y su relax fue tal que me permitió mantener su mirada y subyugarla. Pregunte y pregunte y las respuestas fluían sin esfuerzo ni presión.

La interrogué sobre Eric y me contó que trabajaba para Mike... Mike Newton. Que su operación era la producción de whisky y que trabajaban para la mafia de Chicago. Que el jefe no estaba ahí esa noche pero que tal vez llegara mas tarde. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Le pregunte si sabía por que y ella puso mala cara, justificándolo como que tenía un asunto pendiente. Pero Bella apareció en su cabeza, en un ángulo como si ella estuviera espiando a través de una puerta.

Me aventure a preguntar si sabia donde vivía y ella me dio directivas diciendo que era la mansión mas linda del lado rico de la ciudad, sobre Prairie Ave, en Bronzeville.

Lo conocía bien. Un área muy arbolada donde las propiedades estaban rodeadas de grandes parques. Muy elegante. Demasiado para un gángster de esa calaña.

En ese momento, en algún lugar un teléfono sonó y llamaron a Phil a atender. Era Mike y le decía que tenía a Bella. Así que por lógica, ella no estaba aquí sino en casa de este desgraciado. Ya no debíamos buscar más!

Gracias Dios por haber seguido la idea de Rosalie! A cambio el le pedía dinero y que tenia mucha información sobre su ahora casada hijastra. Phil se rió primero para después gritar, diciéndole que Jessica le había venido con las mimas idioteces. Mike le dijo que no lo eran y que en un par de horas estaría ahí.

Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Solo debíamos reorganizarnos para ir a buscarla. Me despedí de Jessica tocándole la mejilla y ella parpadeo varias veces como despertando. Me sonrió tontamente y le dije que le regalaba lo que quedaba del whisky. Le hice señas a Rosalie quien se despidió de Eric. El le beso la mano y ella sonrió seductoramente. Salimos de ahí con prisa para montarnos en el auto.

La noche aun era joven y teníamos tiempo de idear bien el plan. Volvimos a la casa, nos cambiamos con ropa cómoda y oscura y los cuatro salimos rumbo a la famosa mansión.

Mama se quedaría esperándonos en el auto y nosotros tres entraríamos por ella. Primero debíamos ubicar bien la casa, aunque fue casi de inmediato. Era imposible notar una bella mansión color arena, rodeada de árboles y guardias armados con escopetas. No condecía con el área. Además era la única casa con una tapia con rejas de por lo menos dos metros de alto.

Rodeamos el perímetro con el auto y lo escondimos entre unos árboles cercanos, en la parte de atrás. Esme se quedo al volante, con semblante de preocupación. Pero si necesitábamos mas ayuda, solo con nombrarla podría entrar sin problemas.

Saltar las rejas fue una nimiedad. Nuestra velocidad nos permitió ir deshaciéndonos de la guardia a medida que íbamos avanzando sin siquiera que ellos se dieran cuenta. Cuellos rotos por doquier.

En medio de la noche, solo se escuchaban los grillos, huesos tronar y el caer de los cuerpos en el césped. Los fuimos escondiendo rápidamente bajo las frondosas matas que rodeaban la mansión.

Dentro de la casa sonaba algo de música pero muy bajo. Saltamos hacia un balcón cercano y nos encontramos en una habitación amplia, ostentosa y recargada. Por suerte, vacía.

Fuimos a la puerta e intentamos olfatear el efluvio de Bella. Era fuerte en esa parte de la casa así que debía estar cerca. Entreabrí la puerta y la planta alta estaba rodeada por un balcón que seguramente daba a la estancia.

Un hombre bajaba la escalera sonriéndose, y en sus pensamientos encontré que se debía a haber manoseado a una muchacha que parecía una muerta en vida. Su mente era una lacra y la de la muchacha parecía no existir. Era como si estuviera en blanco.

Salimos sigilosamente y en la próxima habitación alguien dormía. Rosalie entro para encontrar un hombre en pantalones y camisa que descansaba. Otro cuello roto y un cretino menos.

Carlisle siguió hasta la siguiente puerta y la abrió encontrándose con un armario con ropa colgada. Todos nos metimos dentro cuando escuchamos pasos en la escalera. El hombre subía pesadamente y el olor a tabaco era penetrante.

Entro en la habitación y le pregunto a la mujer si tenía sus cosas listas. Ella no respondió pero mentalmente asintió. El le ordeno que se desvistiera y a continuación se escucharon sonidos guturales y el quejido de un mueble.

Intente bloquear su mente porque el la penetraba duro intentando convencerse de que ella era Bella. Me genero un terrible desasosiego y una rabia ciega pensar como un ser humano podía llegar a tal punto para maltratar así a otro.

Mientras ellos estaban ocupados, nos quedaba solo una puerta por abrir. Dentro se escuchaban dos corazones. Uno a ritmo normal y otro más quedo.

Irrumpimos en el cuarto y el hombre sentado en la silla nunca tuvo tiempo de pararse. Quedo bajo las manos de Rosalie que lo mato con una agilidad increíble, acomodándolo en un rincón e intentando que quedara escondido. Yo no podía moverme. La imagen frente a mí era devastadora.

Bella estaba, cual Cristo, atada a la cabecera de la cama, sin zapatos y con la cabeza gacha. A simple vista lo único que la mantenía en esa posición eran sus ataduras, que hacia que sus muñecas se vieran enrojecidas y lastimadas. El cuerpo tenía una posición laxa y extraña, como si... como si estuviera muerta.

Fue Carlisle quien se acerco a ella y controlo su pulso. Reviso los golpes de su cara y sus pupilas. "Solo esta drogada, Edward". Pero honestamente la visión me hacia sopesar todo lo que podría haber sucedido. Una furia ciega empezó a formarse en mí, hasta el punto en que parecía que todo se veía rojo.

Mi padre la desato con ayuda de Rosalie y la cargo en brazos. Abrimos la ventana que daba al exterior y le pedí que fuera con mama y la llevaran a casa. Nosotros terminaríamos aquí y nos iríamos en alguno de los autos de la casa. Rosalie me miro asintiendo.

Carlisle, sin dudar, salto en la oscuridad, no sin antes decirme mentalmente: "Recuerda quien eres, Edward. Tu no eres como ellos" A lo que no respondí ni con un gesto.

En mi interior lo único que tenía era sed de venganza. Quería matar a este desgraciado con mis propias manos y hoy era la noche.

Abrí la puerta y salí con decisión caminando por el pasillo. Ya no había razón para ocultarse. Después que Rosalie salio, la cerré de un portazo y eso puso alerta a muchos en la casa.

La pobre mujer salio de la habitación frente a nosotros y su inexpresiva mirada no se modifico. Solo se quedo parada allí, sin hacer nada.

Bajamos las escaleras y otros hombres empezaron a surgir con armas de fuego. Era un juego muy divertido porque éramos inmunes a todo ello y su cara de sorpresa era única.

Rosalie se rió pero en su mirada podía ver el resentimiento. Estaba aun descargando angustias del pasado. Parece que el estigma del abuso y el menosprecio por su género serian una huella difícil de borrar.

La escena se volvió ruidosa. Armas que se disparaban, cuerpos que volaban y caían estruendosamente sobre muebles destrozados. Todo era caótico. Tratamos de no derramar una gota de sangre: no queríamos complicarlo aun más. Pero era difícil.

De pronto, tres hombres se pararon frente a mí: Eric, Tyler y Mike, quien aun estaba en bata y calcetines, con su habano en la boca. Que imbécil!

-Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa? Miren la mugre que han hecho? – refiriéndose a sus hombres.

-Rose, nena... Que sorpresa! – dijo Eric y ella le sonrió soberbia. Puse las manos tras mi espalda y lo mire risueño

-Soy el esposo de Bella. – y a Mike se le cayo el cigarro de la boca. Los otros dos hombres se miraron asombrados. En la mente de Tyler encontré que el había sido el apoyo de Eric para llevarse a Bella y que la codiciaba en secreto. Hallé también el recuerdo de como acaricio sus piernas mientras la llevaba inconsciente en la parte de atrás del auto. Estaba furioso!

-Vaya, vaya... Así que tú has desvirgado a mi propiedad. Ella era para mí! Phil me lo había prometido – me encogí de hombros y me reí. Debía controlar la situación.

-Pues esto no es la Inglaterra medieval! Y Bella no es propiedad de nadie, aunque es mi mujer. – y eso salio bajo, grave y amenazante.

-Y como vas a arreglar lo de su edad? – y me reí. Empezamos a caminar en círculos mirándonos intensamente.

-No me vengas con idioteces! Tu a mi me preguntas eso? Sabes que con dinero o influencias se pueden conseguir muchas cosas.

-Ah... Así que nos parecemos después de todo. – y Rose me dijo en su cabeza "Vámonos ya!. Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo aquí" y asentí.

-No.. Porque yo solo actúo así cuando estoy furioso! – y me lance sobre Tyler.

El salto fue tan veloz, que invisible, hizo que empujara a Tyler contra los accesorios de la chimenea, y con el atizador atravesé su cara. Mientras, Rose tomaba a Eric de su corbata y lo sostenía sobre su cabeza. Entre pataleos, su rostro se volvió azul para luego morir rápidamente.

La sangre de Tyler empezó a drenar por la habitación, haciendo que la ponzoña inundara mi boca. Rosalie me miro asustada. Me daba cuenta que estaba al borde de su control. "Vete y consigue el auto para irnos de aquí" y no termine de decirlo que ella ya había salido.

Contra el respaldo de un sillón estaba Mike agachado y temblando con sus ridículas medias y sus boxers blancos, cubierto con su afeminada bata de terciopelo bordo. Era patético! Gemía como una niña asustada.

-Dime... Que haré contigo? – y el levanto la vista para observarme

-Juro que nunca más me acercare a ella... – y sollozo

-Oh, eso no hace falta que me lo jures! Yo me encargare de que no lo hagas. Aunque hay algo que me molesta: Cuanto hace que abusas de la mujer en el primer piso? – y pareció descolocado. Dudo en contestar.

-Maira? E..Era la hija de un tipo que me... me debía dinero. Ella me gusto y me la traje. La quieres para ti? Llévala gustoso. Dudo que te sirva para algo! – y se rió, nervioso.

-Ella no es una cosa! Pero a ti te gusta abusar de la gente, no?... Que les haces? Las golpeas? – y con el revés de mi mano lo abofetee medido, aunque provoque el hundimiento del hueso del pómulo. Emitió un quejido lastimero y a continuación escupió sangre. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Transpiraba y temblaba.

-... O tal vez, los dejabas incapacitados – y pise de a unas sus rodillas, haciendo que sonaran cual nueces bajo mis pies. Grito muy alto y empezó a llorar – ah... ahora no eres tan valiente, verdad?

-Por favor... no me mates! – y seguía gritando del dolor. Apenas si podía hablar.

-Oh, pobrecito! Bueno, no te matare con mis manos. Todo esto terminara pronto, Mike. Te lo prometo!

El tipo temblaba como una hoja y no se podía mover... Y ahí nadie iba a llegar en su ayuda.

Salí al jardín y empecé a tomar a los hombres muertos y a entrarlos a la casa. A medida que tiraba los cuerpos y se apilaban, Mike daba pequeños quejidos.

En total los de afuera eran seis mas otro tanto los de dentro de la casa. Mike se estaba arrastrando hacia una de las armas tiradas en el piso y lo deje. Me encanto su cara de horror cuando disparo hacia mi corazón y yo seguí ahí parado, mirándolo. Parecía que en cualquier momento, su mente se quebraría.

Baje al sótano y me asombre al ver la enorme cantidad de barriles de licor y armas que había. Tome un tonel y una caja de balas. Comencé a destruirlas a mi paso para ir arrojando la pólvora y hacer una mecha. Tendríamos fuegos artificiales

Llegue al piso superior, deje el tonel junto a la puerta y seguí formando la mecha hasta la vereda del patio trasero. Mike estaba totalmente en shock y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena del balazo.

Tome el tonel, perfore la abertura sellada y comencé a regar el licor por todo el lugar. Volví por dos más y los puse en el piso superior, rociando los pasillos y las puertas de los cuartos.

Aproveche para buscar a Maira, pero era tarde. La encontré en su habitación, con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón. Había sido demasiado para ella. Realmente me sentí triste.

Baje furioso y tome una escopeta, la martille y la apunte a la cabeza de Mike, quien en ese momento se meaba encima. Pero mis padres, mi hermana y Bella sobre todo, se cruzaron en mi mente. Mis manos temblaban sosteniendo el arma. La baje y la deje en manos de Mike. El me miro desconcertado.

-Mi querido amigo: esta será tu decisión! Como has visto tu no puedes matarme porque son inmortal. Pero si tu no te quitas la vida, algo mas lo hará. Adiós, Mike!

Metí la mano en su bolsillo y saque el encendedor de oro, finamente tallado con sus iniciales. Lo encendí frente a el y sus pupilas dilatadas me mostraban cuan aterrado estaba. Rosalie me llamo y corrí por la puerta no sin antes dejar el encendedor frente a la mecha.

Rose acelero a toda marcha y terminamos de cruzar la reja cuando se escucho una explosión tremenda y a continuación la casa se incendio. Los vidrios explotaron, y lenguas de fuego salieron por las ventanas, transformando la casa en un real infierno. No quedaría nada de ese lugar

Doblamos la esquina a todo vapor, haciendo que los neumáticos se quejaran. No veía la hora de llegar a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaa!<strong>

**Y que les parecio? No se merecia esto el cretino de Mike? No amamos a este Edward aguerrido, apasionado, decidido a vengar el maltrato a su amada? Aqui nos demuestra que es capaz de hacer por ella, por defenderla! Se imaginaron su cara de tristeza y dolor cuando entro al cuarto y la encontro a Bella asi? **

**Quedan aun muchas cosas que resolver... Veremos como sigue Bella despues de tremenda aventura. Y que haran los Cullen despues de este lio.**

**Amigos, amigas, esperamos que les haya gustado esta entrega. Esperamos seguir asi, y si Dios quiere, nos encontramos por aqui el fin de semana. **

**Muchisimas gracias por estar ahi, por seguirnos, por los alertas... POR TODO! Nos hace terriblemente felices encontrarlos por aqui.**

**Besos y abrazos desde Buenos Aires**

**Micky y Alice**


	30. CAP30 EL FUTURO

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.30 – EL FUTURO<strong>

Edward POV

Las siguientes fueron las horas mas largas de mi existencia. Mis padres habían curado sus heridas y la habían dejado en la cama para descansar.

Su respiración era mas leve que la brisa y dormía inmóvil sobre su lado de la cama. Sus sueños narcotizados no daban lugar a ningún susurro de su parte.

Su mejilla lucia un horrible cardenal violáceo lo mismo que su mentón y parte de su labio. La cortada había cerrado y se veía bien. Pero no teníamos idea de que droga le habían dado para dormirla e íbamos por las diez horas. Diez eternas horas en que mi cabeza no paraba de considerar y sopesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

La habíamos controlado con mi padre y tanto sus latidos como su respiración parecían normales. Solo pedía por ella para que despertara con bien.

Había asesinado a estos hombres, sí, pero esta vez fue para defender lo que mas amo en el mundo. Y lo haría una y otra vez sin importar. Lo único que me preocupaba era ella y como resolver de la mejor manera esta situación.

Desplace del rincón el sillón, que usualmente me servia para acompañarla, junto a la cama y así estar mas cerca.

Acaricie su mejilla una y otra vez para bajar el calor del golpe y daba resultado. Pero todavía no despertaba y eso me estaba haciendo perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

En mi cabeza se repetía continuamente la imagen de su cuerpo desmadejado maniatado a la cama. El sonido de su leve respiración y del menudo latir de su corazón... No podría caminar sobre este mundo sabiendo que ella no existiera. Pero la providencia había obrado en mi favor y ella había vuelto a mí... Solo necesitaba escuchar de su boca que estaba bien.

Rosalie cruzo la puerta y apoyo su mano en mi hombro. Su cabeza solo me reflejaba preocupación por mí y por Bella. Debía reconocer que parte del éxito de tenerla conmigo era gracias a ella. "Carlisle quiere que hablemos" dijo en su mente. Asentí y salimos de la habitación lo más silenciosamente posible.

Había encendido la chimenea en cuanto llegue a la casa. No era porque lo necesitáramos, pero mantenía la casa agradablemente calida y a Bella le gustaría verla iluminando nuestro lugar preferido, si despertaba.

Mis padres estaban sentados en el sillón grande frente al fuego. Yo me senté en el sillón a la derecha y Rosalie frente a mí.

-Hubo algún cambio, Edward? – preguntó Esme

-No, no se ha movido. Papa, estoy preocupado. Es mucho tiempo! – y me pase las manos por la cabeza.

-Lo se, Edward pero piénsalo. La situación que enfrento debió generarle una gran tensión y angustia. Y debemos sumarle que ya le habían dado cloroformo para secuestrarla en la calle. Imagino que la drogaron enseguida que reacciono para que no gritara o algo por el estilo. Tal vez, sea un efecto secundario entre la droga y lo que quedaba en su sistema.

-No me gusta nada! - Y me puse de pie para caminar por la habitación. Me estaba volviendo loco y prefería el enojo a la angustia.

-Debemos tener paciencia! – dijo Esme.

-No puedo mas! – y volví a tirarme en el sillón. Apoye los codos en mis rodillas para descansar la cabeza entre mis manos.

-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, Edward. Has pensado...

-Si, he meditado sobre todo lo ocurrido y también lo que podría haber pasado. Se que corrimos con cierta suerte porque gracias a todos ella esta de nuevo conmigo, pero también se que estamos en problemas.

-Mira esto – y fue Rosalie la que me alcanzo un periódico

El titular del "Chicago Tribune" con grandes letras mostraba:

"_**Incendio**__**y**__**muerte**__**en**__**Bronzeville.**_

**_Muere__ganster__local__relacionado__con__Capone_. **

_En la madrugada de hoy se produjo una masacre en una mansión de Prairie Av. Murieron 19 personas incluidas el conocido matón Mike Newton. Este hombre era sospechado de manejar parte de la operación local para Al Capone. De los cuerpos quedaron pocos restos debido a una explosión seguido de fuego, consecuencia de una detonación en el sótano de la propiedad. _

_El mismo era utilizado de bodega para almacenar grandes toneles de licor y armas de fuego. Se tejen numerosas hipótesis, dado que los bomberos indican podría tratarse de un descuido. Pero la más fuerte, desliza la posibilidad que haya sido un ajuste de cuentas encubierto. _

_Hasta el momento, no hay pistas ni sospechosos"._

-Como te darás cuenta Edward, ya no es seguro que estemos aquí. Debemos irnos y cuanto antes mejor. No debemos llamar la atención.

-Lo entiendo. Es lo mas lógico. Pero papa... yo

-Lo se! Bella

-Si... Si ella todavía lo desea, yo quiero seguir adelante con el compromiso. La amo demasiado como para pensar en dejarla aquí. Además, no puede quedarse, temo que Phil la lastime. Y faltan muy poco para su cumpleaños... solo 20 días.

-Lo siento, Edward, pero ya no tenemos ese tiempo! Debemos irnos. Hoy es sábado. Para el próximo martes o miércoles debemos estar camino a casa – iba a replicar y el se me adelanto – y me refiero a TODOS, incluida Bella. Tú has elegido estar con ella, Edward. Sabes lo que eso significa. Tenemos ciertas responsabilidades. Sino puede ocasionarnos otra clase de inconvenientes.

-Si, tienes razón, y lo entiendo. Pero no pretenderás que vaya a pedir su mano...

-Si, es exactamente lo que estaba pensando. – y me reí de nervios

-Carlisle, ese infeliz es un Neanderthal! Piensas que va a tener en cuenta una cosa así? Además, a el no le importa Bella. Solo la usa cuando la necesita!

-Déjame decirte dos cosas, Edward: primero, es lo correcto; y segundo, imagino que este "hombre" debe necesitar dinero, dadas las circunstancias. Si le ofertamos una especie de "dote" creo que eso podría facilitar las cosas. – fruncí el ceño y lo quede mirando. Me parecía que mi padre era un inocente, pero tal vez podría funcionar.

-Debemos idear un plan para ello. No deben quedar cabos sueltos. Será complicado, especialmente por Bella

-Lo se!

Todos nos quedamos un momento en silencio meditando nuestras opciones. Mantuvimos nuestras mentes abiertas y empezamos a tejer nuestro proceder.

Iríamos a meternos en la boca del lobo, y con todo lo acaecido debíamos hacerlo con sumo cuidado. No porque nosotros sufriéramos algún peligro, sino porque debíamos mantener nuestra existencia en secreto el mayor tiempo posible.

Necesitábamos hacerles creer que éramos unos humanos ricos y anticuados. Eso era lo más prudente. Y sobre todo, Bella debía estar protegida. No confiaba en nadie más que en mi familia.

Cuando el plan estuvo armado, me levante y volví junto a la cama con Bella. El sol había empezado a bajar y seguía dormida.

Me acosté junto a ella y la arrope para que no sintiera mi frío. "Bella estas a salvo en casa... conmigo, otra vez. Te amo" le dije y comencé a tararearle, muy bajito.

Vino a mi memoria, no se como, una nana que mi madre me cantaba cuando era niño. La melodía era bastante sencilla y no recordaba si tenía letra. Pero a lo mejor ella me escuchaba. Cantaría toda la noche si era necesario.

Entonces algo maravilloso ocurrió. Ella se movió un poco, se corrió en la cama y busco mi cuerpo con sus brazos. Así, termino recostada sobre mi pecho. Me incline a besar su frente. "_Familia,__la__escucharon?__Ella__se__movió__" _murmure, y Esme dijo _"__Gracias__a__Dios__"_.

Al cabo de una hora, volvió a moverse hacia el otro lado y se acurruco como siempre lo hace. Decidí volver al sillón esperando su despertar, para el que solo pasaron un par de horas. Ya era de noche nuevamente.

-Edward... – su voz sonó aletargada y ronca.

-Aquí estoy, amor. Como te sientes? – y encendí la luz de la mesa de noche. Ella puso la mano frente a sus ojos como si la encandilara.

-Me duele... Me duele la cabeza. – y estiro su mano. La tome y la bese – Siento que los ojos no me responden... no veo bien. – y la preocupación y la ansiedad volvieron a mi al instante.

-Carlisle... por favor.

Al instante mi padre entraba en la habitación. Abrió su maletín y saco su estetoscopio para auscultar a Bella. Yo escuchaba su respiración y latidos y parecían estar bien. Reviso sus heridas y no tenían signos de infección. Luego fue el turno de sus ojos. Giro su rostro hacia mi y sonrió: _"__Es__normal.__No__te__preocupes_". Y se me escapo un suspiro.

-Bella, aun no puedes ver bien porque tus pupilas están muy dilatadas. Eso se debe a que la medicación que te dieron para dormirte era muy fuerte para ti. Tomara un tiempo más para que vuelvan a la normalidad. Además de la cabeza, sientes alguna molestia?

-Bueno, me duele la cara, y las muñecas... no se... Me duele todo el cuerpo

-El moretón sobre el pómulo es bastante grande, te molestara cuando comas o te rías por unos días. El de cerca del mentón ya se esta poniendo verde. No es tan profundo. Las muñecas sanaran, pero en la izquierda quedara una cicatriz. La herida era bastante profunda. Tuve que darte puntos. En cuanto al resto del cuerpo, estuviste en una mala posición por mucho tiempo. Le generaría dolores a cualquiera.

-Si, cualquiera que fuera humano y que tuviera mi suerte! – y los tres sonreímos, lo que automáticamente provoco un gesto de dolor de su parte.

-Como fue que llegue aquí? – Mi padre y yo nos miramos. No estaba seguro de contarle. El automáticamente me respondió "_Ella__será__de__la__familia.__Siempre__debe__saber,__Edward.__Nosotros__nunca__nos__ocultamos__las__cosas__ "_

-Los dejare solos...

-Carlisle... – llamo Bella antes que mi padre llegara a la puerta – Lamento mucho haberlos metido en problemas. Pero sobre todo... Gracias! – el sonrió y salio.

-Bueno, antes de contarte, no deseas tomar o comer algo? Han sido muchas horas, Bella. Seria mejor que comas.

-Si, tal vez con algo en el estomago mi dolor de cabeza mejore.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos. – y me retuvo tomando mi mano y tirando de ella.

-Creí que era el fin... Que ya jamás te volvería a ver! – y me senté en la cama para abrazarla. Ella paso sus brazos bajo los míos y se sujeto con fuerza

-Ay, Bella! No sabes lo que fue para mí entrar en esa habitación y encontrarte. Esa imagen no dejara mi cabeza fácilmente. Creí que estabas muerta!

Nos miramos a los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada. Ambos teníamos una necesidad tan grande del otro! Me incline sobre ella y la bese suavemente. Entre el golpe y el corte, dudo que no le doliera pero no se quejo. Nos separamos lentamente y deje un beso en la punta de su nariz

-Voy a la cocina a prepararte algo y vuelvo. Tengo mucho que contarte. Además, debemos hablar de nuestro futuro. Aun deseas ser mi esposa, Bella? – y la pregunta salio de mi boca sin permiso y sin preámbulos. Me generaba un nerviosismo y una ansiedad desconocida. Ella me sonrió.

-Con todo mi corazón!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Como vamos a estar complicadas el finde adelantamos por unas horas la publicacion... No les molesta, no es cierto?**

**Bueno, Bella esta sana y salva y tenemos un momento de paz... y terriblemente romantico. Edward ha sufrido estas horas. Nuestro adorable heroe! Es una suerte que sea a prueba de todo sino no sabriamos como ese buen corazon resiste tanto!**

**Que nos depara el futuro? Volveran todos a Seattle con los lios resueltos?**

**A todos, todos... GRACIAS! Las ultimas reviews nos han puesto tan contentas, felices, satisfechas y hasta emocionadas! No se hacen una idea. Que seria de nuestras historias sin Ustedes**

**MIL GRACIAS! NUESTRO AFECTO Y AGRADECIEMIENTO DE TODO CORAZON!**

**Besos y abrazos desde Buenos Aires**

**Micky y Alice**

**PD: Dedicamos este capi a CindiLis que ha sido mama por segunda vez hace unos 40 dias y aun asi tiene tiempo de leernos y dejarnos reviews! Lo apreciamos de corazon! Besos**


	31. CAP31 CROSSROADS

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.31 – CROSSROADS<strong>

Bella POV

Y aquí estaba yo mirándolo a los ojos, sin poder creer que me preguntara si aun quería casarme con el. Que pregunta más tonta!

Sus palabras salieron casi inentendibles de su boca, y sus ojos me miraban intensos y nerviosos. Como podía ser que se le pasara eso por la cabeza?

Volví a abrazarlo y el beso mi cabeza. No había terminado de abrazarme cuando alguien golpeaba la puerta. Era Esme.

Entraba con una bandeja con comida que olía maravillosamente bien. Dejo las cosas sobre la mesa cerca de la ventana y se aproximo a nosotros. Edward se levanto dándole lugar a su madre.

Ella se sentó en la cama y me dio un gran abrazo. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y ella me meció como una niña. La sola acción, sin que mediara una sola palabra, me genero una gran emoción, volcando en ella lo mucho que extrañaba a mi propia madre. En este breve tiempo, un lazo especial se había formado entre nosotras.

-Ay, Bella! Que nervios he pasado! Cuánto me alegra que estés bien!

-Gracias! Me alegro mucho de verlos! – Ella beso mi frente y se levanto para alcanzarme la comida. Encontré a Edward sentado en el sillón, mirándonos enternecido por la escena.

-Perdón por la intromisión, pero esta pequeña necesita alimentarse. Espero que sea de tu gusto. Hace años que no cocino! – le sonreí

-Huele muy bien! Gracias por el mimo! – y nos sonreímos

-Edward, terminare de ordenar la cocina y luego nos iremos al bosque. Seguramente nos demoraremos.

-Esta bien, mama – y ella me miro y me guiño un ojo, cómplice.

La bandeja tenia un plato con carne en una salsa deliciosa, papas, zanahorias y arvejas. Edward me ayudo a cortar la carne porque mi muñeca me dolía un poco por los puntos.

Mientras comía, el inicio el relato de lo ocurrido ayer. Se me cayó el tenedor cuando lo escuche decirme que había conocido a Phil. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Y así también descubrí que mi cuñada fue de gran ayuda en el episodio.

Edward me trajo el diario para que leyera la noticia y en forma muy general me contó lo que paso. Imagino que no me quiso relatar detalladamente lo ocurrido. El siempre trata de protegerme.

Me dio mucha tristeza saber que no había podido rescatar a Maira. No sabía nada de ella, pero era notorio su sufrimiento. Ojala su alma haya encontrado la paz que le faltaba.

Después que comí me sentía un poco mejor y mis ojos estaban casi normales. Le pedí que me ayudara a levantarme aunque me costo. Era como si estuviera desarticulada. Me dolía el cuerpo.

Me acompaño a la puerta del baño y le dije que moría por una ducha. El me miro dudoso y preocupado, preguntándome si no podía esperar a que volviera su madre, y me reí.

Olvidaba el pequeño detalle de que no estábamos solos, y que lo metería en problemas aunque fuera una ayuda inocente. Debo admitir que mi intención no lo era.

Al salir del baño, caminamos al living y encontré toda la casa ordenada, flores sobre la mesa del comedor y la chimenea encendida. Esto si que era nuestro hogar! Nos sentamos en el sillón y me acurruque sobre el mientras me abrazaba. Era un momento de paz maravilloso!

-Bella, debemos hablar... – y me senté mirándolo, nerviosa. El pareció percibirlo y acaricio mi cara. Su mano helada generaba alivio sobre mi mejilla y la retuve por ambas cosas, el alivio y el mimo.

-Dime...

-Bien, todo lo que ha sucedido, la muerte de Newton y de sus hombres nos deja en una mala posición. Veras, nosotros debemos proteger nuestra existencia y no revelarla. Es muy importante! Y no debemos llamar la atención.

-Existe alguien a quien deban rendir cuentas?

-Si, existe una familia muy antigua de nuestra clase, lo más parecido a la realeza. Ellos son los que cuidan que ningún vampiro se exceda ante los humanos, o mate de forma que ponga atención sobre los de nuestra especie. Los Vulturis son una familia poderosa y residen en Italia.

-Y como saben lo que pasa en otras partes del mundo?

-Bueno, es que todos los conocemos y les tenemos respeto – y sonrió – aunque la mayoría les teme. Siempre hay quienes corren a contarles las cosas que suceden o encuentran a sus emisarios. Carlisle vivió con ellos hace ya unas décadas y es mejor no hacerlos enojar.

-Y lo que paso... puede ponerlos en problemas? – y un dejo de tristeza se escapo en mis palabras. Todo esto era culpa mía.

-No tanto, pero debemos tomar medidas drásticas para no tenerlos. Así que lamento decirte que deberemos irnos. Debemos volver a casa... – baje la mirada y en un segundo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. El frunció el ceño y tomo mi cara para que lo observara – Todos, Bella! Tú también vendrás con nosotros... – y lo abrace con fuerza

-Iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pides, pero por favor no me dejes! – y beso mi frente.

-Tonta, Bella! Por supuesto que no... Serás mi esposa, lo olvidas? Y después de lo que hemos pasado, la sola idea de perderte me ha hecho recapacitar y replantearme muchas cosas. Ya no puedo vivir sin ti, amor mío! – y nos dimos un breve beso. Imagino que no querría besarme más por la herida en el labio, pero ya no me dolía.

-Lamentare dejar la casa. Es hermosa! – y me puse a pensar – Adonde iremos?

-Volveremos a casa de mis padres en Aberdeen, en el estado de Washington. Pero es aquí donde surge un problema...

-Phil!

-Si. No podemos dejar cabos sueltos, como tampoco esperar los 20 días que faltan para tu cumpleaños, así que lo discutí con Carlisle e iremos a hablar con el. – y me contó su plan. Me reí.

-Se te va a carcajear en la cara! Aunque si hay dinero de por medio después de eso, lo pensara. Pero les pedirá más.

-Lo sabemos. Pero quiero que estés protegida. No quiero que estés expuesta a ningún peligro.

-No te preocupes! Estaré bien.- me sonrió con gran ternura.

Acaricie su rostro y cerro sus ojos, como hacia siempre que lo tocaba. Aproveche ese segundo para acercarme y besarlo. El trato de que el beso fuera leve, pero aunque me doliera hasta el alma necesitaba sentirlo.

Levante mi pierna y me acomode montada sobre su regazo. Sus ojos sorprendidos, brillaron impetuosos.

Tome su cara y lo bese como nunca. El me correspondió, dejando resbalar sus manos heladas por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis piernas, acariciándolas tiernamente.

El gélido contacto me hizo soltar un gemido y despegarme de su boca, a lo que aprovecho para tomar mi cintura, ciñéndome contra el, y así besar el hueco de mi garganta. El roce de sus labios me hacía estremecer. Pase mis manos tras su cuello y lo estreché contra mi, mientras el recorría mi cuello con su boca.

Que no daría porque dejáramos todo de lado y pudiéramos amarnos de verdad! No veía la hora de dejar atrás esta barrera que impedía que nos disfrutáramos sinceramente.

Tome su rostro y me zambullí en su boca. Sus fríos y duros labios contra los míos me hacían vibrar. Su lengua acaricio la mía y creía que mi corazón explotaría. Ya no sentía lo frío de su piel, porque era demasiado el calor que mi propio cuerpo despedía.

Sus manos serpentearon bajo el camisón por mis muslos desnudos y subieron por mi espalda. Sus dedos acariciaban mi columna y mi piel estaba feliz de su toque.

Creía que la victoria estaba cerca y que finalmente sucumbiríamos a nuestra pasión... pero de pronto se detuvo.

Me miro pestañeando, me tomo entre sus brazos y se puso de pie. En un segundo estaba nuevamente en la habitación y acostada en la cama. Lo mire desconcertada. No entendía que sucedía.

A continuación escuche risas y comprendí de inmediato que el escucho aproximarse a Rosalie y a sus padres.

Obviamente iba a ser muy embarazoso que nos encontraran "así", en medio de la sala. No pudimos más que mirarnos y reírnos a carcajadas. Aunque no por mucho, porque la cara me dolió espantosamente.

Jessica POV

Hacia ya unas cuantas semanas que vivía con Phil en el bar. Como las cosas con Mike habían estado inestables preferí empezar a sembrar en otros campos y había dado resultado.

Phil le debía mucho dinero a Mike pero si se solucionaba todo, podía quedarme junto a Phil y ocupar una mejor posición. Lo mismo si Mike lo mataba, tal vez me dejaría trabajar el bar para el. En fin, ese era el plan que había trazado.

El periódico de la mañana había llegado y no podía creer las noticias! Corrí al desván a encerrarme a leer y a llorar. Leia las líneas una y otra vez y no podía creerlo... Mike estaba muerto!

Una profunda herida se genero en mi corazón. A pesar de todo, yo lo amaba y no podía creer que ya no estuviera.

Escuche la voz de Phil que me llamaba y así desperté de la oscuridad en la que había caído. Me halle tendida en el piso, hecha un ovillo, llorando con total amargura.

Y en mi se genero un odio atroz. Releí la noticia y hablaba de hombres y una mujer... pero debería decir dos mujeres. Ella no estaba ahí. Maldita hija de puta! Algo me decía que esto no era obra de alguien de la banda... Tenia que ver con ella y su "maravilloso" esposo.

Como podía ser? Quien diablos era este hombre para tener tanto poder? Me puse de pie, enderece mi hermoso conjunto de camisón y bata de satén y baje corriendo con el diario en la mano. Previamente, hice una parada en el baño para lavarme la cara y peinarme. Phil no debía notar mi angustia.

Esta maldita no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo! Una vez le dije que me dejara en paz y que dejara en paz a Mike.

Pues bien, ahora el estaba muerto y yo la mataría en revancha. Envenenaría a Phil de tal forma que si la hallaba lograría que la matara al instante. Solo había que encontrarla.

Entre en nuestro cuarto y me tire en la cama. Como sabia que luego estaría de mal humor, lo desperté con mimos y lo excite para que tuviéramos sexo. No estaba mal para alguien de su edad. Por lo menos me dejaba satisfecha y a el también, lo que me permitía conseguir lo que quería.

Me levante y le dije que descansara mientras me vestía y le preparaba el desayuno. Ese seria el golpe de gracia de la mañana.

Me bañe, me puse un bello vestido color natural, lleno de bordados en el mismo tono y con un detalle de flores bordadas sobre la cadera y fui a la cocina. Prepararía su desayuno con café, tostadas con manteca y mermelada y jugo, como a el le gusta. Deje todo listo, y el diario doblado como usualmente lo deja el repartidor.

Fui a despertarlo y ya se estaba terminando de vestir. Hoy se lo veía estupendo: Camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros y rayados. Siempre lo había encontrado apuesto, a pesar de su edad.

Lo lleve coqueteando a la cocina, se sentó y como si fuera una esposa maravillosa le serví el desayuno... y ahora la bomba.

Me senté a su lado como si no pasara nada. El sorbió un trago de su jugo y abrió el diario. Su cara paso de la palidez al azul pues se ahogaba con la bebida. Tuve que golpear su espalda.

El sacudía el diario, extendiéndolo entre sus dos manos y sus ojos desorbitados parecían no creer la noticia. "Que sucede?" pregunte haciéndome la candida y el me extendió el diario de mala manera.

Puse cara de horror y el se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación de un extremo al otro con sus manos en la cabeza.

-Phil... Esto es horrible!

-Dios! Y ahora que?

-A que te refieres? – el se tiro sobre la mesa, muy cerca de mi cara, y hablo bajo como mordiéndose

-Jess, tu sabes que le debía mucho dinero a la Organización... Mike hacia pagos por mi porque el se quedaba con parte de las regalías del bar y gastaba lo que quería, entiendes? Ahora esa deuda la manejara alguien más... y si no pago... me cortaran las piernas! – y se volvió a sentar apoyando las manos sobre su frente.

-Todo saldrá bien! No debes preocuparte... Ya veras!- hice una pausa simulando que leía el diario - Me pregunto que abra pasado con Bella en esa casa... Porque ella estaba ahí, y aquí solo dice que de los 19 solo uno era mujer. Esa debe ser Maira que siempre andaba como una momia por ahí...

El levanto la cabeza y me miro. No entendía mi comentario pero su mente trabajaba como la mía. Si era listo, sacaría las mismas conclusiones que yo.

-Crees que esto no tiene nada que ver con la gente de Capone? Crees que ese supuesto "esposo" de Bella puede estar involucrado?

-No lo se... Sabes que Mike se llevaba muy bien con los de la Organización. Por que lo matarían? El les generaba muchas ganancias, y el territorio no era más que de ellos.

-Debemos estar atentos... Ahora no sabemos quien vendrá a atacarnos primero.

Y ya había sembrado la duda. Mi cometido estaba cumplido y mi venganza se haría efectiva, siempre que estuviera en mi mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Mientras nuestros adorables Edward y Bella se ponen nuevamente en pie, mas enamorados que nunca al otro lado de la ciudad suceden otras cosas. Phil aun resulta un problema y ni que hablar de Jessica. Ahora que Mike esta muerto ella desea venganza... Que pasara?**

**Y que les parecio esta entrega. Estamos terriblemente contentas con todos los comentarios, reviews y alertas. Han superado nuestras espectativas! Nuevamente solo podemos decir GRACIAS desde el fondo de nuestro corazon!**

**Nos volvemos a encontrar por aqui el finde? Esperamos que si. No se olviden que siempre les dejamos musica y fotos para ilustrar los capitulos en nuestro perfil de facebook: /culllensgirls**

**Que terminen linda la semana!**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Micky y Alice**


	32. CAP32 GESTANDO EL CAMBIO

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría._****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.32 – GESTANDO EL CAMBIO<strong>

Edward POV

El día había pasado ameno. Y aquí estaba yo, junto a ella en la cama, mientras volvía a dormir acunada en mis brazos. Esperaba a que se durmiera profundo para que girara sobre las almohadas y me liberara. Necesitaba ir a cazar para enfrentar el problemático día que en horas deberíamos encarar.

En estas noches había meditado concienzudamente. Las horas transcurridas mientras no sabía si estaba viva o muerta, o las de espera para que despertara con bien, me habían hecho reflexionar y tomar serias decisiones.

Amaba tanto a esta mujer que mi existencia había pasado a un segundo plano.

Nada tenia sentido sin ella, y ahora su sangre ya no me era llamativa como antes. Me había curado de la adicción, aunque nuestros momentos de intimidad seguían siendo duros. Esa tarde, sus humanas hormonas estuvieron a punto de quebrar por completo mi autocontrol y eso podía ser muy peligroso.

Así que tras combatir arduamente con mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, acepte que para amarnos ella debía ser convertida. Un punto más a discutir...

Sabía que mi padre estaba de acuerdo con Bella. Me lo había dado a entender desde el principio de nuestro encuentro. Cuando aun no podía darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.

Bella debía conocer y aceptar lo que se significaba su transformación. Necesitaría enfrentar los desafíos que le depararía esta vida por largo tiempo.

Mis tiempos de neófito no habían sido fáciles. Pero deberé cuidar que Bella nunca se alimente de un humano. Eso la ayudara aun más en su camino a la madurez, para que podamos llevar una vida "normal".

Ella suspiro y me nombro, removiéndose entre mis brazos. Momentos como estos me llenaban de ternura y afirmaban, aun con mayor peso, mis decisiones. Es probable que pidiera ayuda a Carlisle, ya que el tenia la experiencia de habernos transformado a nosotros tres.

Eso me generaba un poco de celos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Bella era mía y desearía que fuera mi ponzoña la que la trajera a nuestro mundo. Como ella decía, que fuera solo yo quien la hiciera mía en todos los sentidos.

Pero tenía miedo. Miedo que no soportara la tentación y me alimentara de ella hasta secarla.

En realidad, no necesitaba mas que morderla, pero quería estudiar cual seria la forma mas rápida de que el proceso, aunque doloroso, le fuera mas corto. Aliviarle, en alguna forma, el sufrimiento de quemarse lentamente. Esa sensación había quedado grabada en mi memoria, haciéndome temer por ella. Lo último que deseaba es que sufriera.

Después de un poco más de una hora, ella giro sobre si y se acurruco al otro lado. La sensación de mis brazos vacíos era extraña. Me había acostumbrado a abrazarla por las noches mientras descansaba.

Me levante sigiloso y al llegar a la sala me encontré con Carlisle quien leía. Me senté en el sillón pequeño, el alzo la vista del periódico y me sonrió.

-Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos... en los que éramos solo tú y yo. – me sonreí. – Te veo tranquilo, a pesar de todo.

-Bueno, creo que cuando uno toma decisiones que cambian por completo su vida y es feliz con ello, solo queda la calma

-Me alegra! Así que tendré una nueva hija... Y tú tendrás una esposa. Te das cuenta, Edward? Que si no fueras quien eres, jamás la hubieras encontrado? – y eso era una gran verdad.

-Si, me di cuenta. Y en eso Esme tenía razón cuando me dijo que si ella se había cruzado en mi camino o yo en el de ella, era por algo.

-Ah, mi dulce esposa!

-Donde están?

-Revisando el auto que trajeron. Rosalie es una excelente mecánico! – y me reí

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado! – y una idea llego a mi – Carlisle, necesito hablar de cosas... personales.

-Bueno, no solo soy medico también soy tu padre. Así que sin pudor, Edward!

-Bueno, Bella y yo hemos tenido... acercamientos. Debo decir que el hombre en mi interior ha revivido gracias a su llegada a mi vida. Y aunque es difícil contenerse, hemos logrado no llegar más allá de los besos y las caricias.

-Temes hacerle daño...

-Si, ella insiste en que soy incapaz de lastimarla, pero... entregarme a ella, sucumbir al enorme cúmulo de sensaciones que me provoca, no se donde me pueden llevar. No se que esperar...

-Cuando amas a alguien, consumar ese amor en un acto físico es a lo máximo que puedes aspirar. No debo decirte el frenesí al que nos lleva la sangre cuando nos alimentamos. Más aun en tu caso, en que te has alimentado de un humano. En esta situación es igual aunque yo lo encuentro aun más placentero. Es algo difícil de explicar

-Físicamente puedo lastimarla? Es decir... – y no sabía como encarar estas preguntas. Me sentía infantil.

-En lo que hace al acople de los cuerpos, no – y me hubiera sonrojado si hubiera podido – pero en la pasión del acto deberás medir la presión de tus manos sobre su cuerpo. Aunque esto solo se aplicaría siempre y cuando hagan el amor mientras ella aun es humana.

-Eso no lo hemos discutido aun. Y aunque mi idea es que este convertida para cuando lo hagamos, con ella nunca se sabe. Bella tiende a entusiasmarse con el tema y tiene un sensible sentido de la observación. Parece saber exactamente el momento en que estoy a punto de quebrarme. Cuando mi debilidad esta a flor de piel, para atacar ese flanco descubierto – y el se rió con ganas – Hemos estado muy cerca de sucumbir pero he sido yo quien nos ha puesto freno.

-Entiendo! Pero yo confío en ti igual que ella. Veras que todo estará bien! – me puse de pie, algo resignado.

-Voy a cazar. Cuídala, por favor.

-Como un halcón! – y volvió a acomodarse a leer.

La noche estaba serena y estrellada. Una leve neblina parecía flotar sobre la hierba y entre los árboles, dándole al bosque un aspecto místico.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia un punto lejano que, me había comentado Carlisle, habían encontrado un oso. Y tuve suerte, porque encontré un puma. Genial!

Después de alimentarme volví a paso veloz para subirme un rato en lo alto del pino azul que tantas noches me había hecho compañía meditando sobre ella.

Esta seria mi ultima visita aquí, ya que nos iríamos en un par de días. Me di cuenta cuanto había cambiado mi vida en estos casi nueve meses. Sonreí porque estaba feliz de haberla encontrado. Aunque aun me generaba temor todo el panorama: esta tonta situación con su padrastro, su fragilidad, nuestra necesidad de estar juntos y nuestro amor que se llenaba de deseo en los momentos de soledad.

Emprendí el regreso a la casa y debía esperar a que despertara para que habláramos. Decidí que primero la charla la tendríamos nosotros solos y después si ella tenía dudas hablaríamos con el resto de la familia.

Corte una margarita del jardín antes de entrar a la casa y me puse a buscar si tenia lo necesario para prepararle el desayuno. Se lo llevaría a la cama. Mi madre y Rosalie estaban en la biblioteca embalando en cajas las cosas que me llevaría de la casa. No sabia cuanto tiempo iba a pasar antes de volver o si lo podría hacer alguna vez.

La tetera hirvió y la sentí suspirar. "Edward" llamo y ya estaba sirviendo el agua de su taza para llevar la bandeja. Entre en el cuarto y ahí estaba mi futura esposa sentada en la cama, descansada y mucho mejor de los golpes en su cara. Se veían deshinchados aunque aun conservaban el color violáceo típico de los moretones. Sus ojitos contentos me provocaron una sonrisa.

-Buenos días! Como esta la paciente esta mañana? – y después de dejar la bandeja en el sillón junto a la cama, me senté junto a ella y le extendí la flor.

-Buenos días! Deseosa de mi beso matutino... y del desayuno. – y nos reímos. Me incline y bese su boca, suave y calida, y que era toda mía. Luego puse frente a ella la bandeja y me dispuse a ponerle azúcar a su te.

-Hoy es el gran día, verdad? – y eso me robo un suspiro.

-Así es... quedan muchas cosas por resolver hoy.

-Tus padres... y Rosalie?

-Ellas están embalando las cosas de la biblioteca. Nos llevaremos parte de las cosas de la casa. Te parece bien?

-Si. No me gustaría que dejes cosas que pertenecieron a tu familia. A menos que tu no lo desees...

-No, esta bien. Además se que muchas tu las adoras, como los libros. Imagino que querrás algo de la vajilla.

-Si, porque me recordara las noches en que cenábamos juntos. – Y se rió – Lo siento! – yo también me reí.

-En esas ocasiones no podía explicarte y a pesar de todo, disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos contigo. – y acaricie su mejilla.

-A que te sabia la comida?

-Pues básicamente a ceniza... Si es que se puede decir que es un sabor! Pero más me exasperaba no llegar antes a la casa para estar contigo – y nos dimos un breve beso.

-Edward... nosotros nos alimentamos igual que como describe el libro? – y me sorprendí que se incluyera tan cómodamente.

-Si y no... Nosotros no nos alimentamos de los humanos, sino que lo hacemos de los animales. Su sangre no es tan "apropiada" como la humana pero nos mantiene fuertes y en buen estado. –y parecía que la conversación se daría sola, naturalmente.

-Te has alimentado alguna vez de un humano? – y puse mala cara.

-Si... Cuando era un neófito, es decir, cuando era prácticamente un recién nacido. Tuve un "accidente" y me alimente de uno que acampaba en el bosque. Y luego he tenido deslices, pero que realmente fueron un error de criterio de mi parte y formaron parte de una época de rebeldía.

-Que se siente? – sus ojos brillaban expectantes ante mis respuestas y su curiosidad iba en aumento

-Es una experiencia única. Cuando nos alimentamos realmente nos entregamos a nuestros sentidos y lo mas básico de nuestra naturaleza queda expuesto. No debemos ser molestados, pues estamos en constante alerta y podemos atacar a otro que desea simplemente acercarse a nosotros.

-Así seré yo cuando me conviertas? – y ella me sorprendía a cada momento.

-La transformación no es algo fácil y se convierte en una experiencia particular para cada uno. Carlisle no recuerda mucho del momento del ataque de su creador. Pero estuvo tres días enterrado en un deposito lleno de patatas, padeciendo el dolor de su cambio sin decir una palabra. – ella trago con dificultad.

-Así que duele...

-Si, amor... Lamento decirte que duele. Es como si te consumieras en una hoguera. – y baje la vista porque no deseaba tener que hacerla pasar por esta experiencia

-Que sucede?

-No sabes cuanto me cuesta y a su vez me duele tener que pensar que tendrás que pasar por esto... Pero he meditado mucho y finalmente consentiré a tu pedido. Aceptar tu transformación para no tener que perderte o que estés expuesta a algún peligro, se convierte en el acto mas codicioso y egoísta que haya cometido alguna vez. – y ella me regalo una sonrisa que se reflejo en sus ojos. Tomo mi cara y me beso con toda delicadeza y con mucha dulzura.

-Gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me haces!

-Bella, te das cuenta las consecuencias de todo esto, verdad? De todas las cosas que no podré darte: una vida del todo normal, no podremos tener hijos, nunca envejecerás, nunca cambiaras...

-Si, soy consciente. Pero para mi lo único que importa es estar a tu lado. – ella acaricio mi mejilla y frunció el ceño. Algo mas se estaba gestando en esa cabeza suya – Dijiste que alimentarte del humano había sido un accidente... que clase de accidente?

-Cuando eres neófito lleva un tiempo lograr el estilo de vida que puedes observar en nosotros. Al principio la sed es agobiante y tu cuerpo pide alimentarse todo el tiempo. Es aquí donde tus instintos básicos están a flor de piel. Estarás susceptible, alerta y ansiosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Serás mas fuerte que yo porque tus tejidos aun conservaran tu propia sangre, aunque no será suficiente para saciar tu sed.

-Mi sed de sangre... – y asentí. Ella se quedo pensando. Alzo la bandeja y la dejo a un lado de la cama. Tomo mis manos y las acaricio – Nos casaremos antes, verdad? – e inclino la cabeza, observándome seductora.

-Si tu lo deseas, claro.

-Y tendremos nuestra luna de miel como cualquier pareja, no es cierto? – y menee la cabeza. Esta mujer era mi perdición. Me hizo sonreír.

-Tu te refieres a si...

-Si...

-La verdad es que yo preferiría que fuera después de tu conversión. Seria mas seguro. – y su cara cambio por completo.

-No, Edward. Me planteaste que no había vivido suficientes cosas como humana. Esta es una de las cosas que quiero experimentar. – y me puse de pie. Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

-No, Bella! Puedo matarte sin darme cuenta! – y tome un candelabro de plata que había sobre la cómoda y lo apreté hasta que mi mano quedo esculpida en el.- O puedo perder el control y alimentarme de ti.. Es peligroso!

-No hace falta que hagas eso, no destruyas mis candelabros! Pero ya hemos tenido episodios donde casi... casi... – y un rubor sonrosado cubrió su mejilla sana.- y pudiste controlarte! Se que puedes... SE que no me lastimaras!

-Bella, por que tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? – y ella bajo la mirada, triste. Que iba a hacer con ella! Había algo en lo que podía decirle que no? Su respiración cambio e imagine que se sentía rechazada. Yo y mi boca!

-... Amor, por favor! Crees que no deseo amarte así? Que nada me haría mas feliz que consentirte en todo lo que tu deseas?

-Entonces por que no? Podemos probar... Si no podemos, bueno no podemos... pero podríamos intentarlo. Y si no, esperaremos al cambio... Por favor? – y alzo los ojos suplicantes, haciendo que mis secas entrañas se contrajeran. Yo era un títere entre sus dedos y no sabia o mejor dicho, no podía sostener mi negativa. Me perdí en sus ojos. Debía reconocer que su silencio expectante era temiblemente seductor.

-Esta bien! – Y salto de la cama para arrojarse en mis brazos, dejando besos en mi cuello y en mi rostro, haciéndome sonreír – Pero lo intentaremos, al menor atisbo de que te este lastimando...

-Si lo dejaremos! Oh, Edward, soy tan feliz! – y paso sus manos por mi cuello apoyando su cuerpo sobre el mío. Baje la cabeza y nos entregamos en un beso apasionado. Sabia lo que quería lograr pero hoy no seria el día.

-Pero eso será después que nos casemos! – y la mire sonriendo. Ella al principio pareció resistirse para luego sonreír también y volverme a besar. Su boca redundante sobre la mía, hacia poner mi mundo de cabeza. Me aleje de sus labios y sonreí – y es mi ultima palabra!

-Eres imposible! Honestamente no se como lo haces! Yo no puedo tocarte sin desear estar contigo – y me reí. Lo que ella no sabía era que a mi también me costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Pero alguien debía ser el fuerte.

-Eres tan humana! Te amo – susurre y la volví a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Bueno, un poco de paz para nuestros tortolos que hablan del futuro, de como enfrentaran el futuro y... otras cosas que les guste este capi lleno de amor y proyectos**

**Gracias por estar ahi y por seguir nuestra historia. A todos los de siempre, a todos los lectores nuevos que han dejado su comentario y a los que no, tambien! Mil gracias por estar ahi.**

**Nos leemos el martes, Dios mediante**

**Besos desde Buenos Aires**

**Micky y Alice**

PD: Estamos participando del "New Year Contest" de Diario Twilight con un One Shoot. Aunque seguimos siendo Team Edward a morir, este nos surgio entre Renesmee y Jacob, aunque Bella y Edward tambien estan alli. Las invitamos a que le den una mirada. Besos! ;D


	33. CAP 33 NEGOCIACIONES

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 33 – NEGOCIACIONES<strong>

Jessica POV

El día amaneció lluvioso y gris. La humedad era pegajosa y aun era temprano. En la calle había poco movimiento.

Phil me había dado a Marty – uno de sus custodias y hombre de confianza en el bar - para que siguiera mis indicaciones e hiciera todo lo que necesitaba.

Estacionamos el auto a la vuelta de la esquina. Nos bajamos tranquilos y caminamos al frente de la casa. Me saque el abrigo y se lo entregue. Mi aspecto era perfecto según mi plan y no desistiría.

Deje que el se apoyara contra la pared de la casa, con el arma en la mano, oculto a la visión de quien abriera la puerta. Golpee con desesperación, haciendo como que estaba agitada.

-Por favor, ayúdenme! Por favor, abran! – escuche unos pasos largos acercarse y abrir la puerta tras la de alambrillo. – por favor, nos han robado y corrí a golpear su puerta. Déjeme entrar, por favor! – el anciano abría los ojos desorbitados, ya que tenia el pelo revuelto, una simulada gota de sangre que iba desde mi cien hasta la mejilla y mi vestido semiabierto.

-Muchacha, que ha sucedido? Estas herida? Pasa por favor ...

Y en cuanto abrió hacia fuera la segunda puerta, Marty puso un arma en su cara. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y comenzó a temblar.

-Mira, viejo! Quédate callado y nada te pasara... Soy clara? - y lo empuje hacia el interior

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Hoy ya era lunes y me sentía mucho mejor. Habíamos tenido largas charlas familiares y todo estaba más que claro.

La familia Cullen aceptaba la decisión de Edward de transformarme no solo en su esposa sino también en una de su especie. Había meditado sobre todo lo que Edward me había anunciado y advertido, y no podía estar más decidida.

Tuve oportunidad de charlar con todos y cada uno contó algo personal sobre su transformación. Me admire del valor de Carlisle y de sus siglos de vida. Con Esme fue diferente, pues su historia era triste y entendía aun más su devoción por su esposo y por su hijo. Aunque también volcaba una enorme sobreprotección sobre Rosalie y también sobre mí.

Rose era un caso diferente. Su historia era muy cruda y entendía aun más porque se había involucrado tanto en mi rescate y su simpatía hacia mí. Teníamos cosas en común, aunque su experiencia realmente era algo aterrador.

En la casa todo lo que nos llevaríamos estaba embalado, incluidos algunos vestidos como el de mi cita y uno blanco de satén, que según Rosalie, era un clásico que nunca pasaría de moda. Todas las cajas y dos baúles estaban cargados en el enorme coche oscuro que Edward y Rosalie trajeron de lo de Mike. En el viajarían Carlisle y Esme. Nosotros tres iríamos en el Marquette.

Se suponía que todo estaría resuelto para mañana por la tarde y esa noche saldríamos para Aberdeen.

Cuando desperté, encontré como todas las mañanas mi margarita pero hoy también había una nota.

"_Mi adorada Bella: _

_Fui a alimentarme al bosque y espero estar de vuelta para cuando despiertes. Me gusta acompañarte durante el desayuno. Luego seguiremos con lo planeado._

_ Te amo_

_ Edward"_

Me levante y busque mi ropa para bañarme y cambiarme. No deseaba ser un obstáculo. En el armario encontré un pantalón ancho gris, una blusa blanca y tenía los zapatos que me había regalado Esme. Quería estar cómoda.

Salí de la habitación y me cruce con Esme que me dio un beso de buenos días y dejo que fuera a disponer de mis necesidades humanas.

Para cuando salí del baño ya arreglada, un aroma a tostadas me llamaba desde la cocina. Al entrar me encontré con Edward junto a la cocina aguardando que el agua para mi te hirviera.

Me incline sobre el y nos besamos. Esa maravillosa y perfecta boca solo generaba mas ganas de besarla. Podría estar así largo tiempo. El se rió mientras nuestras narices aun se tocaban y su aliento gélido y delicioso me invadió.

-Buen día, amor!

-Buenos días!

Al separarme lo mire mejor y se veía increíble! Tenía puestos unos pantalones oscuros rayados en gris y camisa blanca con corbata gris oscura. Me acerque a su cuello porque me extraño que llevara algo de colonia. Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y deje resbalar mi nariz por su mandíbula hasta su boca para besarlo una vez más. Luego lo mire como preguntándole que cual era la razón para todo esto.

-Debo ser convincente – y se sonrió, levantando una ceja.

-Pues te aseguro que si fuera una mujer te diría que si a cualquier cosa que le pidieras – y se rió.

Mientras desayunaba, la familia llego a sentarse a la mesa conmigo. Repasamos una vez más de que se trataba todo esto.

Carlisle, Edward y Rosalie irían a hablar con Phil y yo me quedaría con Ángela a esperar que ellos vinieran por mí, custodiada por Esme.

Edward ya había hablado con Ángela que había aceptado gustosa de ayudarnos. El invento que mi padrastro me amenazo porque no estaba de acuerdo con mi matrimonio y que debía reunirse con el para aclarar algunas cosas. Que trataría que todo quedara aclarado y que por eso nos mudaríamos. Algo muy tonto y falto de base, pero ella no cuestiono nada.

Rosalie no iba a entrar al bar, sino que se quedaría en el auto para ser su apoyo en el exterior. Carlisle había enseñado a las mujeres a conducir y me dijo que también lo haría conmigo cuando regresáramos a casa. Cosa que me entusiasmo muchísimo!

Ellos hablarían, le propondrían el dinero a "cambio" de mi persona y la transacción se haría tal vez esa misma noche. Después de eso nos iríamos enseguida. Mi maleta estaba lista, junto a los pies de la cama.

Parecía que todo estaba en su lugar. Les recomendé que no fueran temprano porque el solía dormir por lo menos hasta las 11.

Cuando se hizo la hora, nos pusimos los abrigos y nos montamos al auto pequeño. Nosotras tres íbamos atrás y los hombres adelante.

Edward estaciono en la puerta de la tienda y se bajaron sincronizados con Carlisle. Corrieron el asiento del lado de la calle. Bajo Rosalie que se despidió de mí con un abrazo e hizo lo mismo con Esme. También abrace a Carlisle y le desee buena suerte.

En la puerta ya estaba Ángela con Ben, ya que los padres de ella estaban haciendo compras en otra ciudad y hoy no estarían en todo el día. Eso ayudaba a que la mentira no fuera más grande de lo que ya era.

Todos nos saludamos cordialmente y ellos con Esme ingresaron al local. Nosotros, aun en la puerta, cruzamos una mirada tierna pero con cierto temor. El tomo mi rostro y me beso dulcemente. Lo acaricie y entre porque de lo contrario no lo dejaría ir.

Serian dos horas eternas, que fue lo que el había calculado que tal vez llevaría esto. No veía la hora de que ya estuviera de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

La observe entrar en la tienda y me inundaba la preocupación. Sabía que Esme la protegería sin problemas, pero prefería que no estuvieran solas en la casa. Estaba en el medio de predio, cerca del bosque y bastante alejada del próximo vecino. Era más fácil que estuvieran en un lugar más urbano. Y así también la ubicación de nuestra casa seguía estando protegida.

Llegamos enseguida y me estacione en el callejón. Rosalie se paso al asiento del conductor y me guiño un ojos, dándome un pensamiento positivo: "Todo saldrá bien".

Caminamos hacia la entrada y golpeamos sobre la puerta cerrada. Nadie contesto. Luego note que un hombre con delantal llevaba una caja hacia una caja lateral y lo detuve.

-Discúlpeme, pero estoy buscando al . Podría Ud. avisarle que lo necesito hablar con el – el hombre algo temeroso nos estudio. Nos miro de arriba abajo y alzo las cejas como desconcertado.

-Quien le digo que lo busca?

-Dígale que soy Edward Cullen, el esposo de Bella. – y el abrió los ojos muy grandes y sonrió tiernamente.

-Como esta Bella? Extrañamos mucho a esa pequeña por aquí. – su pregunta fue de cariño así que le sonreí.

-Ella esta muy bien. Le daré sus saludos. Su nombre es..

-George... George Harris. Ella es una buena chica. Ojala hubiera podido ayudarla mas pero eran tiempos difíciles. Me alegra que ella lo haya encontrado a Ud. Parece un buen hombre.

-Gracias, le aseguro que ella esta protegida y cuidada. El es mi padre, Carlisle.

-Mucho gusto – dijo el

-Pasen por favor.

George nos llevo al salón y Papa observo el lugar. El era muy pragmático y nunca emitía juicios sobre nada. Pero podía ver el disgusto en su rostro. _"__Como __esa __mujer __metió __a __su __hija __en __este __lugar?__"_ pensó. Y yo me hacia la misma pregunta.

Escuchamos con claridad como George nos anunciaba en el primer piso y como una silla en forma ruidosa se corría violentamente. El le grito que nunca hiciera pasar a alguien que no conocía y envió a alguien a que nos fuera a buscar.

Escuchamos dos pares de pasos en la escalera y uno era mujer, por los tacones. Para mi sorpresa una Jessica bien vestida y con algo de estilo apareció frente a nosotros.

Ella sonrió y en su mente se recreo automáticamente el recuerdo de la noche en que estuvimos aquí. Como también encontré su odio por Bella. Aunque después había pensamientos incoherentes, un anciano temeroso.. Eran como fragmentos. Extraño.

-Buenos días! No recuerdo tu nombre pero jamás olvido un rostro, y menos uno como el tuyo. Nos volvemos a ver.

-Jessica. – e incline la cabeza a forma de saludo. – El es mi padre. Carlisle Cullen. Podemos hablar con el ? – ella sonrió pero mentalmente me insulto. Automáticamente asocio que esa noche estaba ahí buscando a Bella y también lo relaciono con Mike. Parece que no era tan tonta como parecía.

-Si, vengan conmigo por favor.

Subimos por una hermosa escalera de madera y el primer piso era más agradable. Un hermoso camino de alfombra verde con flores recorría el ancho corredor donde había 6 puertas y al final se veía otra pero que estaba abierta y daba a otra escalera.

Ella nos hizo pasar a una especie de comedor: la sala era rectangular pintada en un color vino, con frisos blancos. Una gran mesa en el centro con por los menos 8 sillas. Muebles de arrime en ambas paredes, cuadros y una delicada araña con caireles que daba sobre el centro de la mesa.

"_Siéntense, __por __favor__"_ dijo ella y se retiro. Escuche como fue a buscarlo y le dijo "_lucen __ricos __y __tontos. __Seguramente __lo __podrás __maneja r__muy __bien. __No __son __hampones, __eso __te __lo __puedo __asegurar. __Te __sorprenderás __cuando __lo __veas __porque __el __estuvo __aquí __la __noche __en __que __mataron __a __Mike. __Estaba __en __la __mesa __con __Eric__"__._ Phil tenía cierta aprehensión hacia nosotros. Carlisle y yo nos miramos, sonrientes y el meció su cabeza como negando. Le comente sobre sus pensamientos y el dijo _"__no__me__extraña__"_

Entro en el salón con aire altanero y sin decir buenos días. Ya empezábamos con el pie izquierdo. Se sentó frente a nosotros y no emitió palabra.

"_Así __que __este __es __el __hijo __de __puta __que __desvirgo __a __Bella... __Maldito __sea!__" _Pensó y automáticamente me enderece en la silla y cambie la actitud. Esto seria desagradable.

Me preguntaba porque no terminaba con esta estupidez y lo aniquilaba. Tenía miles de excusas: había matado a su mujer, había manoseado a Bella y atacado en más de una oportunidad, la maltrataba y abusaba psicológicamente con ella... Si, tenia buenas excusas.

Parecía que Carlisle era quien leía mi mente esta vez y me miro severo. _"__Hijo, __no __vale __la __pena __mancharte __las __manos __con __este __individuo. __Sigamos __adelante __con __lo __planeado__"_

-Así que tu eres el "esposo" de Bella... y quien te caso, eh? Porque tu sabes como yo que bastaría que yo levante ese teléfono y llame a la policía para acusarte de secuestro y abuso de una menor. No es cierto? – yo me sonreí tratando de lucir calmado.

-Ud. y yo sabemos que eso no nos conducirá a nada bueno. Creo que en los periódicos hace unos días hubo una noticia sobre ello. – y en su mente se recreo el articulo. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte.

-Es una amenaza?

-Por favor, no es de caballeros hablar en tales términos – dijo Carlisle y el se rió fuerte. Estaba empezando a ponerme de mal humor – Somos hombres de negocios, igual que Ud. . Estamos aquí para hacer un acuerdo. Que me dice? – y el nos miro. Su cabeza era confusión y solo podía ver nuestros rostros en el .

-Quieres comprarla, muchacho? Y yo que creí que esto era una conversación de "caballeros" – y se carcajeo. – Dime que quieres.

-Quiero que Bella se convierta en mi esposa y sea libre de irse conmigo sin problemas. No queremos escándalos ni líos con la policía. Por eso estoy aquí.

-Ah... estas apurado! Bueno, eso significara que tienes buenas intenciones con ella.. No? – y volvió a reírse. Su mente pidió alcohol y se paro a buscar tres vasos y una botella de Bourbon. Tiro los vasos sobre la mesa y sirvió solo el suyo.

-Por supuesto que tiene buenas intenciones! De otra manera no estaríamos aquí – dijo Carlisle.

-Me importa muy poco lo que esa puta buena para nada. Igual que su madre. – yo estaba al borde de la explosión y Carlisle fue quien me contuvo.

-No son necesarios esos comentarios! Nosotros sabemos muy bien quien es Bella y también sabemos quien es Ud. – y Phil levanto la vista molesto, aunque en su cabeza se formo la duda. De hasta que punto no éramos mafiosos buscando participar de la operación en la ciudad.

-Bien, estonces tu quieres a la tipa yo quiero dinero... Así de sencillo. Y después de eso no me importa si la matas. Será tu problema.

-Eso ya lo habíamos pensado. Seria algo así como a la vieja usanza.: una dote a cambio del consentimiento para la boda. – explicaba Carlisle. Yo estaba furioso y Phil se paro con el vaso en la mano a deambular por la habitación.

-Dote... – y volvió a reírse. Pero ahora nos observo serio a ambos – Que tal unos $20.000 – y era un monto exorbitante para estos tiempos recesión.

-No disponemos de ese monto con nosotros ahora... Deberemos traerlo mas tarde.

-Entonces si pueden con ese monto, que sean $30.000. – me puse de pie como en guardia y el pareció intimidarle mi actitud.

-Es un trato? – pregunte con tono amenazante. El camino un poco mas y pareció meditarlo. En eso entra Jessica y el la mira. Ella asiente y sonríe malévolamente. _"__Listo__"_ pensó. Y no podía ver más allá.

-Es un trato. – y extendió su mano hacia mi. La estreche desconfiado – Pero lo quiero para esta noche.

-Tiene nuestra palabra de que será así. No se preocupe – dijo Carlisle. El se rió

-No, "caballeros"... – y lo remarco como burlándose – Esto es Chicago y aquí los negocios se hacen de otra manera. Necesito un seguro de que lo traerán.

-Un seguro? – pregunte y en su cabeza se formo la imagen de Bella. No consentiría que ella se quedara aquí.- Que clase se seguro?

-Jessica... – llamo

A continuación Papa se levanto tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado y sujeto mi brazo. Un hombre alto y corpulento, con una temible cicatriz en la mejilla ingreso a Bella a la habitación de un brazo, apoyando un revolver en su sien. Tenía la camisa fuera del pantalón, su cabello despeinado y un corte sobre su ceja. Quería matarlos a los tres. Carlisle me sujeto y pensó "_Para __ellos __esto __es __un __juego. __Debemos __jugar __bien. __Sino, __la __mataran. __No __podemos __ponerla __en __riesgo__"_

Entonces cambie de actitud. Bella levanto la cabeza y me miro furiosa. Parecía que me incitaba a que los matara pero no quería ponerla en riesgo. Relaje mi cara como despreocupándome y ella no entendió. Frunció tanto sus cejas que las junto pero al siguiente instante relajo la cara y subió una ceja como dándome a entender que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tome la silla de mi padre y la puse sobre sus patas nuevamente. Yo arregle mi saco y me volví a sentar muy relajado. Tome la botella y serví los vasos. Todos estaban sorprendidos de mi actitud, especialmente Phil

-Creo que esto es un poco extremo... No lo cree? – Dijo dándole un sorbo a la bebida – No era necesario.

-Pues yo creo que si... – contesto y puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Entonces, le diré que de donde yo vengo no se hacen transacciones por mercancía en mal estado. – y abrieron muy grandes los ojos. Jessica y el intercambiaron miradas preguntándose _"__Y __ahora __que?__"_

-Aquí nadie...

-Pues yo veo a mi mujer desarreglada y con un corte en una ceja... Me parece que no vale los $30.000. – y volví a darle un trago a la bebida. Carlisle me alentaba en sus pensamientos y volvió a sentarse. Bella estaba enojada. Podía percibirlo.

-Yo... eh... yo – y tartamudeaba. Ahora la que se estaba enojando era Jessica. – No bajare el precio!

-Ok... entonces le devuelvo a su mucama – y el se desplomo en la silla atónito.

-Esta bien... Te doy garantías que nada le sucederá hasta que me entregues el dinero. Es mi palabra.

-Su palabra vale poco para mi, Sr. Dwyer. Imagínese que con sus antecedentes, no es muy fiable. También se que la organización de Capone esta de acuerdo conmigo... por sus deudas, quiero decir – y el trago ruidosamente.

-No pero en este caso es diferente... yo... le doy garantías.

-Pues su garantía será su vida si para cuando yo vuelva encuentro que esta mujer tiene una sola herida más. Porque esos golpes que nota en ese hermoso rostro se los dio Mike Newton. No tengo que recordarle como termino. Imagino que tiene buena memoria. – se había puesto pálido y unas perladas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente. Yo le di el último trago al vaso.

-Esta bien... – enuncio y bajo la cabeza como rendido. Jessica estaba furiosa.

-Volveremos aquí a las 6 de la tarde. Cuando vuelva quiero a Bella arreglada y sin una sola herida más. Le aseguro que se darme cuenta cuando alguien ha sido golpeado, .

El asintió y no dijo mas nada. Nos levantamos, Carlisle asintió y salio antes que yo. Paso junto a Bella, acaricio su mejilla y ella lo miro y cerró sus ojos demostrando temor.

Yo me pare frente a Phil, arregle mi saco y lo prendí, demostrando seguridad y dándole a entender con mi actitud que no le temía.

Tome el abrigo del respaldo de la silla y camine hacia la puerta. Jessica me miro y me insulto. Yo le sonreí, seductor y eso la puso más furiosa.

Bella me miro, y me acerque a su oído, para pronunciar lo más bajo que pude:

-Siento que tuvieras que escuchar esto, pero volveré por ti. El no se animara a nada. Te amo

Bese su mejilla, y ella hizo un gesto de rechazo a mi beso. Gire a mirar a Phil y sonreírle y salimos del bar.

Corrimos al auto y le contamos a Rosalie lo ocurrido. Ella decidió quedarse a hacer guardia en la terraza del edificio vecino y nosotros partiríamos hacia lo de los Weber.

-Edward... Que paso con Esme?

-No lo se, pero juro que me las pagaran!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Los Cullen tendran poderes especiales pero muchas veces pecan de confiados. Quien se lo podia imaginar? Esta Jessica es un mal bicho... De lo mas despreciable y ruin! Y Phil es un imbecil manipulador y un manipulado en las garras de esta mujer. Como concluira este lio? Finalmente Bella tendra un poco de paz al igual que Edward?**

**La situacion debe definirse y pronto... no lo creen?**

**Que bueno que aun siguen ahi. Gracias por seguir con nuestra historia que va ya tomando un color maduro... o no? ****Deseamos que les haya gustado y Dios mediante, haremos una nueva entrega el proximo finde.**

**Las queremos! Besos y abrazos desde BAires.**

**Micky y Alice**


	34. CAP 34 LA TRAMPA

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>34 – LA TRAMPA<strong>

**Esme POV**

_Flashback_

_Bella se quedo parada junto a la vidriera mientras veía el auto partir. Sentí su miedo y su tristeza pero poco podía hacer. __Ángela fue hacia ella y apoyo la mano sobre su brazo. Bella se dio vuelta y la abrazo para llorar sobre su hombro._

_-Ángela, te pido perdón. Siempre debes consolarme!_

_-Vamos, Bella. Todo estará bien! Edward volverá pronto. Vamos a tomar te._

_Ella era adorable. Había preparado un brunch para esperarnos. Bella me miraba de reojo mientras observaba que tomaba te y comía algún que otro bocado y nos sonreímos. Estiro su mano para tomar la mía, y nos encontramos en un fuerte apretón. _

_Esta pareja era de lo más simpática. Ben era encantador y miraba embelezado a Ángela contando el mucho tiempo que le había llevado conquistarla Y que fue su suegro quien finalmente lo impulso para que hablara con ella. La anécdota era divertida. __Pero a pesar de todo note que Bella no se relajaba. Miraba cada pocos minutos el gran reloj que se hallaba colgado en la pared a su derecha y estuvo bastante callada. Me preguntaba como irían las cosas allá._

_Después del te, fuimos al local a atender a los pocos clientes que ingresaron y a esperar. Una atmosfera viciada se estaba formando a nuestro alrededor que me molestaba, y me hacia estar aun mas alerta._

_Cruzando la calle, en la casa que estaba frente al local hubo movimientos extraños. Llego un auto que clavo los frenos llamativamente y un hombre corrió a su interior. Ángela se paro junto la vidriera a observar._

_-Angie, sucede algo? – pregunto Ben acercándose a ella_

_-Pues no lo se... El Sr. O'Mailey es mayor pero vive solo. Nunca vi que tuviera muchas visitas. Su hija vive en Atlanta y viene de tanto en tanto, pero nada más. El siempre sale a esta hora y se junta con los viejos de la cuadra. A veces vienen a comprar algo para beber a escondidas – y se sonrieron._

_A continuación, el hombre como llego se fue, acompañado de otro mas, también exagerando en la aceleración. La puerta de la casa quedo abierta y ahora también nos habíamos sumado Bella y yo a mirar. Esto no me gustaba._

_-Te parece que vaya a ver como esta, Angie? – pregunto el con dejo de preocupación._

_-Si, será mejor. Ten cuidado! – se acerco, dejo un breve beso en su mejilla y corrió para cruzar la calle._

_Ben no había terminado de tocar la acera cuando de la casa salía un anciano tambaleándose, con la camisa llena de sangre y una herida en la frente. No termino de pararse en el umbral que se apoyo en el marco de la puerta para resbalar por el lentamente, manchándolo con su sangre._

_La __obvia __reacción __automática __fue __que __saliéramos __corriendo __para __ayudarlo. __Bella __me __observaba __nerviosa __y __la __tome __de __la __mano __dándole __tranquilidad. __La __sangre __del __hombre __no __me __alteraría. __Pero __no __debíamos __estar __en __la __calle. _"Entremos con el al local. Rápido! Puede que sea peligroso que estemos aquí" _les __dije __y __todos __me __obedecieron._

_Ben entro al Sr. O'Mailey y lo acostó sobre el mostrador. Ángela corrió a traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios. El hombre estaba desmayado y busque con que hacer que reaccionara. __Encontré una botella de alcohol en un estante y la abrí sin dudar. Pase por su nariz el borde del frasco y el pareció moverse. __Estábamos todos atentos a su reacción cuando alguien toma a Ángela de un brazo. Otro hombre tomaba a Bella de la cintura y apoyaba un arma en su cabeza._

_-Quédense todos quietos o las mataremos!. – dijo uno de ellos. _

_El hombre que tenía a Ángela era delgado, vestido con traje negro y pelirrojo. El otro era moreno, muy alto, corpulento y tenía una horrible cicatriz sobre su mejilla que se extendía hasta el final de su ojo, dándole un aspecto temible. Sabia perfectamente que podría matarlos a los dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Bella estaba en riesgo al igual que Ángela. Me expondría ante ellos pero si atacaba a uno, el otro podía matar a alguna de ellas. Era demasiado el riesgo._

_-Que quieren? – pregunte_

_-A ella. – el grandote sacudió a Bella y ella le dio tremendo pisotón. El hombre hizo gesto de dolor pero en lugar de soltarla la apretó mas contra el y ella se quejo. La camisa se salio de su pantalón._

_-Suéltame, Marty! – dijo Bella. Estábamos en problemas. Ella lo conocía._

_-Tendrán que matarme... – le advertí_

_-Vaya, que damita tan valiente! – dijo el otro.- No tengo problema! Pero como eres tan valiente primero veras morir a estos dos. Luego me ocupare de ti... si gustas! – y sonrió despiadadamente._

_-No... Esta bien! - respondí. Ben estaba desesperado y esperaba que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Pero mi temor se confirmo cuando el se tiro contra el tipo que tenia a Ángela y el nombrado Marty le dio un culatazo que lo desmayo_

_Ángela grito, Bella forcejeo en los brazos del tipo y el para que se quedara quieta, también la golpeo con el arma. Le hizo un corte en una ceja que empezó a sangrar y la desmayo. _

_Me sentí una inútil pues no quería ponerlos mas en peligro. Mis "habilidades" no me servían para nada cuando en este caso ellos tenían a las muchachas de rehén. Tanto olor a sangre en la habitación me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Necesitaba concentrarme y estar en control_

_-Tu, damita, como eres tan valiente, toma al muchacho y arrástralo hacia el interior... AHORA! – grito el pelirrojo._

_Tome a Ben por debajo de sus brazos y lo deslice hacia el depósito. Ángela lloraba y temblaba a más no poder y Bella era una muñeca de trapo en los brazos del grandote que no la había cambiado de posición. __Abrieron la cámara frigorífica donde se almacenaba carne y otros alimentos e hicieron que me metiera dentro con Ben._

_-No pueden dejarnos aquí! El esta inconsciente... puede morir! – les dije. Ellos se rieron._

_-Pues me importa muy poco, muñeca! – A continuación empujaron a Ángela contra mí y cerraron la puerta._

_Ángela se tiro sobre Ben a llorar y yo pensaba en que hacer. Si a Bella le pasaba algo por mi culpa no podría afrontar las consecuencias._

_Me acerque a ellos, le pedí a Ángela que se calmara y busque un poco de hielo para poner en el golpe de Ben. Su respiración era normal así que era cuestión de esperar. Yo podría esperar una eternidad aquí sin problemas pero a ellos no les iría tan bien. Teníamos poco tiempo para salir de allí. __Observe el lugar, estaba forrado en aluminio y la puerta no tenia picaporte del lado de adentro. Al contrario, la puerta era totalmente ciega, solo notándose el corte del metal. Hasta las bisagras estaban ocultas! Imagino que para conservar bien el frío._

_-Ángela, ayúdame a sentar a Ben. Debes darle calor. – baje una especie de saco de papas y lo senté encima y a ella junto a el para que lo abrazara. – Tienes idea que grosor tiene esta puerta? – pensaba que si la empujaba, ya vería como luego la arreglaba. Pero llamaba mi atención que no podía escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría afuera._

_-Tiene más de 50 cm. Cuando mi abuelo la mando construir, en esa época, cuanto mas gruesas las paredes mas se conservaba el frío. Lamento decirte que no podemos salir de aquí, a menos que alguien nos abra de afuera._

_Mire mi reloj pulsera y ya hacia como 40 minutos de Carlisle y Edward se habían ido. Tal vez tuviera que esperar una hora más? No quise exponerme porque ya estaba aquí y había fallado. Se habían llevado a Bella. __Esperaría hasta que no quedara mas remedio para salvar a estos niños si es que ellos no aparecían antes._

_Fin de Flashback_

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Salimos a toda velocidad camino a la tienda. Imagino que si los habían emboscado, Esme no se atrevería a actuar por miedo a que lastimaran a alguien.

Ahora estábamos jugados y teníamos poco tiempo. El dinero no era problema pues ya lo teníamos con nosotros. Solo debía pasar por el a la casa. Pero esto precipitaba las cosas. Seguramente, nos iríamos antes de lo previsto.

Detuve el coche en la acera y al bajarnos lo notamos. En la casa de enfrente, la puerta estaba abierta y había sangre en uno de los pilares. Que desastre!

Corrimos a la tienda y estaba la puerta cerrada. Le hice señas a Carlisle para que me siguiera y nos metimos por la parte de atrás, saltamos a la escalera de incendios y entramos por la ventana de la sala de costura. Todo estaba en total silencio.

Note por primera vez a mi padre ansioso. Imagino que el no saber de Esme lo ponía en ese estado. Bajamos la escalera con nuestra usual velocidad y el local estaba vacío.

Sobre el mostrador se encontraba un hombre bastante mayor desmayado. Carlisle se ocupo de el revisando su camisa y su cabeza. La herida de la cabeza era profunda, de ahí la cantidad de sangre que había sobre su ropa. Encontré unas gotas de sangre en el centro del salón y me di cuenta que era de Bella. El aroma era indiscutible. Seguramente de cuando ese mono la golpeo.

Carlisle termino de vendar la cabeza del hombre y al bajar la mirada noto un rastro como de goma que seguía hacia el depósito. Como si hubieran arrastrado algo. En su cabeza me indico el rastro y lo seguí. Preferimos no emitir palabra por miedo que estuvieran todavía ahí.

Los efluvios del lugar estaban mezclados con infinidad de cosas: las especias de la tienda, licor, tabaco, perfumes diversos pero esencialmente sangre. Debía concentrarme. El rastro llegaba hasta la puerta de la cámara de frío. Golpee la puerta y escuche levemente la voz de Esme

Al abrir ella saco a Ben que estaba como adormecido y ayude a Ángela a salir quien tiritaba como una hoja. Esme se abrazo a mí con los ojos llorosos

-Perdóname, Edward! Ellos se la llevaron y nos tendieron una trampa. Ellos hubieran matado a las muchachas y... – la abrace fuerte y deje un beso en su frente

-Mama, por favor... tranquila! Ya se donde esta Bella. En unas horas iremos a buscarla. Todo esta bajo control. - Esme me miraba y no entendía nada. – Debemos socorrer a estas personas.

Parecía que el calor ambiental ayudaba. Tome unas mantas y las puse alrededor de Ángela y de Esme, para disimular. Tome una tercera y envolví a Ben, cargándolo en brazos para subirlo al primer piso.

-Ángela, ve al baño, abre el agua caliente y llena la tina. Rápido!- le indique

Ella temblando, ayudada por Esme hizo lo que les pedí. Cuando llegue al umbral, el lugar tenía bastante vapor. Le saque a Ben la ropa, dejándolo en sus calzoncillos y lo deposite en el agua. Eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar. Mire entonces a Ángela.

-Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo. No hay tiempo de protocolos ni tonterías. Es importante! – Ella asintió y la deje con Esme para que la ayudara a desvestirse. Baje entonces a ver a Papa.

-Esme esta arriba, esta bien y ahora baja. Como esta el?

-Bueno tiene una cortada profunda en la cabeza. Perdió bastante sangre, pero estará bien... No es cierto Sr.O'Mailey? – El se movió y tomo la mano de Carlisle.

-Gracias!

-Descanse tranquilo! Lo llevare a una cama en el piso de arriba. Edward, cierra la tienda, no queremos curiosos.

En un minuto había bajado la cortina y cerrado la puerta principal para subir al primer piso. Me encontré a mi padre besando a mi madre y abrazándola fuerte. Ella lloraba y pedía perdón. Las cosas no habían salido como esperábamos.

Fuimos hasta lo que fuera la cocina y puse a calentar agua. Ben y Ángela debían tomar algo caliente. Carlisle sentó a Esme y le contó todo lo sucedido. Ella cada vez se amargaba más y se echaba la culpa.

-Mama, por favor! Deja de culparte. Ya no tiene sentido. Sabemos donde esta y que esta bien. La recobraremos pronto.

-Pero si yo no me hubiera acobardado, tal vez...

-No, mama... Estaba también la vida de otras tres personas en juego! No debes culparte.

-La conversación fue difícil... Como viste a Bella?

-Ella entendía que estábamos jugando un rol, pero estaba molesta. Incluso conmigo.

-Edward, no creo eso posible... – dijo Carlisle

-Bueno, si la conozco un poco y creo que si, ella debe pensar que todo esto no hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos ido sin mas.

Y todos hicimos silencio. Era una posibilidad. Pero ellos se convertían en un cabo suelto. Que pasaría si dentro de unos años nos encontráramos con Phil y ve que Bella no ha cambiado... Cual seria la explicación? O con Jessica o cualquiera de estas personas? Era un riesgo. Con Ángela y Ben sentía que era diferente. Ellos eran buenas personas. No nos meterían en líos.

Me acerque al baño para ver si estaban bien y escuche que si, porque ahí pasaba algo mas. No golpee la puerta y los deje en la intimidad de su baño para luego ir a ver al anciano, llevarle te y algo de comer junto con un analgésico.

Escribí una nota a Ben y a Ángela y la pegue en la puerta del baño diciéndoles que cuando solucionáramos todo volveríamos a despedirnos... Y con Bella.

Salimos por la puerta lateral y nos subimos al auto. Conduje hasta la casa, entramos a tomar el dinero, la maleta de Bella, su abrigo y el otro auto. Verificamos que todo estuviera apagado, desenchufado y con Papa nos dispusimos a tapiar nuevamente puertas y ventanas.

Antes de subirme al auto mire la casa de mis padres, el lugar donde había crecido como humano y donde había iniciado nuestra historia de amor. Realmente extrañaría este lugar. Tenía muchos recuerdos y lo peor es que no sabía si algún día podríamos volver aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Mil perdones por actualizar recien hoy, pero fue un fin de semana complicado y lejos de una compu!**

**Y... que me dicen? Esme quedo presa de su propia habilidad. Debia proteger a los inocentes y el factor sorpresa de los matones surtio efecto. Esta Jessica penso en todo! Hizo vigilar la casa para ver si los volvia a ver por ahi. No es de lo peor?**

**Bueno, esperamos que este capi les haya contestado muchos de los interrogantes, pero queda el mas importante: Podran rescatar a Bella de las garras de Phil y Jessica?**

**Gracias por seguir ahi, por las reviews, los alertas, todo... GRACIAS TOTALES**

**Besos desde el abrasador Buenos Aires**

**Micky y Alice**

**Y Bella? Aun esta atrapada en manos de Phil... Esperemos que esta vez el plan no tenga fallas!**


	35. CAP 35 EN LIBERTAD

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.35 – EN LIBERTAD<strong>

Edward POV

Nos encaminamos al bar, estacionamos los autos y no habíamos terminado de bajar de ellos cuando Rosalie estaba con nosotros.

-Algún movimiento raro, hija? – pregunto Carlisle

-No, todo ha estado muy tranquilo. Por lo que escuche, el discutió con la mujer por la charla con ustedes. Trato de convencerla que era lo mejor y ella no cedió. Parece que detesta a Bella.

-De ella, escuchaste algo? – pregunte ansioso

-Si, es muy consciente que estamos aquí... Hablo como en murmullos pero fue claro para mí. Quiere que te diga Edward, que sabe muy bien lo que hacías ahí dentro. Que no te preocupes por ella. – y eso me alivio un poco.

-Entraremos todos... – dijo Carlisle, iba a discutir pero el alzo una mano – Esto es un asunto familiar y todos participaremos. No dejare a nadie aquí.

Asentí y nos movilizamos para entrar por la puerta lateral. El bar aun tenía cerrada las vidrieras y la puerta principal. Eso era raro a esta hora. Faltaban solo 10 minutos para las 6

Abrimos la puerta que estaba sin llave y entramos. No había absolutamente nadie tras bambalinas ni en la planta baja del bar. No me gustaba la situación... Todo estaba preparado para nosotros. Sin testigos. Aunque en cierta forma, nos era ventajoso.

-SR. DWYER! – grite y mi voz hizo eco en el lugar. A lo lejos escuchamos: "_Están todos aquí arriba_. _Tengan cuidado, no se lo que traman. Estoy en mi vieja habitación encerrada_". Bella nos hablaba en susurros. Todos nos miramos y sonreímos.

Fuimos a encarar la escalera para subir al primer piso y ahí encontramos a Phil, Jessica, Marty y al pelirrojo. Subimos tranquilamente y al llegar el nos hizo un ademán para volver a entrar al comedor.

-Bien, Cullen... Trajiste el dinero? Estas son las damas de la familia? Todas muy hermosas... – y su mente era una lacra.

-Si, y dejémonos de estupideces. Quiero ver a Bella.

-Primero...

-PRIMERO QUIERO VER A BELLA! – y me mantuve en mi postura. Esme se paro junto a mi, Carlisle junto a la puerta y Rosalie cerca suyo.

Phil le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Jessica que bufaba y sentí el abrir de la cerradura. En cuanto abrió la puerta escuche como Bella la insulto y ella la empujo para que ingresara a la habitación. Estaba igual que como la deje. Bella corrió a mi encuentro y la abrace, dándome cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas.

-Amor, estas bien? Te duelen? – y pase una mano por sus ataduras. Ella asintió. La hice dar vuelta y desate los nudos. Estaban hechos con una soga fina y filosa. Su muñeca herida mostraba, a través de la venda, que había sangrado un poco. Mire a Phil y se puso pálido

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

-Se lo advertí ... – dije muy tranquilo y el trago con dificultad.

-No sabía que estaba lastimada. Lo... lo siento!

Mire a Bella y acaricie su rostro, acomodando su cabello. Ella me miro y me incline a besarla, breve pero apasionadamente. Es su mente, Phil me insulto con todo el vocabulario soez que tuviera en su haber. Me agrado molestarlo. Bella suspiro en mis brazos y a continuación me dirigí a mi madre.

-Mama, lleva a Bella al auto, por favor... – los matones se pararon en la puerta y yo mire a Phil severamente. – Ya no es necesario el seguro. Estoy aquí y traje el dinero

Tire el portafolio sobre la mesa y lo abrí. Retire el sobre que había sobre el tope y lo deje ver el dinero. Sus ojos brillaron excitados. Hizo un gesto a los hombres que las dejaron pasar.

-Phil, que estas haciendo? – ella avanzo hacia el para cuestionarlo, furiosa. La tomo de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y ella se resistió un poco. Pero cambio un poco su actitud cuando vio el dinero.

-Vamos, cariño! Alégrate! – y acaricio su trasero, palmeándolo.

-Bella... – dijo Jessica y en el umbral de la puerta ella se dio vuelta – Nosotras tenemos algo pendiente. Juro que si la vida me da oportunidad, nos volveremos a ver!

-Cuando te des cuenta de cómo fueron las cosas y de que no tengo nada que ver, desistirás de esa idea. – y así salieron por la puerta. Estaba ya mas tranquilo al ver que ella no estaba aquí.

-Bien, , podemos terminar con los pormenores? – dijo Carlisle

-Si, por supuesto.

Tome el sobre que había sobre la mesa, saque unos papeles para que firmara donde consentía a la boda de Bella y un acuerdo simple por el dinero que le entregábamos. El ni leyó, solo firmo los papeles. Contento, seguí con la otra parte del plan. Tome la botella del maletín y se la enseñe.

-Bueno, todo buen acuerdo debe ser seguido de un brindis, no creen? – el tomo los fajos de billetes y empezó a abanicarse con ellos. Tomo otro y se lo dio a Jessica que sonrío ampliamente.

-Por supuesto! – respondió sonriendo, mientras hizo que Jessica se sentara sobre el.

Sobre la mesa habían quedados los vasos de hace un rato. Había traído una botella del famoso Bourbon "Jim Bean", y era añejo. Con el tema de la recesión y la prohibición casi era imposible encontrar estas bebidas. Sabía que no se resistirían. Serví los vasos y alcance otros mas para los matones. Cuando todos íbamos a beber...

-No! – dijo Jessica – Ustedes primero! – y nosotros con Carlisle levantamos nuestros vasos y tragamos la bebida de un trago. A continuación ellos sonrieron e hicieron lo mismo.

-Esperamos no tener que volver a verlos nunca! Pero a veces la vida es... juguetona, por decirlo de alguna manera – y todos rieron. – Buenas tardes.

Cuando nos aprestábamos para retirarnos, ellos volvieron a servir los vasos y a brindar. Salimos tranquilamente de ahí y esperamos unos instantes al borde de la escalera cuando en mi cabeza empecé a escuchar los insultos.

Nos asomamos por la puerta, y ella ya se había desmayado. El pelirrojo estaba en cuatro patas, Phil estaba semiacostado sobre la mesa y sus ojos me miraron desenfocados. Lentamente iban cayendo en la inconsciencia. Marty era el único en pie, aunque pestañaba y sacudía la cabeza, como intentando aclarar su vista. El láudano mezclado en el Bourbon había hecho efecto. Es un analgésico fuerte y antiguo, pero en exceso es toxico.

Rosalie se acerco a la mesa, tomo nuestro dinero y dejo sobre ella unos $5000.

El grandulón corrió hacia mí y me hice a un lado, estampándose ruidosamente contra la pared. Cayó cual bolsa de papas sobre el piso. Carlisle se agacho a tomar su pulso y negó con la cabeza. Uno menos!

Tome a Phil y lo lleve a la habitación. Rosalie entro detrás mío con Jessica. Los dejamos sobre la cama, los dejamos en ropa interior y el dinero apoyado en la mesa de luz. Una botella de licor abierta y un puro encendido. Verificamos que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y así concentrar aun más los gases dentro del edificio.

Tomamos la botellas que había en el comedor y rociamos con ellas todo lo que pudimos. Mi padre fue hacia el callejón a dar tranquilidad a Esme y a Bella, y además cerraría la puerta de acceso.

Con Rosalie dejamos correr todos el alcohol que había en la planta alta y fuimos por más al bar. Abajo, tiramos las botellas contra las paredes para que estallaran y dejaran el líquido fluir. Encontramos un pequeño deposito bajo la escalera lleno de cajones con botellas y dos toneles. Hicimos un sendero para encenderlas y así tardarían mucho en arder. Para cuando el incendio fuera notorio, el interior estaría tomado en su gran mayoría.

Tiramos un fósforo al principio de la mecha y subimos al primer piso. Vimos como el fuego corría rápidamente por el sendero serpenteando y empezamos a escuchar como reventaban las botellas en la planta baja debido al calor.

Entramos al cuarto que ocupaba Bella, cerramos la puerta y salimos por la ventana, cerrándola desde la escalera de incendios. Saltamos al callejón y corrimos a los autos para irnos. Nosotros percibíamos el humo pero en esa ciudad seria muy sutil para los humanos... todavía.

Carlisle y Esme estaban en el auto oscuro y nosotros nos subimos al Marquette. Rosalie tomo el volante y me hizo señas para que acompañara a Bella en el asiento de atrás.

Nos abrazamos como nunca y finalmente escuche sus sollozos. Deje tiernos besos en su frente mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Definitivamente, este era al adiós a Chicago. Dejaríamos atrás todos los recuerdos del pasado y del presente. Los buenos y los malos... Solo nos quedaba tomar la carretera y afrontar el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Sorpresa! De regalo, de yapa - como decimos aqui -... algo mas!**


	36. CAP 36 EPILOGO Y MAS

_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_

EPILOGO

DESPEDIDAS

Bella POV

Cuando Edward subió al auto y finalmente pude abrazarlo, todo lo que sentía me era imposible ponerlo en palabras. Solo deseaba sentir sus gélidos brazos a mi alrededor y la tranquilidad que solo el puede darme.

No pude aguantar y los sollozos se escaparon de mi pecho. Habíamos pasado por demasiadas situaciones difíciles y el solo saber que este era el fin del camino me generaba un gran alivio. Y ese alivio me llevaba a liberar toda esa carga que guardaba.

En realidad, todo esto se había suscitado por mi culpa. Porque mi nueva familia había salido en mi defensa y se había involucrado con esta gentuza. Me sentía en deuda y por demás agradecida.

Poco me importaba que hubiera sucedido con ellos. Lo único que deseaba era que estuviéramos juntos, lejos de todo esto y en paz.

Estacionamos en la puerta de la tienda de Ángela. Ellos muy valientes, habían reabierto el local y estaban atentos tras el mostrador.

Al cruzar la puerta, Ángela salio corriendo a mi encuentro para abrazarnos. Era poco el tiempo que habíamos compartido pero la sentía una verdadera amiga.

-Bella! Que feliz me hace verte!

-Ángela! Ustedes están bien? – y Ben se acerco también a saludarme

-Si, estamos bien. Pero que sucedió? Quienes eran esos hombres?

-De la gente de mi padrastro...

-Y como es que te dejaron ir? Como...

-Les dimos dinero para que no nos molestaran y los dejamos bebiendo y festejando. Que puedes esperar de gente así? – dijo Edward, salvando el bache.

-Hicieron un trato o ...

-Edward y su padre le entregaron dinero y acordaron que nos iríamos y ya no sabrían de nosotros. Mi padrastro no me quiere cerca pues teme que lo acuse de la muerte de mi madre. Ahora que seré mayor, ya puedo actuar por mi misma. – eso vino a mi cabeza y me alegre poder inventar algo tan convincente.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento! – dijo Ángela.

-Será mucho pedir que si alguien viene aquí a preguntar sobre esto ustedes harán como que no saben nada? – pregunto Edward

-Para nosotros, solo se trataron de ladrones que trataron de refugiarse en la casa del Sr.O'Mailey y aquí también. No sabemos quienes son y no nos hicieron daño. En realidad, es la verdad! – dijo Ben. Y nos saco una sonrisa.

-Es cierto! – dijo Ángela – Veo que ya están listos para irse...

-Si, así es. – contesto Edward y nosotras nos miramos con tristeza

-Por favor, aguarden un momento.

Ella entro al depósito y volvió al minuto con una gran cesta. Muy amablemente nos había preparado un termo con café, sándwiches, manzanas y galletitas para el viaje. Realmente eran muy amables y extrañare mis paseos hasta aquí.

-Es para el viaje. Por si les da hambre. No es mucho pero alcanzara para unas cuantas millas. Siendo ustedes cinco, supongo que se convertirá en un snack – y sonreímos.

-Eres muy amable! Amor, es hora... – dijo Edward y me sonrió

-Ángela, te extrañare! - Y nos abrazamos.

-Yo también! Por favor, escríbeme de vez en cuando – nos separamos y pase mi brazo por la cintura de Edward.

Edward me dejo un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y un "_Adiós_". Yo volví a dejar un beso sobre la mejilla de Ben y otro sobre la de Ángela. Eran muy buenas personas y lamentaba no poder incluirlas en nuestras vidas.

A partir de ahora me esperaba la ardua tarea de prepararme para el gran cambio. Aunque previamente debería organizar una boda. Estaba segura que mi nueva madre y mi futura hermana me ayudarían y todo saldría perfecto.

Subimos al auto, Edward viajo conmigo en la parte de atrás y Rosalie siguió a Carlisle por la calle, para salir de la ciudad y así alcanzar la carretera que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar.

Lamentable era que debíamos tomar obligadamente por la zona del puerto para salir de Chicago y fue entonces cuando lo vi. El edificio del bar ardía entre enormes llamas, como el infierno que siempre fue.

El techo se había derrumbado y solo se veían las huecas y humeantes ventanas sin vidrios. Dos camiones de bomberos trabajaban en el lugar.

Me abrace a Edward y cerré los ojos. Ya no quería saber una sola palabra de ellos, como tampoco que había pasado... Eran parte de un pasado que ya no quería volver a recordar.

El dulce e hipnótico aroma de Edward me invadía y sus brazos me hacían sentir segura. Levante la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y me observaba preocupado. Acaricie su mejilla y el cerro sus ojos, aceptando mi caricia como siempre.

-Lamento que se vieran involucrados en todo esto! – y sonrió afectuoso.

-Ya no importa! Lo único que si importa es que estas aquí conmigo, y que estas bien! – y nos besamos dulcemente. -Te das cuenta que ya no puedes deshacerte de mi?

-Y eso no hace mas que hacerme sumamente feliz!

Nos besamos nuevamente con todo el amor que podíamos demostrar. Fue cuando escuche una tos que quebró nuestra burbuja.

-Hermanos, por favor... Compórtense! Tendrán tiempo para eso por siglos! Y además, yo no tengo a quien abrazar ni a quien besar, así que... por favor! – y nos reímos

-Estoy segura que hay alguien esperando por ti, Rosalie! Alguien especial! – respondí

-Se imaginan lo paciente que deberá ser? – y los tres nos reímos a todo pulmón.

Alcanzamos la carretera y empecé a tener sueño. Las luces del atardecer ya se habían perdido y una hermosa luna llena se vislumbraba, dejando sobre el paisaje una luz plateada. Las copas de los árboles se recortaban poniéndole marco a un cielo estrellado. Me acomode sobre Edward y me dormí con suma tranquilidad.

El amanecer me sorprendió envuelta en mi abrigo, con una suave caricia sobre mi espalda. Llegábamos a una gasolinera y Edward me despertó para ver si deseaba ir al baño o comer algo. Y me di cuenta que necesitaba ambas cosas. Al subir nuevamente al auto tome la canasta de Ángela, me serví café y comí un par de sándwiches. Estaba hambrienta! Edward sonreía mientras me miraba comer con tanta prisa.

-Hey, despacio! Te va a hacer mal. – y se rió.

-Estoy muerta de hambre. Donde estamos?

-Estamos en una ciudad llamada Caledonia en Minnesota. Hemos avanzado bastante pero aun tenemos un largo camino a casa.

-Que bueno suena eso! Y viviremos todos juntos? – y Edward puso cara como de sorpresa

-Pues por ahora... En realidad no lo había pensado. En general, en nuestra especie, las familias conviven porque consiste en una mejor forma de ayudarse y protegerse. Te disgusta la idea?

-No, al contrario. Nunca tuve una familia grande. Pero... – y baje la voz – no se supone que nuestro oído nos permite escuchar... todo? – y el se rió porque entendió mi pregunta.

-Bueno, si... Lo he experimentado. Aunque nunca estuve yo "ocupado" al mismo tiempo que ellos. Usualmente me iba de la casa a caminar por ahí.

-Oh! – respondí – Bueno, ya veremos como nos arreglamos, no?

-Eres tan adorable! Y tan ocurrente! – el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso tiernamente.

Seguimos viaje por tres días, día y noche. Solo nos detuvimos a cargar gasolina y para que yo pudiera higienizarme e ir al baño. Nunca había viajado en auto por la carretera y menos tanto tiempo. Realmente era divertido y la pasamos muy bien.

Estos días me habían servido para tener un pantallazo de lo que seria nuestra vida juntos. En el atardecer del segundo día acampamos para estirar las piernas y para que ellos pudieran cazar. Pregunte si podía observar y todos al mismo tiempo gritaron: ¡NO!

Edward tendió una manta bajo un árbol y nos acomodamos allí mientras ellos se perdían en el bosque. Me recordó la conversación que ya una vez tuvimos y ahora realmente entendí la gravedad de mi petición.

Mientras el sol se perdía tras la silueta del bosque pasamos un rato memorable solos, besándonos, mientras comenzaban a salir las estrellas.

Cuando fue su turno, la familia se quedo conmigo y me contaron anécdotas de cuando Edward iba al Instituto o a la Universidad y de cómo las chicas lo seguían y el les escapaba. Al principio me puso un poco celosa y luego me alegre que fuera yo la elegida.

En cuanto el volvió y yo comí alguno de los sándwiches que habíamos comprado en la ultima parada seguimos viaje.

Sabía que mañana por la tarde llegaríamos a casa y ya estaba ansiosa. Me costo mucho dormirme. Pero Edward cuando noto que no hablaba de otra cosa empezó a cantarme la nana y así me dormí.

Amanecí tarde y la ultima parada por gasolina la hicimos en un lugar llamado Port Ángeles. Era muy lindo, y enseguida seguimos camino.

La carretera estaba rodeada de verdes bosques y en nuestro camino cruzamos puentes de hierro, arroyos, ríos y lagos. Todo era muy verde.

Cuando llegamos a Aberdeen, nos quedaban 20 minutos más. Me sentí que tenía 5 años otra vez y estaba ansiosa por abrir un regalo en Navidad. Edward sonreía y estaba relajado viendo mi entusiasmo.

El camino a la casa era sinuoso y a pesar que era en subida, sorteaba árboles y árboles muy verdes. El bosque olía maravillosamente.

Finalmente se abrió un claro y una casa de dos plantas, de estilo victoriano se presento ante nosotros. Tenía techos negros, paredes amarillas con puertas y ventanas blancas, y sus jardines estaban llenos de flores. Edward también la observaba pues ellos se habían mudado después que el se fue, cuando Rosalie llego a la familia.

Pero de pronto, el auto clavo los frenos, lo mismo que el de Carlisle. Edward me sujeto de los brazos y me dijo muy serio: "_Bajo ningún concepto abandones el auto hasta que yo te lo diga, has entendido?_" y asentí asustada.

En el porche de la casa, sentados en la hermosa galería, había una pareja joven. Rosalie se paro en el sextante del auto en guardia esperando una señal. Edward de pie junto a Carlisle intercambiaba miradas severas.

Ellos se pusieron de pie y avanzaron lentamente hacia nosotros. Edward nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos, lo que quería decir que era seguro para mí.

Eran muy bellos. La muchacha era pequeña, con cabello oscuro y corto, con un extraño corte, una palidez sin igual y ojos dorados. Era un pequeño duendecillo que estaba inquieto e impaciente. El mostraba una gran serenidad. Era alto y rubio, esbelto y tenía una postura singular, parecía un soldado en guardia y sus ojos también eran dorados. Ambos sonrieron y quedamos todos frente a frente. Edward paso una mano por mi cintura y me conservo tras el.

-Buenas tardes! Perdón, pero quienes son ustedes?

-Soy tu nueva hermana! – respondió ella atropelladamente y sonrió dulcemente. El la miro, al principio sorprendido, pero luego respondió a su sonrisa de igual manera. – Sabia que llegaban hoy, los hemos estado esperando. Somos Alice y Jasper, los nuevos integrantes de la familia Cullen!

**The End?**

**Hola a todos!**

**Sorprendidos? Creen que Phil y Jessica han recibido el castigo merecido? Nosotras consideramos que si... Ahora nuestros tortolos afrontan el camino hacia un futuro lleno de proyectos y tranquilidad. Y la familia Cullen se agranda nuevamente: Alice y Jasper han llegado sorpresivamente! Cuanto queda por delante, no? **

**... Y este es el fin de la primera parte. Esperamos no se sientas desilusionados. Imagino que muchos querrian que se solucione todo, pero preferimos dividirlo para hacer una lectura mas dinamica. Y aprovecharemos para tomarnos un breve descanso hasta Enero 2012.**

**Queremos dedicar este capitulo muy especialmente a una de nuestras escritoras favoritas, e imaginamos que la suya tambien: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS STEPHENIE MEYER! Eternamente agradecidas por introducirnos al maravilloso mundo de la Saga Twilight y por permitir que podamos escribir sobre tus maravillosos personajes que han trascendido los textos y la pantalla grande!**

**Tambien se lo dedicamos especialmente a Diario Twilight por publicar nuestras historias y por acompañarnos este año! Mil gracias! Y gracias por mantenernos siempre actualizadas!**

**A todos ustedes, sin los que no tendriamos motivación para escribir decirles gracias es poco. Para los lectores de siempre y a los nuevos, a los que empezaron esta historia pero que luego fueron a leer nuestro primer fir, a los invisibles, a los que adhirieron a los alertas y especialmente a los que dejaron sus reviews... A todos, por dedicar su tiempo a leernos... GRACIAS DESDE EL FONDO DE NUESTRO CORAZON!**

**Para Aliapr-peke, GabitaRP, isa-21, janalez, Jenny Hatake, Jhessy123, joyce7787, Nipachi, Pingunilla, Silerey, tagore86, Vane-24-03, Adarosa, Alada1998, ale-cullen4, AleCullenn, AlexandraSwan-Cullen, aliizz, Alinita28, almadegreiff, anaaponte25, Andrea Aurora, andreita correa, Andy Cullen Bellamy, Andy Cullen de Salvatore, anekka, Angel Uchiha-11, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ANTAREZ, Aredhel , Isile, aribosch, asetcba, Bambi Cullen, Bella Rocio, bellarozacullen, Black Angel Lilith, CaamiFerreyra, , camypg, carly7love, carolaebr, Celina C Cullen, ChayPattinson, chica vampiro 92, CindyLis, Clau Vale, DanielaPltz, Dannielle-Cullen, Dina-verita, Ejsam, Eli Cullen, Elizabeth Bennet D, elizabeth1485, .Cullen, Ermia, Esmeraldy, eva sanz diaz, flooorr, florfigu92, FS -Twilight-gianivani, GiBethCullen, Ginegine, giovairam, Guadi-fics, Haunted CuLLen, Heart on winter, Hermione-Malfoy35, I am waiting for you, Ice Owl, Ily-papo99, Inkdestiny, Inmans, Isabella de Milke'Cullen, Isis Janet, Jessica Salvatore, kardan, kariito, kat-RPtzz, keepcalmandshoplouboutins, Lakentsb, LauraECS, LeidaJim, liduvina, Liizs Masen, O'Shea, .Pxa, LolaCullenPattinson, LOLISGOF, LooRee, Lucy Masen, Lulii , Lunita-9, M.L., madaswan, marchu aizlin, maria mok, Marianixcr, maribel hernandez cullen, Maricoles, Marytwilight22, MELI8114, mepi, Micky67, mirylon, missju, MnM9-Nika, monikcullen009, Monilizz, Mrcdz Cullen Pattison, nadiarc22, Naemii, Natyu, Nayuri80, nini18, noelhia, noimporta, Nora Bells, Paauuu Cullen Swan, Pam Malfoy Black, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, PATSS, PattyxCullen, pauly cullen, Quiin94, robsessedpatt, RoMarasca, sabrina2010, SabrinaCullenBlack, saku hyuuga, Sally Bella Tonks Eyre, , sarydark, Selena My Dream, sophia18, sory78, Starlight'sEclipse, Superanonimo, sweet0girl, SweetDreamLove, tamara1986, tayloves, TereCullen, terra2012, TheDC1809, TheYos16, titania marie rogue, vampireprincess20, , VaNeSaErK, VerOo Pattinson, vicky140, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, VivianCullen94, yenliz, ZAVACULLEN, y zujeyane... GRACIAS TOTALES**

**LOS QUEREMOS!**

**Besos y Abrazos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina**

**Micky y Alice**

**The Cullen's Girls**

* * *

><p><strong>Pensaban que esto se terminaba….mmmm… Se equivocaron…<strong>

**Cada vez falta menos**


End file.
